


Lethargic

by NextCassie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Magic, Multi, Next Generation, Original Character(s), Scenes of a sexual nature - Freeform, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 162,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextCassie/pseuds/NextCassie
Summary: My name is Carrie Greene and I'm just your average seventh year Hufflepuff… Well as far as anyone can tell on the outside. I've got a few close friends and I'm pretty lazy, but that's about all there was to my life at Hogwarts.Except for I've been sleeping with the Slytherin seeker, Brett, since fifth year. The problem is I've fallen for someone not him. Thanks a lot James Potter.





	1. I'm a Hufflepuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So I'm going to be posting a story that was originally from HPFF before it shut down. A few notes about that...
> 
> I will do my best to remember chapter titles and summaries, but they probably won't be the same because I tend to forget them and they're things that I picked because they stood out to me as I was writing them. I'm now reviewing them, so something else may stand out as more important to me and it may cause me to decide to change it.
> 
> Also I'm going to finish this story if it's the last thing I do. I've also left my author's notes because it's kind of cool to read all of them? A lot of them are actually from high school me, so it's interesting to reread them.

Let’s get something straight, I’m a Hufflepuff. We’re known as the boring house with few skills and somehow there’s a few good looking blokes sprinkled in. That’s probably true. The only popular person I can think of in my house at the moment is my roommate Dominique Weasley, but I guess some of the guys are pretty popular. I’ll get back to her in a moment. I’m the perfect example of a Hufflepuff except for three things. I spend my time with my friends or sleeping, mostly sleeping though. I’m what most consider lazy, but I’m perfectly okay with it.

Dominique is my total personality opposite. She’s very driven and out going without needing to be asked to be. She also claims she doesn’t really fit in with her family. I can see why though. Most Weasley children have freckles and red hair. At least the ones in Hogwarts did, but Dominique has golden hair and flawless skin. Her sister has blonde hair, but apparently I shouldn’t point that out. Despite the difference in appearance they all get along.

Unlike her, I don’t have a nice happy relationship with my family. They still love me maybe, but it’s like they force themselves to include me. My family is a prominent pureblood one, which is reason number one that prevents me from being a regular Hufflepuff. They were never Death Eaters or anything like that, however, they still insist on respecting the pureblood ways. Everyone was a Slytherin until I came along. I stopped the tradition of gorgeous raven locks with my light brown hair. My entire family had blue eyes, but mine were noticeably hazel. My brother is my closest family member and my sister probably just wants me to graduate unnoticed so I don’t disgrace the family, but that’s fine by me.

“I knew you’d be in here.”

Ah, and reason number two arrives. I glanced over my shoulder at the infamous Brett Evergreen. I’d known him since first year as a horrible git that used to terrorize anyone near him. He still terrorizes people just not in front of me anymore. In our fifth year I’d confronted him while he was terrorizing some first year Hufflepuffs and it somehow ended up with him in my secret room with his tongue down my throat. We’d been sleeping together ever since.

Brett finds relationships with women that aren’t physical a waste of time and I find them to be too much effort. Sex was never an effort for the two of us. It just happened and it can keep happening as far as I’m concerned. He’s absolutely horrid, but he knows his way around the sheets.

“Who exactly gave you permission to enter?” I teased, not moving to look at him. I was sprawled comfortably on the couch and had no intention of moving.

“I don’t need it,” he replied. I finally turned to him. His grey blonde hair was neatly swept out of his eyes like usual. A smirk was set across his perfect lips and his ghostly grey eyes were sparkling with mischief. 

“No,” I groaned. The smirk dropped off his face and his eyebrows furrowed. “I’m way too tired to have sex with you. It’s the first day back. Have some self control.”

“You’re very confident in yourself.” I raised an eyebrow to challenge him. “Oh come on! I’ve been holding out all summer.”

Reason number three why I’m not a typical Hufflepuff: my intelligence. It’s high, as in sky high. I don’t need to study and my homework, including essays, usually takes me an hour max. I’m naturally intelligent yet no one realizes that I can read them like a book every time they open their mouths.

“You slept with three girls,” I stated. His mouth dropped in shock. “You slept with number two more than once though.”

He let out a frustrated sigh and put a hand to his neck and groaned. He sent me a glare that I didn’t flinch at. I was far too used to that look for it to be considered effective.

“How the hell can you tell all of that?”

“From previous experience if the number of girls you tell me is under five I add three. If it’s over ten I divide by two. If there’s a remainder after the division it means you slept with number two more than once. You like doing things at least twice because you’re never satisfied the first time—”

He cut me off with a deep kiss. I opened my mouth for him let him have his fun. I had been serious when I said I was not in the mood. Brett could give any girl the best snog in the world, but like I said I was not in the mood. I gently pushed at his shoulders and he moved back looking equally confused and annoyed. 

“It’s the first night back and Dominique will be suspicious if I’m out late,” I told him. “I’m sure your friends are eager to see you as well. If you have any that is.”

He growled at that and I sent him a lazy smile in reply. Brett was the only guy I was used to having around that I thought of as, well an actual man. The rest of them were good mates, but that’s really it. I had no idea however that all that was about to change.

 

OO00OO

 

“Carrie!” Dominique greeted the second I walked into my room. It looks like she had been unpacking her things. She seemed all too relieved to see me. I’m guessing something was up.

“So what’s wrong?” I asked. Her smile instantly dropped from her face. I made a mental note to have more tact next time.

“It’s… I’m worried about you.” I took a look at her expression and realized she was serious.

“Why?” I asked. She looked away from me for a second.

“You know I would never judge you, but do you have I don’t know… preferences for the same sex?”

“Merlin no! Dominique, I’d tell you if I did. Where are you hearing this?” I think Dominique is the only one I’d bother to give such an expressive answer to. She was my best and dare I say only friend. 

“Actually, everyone is beginning to wonder… I mean if you think about it, it makes sense. You never go out with any guys or even get flustered by them. You only really talk to the ones on the team. Oh and you never want to meet my family.”

So this is what this was about. Dominique had been bothering me to introduce myself to her family. The Potter and Weasley families, commonly known as the Wotters, at the school were popular with everyone. They probably had their own problems, but none of them surfaced to anyone else. They’re all attractive so to say, but not so much that it’s distracting. At first, Dominique didn’t want to introduce me to her family because that’s all she thought I wanted from her. Who could really blame her though? With a famous family like that, she probably had enough people trying to use her to get close to the great Potter family. As time went on though it’s become a struggle to get me to go out and do anything.

“If I meet your family will that get you off my back?” I asked. She smiled indicating a yes as she squealed. “I just never had an interest in the whole go out of your way to meet the family of Harry Potter thing like some students. If I met them I met them.”

“You know maybe your indifference is why people think you like the other gender?” she mused. I didn’t like the glint that was in her eyes at that one, but I decided not to mention it. “I know I’m not exactly the most feminine Hufflepuff, but even I put in a little effort now and then. Don’t you ever feel like dressing up?”

“I’m going to tell you something.” I glanced at her before dramatically throwing myself onto my bed. I was lying on my side, looking at her tap her foot impatiently. She does that when she starts to get annoyed. I won’t lie. Dom is the most fun when she’s mad. It’s like watching a professional Quidditch match. “For most people Hogwarts is school and their home is their escape. For me Hogwarts is a vacation from all the fancy parties and endless attempts to keep up the perfect image. I love it here and I refuse to start acting like I really care what I look like.”

“For a genius, you’re surprisingly simple minded.” I grunted in response and closed my eyes. I was ready to go to sleep early. Tomorrow classes started, not even I have enough guts to sleep through the first day.

The door slammed open and a slowly cracked my eyes open to see Jadeyn, one of my other roommates storm into the room with Gabby right behind her. I totally forgot about them.

Jadeyn, or preferably Jade, I always thought was really beautiful. It could just be the standard I was raised to be, but she was a constant reminder of what I should be. She had long raven hair and delicate pale skin that never seemed to tan or burn. I’m still convinced that she created a charm for that, but won’t tell us. She’s the Quidditch team’s keeper, and more than likely she will be this year as well. She has two brothers, Cayden and Aiden. Together they’re the miraculous triplets of Hufflepuff. She’s nearly perfect, except she isn’t the smartest girl out there. She’s not stupid or anything, but not intelligent by any means. I have a feeling that she inherited it from her parents. Seriously, who rhymes their kids’ names? That’s just cruel and unusual.

“My brother is such a bloody prat!” Jade, yelled frustrated. And so let the Thornton family fights begin. Seriously, it’s really amazing that we manage not to be last in Quidditch every year with the three of them constantly arguing.

“Which one is it this time?” Dom asked.

“The hot one,” Gabby responded. Gabby is not my favorite person. She overestimates herself constantly and snogs anything with something hanging between their legs. Her chestnut colored hair is cut in a choppy style that frames her face. Her brown eyes give her an innocent feeling. To be honest, she’s a complete bitch, but a funny one so we accept that about her.

“That’s disgusting!” Jade made a terrified face at her. “It was Cayden. He actually had the nerve to take my knickers and show them to the new first years. He called it initiation into the house. Can you believe that?”

“Since its Cayden, yes I can,” I replied. Jade jumped startled and looked at me. Clearly she hadn’t noticed me at all. “Let it go and be quiet so I can get some sleep. If you do I’ll help you get back at him.”

“Merlin, don’t accept her help,” Dom pleaded. “You can’t kill poor Cayden the team needs him. Who knows what disastrous plan she’ll come up with?”

“My plans are never disastrous, maybe diabolic, but not disastrous,” I responded calmly.

“Why are you so willing to help her, but not me when I get in a fight with my brother?” Gabby whined.

“You’re brother’s like thirteen, that’d be too cruel,” Dom said. “I wouldn’t wish Carrie’s wrath on anyone.”

I’m really not that bad. It’s just that if I say I’m going to do something for someone I don’t do it halfway. Unless it’s homework, but that’s a completely different story.

 

OO00OO

 

Dominique was talking to me on our way to eat breakfast. She was talking, but I wasn’t listening. I had been the first one to go to sleep and yet I was the one who was the most tired. I have no idea why I need so much sleep, I just do. I’d managed to pull my hair into its usual messy ponytail. Makeup is the miracle that happens about once a month for me. That miracle obviously wasn’t today.

We entered the hall and I followed behind Dominique like a duckling as she took a seat in the usual area. Everyone was here minus Cayden. If I had to guess he was probably having a nice snog with some slag right now. 

Aiden was there though. Hufflepuff doesn’t have a lot going for us. We’re consistently third usually for Quidditch and fairly normal in the grade department. However, in the looks department I personally think our Quidditch team is ranked number one. Aiden’s the current captain and chaser that will probably do better than our slag of a captain who graduated last year. I can’t even remember the trollop’s name, but I’m positive she shagged Cayden at least twice. Aiden though was out of her league. He had dark chocolate hair that wasn’t as dark as his sister’s and an olive complexion that complimented equally dark eyes. He was fit in a way that wasn’t overly so. There’s one problem though. He’s too nice, so nice that it makes my skin crawl sometimes. He’s the bloke that’s all smiles one day and then goes and attacks the ministry. Aiden wouldn’t do that though, hopefully.

“Looks like you got up today Greene,” Aiden greeted. I acknowledged him with a nod of my head before instantly searching for my orange juice. “I forgot that I shouldn’t talk to you until noon.”

“Class is going on at noon,” Gabby scoffed. “She’ll be dead asleep.” I took a sip of my juice before scanning the table for more food.

“I resent that,” I stated. I found the toast and sighed. I wasn’t all that hungry today. “I’ve stayed awake for the first day of classes every year except fourth year. Seriously, I’m not that bad.”

They all sent me a look saying that they disagreed with that statement. I really wasn’t that bad. I only slept through the classes where I already knew the material. Sleeping does the body good, and my body is my temple.

I zoned out through the rest of their conversations. I noticed Cayden before he noticed us. He was standing in the doorway looking as clueless as usual. Cayden was exactly like his brother in the looks department except he was noticeably more muscular and lacked the kindness that could be found in Aiden’s smile. Personality wise, it’s better just to say he’s a git. I don’t think there’s any other way to describe it.

He spotted us and sat down by his brother. He was sending a smirk in Jade’s direction. He must still be amused at his little prank earlier.

“Enjoy the welcome party my dear sister?” he asked her. I glanced around Dom to see Jade glaring at him full force. Breakfast with the triplets is never calm.

“I didn’t you insufferable—”

“You two are fighting already?” Aiden cut her off. He looked between them with a slightly worried expression. “We just got here. What could you have possibly done Cayden?”

“Why do you always assume it’s me?” he asked offended. I can’t understand why he would be though. It is always him who starts the fights.

“For the obvious reasons you troll!” Jade said. Cayden shrugged his shoulders before his eyes landed on me.

“Speaking of trolls mornin’ Greene.” I looked at Cayden and rolled my eyes. He greeted me like this almost every morning since we knew each other, so basically throughout my entire Hogwarts experience. “Couldn’t even try to put in a little effort today?”

“I have no one to try to look appealing for,” I replied. “Besides if I wanted to make an effort I’d have to get up earlier.”

“You’re amazing you know that…” Dom said, under her breath. She was referring to the way I handled Cayden’s insult. She was a hothead with a temper that could be told to children at night to scare them. Jade, Cayden, and Gabby got angry easily too. “You should try treating her with some respect, Thornton.”

“That was about the amount of respect she deserved Weasley.” He let out a grunt under the table and I knew Dom had kicked him under the table. She likes to play hero every now and then for me. Who am I to complain about someone helping me out of the kindness of their heart?

“This is why I always assume that it’s you,” Aiden grumbled. He was pouting like a child. The triplets have their own way of looking good. Sexy was reserved for Cayden, beautiful was reserved for Jade, and cute was reserved for Aiden. “You should be nicer to Dominique and your co-captain.” I promptly choked on my orange juice. 

“Excuse me?” I asked. My throat was still burning a little, but someone had to get over the shock about his words. 

“Well, I’m naming you co-captain,” he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“She’s not even a player Aiden,” Gabby growled. Oh yeah, maybe I forgot to mention this, but she definitely has a thing for Aiden. I feel bad for her, Aiden’s been oblivious since fourth year to her feelings and I don’t think he’s going to catch on. She was probably concerned about this since she was one of the three chasers sitting at the table. I almost feel bad that the Quidditch team next year probably doesn’t stand a chance.

“Listen, I know this is a giant stretch, but just think about it,” he explained. “If we have her pin point all of the other teams’ weaknesses than we can maximize our score. If we find a half decent seeker then the chances are in our favor. We just need to find someone who can out seeker Potter and Evergreen.”

“Not going to happen,” I stated. I began to stand fully intent to make it to class a good thirty minutes early. “Quidditch practices start before I’m even out of bed and they happen when I’m trying to go to bed. Besides you should do your own dirty work. I’m heading to class.”

They all turned to look at me with shocked expressions. I rolled my eyes at them.

“I want to get some extra sleep before class.” The realization struck across their faces. Seriously, maybe I should find some new friends this year. 

I had outsmarted most of my friends. That sounds a little weird actually. It’s just that Hufflepuffs don’t exactly radiate intelligence as much as the other houses do. There are probably only three other Hufflepuffs in my N.E.W.T. classes and none of them happen to be my friends. They were all aiming for smaller jobs in the future except for Dom and Cayden who fully intended on being professional Quidditch players.

I still never get tired of seeing the shocked look of my peers and teachers when they notice me in their class. Being the underdog in a situation really makes succeeding that much better. My first class was good old potions with the famous Professor Slughorn. That guy is so ancient he should become a wonder of the wizarding world. Wasn’t he a Professor before Harry Potter went to school? Well I guess that’s beside the point. He lets me sleep and I don’t mess with him.

I entered the class to see that no one had bothered to show up yet, even Slughorn wasn’t there. I picked the area closest to the door and set my stuff down before taking a seat. I rested my arms on the table and gently placed my head on them, closing my eyes. 

I was starting a new chapter in my life. It was my final year at Hogwarts and yet nothing had changed. My biggest fear in life is that mine will never change. I’ll be stuck as the unwanted child of the Greene family with no use to anyone. 

My brother, Derek, is pretty much the only one who makes it a point to talk to me every once in a while. He works with magical creatures. It’s not that he’s a nice person; at least he’s not nice to a lot of people. He is the biggest bloody animal lover I’ve ever seen. I think he only takes care of me because he sees me as I defenseless animal at the mercy our ravenous parents.

It didn’t take long until other students start trickling in. Not bothering to open my eyes, I could tell they were glancing at me in surprise, shock, or disgust. I was quite used to the reaction. No one was going to bother sitting next to me. They probably thought it would condemn them to a failing grade. No one wants a potions partner who doesn’t do anything.

The sound of a moving stool caught my attention as class was going to start. I cracked one of my eyes open to see the poor bloke sitting next to me. He was handsome and I found it hard to believe that anyone wouldn’t want to partner with him. He had dark brown hair that was messy in a neat sort of way. He had a rather flustered expression on his face and I could tell he had probably run to get to class on time. He had green eyes that were quite stunning if I’m honest. Hopefully, he has more than just his looks.

I heard rustling in the front of the classroom and sat up. I could tell the guy next to me flinched a little and I had to keep the smile off my face at his reaction. I glanced around the room and saw a few familiar faces. The head girl from Ravenclaw was sitting by Brett. It wasn’t really surprising considering it was Brett. The git was too charming for his own good. It also helps to have a great family background that makes you rich.

I spotted two Hufflepuffs and that was it. They’d probably continue to team up together in every class rather than with me. Not going to blame them. My eyes finally landed on Slughorn. He looked even older than before. His grey hair looked almost white at this point and his face had so many wrinkles that it was probably impossible to count them from far away now. I actually feel bad for the guy. He gets a lot of crap from the younger students.

I listened to him merely long enough to here that we were supposed to produce an Elixir to Induce Euphoria. After that he began to go into a long rant at how everyone should be capable to at least complete that. I disagree with him actually. We should’ve been able to do that by last year. Clearly since there were two classes the year before he had eliminated some of the less capable students.

The guy next to me took out his book and looked at the ingredient list. He seemed to be keen on doing everything himself. I think this could be a wonderful partnership indeed. He shared a look with a redhead across the room that could very well be a Weasley. I glanced at his clothes and came to the instant conclusion that he was a Gryffindor. He had probably sacrificed himself so his friends wouldn’t have to suffer the horrible fate that was me. I’m well known, but not for extraordinary things. Just for my laziness. 

He came back and set the ingredients down and glanced at the book again. He didn’t seem annoyed yet, but I’m sure he will be in time. His eyes looked to me and they had a stern look at me. He almost looked like a father about to reprimand a small child. I’m average height though so his scary look doesn’t really bother me.

“Aren’t you going to take out your book and help me?” he asked. For the first time I noticed a little freckle on his jaw when it clenched in slight annoyance.

“Don’t need to,” I replied.

“You seriously can’t expect me to do all your work for you? This is an advanced class and I’ll have enough problems of my own.” I scoffed at him and he rolled his eyes.

“Trust me just start making it already.” He sent a glare my way and began to add the first ingredient. “Put in a little less than the book says and the solution will turn out clearer. Make sure you add the exact amount of quills otherwise the side effects are more likely to occur.”

He blinked at me surprised and followed all of my directions. I seriously think this is the beginning of a great partnership. He stirred it six times anti-clockwise and I inspected the potion.

“I’ll be right back,” I stated. He watched me as grabbed the finished potion and brought it to the front of the room. Slugghorn looked up from his desk and I could see the flash of surprise on his face.

“You’re out of your seat Ms. Greene,” he commented. I shrugged my shoulders at him. I didn’t respond and placed the potion in front of him. He inspected it with narrowed eyes. “It exceeds expectations as usual.”

“Thanks Professor.” I left the potion and caught Brett’s eyes as he began to walk towards Slughorn. He looked annoyed to say the least. It could have something to do with his partner, but who knows with him.

I began to gather my stuff as my partner watched me. He seemed rather curious about our grade. My slightly sadistic nature prevented me from telling him right away though. It was rather amusing to watch him squirm.

“It was an Exceeds Expectations,” I stated. I heard the tell tale sign of being dismissed from class and left without hearing his response. It wasn’t that I’m not interested it’s just that I want to get to my favorite class a little early. It’s the only class I bother to stay awake for actually. It’s probably because it’s the only class that I do poorly in sometimes.


	2. Because I Forgive and Tolerate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I could be any animal I would be a fish, so that no one can see me when I cry.”

I practically fell into my seat at lunch and noticed that the only two people there were Gabby and Cayden. I didn’t have to be a genius to figure out where everyone was. Aiden was scouting potential players for quidditch and Dom was with her family. Jade was probably in the library fretting over her homework and trying to get some Ravenclaw to do it for her. The three of us being left alone wasn’t uncommon. We just made an odd trio. With our different personalities and over all attitude.

“What’s got you in such an odd mood?” Gabby asked. She had taken to eating a light salad for lunch almost every day since last year. The girl didn’t need to diet she was a chaser and needed her carbs for Merlin’s sake.

“I only got ‘Exceeds Expectations’ all morning,” I replied. “That was partially on purpose, but I thought that Slughorn would maybe give me the ‘Acceptable’ I deserved. Seriously, what’s up with professors and being nice?”

“Wait so you wanted a lower grade?” Cayden asked. His eyebrows had furrowed in disbelief. The poor guy always had trouble working up to an acceptable, so I guess his reaction seemed reasonable.

“I like to set up low expectations the first day, so that the professors won’t bother me for the rest of the year as long as I stay quiet.” A strange look of respect came into his eyes. “I bloody sabotaged the work in Potions by making my partner change the recipe. I think Slughorn is on to my strategy. I’ve got one free period all by myself, and then I’ve just got to make in through Transfiguration. According to the screeching in the hallway he’s young and quite the looker.”

“Jade and Dom have the same free period as you tomorrow,” Gabby offered, trying to ease my tension. I could tell though that she wasn’t necessarily thinking about me at the moment. She was probably thinking about the new Transfiguration teacher now. “Not that it will matter since you’ll be Merlin knows where sleeping. I swear you just up and disappear. Sometimes I just think you’re shagging some guy behind our backs.” That’s right, but I’m sure someone will object to that for me.

“Who would be doing that with her?” Cayden had paused in shoveling food into his prodigious mouth just to offer that question. Wow, how could anyone be so considerate? “Look at her she’s barely passable.”

“I’m going to connect some dots for you Thornton,” Gabby started. “She’s probably prettier than me. If she fits in with Jade and I without having to wear any makeup and try to look nice then imagine what she looks like when she’s all dolled up.” Leave it to Gabby to forget Dom. Dom is one eighth Veela and Gabby always claimed it was cheating. Not like Dom could ever change it. She said she would if she could. Personally, I think it’s the creepy younger students following her around that make her want to give it all up.

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” I sighed instantly spotting what I was searching for, orange juice. It is my one true love and drug. No one can keep me away from it.

“See what?” Dom sat right next to a grumbling Cayden. He knew he would get hit if he repeated what he just said. I sighed as no one made a move to say anything. “Okay then… So you excited for tonight?”

“What’s tonight?” Gabby asked full of curiosity.

“She’s meeting my family at our weekly meeting,” she stated. Huh? I never noticed it, but I guess she does disappear on Monday evenings now that I think about it. Well, I’m surprised it took me seven years to figure that one out.

“Wait! Since when am I meeting your family tonight?” I asked. She rolled her eyes at me.

“I told you in the morning,” she answered. Her face became blank of all emotion. Whoops, I did something wrong. “I told you five times actually. You can’t back out now. I already told them that you were coming.”

“Sometimes you act like we’re bloody engaged…” I muttered. I found some stew and bread and quickly nabbed it before anyone else could.

“Wait, so you’ll openly introduce her to your family, but not us?” Gabby asked, slightly insulted. The question that she really wanted to ask was ‘So you’ll let her near your attractive family, but not me?’ or something along those lines.

“Well both you and Cayden would probably try to bed one of them so yes. Carrie is far too lazy to even try and make a nice impression.” She brushed back her blonde hair in a triumphant way because neither Gabby nor Cayden could really deny that. Call it a weird fetish, but Cayden definitely has it in for nerds, and Dom’s closest female cousin, Rose Weasley, was exactly that. “Besides I think Carrie could use the time to draw up some profiles for the Gryffindor Quidditch team since most of my family is on it. Well, except for Al.”

“If you want my opinion I think emerald green and silver looks pretty hot on him,” Gabby offered. We all shot her a disapproving look. “What? The whole only-Potter-that’s-a-Slytherin is kind of hot.”

“I didn’t know you were starting to prey on younger men already,” I commented. “I’d thought you’d at least wait until after the winter break.” She sent me a pointed look before stabbing some lettuce in a clear message that she wanted to stab me with that fork instead. 

“Anyway, right after dinner we’re going to Gryffindor.” I was about to protest, but she shot me a look. “Don’t complain that it’s too far away.”

I pouted at her, but she only sighed.

“I don’t make you meet my family.” She sent me a smug look.

“In third year your mother sent a letter basically saying that only purebloods were allowed in your house, unless she was otherwise notified thirty-four days in advance. I believe that she wanted an explanation in navy ink as well that explained the reason and the amount of time that the person is hoping to stay. From there she would allow them a specific time frame to stay or decline the request.” I huffed at her. I can’t believe she still remembers that. “Oh and what was the last rule?”

“No boys unless I plan to marry them,” I replied. I let out a sigh. “I still think Derek added that part in without telling her. Well, I’m off for my after-lunch nap. See you at dinner.”

They all said goodbye before launching into a heated Quidditch debate. I think they were waiting for me to leave so that they could talk about it without hearing my complaints. Oh well, another day another cat nap.

 

OO00OO

 

I was sitting toward the door in Transfiguration class and I’d already figured out who I was going to be seeing a lot of this year. There were about eight students who were constantly in my classes and I guess we all had similar goals for life after Hogwarts. My Potions partner was one of them as was the redheaded girl from earlier. I think we’d get along she seems a lot like Dom except maybe a little less attractive and more bossy. Not to sound creepy, but most people accepted Dom’s orders because they didn’t seem like orders. The redhead was giving orders and they definitely weren’t being followed. I think the Veela gave Dom an unfair advantage though.

I heard an obnoxious giggle and turned my head to the side to see Brett entering with the same Ravenclaw girl from Potions. He was forcing a smile that looked so strained it was painful to look at. He made eye contact with me and I caught a flash in his eyes. There are a few things I never expected in life. One was to have my sister say I’m pretty, two my parents say that they’re proud of me, and three Brett to acknowledge me in front of my Hogwarts peers. 

He, however, rushed to sit next to me leaving the girl behind. She actually stomped her foot like a toddler before fleeing to the safety of her fellow Ravenclaws, and they say we’re the dim and immature house. Brett’s Slytherin posy gave him a smirk at the fact that he was stuck with me.

I have a rather interesting relationship with Slytherins because of my brother. He was in sixth year when I was in my first year and because of that they tended to leave me alone for the most part. I was still an unspoken disgrace, but that’s just it. No one spoke about how the youngest Greene child wasn’t a Slytherin. Right when he left is when all the jokes popped out of their mouths. I was considered the biggest blood traitor, even though I hadn’t exactly turned my back on anything at all. The members of Slytherin were, quite frankly, the only ones who remembered my pureblood status except for my friends. The rest of the houses just simply forgot or never made the connection to my heritage. Blood status is something that only really seems to matter to those who have it, everyone else doesn’t really think about it.

“Shouldn’t you sit somewhere else, Evergreen?” I asked calmly. I didn’t want to look at him in case others might think we were speaking comfortably with each other. I don’t exactly want to get lectured by him later on.

“Don’t really feel like it Greene,” he responded. I could hear the smirk in his voice. Maybe part of the reason I ended up shagging this guy was because his confidence was attractive. It wasn’t that he was too cocky. Brett just had a way that radiated dominance, and I find that to be a turn on.

“All right, just don’t wake me up and we won’t have a problem.” I rested my head on my arms once again. I couldn’t resist turning to look at him and scrutinize everything about him. From the strong jaw line to the broad shoulders, everything was perfect. Bloody git was a charmer too. I wonder if he’s now dating Ms. Ravenclaw.

“I’m not dating her.” I blinked at him surprised and a smirk pulled at those perfectly kissable lips. “I’ve known you long enough to read you like a book as well. She just keeps throwing herself at me and I don’t know what to do.”

“Try a mask,” I suggested. He held back a laugh that would’ve wrecked his reputation. He was the Slytherin king known for being merciless and cold, but mostly an arse. He didn’t laugh and he certainly didn’t laugh at something a lazy Hufflepuff said. “The sad thing was that was a serious suggestion. Maybe mess up your next project in Potions, so she won’t see you as intelligent. Snog a girl in front of her.”

“You offering?” I glared at him and he shrugged his shoulders. He fixed his blonde hair and it reminded me of the way I loved to make it messy when the two of us were alone. There is just something that bothers me when his hair is too perfect. “It’s seventh year. You could probably reinvent yourself and no one would question it. Why don’t you try to get rid of that blood traitor title you get called so often?”

“It’s a time of peace. I see no point in getting rid of a petty insult. Besides, reinvention sounds like a whole lot of effort to me.” I noticed the way his jaw clenched in slight disapproval at my words. If I agitated him enough he’d be really controlling the next time we…

Just then, a figure stumbled into the classroom. He wasn’t a student. I could tell by the absence of the uniform, and even though I haven’t read the handbook I’m pretty sure blue hair is illegal by Hogwarts standards. He was reasonably fit and shooting everyone in the class a sheepish smile as he made his way to the front of the classroom. I’d like to take back reasonably fit and in exchange for absolutely fit. Oh, and young. Far too young to want to return to a school and teach any subject.

He stood behind his desk rather awkwardly as he seemed to gather his wits. The poor bloke looked nervous at the critical gazes of some of the students. Since he’s so young he should probably be used to people thinking he is incapable of doing his job correctly. This might be an interesting class.

“Okay, so this is obviously my first day on the job and quite frankly I’m making it up as I go along,” he announced. “You can call me Professor Lupin. I thought this class would be a lot easier if, well I forced you to know a little bit about each other. This is complicated and dangerous stuff and I would hate for one of you to die in front of a bunch of strangers.” He’s odd, but I don’t think I really mind this guy. “So we’ll just go around the room say are name and… Well how about what animal you would want to be if you could and why? Yeah that seems good.”

I said I liked him, but for a split second he made eye contact with me, and I could tell at that moment we were going to have some issues if I didn’t rectify the situation. I almost feel guilty about doing this on his first day.

“Why don’t you start us off young lady in the back?” Well he certainly wasn’t talking to Brett. I forced myself to stand up while he smiled brightly at my cooperation. Poor bloke didn’t know what he just set himself up for.

“My name is Carolyn Annabell Greene,” I introduced. I made sure that my face shifted into one of heartbreak. I saw surprise flicker across some of the students’ faces. “If I could be any animal I would be a fish, so that no one can see me when I cry.”

My new professor was wearing a look of absolute horror as I sat down in my seat. Guilt seemed to flood his eyes and he had no idea how to relieve the tension in the room. I think I can write this off as my first success of the day. It’s highly unlikely that Professor Lupin will feel comfortable calling on me any time soon. 

OO00OO

“You know, if you fall asleep and get mashed potatoes in your hair it’s going to make a horrible impression on the Wotters,” Jade said. My head is at least two inches away from my food. I’m so not going to run into any problems. 

“Or how about putting some makeup on?” Gabby offered, from the other side of the table, pausing from her conversation with Cayden. “Seriously, you’re about to meet the children of some of the most important people known to wizards.”

“If you want to go by history I’m supposed to make a big deal about meeting the Malfoys,” I answered. They both looked at me stunned and I huffed. “That was a joke…”

“Don’t make those around them,” Jade advised. She looked at me with a frown. “I’m so worried for you. What if they hate you?”

“I won’t know if I’m sleeping.” That time Jade actually hit me on the back of my head. “I’d say that was another joke, but it wasn’t.”

“I know, hence why I hit you.” She rolled her eyes. “So you’re going right when Dom gets back from talking with Aiden? Any idea what that’s about?”

“Not what you’re thinking,” I replied. She wasn’t shocked that I had picked up on that she thought they were seeing each other. “It’s apparently about organizing tryouts. We’re third this year to take the pitch or something like that.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but do you even know how to play Quidditch?” By looking at Jade’s eyes it’s always easy to understand what she feels. They’re so clear that it’s hard for her to lie and not get caught. Right now, they were filled with pure curiosity. 

“Of course,” I replied. “If I didn’t mind the idea of getting knocked around and sweating I’d probably play it. Derek was a chaser in school and I used to go to his games. I also went to all of your games last year.”

“Wait you didn’t sleep through them?” she asked. I’m not sure if I should be insulted by how surprised she sounds or not.

“It was important to all of you.” I watched as her mouth literally hung open. Now I think I’m actually insulted. “Is it that shocking?”

“Honestly, yes it is.” A smile graced her face as she pushed back a strand of black hair from her face. It was an action she only did when she was extremely happy. She really gets happy from the strangest things. “I just figured that these things didn’t really matter to you.”

“I can’t be public about it mattering until I finish my schooling. After that I plan on eloping and running away to Tahiti with some random bloke I find on the street. I’m considering making it a muggle just for some added spite.”

“And you’re back to joking.” I couldn’t keep the lazy smile from my face. Jade is probably the only one out of the three people who understand me that can realize when I’m completely joking. I appreciate that. “Oh I see Dom coming. Make sure you don’t make a fool of yourself.”

“I won’t make a fool of myself.” I saw Dom waving at me to hurry up and I move to leave. “I’ll probably just insult them accidentally.”

I heard her laugh a little as I made my way to Dom. I noticed that she had let her hair down. Usually Dom was part of the ponytail club with me. Her usually light makeup was a little heavier, but just enough to enhance her already gorgeous features. I have no idea why she would put in the effort when she’s just going to see her family.

“What are you so dressed up for?” I asked as we started making our way to the Gryffindor house. It wasn’t that long of a walk, but with all the staircases it sometimes feels like miles to get anywhere in this school.

“You do know that there are other guys we might run into besides my family, right?” she asked. I nodded my head. I’m sorry, but the person to reject Dom would be an idiot, whether she’s wearing makeup or not. I’m not going to inflate her ego though by saying that.

I saw a few people shoot us questioning looks as we walked up to the portrait that guards the entrance into the Gryffindor common room. Man the lady was absolutely annoying. The first thing she did was compliment Dom and give me a prying look before breaking out into song. Geez, I can really feel the love.

It cracked open and revealed a girl with wavy red hair and freckles. I might not be able to tell all the Weasley family apart, but I know this one. Her name is Rose and for some reason she is Dom’s favorite cousin. No clue why, but she is. I also happen to think she’s one of the prettier girls in the family or maybe I should say cleanly. She’s very neat with everything except her hair. I’ve heard rumors about her being a stick in the mud, but I’m not really a party person myself.

“Hello Dominique,” she greeted formally with a nice smile. I found it odd that she would greet her that way considering Dom said they were close.

“Hey Rose,” she said with her usual grin. I felt her tug me to her side and she gestured at me. “This is Carrie. That friend I’ve been telling you lot about.” I noticed how her smile slightly faltered. It seems like she’s heard of me.

“It’s nice to meet you Carrie.” She forced the smile to stay in place. I guess I should really make an effort. Dominique so owes me for turning on the charm. She knows I hate having to do it.

“Likewise,” I answered. I offered my hand in an elegant fashion that seemed to surprise her. She took it anyway and lightly shook it. “I’ve always wanted to meet Dom’s favorite cousin. She really does adore you.”

That took the tension down between the two of us. Dom even smiled in approval as Rose led us into the Gryffindor common room. The walls were covered in scarlet and lined with gold. Multiple matching scarlet couches were scattered around the room. I took notice of an area filled with red heads and a few brunets thrown in by a grand fire place. It was hard not to notice them with how loud they were being. I wonder if anyone could ever nap in this common room. The Hufflepuff room is by far the most comfortable one. Plus it’s really close to the kitchens. Pretty sure it’s the only one with a ton of sunlight. Then again I haven’t been to the Ravenclaw common room yet. I’ve been in Slytherin just briefly because of my brother and theirs is on the same level as this one.

Dom and Rose started making their way toward them and I moved to follow. The two were instantly locked in some sort of Quidditch discussion, even though I know for a fact Rose doesn’t play. Rose took a seat next to a small boy that was almost like a replica of herself except his hair was missing her waves and he was obviously younger, and a lot more shy. The rest of the crowd turned to Dom.

”Well everyone this is Carrie the girl I wanted you to meet!” Dom introduced. I can’t believe it, but I actually felt slightly nervous. It was weird standing in front of such a close family when I really only know the dictionary meaning of the word. The Wotter family was family at its finest. That was one thing everyone at Hogwarts knew.

“You!” I turned to the source of the voice. He was good looking with brown hair and green eyes nicely built. Since he doesn’t have red hair I’m assuming he’s a Potter.

“Me?” I asked pointing to myself. He looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed and his lips tugged into a frown. Oh, he’s got some nice lips. I think that comes from the Weasley in him. 

“Yes you!” he practically yelled. “You purposely sabotaged me!”

“Huh? When?” I asked. That seemed to fuel his anger and he stood up from his place on the couch. The red head sitting next to him was laughing though.

“It must hurt your pride a little that she forgot you, James,” she said through the giggles. Ah, so that’s James Potter. He really does have a courageous feeling to him. Even I can tell there’s something different about him. She turned from him to smile at me. “Nice to meet you I’m Molly.”

“Why did you do that in Potions? You purposely changed the ingredients to get a lower grade,” he accused. It clicked in my brain that he was my Potions partner then. I had never asked his name and all thoughts of how good looking he was left my mind when I sat next to Brett today. Well, so much for great first impressions.

“Chill, Potter,” a voice said. I turned and saw Dom’s younger brother sitting comfortably on the couch. Louis was still in that awkward phase of puberty every boy wanted to forget, but still miles ahead of his year. Even though he’s two years younger I can admit that he bloody glows like his sisters with his golden hair and bright blue eyes, and even brighter smile. It’s no wonder he’s the most popular guy in his year. I’d met him more than once when I’d visited Dom over summer and felt quite proud of our relationship. According to him, I’m the relaxed sister he wishes he had. “Carrie’s too lazy to purposely mess with you.”

“The boy speaks the truth,” I replied. I nodded my head at him and he sent me a grin. Dom sat on the couch next to her brother taking the last available seat that wasn’t on the ground. There were two other people on the ground. One in Slytherin robes, which could only be Albus Potter, and the other wearing an oversized Gryffindor sweater.

“You can sit on my lap baby,” Louis said sending a wink in my direction. I concluded that he was indeed hitting the age of puberty where the sex driven thoughts will consume his once young and innocent mind. His real sisters can be the ones to deal with that.

“I’d sooner sit on Dom’s lap.” I moved and took a seat on the ground by Dom’s feet and looked up. The whole other side of the room, which was everyone except Dom and Louis, were looking at me like I was crazy. “What?”

“Do you like girls?” the young girl asked. 

“Lily,” Rose hissed, as she kicked her.

“Ow!” she pouted. “You were the one who wanted to know earlier.” I had to keep myself from laughing at the girl. Lily Potter was undeniably adorable. She was young and looked even younger. Her hair was more of a reddish brown than the others. Her face had an absence of freckles, but she still had a bit of cute chub in her cheeks. I found her courage to ask the question quite admirable. I especially liked that she didn’t beat around the bush and waste any time.

“No, I definitely like boys,” I replied. I let out a sigh and pushed back some of my hair that had fallen into my eyes. The girl was anxiously waiting for an explanation. “I’m just too young to date. You should stay away from boys as well.”

“I like her!” Albus exclaimed. He looked a lot like his father. He was missing the glasses though and I could tell he had light freckles across the bridge of his nose. “See she just told you exactly what I was telling you earlier. Stay away from boys and I don’t want to hear any more about it.”

“She probably just can’t find someone to date her,” James grumbled.

“Not true,” Dom said, coming to my defense. How is she not in this house again? “She’s had a couple of guys ask her out before she just turns them all down for some reason.”

“Why exactly would you do that?” Molly asked. “I’m surprised you wouldn’t accept the first one that came to you, so you wouldn’t have to find one later in life. Wouldn’t that be the easy way out?”

“I’m probably going to have an arranged marriage anyway, so I don’t see the point.” They all looked at me quite confused except for one.

“You idiots,” Albus muttered. Ah, I see why the youngest male Potter is in Slytherin. He’s territorial, pretty clever, and most importantly a little rude. “She’s Carrie Greene. You know, as in the Greene Pureblood family?”

They all let out gasps. Quite frankly I feel pretty insulted right now. I know it’s a stretch to think of me as a pureblood, but it’s not completely impossible to make the connection. I mean really, not that hard.

“Wait as in Derek Greene’s little sister?” Molly asked. I nodded my head at her. “Whoa, the two of you look nothing alike or act alike.”

“I wouldn’t say that they act nothing alike,” James said. “Her brother had a great talent for screwing people over figuratively and literally. They seem a lot alike to me.”

“Merlin, you’re whiny,” I commented. I watched as his jaw dropped open. He was entertaining. I’m guessing he’s one of those people who isn’t used to getting insulted by women. With that face, the only thing I can really do is insult his ego. Honestly, it seems like there’s enough of it to go around. “I did that because if I don’t get a high grade on the first assignment teachers don’t call on you for the rest of the year. You should be thanking me.”

“That’s genius…” Albus muttered. He had a thoughtful look on his face as he rubbed his chin with his hand. “And clever. Why are you in Hufflepuff? I’m just curious since you seem to have a lot of the qualities of a Slytherin, plus your whole family has been in Slytherin. Did the hat give you a reason?”

“Wow, no one’s asked me that since Dom asked it when we started rooming together first year,” I replied. I let a smile cross over my lips at our first meeting. She was still just as loud and protective as the first day I met her. “I actually remember it word for word. ‘You grew up in an unforgiving home where its only tolerance was intolerance, yet the only things you do that set you apart from others is that you always forgive and tolerate. It would take an unbelievable push to make you leave and your loyalty is as strong as can be.’ Then the hat yelled Hufflepuff and the rest is history.”

“You know that was strangely poetic,” Molly mused.

“Not really. It just means I forgive bitches and put up with everyone’s bullshit.” Also I find it impossible to leave others behind. It’s pathetic really. I can say I hate my family all I want to, but I doubt I could ever grow up and leave them. If I think about it I’m going to be stuck as the outsider in my family for life, unless I marry rich, very rich. I’m sure my parents would love me almost as much as the rest of their children then.

“Way to ruin the moment Carrie,” Dom said with a laugh. “They all just thought you were bloody brilliant and then you say stuff like that.”

“It’s kind of my job to say things like that isn’t it.” I smiled, but it didn’t really reach my eyes. No one noticed. 

The rest of the night was rather relaxing. I was able to only participate occasionally in conversation, but I wasn’t up to talking. My mind was wandering through my memories and my mood had become sour, but I forced myself to smile. I wanted to believe that nobody noticed. However, the way certain green eyes looked at me made me believe that they were piercing into something deeper. I don’t like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter. Carrie seems to be pretty normal for now. She might get to be a little more odd as the story goes on, and maybe a little more mean. Hopefully this chapter wasn’t too bad. It’s also pretty long. They probably won’t be this long in the future. I also doubt I’ll be updating soon since I leave for Italy in eight days for a school trip.  
> I’d love to hear from you drop me a review. Not sure what to write? Try one of these:  
> -Do you like James and the rest of the Wotter family?  
> -Do you like Brett?  
> -Do the reasons behind Carrie being in Hufflepuff make sense to you?  
> -You messed up… it should be…  
> -I’m confused about…
> 
> Don’t be afraid to criticize me. No one gets better with only positive responses. Thank you for reading! Until next time!


	3. I'm a Pureblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think you two are going to get married.”
> 
> “That’s disgusting,” we said at the same time.

It’s been a little over a week since classes started again at Hogwarts. Everyone was beginning to fall into the regular routine of life that is, for us, a normal school day. My schedule is packed full this year so far. I mean I’m actually taking a class for fun this year. It’s quite interesting, however, my parents won’t approve. It’s muggle literature and it’s so predictable I don’t even have to read the books and short stories they try to shove down our throats. I can just sleep through the whole class.

Dom had her first stalker of the year. A bloke from Ravenclaw that I guess is in our year. He’s got this whole nerd thing going on. I think she doesn’t have the heart to tell him off because he’s so sweet. Merlin, the boy is doing every little thing he can for her. Dom may be a bitch sometimes, but she’s not a heartless bitch.

Gabby and Jade are currently planning various activities for the first years. Honestly, it’s a bad choice to have two beautiful women lead boys. It makes the boys go wild. Cayden is helping them out too, which would be why the female population doesn’t complain. He just does all the heavy lifting and stuff while the younger girls gawk and compliment him on his strength. His ego might not be able to fit in Hogwarts if it keeps inflating. 

My classes were going fine. By fine I meant that they’re boring and easy. I had already begun to go back into my good old ‘Outstanding’ marks. No teachers bothered me. Professor Lupin still can’t look at me for more than three seconds. My life hadn’t changed from last year at all. Except for James Potter.

We’d been fighting ever since our first meeting, and I don’t think that will be stopping anytime soon. James Potter, as good looking as he is, just isn’t my cup of tea. Quite frankly, he’s my cup of poison. Somehow he manages to throw out insults left and right at me when I’m doing absolutely nothing. I bless him with my caustic words and wit whenever that happens though. We just aren’t getting along, much to Dom’s displeasure. She was hoping that she’d be able to bring me along for Wotter family time. James refused to have me anywhere near him if I didn’t have to be though. In a way it was kind of endearing. I mean, it’s unusual for us not to get along. Usually Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors get along well. I guess I just get on better with Slytherins. 

I would say that the majority of my free time at Hogwarts was spent in my secret room. I had found it when I got lost my very first year on the way to the dorms and continued to use it. Hogwarts was constantly changing year after year for security purposes. I was shocked when I returned and found the room in the exact same place my second year. It was then when I started noticing all the different things about it. For example, the painting it was behind was muggle. Actually, everything inside the room was muggle except for the small things I had added over the past years. No one had touched it and that was when I declared that it was my own, until Brett happened.

Brett was now usually in there with me. It’s not that I don’t want him there, it’s just that I don’t want him there. I both adore and abhor his presence. He’s distracting to say the least, but he’ll mind his own business, unless he’s in the mood. If he’s in the mood then he is annoyingly persistent. The whole week was what I would call making up for lost time. Neither of us saw each other over summer break except for at a few formal parties where it was better to ignore everyone if possible. We didn’t even write, but why would we. We’re not a couple. However, neither Brett’s unusually high libido nor our lack of communication is my main problem.

No my main problem right now is the sweet prefect and quidditch captain for Hufflepuff that goes by the name of Aiden Thornton. He’s practically been stalking me to get me to help him out with the team. It’s becoming more and more difficult to shoo him away. He has this unfair advantage of cuteness. It’s hard to sum up how he manages to still look like a manly man and give me puppy eyes. Seriously the guy is a professional persuader. He gets everyone to agree to anything, even Dom and that’s saying something with how stubborn she is.

So I was going to head to my super secret room, but Aiden might follow me and I’m not making room for another person. Besides, that would be wrong in so many ways.

“Come on Carrie it won’t take up too much of your time,” Aiden pleaded. He was on his knees by the sofa I was currently occupying in the common room. We already had a few on-lookers. It’s not every day that the great Aiden begs. Then again, lately it has been.

“Okay so I see what you’re trying to get at, Aiden,” I stated. I tried to keep the annoyance from my voice. I just have to remember not to look him in his big, deep blue eyes, otherwise I’m a goner. “I know this benefits the Quidditch team as well as the house, but how does the benefit me? I lose precious sleep time and waste my time thinking about a game that I believe you guys are capable of winning without my help.”

Aiden seemed to stop and think it over. Aiden had no intention of being anything big name. He was the oldest of the triplets and had decided to take over their small book store by third year. He wasn’t unintelligent. He would just rather spend his time doing things beneficial for him. In that way we’re alike.

“I’ll cover for you the whole year,” he finally answered. I raised an eyebrow at that. “Merlin knows where you run off to, but I’ll cover for you the entire year. You’re always complaining about having to explain yourself to Dom. I’ll do it for you. We can say you’re tutoring me or something.”

“The offer is very tempting except that you’re a horrible liar.” I let a smile cross my face and then I did it. Bloody hell I looked at those pleading blue eyes. Oh dear Merlin I’m trapped. He actually looked like a cross between a starving puppy and kicked kitten. It’s hard to ignore him when he’s like this. Don’t do it Aiden, don’t do it. Shit his lip is quivering. I’m done I can’t anymore. “Fine, on one condition.”

“Okay what is it?” His eyes lit up like the sun itself. I swear if he was living when Voldemort was he’d have convinced him to stop trying to take over the world and open up a nice little bakery where orphans eat free. Aiden is just something else.

“I only have to show up when I’m needed or have information for you guys. I don’t want to waste too much of my time.” It looked like he was going to hug me and I put up my hand to stop him. “Oh and start covering for me now. I’m leaving.”

He began to stutter out an answer, but I was almost out of the room. It was probably something about curfew being in about an hour. I’m a professional at sneaking into the Hufflepuff dorm, so I’m not really worried. That and the patrol between my room and my dorm is Brett. He’s more likely to stop me to do unspeakable acts than he is for breaking curfew.

I passed by a few students in the hallway, but none that were my age. I’m guessing that they’re lost, but I’m too lazy to ask or help them. Not that any of them would actually want my help. The new first years were actually quite rude. Kids these days just don’t respect their elders.

I scoped the area before turning down the hallway that led to the room. To any other person it would seem like it was a complete dead end. However, that was my doing. Hardly anyone would be able to detect this charm and if they did it would take a long time to dispel it. I had spent nearly two weeks researching it before using it. No doubt it’s my best work. 

I removed the painting and entered the room. With a flick of my wand I lit one of the old lanterns that were on the walls around the room. I would only need one lit because I could use a good nap and I preferred not to have it completely dark while napping. If the room is completely dark then I will stay asleep. No sooner than I started to move did I feel a hand run up my spine. I shivered, but didn’t make a noise.

“Brett, what are you doing here?” I asked. There are quite a few things I know by heart, and his touch is one of them. Brett has amazing hands. They’re thin, but strong and calloused with long fingers; exactly what you would expect for someone who might have a future as a professional seeker.

“I was going to wait in here before I had to start my rounds,” he answered. He gave my back a slight push so he could get fully through the doorway. He pushed past me and sat down on the couch. He was perfectly dressed and the first thing he did was loosen his neck tie. Sometimes he just feels the need to ruin appearances for no apparent reason. “I’m surprised you’re here this late though. Don’t you try to avoid things like this since Dom gets suspicious?”

“Worry about yourself you slacking prefect,” I scoffed walking over to him. I stayed standing for once enjoying the height advantage. I’m at the lower end of average and he’s pretty tall for anyone. I’m still slightly shocked that he’s not head boy. I thought he was and I had been wrong. It’s completely shocking, I know.

“I wouldn’t be shirking my duties if I was head boy.” I could see the cold look in his eyes. He was definitely a little bitter about not being chosen, so like any other thing that upsets him, he’s going to sulk until someone comforts him.

“You poor thing,” I cooed sarcastically. “You’re just Slytherin’s golden boy, quidditch captain, and prefect now. Whatever are you going to do?” He shot me an annoyed look before smirking. I know that smirk and it usually ends in a tangled mess of sweaty limbs.

“Why don’t you comfort me?” He sat closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. His height made it so his head was probably right where the pervert wanted it. His fingers nimbly moved to the top of my blouse and began to undo the buttons I always kept done. “Pretty please?” I couldn’t keep the smile off my face seeing the all-powerful Brett pout.

“Since you asked so nicely for a change…” I moved to straddle his waist and moved onto his lap before beginning a kiss. 

I said that Brett and I are very confident in keeping emotions away from our actions. However, that doesn’t mean there is never passion between us. In reality Brett and I have two very different styles of gaining physical pleasure. He loves to do things at a slow and torturous pace, while I’m too lazy to try and keep things going for long. I’ll surrender to him today though.

I let his mouth take control as he sensually and slowly molded his open mouth to mine. His hands moved from my waist; one to my thigh and the other to pull my messy brown hair from its ponytail. I made no protest though and decided to move my hips against his. I was rewarded with a growl before I was flipped on my back.

He began to kiss me with renewed fervor, occasionally nipping at my lips. His mouth was soon everywhere including spending a great deal of time at my cheeks. I must be flushed enough for him to appreciate them. I was not getting out of this so I might as well enjoy it.

 

OO00OO

 

“What are you doing after we graduate?” I paused in buttoning up my blouse at Brett’s sudden question.

“That was quite sudden,” I mumbled. He was still lying down on the couch. He had missed his first round for prefect duty, but had about fifteen minutes until his second. He had pulled on his boxers, but that was it. He was quite the tempting sight, so I avoided looking at him.

“I don’t think so actually,” he replied. His voice had a thoughtful edge to it and I could tell we were about to go into one of my least favorite places. Deep conversation. I hate it. It’s just an excuse for others to nose their way into my business. I may find Brett a bit endearing and I don’t dislike him, but I still don’t like deep conversations. I have trouble talking to Dom about certain things. They usually have a hidden agenda anyway. “I was wondering if you plan on continuing this arrangement.”

“Not sure.” I replied honestly. I was happy that he couldn’t see the bitter smile on my face. “My parents really want one thing from me after I graduate. They want me to settle down with a nice pureblood heir and produce nice well behaved babies. So far those are the only plans set in stone. It’s not something that I can escape.” I heard him scoff.

“I doubt you intend to do that though.” He sat up next to me. His legs were spread and his hands were clenched together. He seemed to be thinking hard about something. His current position was his thinking position. “You are a pureblood.”

“I’m a pureblood,” I echoed. I turned my head towards him and met startling grey eyes. Surprisingly though he began to laugh. Maybe laugh was an understatement he was practically hysterical. “What the bloody hell is your problem Evergreen?”

“Oh… Merlin look in a mirror!” he managed out between bursts of laughter. I put my shoes on and got up before making my way to a mirror.

I actually gasped in horror. My hair was messy as usual and my clothes sloppily put together, but that was not the reason for my horror and Brett’s laughter. Brett likes to mark things. He has been careful with where he leaves his marks since we have been together, but this had clearly escaped his mind tonight. A fresh purple mark was on my cheek. He had managed to leave a love bite on my face.

“I hate you.” He just shrugged his shoulders with a self satisfied smirk. Sometimes I really do hate him.

OO00OO

Thank Merlin it was Saturday. I had decided to wake up before any of my other roommates just so I could hide the mess that Brett had created. When I got back to the dorm the only two present were Jade and Dom who were both asleep. Gabby was missing like she is any Friday or Saturday night, and guessing from her still made bed she had not returned.

I had nothing to fear from Dom or Jade. Gabby knows all when it comes to anything sexual. She would be the first one to start drawing conclusions. I grabbed my stuff and quickly headed to the bathroom to get clean.

I added to my usual routine foundation. I looked in the mirror and felt something off about my appearance. My skin was now flawless thanks to the makeup, but it didn’t match my messy hair. I sighed before picking up my wand. I was about to charm myself to look like I actually made an effort. That’s new even for me.

Just as I finished a knock sounded at the door. It must be time of the daily emptying of the bladder by Dom. I swear it only happens once a day. She has an amazing bladder. I think it’s because of the whole giant family thing.

I opened the door and she pushed passed me into the room and shut the door I began to bring my stuff back to my bed when the door slammed open.

“Carolyn Greene, what in Merlin’s good name happened to your face!” she shouted. Jade flopped out of bed and sprung to her feet. Her black hair was disheveled, and she was pointing her wand, which she had miraculously found, somewhere.

“Dom, it’s called makeup,” I replied. She blinked surprised at me. Jade was finally coming to her senses as well.

“Makeup?” Jade asked. “You woke me up because Carrie is wearing makeup. Well, I guess this is a pretty big deal.”

“Dom, go pee. Jade, get ready.” The two looked at me surprised. “I’m hungry and I don’t want to wait for either of you.”

After that the two of them began to shuffle around getting things ready. Gabby strolled in and looked a little like I do normally. I gave her the head nod and she gave one back. It seemed like we were both in a mutual agreement not to explain why we looked the way we did.

Soon enough we were all heading down to eat breakfast. With how long the girls took, Aiden and Cayden were most likely already sitting down at the table and devouring everything in sight.

I’d been getting odd looks from quite a few people. Most of them were confused looks, but hey. At least I know I clean up nice. That’s got to count for something at least.

We spotted Cayden almost immediately. Luckily last night’s conquest was not hanging around. There are two openly promiscuous people in our group, Gabby and Cayden. Gabby happens to be smart about her decisions. Cayden isn’t really smart at all. Not that we hold it against the poor bloke. He is Jade’s brother and a fantastic beater. 

When I sat down though I had a sudden urge to strangle him. His startled expression gave away the fact that he didn’t recognize me. However, his eyes scanned my body before the practically bulged out of his head.

“Greene?” he asked. The arse only recognized me after he checked me out. I clenched my teeth to hold back the bitter insult that threatened to spill from my mouth.

“Of course it’s Carrie,” Aiden said sitting down. He shot us all a dazzling smile. It seems like he is in a good this morning. I wonder if he finally got laid. “I’m happy to see that you’re taking this whole spy thing seriously. Gryffindor tryouts are today, so you must do your best to gather information and be distracting.”

“Wait you actually agreed to that ridiculous plan?” Dom asked. I nodded my head searching for what I wanted to eat. “James is going to have your head on a platter if you try to mess with his team.”

“I don’t plan on being distracting, but I did agree to observe them,” I replied. “Honestly I plan on evaluating the older team members based on their tryouts today. However, my evaluation will be based on their mental strength. I’ll observe the new members’ skills and growth potential. Then I’ll report it back to Aiden. I don’t plan on talking to your cousin.”

“Good because the last thing I need is to hear him complaining about how I need a new friend.” Dom sighed as if that was a daily occurrence. Well, it might be for all I know.

“Potter doesn’t get along with Carrie?” Jade asked. She actually seemed a little surprised. “He has her as a partner in potions. He can’t complain. He’ll have ‘Outstanding’s the whole year.”

“Potter doesn’t seem to find my wit endearing or like the fact that I sleep through my classes,” I responded. I shrugged my shoulders when I heard a scoff from Gabby. 

“He’s the new head boy for Hogwarts,” Gabby stated. “Not only is he sexy and single, but he’s intelligent with a great family. Throw in the Quidditch captain thing and you got yourself the perfect mix for stress. He just happens to take it out on you. Not that you should mind. I’d let that boy take me out anytime.”

“That’s disgusting,” Dom stated. I think I actually heard her gag. I let out a yawn. I could do something productive after breakfast or I could take a nap. A nap would be really nice.

“So after breakfast I want to go over some key things with you Carrie,” Aiden stated. I want to hurt him. “I just want to make sure we’re on the same page about everything.”

“Fine,” I groaned. He gave me a slightly sympathetic smile before once again leaving the table. I wonder where that little git is running off to.

“Did you get trapped by the eyes?” Cayden asked. I sighed at his question.

“It was the bloody lip quiver that got me,” I answered.

“Oh, that’s the worst.” Jade physically cringed, probably remembering the last time she had to endure her older brother’s begging. “Not even dad can withstand that. You’re a strong fighter. You just keep going.”

She patted my shoulder in sympathy, but I could tell that she was amused. She was probably thinking about how much of an idiot I was to get caught by the abyss of cuteness that is Aiden Thornton.

 

OO00OO

Somehow I found myself sitting as close as possible to the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They had just filtered in as the regulars of the team, and well, they’re strong. Unlike the Hufflepuff team that walks out fighting they were laughing and all geared up to add more players to the team.

Rose Weasley is a great keeper. She managed to block almost everything that Hufflepuff threw at her last year, as well as the other houses. Louis Weasley was a beater and a young one. He only started last year, but was easily one of the best in Hogwarts currently. He likes to brag about it too. Hugo Weasley who was even younger than him was his partner in crime and worked wonderfully with his cousin. Lily had to be the youngest chaser currently. Don’t tell Gabby, but I’m pretty sure Lily could fly circles around her. Also there was the only non-Wotter chaser on the team, Josh Michaels. He also happened to be the only American in Hogwarts. The poor sod. 

That left the captain and seeker James Potter. According to Dom Albus was more like their dad, but James inherited the star seeker gene. Before I met the bloke officially, even I thought he looked cool on the pitch. He radiated confidence without coming across as cocky. He moved with grace unlike any other person. He’s still my arse of a Potions partner though.

They’re only looking for one chaser. Here’s the thing about Quidditch though, one player can make a team great or it could wreck a team beyond repair. As much as every player has to be able to perform his or her position perfectly, they should be able to fill in for others just as easily. The Hufflepuff team doesn’t quite get that though.

I scan them once realizing that all the members had began their own conversations while waiting for the new recruits. I caught Josh’s eye and to my displeasure he winked. Josh is not bad, but he is known around Hogwarts as a shameless flirt. I don’t think he actually messes around, but he is notorious for breaking a few hearts. He’s got sandy blonde hair and these round brown eyes. He’s built solid and has always had his hair spiked up the front since he transferred here. He had big ears though, and that managed to give him a boyish charm.

He probably didn’t recognize me at all. The makeup and the nice hair made me different enough, but it didn’t stop there. Although Aiden agreed that he wouldn’t have me yelling out profanities and such to distract players he did hand me over to Cayden for some “extra styling” as he put it. That extra styling involved raising my skirt a good two inches as well as unbuttoning the top three buttons of my blouse. Instead of flats I was sporting four inch heels. They said somebody would approach me to talk to me.

Turns out they were right. Good old Josh was on his broomstick flying towards me. A charming smile was showing off his perfectly straight teeth. I noted the way he steered through the slight breeze without any trouble. He was perfectly balanced and I found that commendable. Some people can’t walk in a straight line, let alone fly in one.

“I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of seeing you before my lady,” he greeted. He hovered right in front of me and held out his hand. I kept myself from rolling my eyes and gave him my hand. He took and kissed the back of it. This is why chivalry has died out. Blokes like this one try to use it to their absolute advantage.

“I know who you are though,” I replied. I was able to bring a smile to my face and I hope it didn’t look as fake as it felt.

“Oh you do?” His smile seemed to widen at the thought that I could have come to see him. “Good things I hope.”

“Well, I know you’re Josh Michaels the notorious flirt of Gryffindor,” I answered. His jaw went slack at that and he closed it quickly.

“I’m afraid that you made a mis—”

“Mate, stop with the lying.” I glanced to see a surprisingly happy looking Potter flying to us. He had a smile on his face which I had never seen before and a lightheartedness that couldn’t be missed. “The American accent gives you away. Sorry about that… Greene!”

Oh, he figured that out quickly. Ten points for Gryffindor.

“Good afternoon Potter,” I greeted. This time the smile on my face was of amusement. He looked so surprised it was comical.

“Wait the same Greene that’s your hideous, arrogant, narcissistic, diabolic Potions partner?” Josh asked. He looked at me and then at him. “Dude you need to get your eyes looked at. She’s hot.”

“Uh thank you I guess,” I replied. James was still staring at me intently.

“Pretty doesn’t suit you, Greene.” Well, if I cared about what others thought that might have hurt.

“Intelligence seems to always escape you Potter.” I could tell he was clenching his teeth, but keeping it cool still. “Don’t worry I’m not here to bother you or destroy your tryouts. If you couldn’t tell I was brutally attacked this morning.”

“By what makeup brushes?” he scoffed. I let a smile play at my lips.

“Yes actually. To be honest I prefer the more relaxed look you see every day. Now I can tell Dom though that you think I’m pretty.” He looked shocked and I think I spotted a faint dusting of pink.

“I never called you pretty!” he retorted. I shrugged my shoulders at him. I now realize that James Potter is in fact the only Potter to have inherited the Weasley anger gene.

“You implied it,” Josh grumbled. He seemed to try to be blocking my view of James. “Anyway, cutie, call me Josh. What should I call you?”

“Your royal perfectness will do,” I replied, making it sound serious. The smile dropped from his face and I heard James muffle a laugh. “I’m seriously here to escape my friends. I’ll answer you in American, okay? I don’t want the D, my homeboy.”

This time James actually did laugh and I couldn’t keep the smile from my face. At least my wit isn’t completely lost on him. 

“You know what?” Josh said. He still had a slightly stunned expression. “I think you two are going to get married.”

“That’s disgusting,” we said at the same time. I made eye contact with James and he glared. I rolled my eyes.

“No trust me mate I’m a seer,” Josh whined. James shot him an annoyed look. “I just had a miraculous feeling.”

“Half of seers are inaccurate or fakes,” I stated.

“Yeah, I’m not crazy enough to take on that kind of baggage.” I scoffed at James. I have absolutely no baggage. Well, excluding my family problems I have no baggage.

“Whatever, I get to be best man though and not Al or Fred! I’m serious!” Josh had now turned around to argue with his captain. Both completely forgetting that I exist. 

“James get your arse over here so we can start tryouts!” Lily’s voice boomed. Merlin, that was impressive. She could totally make announcements for all of Hogwarts with a voice like that.

James turned to me and narrowed his eyes. His look meant that he was going to be watching me closely. I smiled at him and gave a little wave. There’s just something about him that’s entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short note. I apologize for the super slow update. I was in Italy on a wonderful vacation where I came back to start preparing for a Calculus exam. I’m not a math person, so it took a lot of my time to get caught up and ready for it. I’ll try to update the next chapter faster.  
> Please drop me a review. Not sure what to talk about? Try one of these:  
> Do you like Brett?  
> Do you like Aiden?  
> Do you like James?  
> Is Carrie to Mary-Sue-ish?  
> You messed up… it should have been…  
> Also please correct me on any missed British slang. I’m trying my best, but input is always nice.   
> Thank you for reading!


	4. But it Shouldn't Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well what type of gentleman lets a girl get assaulted?”
> 
> “What type of prefect terrorizes first years?”
> 
> “You know if I was into that sort of creepy fangirl thing I’d totally ship the two of you.”

“You know, you’re kind of hot, Greene,” Cayden said. 

“Shove it, Thornton,” I replied. The two of us were currently waiting for Aiden in the common room. Slytherins had their tryouts today and I was expected to attend. Why Cayden decided to wait with me I don’t know, and don’t care. I had already groomed myself to look like I did yesterday for the Gryffindor tryouts. “I look like a bloody mess.”

“No you look rather…nice.” He changed his wording at the last second because of a look I shot him. “Why don’t you make an effort again?”

“Too much work.” He rolled his eyes at me before grunting. “Not like I’m trying to impress anyone here.”

“I mean you could.” I looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, when you put in the effort you have the looks. When you don’t put in the effort you still have the brains, and you were born with the blood status. You could have everything going for you, and you choose not to.”

“I had no idea you could make intelligent conclusions…”

“Skive,” he muttered.

“At least I’m not a total tosser,” I replied.

Cayden threw his hands in the air and in the process he hit someone. He’s such a bloody idiot.

“Watch it!” Cayden growled.

When he moved a small boy with scruffy brown hair and glasses came into view. His robes were probably second hand and were too big for him. Just like the glasses that were slipping down his nose. His mouth was agape and his eyes terrified. When Cayden wants to be, he’s a bit intimidating. 

“Ignore the troll,” I said. The boy quickly turned to me. “He’s just some idiot beater with a bit of muscle.”

“It’s more than just a bit,” Cayden cut in.

“Really he’s on the Quidditch team?” The boy looked at Cayden with absolute admiration. Wow, he changed his opinion rather quickly. “That’s so wicked!”

“You interested kid?” I asked. He nodded his head vigorously. This first year is actually adorable and pretty obedient. “Well we’re looking for a chaser and a seeker. If you’re interested tryouts are next Saturday.”

“Are you on the team too?” he asked. I just shook my head at him. “Oh… Will you still be there?”

“Not by choice,” I answered. “Look my name is Carrie Greene if you need anything just ask.”

“Okay I’m Harry Porter.” I heard Cayden muffle his laughter at the obvious tribute to Harry Potter, but I just smiled. You can’t blame the kid for his parents’ poor naming skills. Cayden shouldn’t be laughing considering his name rhymes with his siblings. 

“I’ll see you around Harry.” With a wave he scampered off to join two others. Is it bad that I’m disappointed that neither of them resembles Harry Potter’s friends?

“I never would’ve guessed that queen of indifference had a soft spot for children,” Cayden scoffed.

“Wanker!”

“Prat!”

“So what did I miss you two?” Aiden interrupted. We both turned and glared at him. “Ah, how come you always get into fights Cayden?”

“Why do you always assume it’s me that starts it?” Aiden raised a questioning eyebrow at his brother before turning to me.

“Carrie, I need you to watch their incoming members,” Aiden stated. “There are only four returning members, so they’ll need to take a lot of new members. I want you to rank their potential one through five and tell me their positions.”

“Aye aye captain,” I retort. He sends me a smile that I roll my eyes at.

He better improve at lying this year or all this work isn’t worth it.

OO00OO

I sat in the stands, waiting for the Slytherin Quidditch team to come out. I already knew two of them personally. Brett I knew a little more than I knew Albus, but Albus didn’t seem like a bad guy. I’m sure he’s pretty good at Quidditch. He wasn’t really my main focus though. He played chaser along with Scorpius Malfoy, who was honestly the better of the two. He had a lot more control while in the air than Albus did. The last member was Edmund Snell, and I don’t like admitting I’ve talked to him.

How could one describe Edmund in a two words? Simply and horrible, are the only two that come to mind. He’s got a wand shoved so far up his arse that he has this weird frown constantly on his face. The bloke is so rude that not even half his house can put up with him. He shoves around first years and anyone small enough for fun. He yells at professors if he’s in a bad mood. He tries to knock people off their brooms in matches, even though he’s a bloody keeper. There is one good thing about him though. He’s an equal opportunist, so he hates everyone equally.

I sighed and closed my eyes. It was going to be a long afternoon if Snell found out that I was here. I can remember being teased mercilessly by him in third year. He made so many rude comments that I almost snapped, but then Dom did it for me and hexed him. He hasn’t talked to me when Dom is around ever since then. Today though, I would be on the frontline of constant blood traitor abuse with nothing, but my wit to defend myself.

I heard shuffling and noticed that someone had sat down about six feet away from me. It was obvious to me that it was James, and he didn’t want to sit by me. Out of the corner of my eye I could tell that he had a small journal to record notes in.

“You look like you’re trying to avoid me Potter,” I called. I didn’t bother to turn to face him. He knew I was there and I knew he was there.

“I am actually. So are you avoiding your friends again?” I could hear the slightly bitter edge to his voice.

“Nope, I’m actually spying this time.” I stole a glance to see that he was completely focused on the pitch. “Are you doing the same?”

“Clearly.” 

I had to keep myself from scoffing out loud. Honestly, it was one day and one grade and he’s going to hold this over me for the entire year. I’m annoyed, Dom’s annoyed, and I’m positive he’s annoyed. I should just fix this situation.

“I’m sorry, Potter, about the potions thing.”

“No, you’re not,” he scoffed. This time I turned to look at him and he was glaring straight after me. “You’re just finding the easy way out because you can’t handle me.”

“I can’t handle your attitude,” I agreed. I surprised him when I stood up and moved to sit next to him. “I find this constant bickering tiresome, even if it does kill time. I’m not usually one for conflict.”

“Dom says that you fight all the time with Thornton,” James commented. I looked at him and sighed.

“With Thornton it’s obvious that it’s not personal. You make things very personal. I’d like to find some way to come to a mutual understanding.” He kept a blank expression when his eyes met mine.

“Most things are very personal. Are you afraid of human interaction?”

“No, I just don’t want to get into fights with someone I barely know for a stupid reason. You can understand that much can’t you?” That is true. I don’t want to continue to fight, but I also don’t want things to be too personal. Things that are too personal get messy to the point where there is no way to clean it up. 

“You’re a good liar aren’t you?” I raised an eye brow at him with that comment.

“I’d consider myself decent at it, but not to the point where I can lie about anything. There are certain things that you just can’t hide, Potter. There’s no shame in it.”

“Aren’t you just hiding yourself from the world pretending not to care about status and all that stuff? Maybe you’re just in denial?”

“Says the one who probably has daddy issues,” I replied. I noticed the way his muscles tensed in anger. I looked at him and tried to let a gentle-ish smile cross my face. I noticed the flicker of shock in his eyes. “See it isn’t nice to bring up things that might hurt others is it?”

“You’re a real piece of work…” He trailed off as his eyes looked out to the pitch.

The Slytherin team was entering. It was clear they weren’t as close as the Gryffindor team, but it was apparent that they all got along. They had separated themselves into two pairs. Brett was getting along with Edmund and Albus with Scorpius. It’s not surprising that there’s a split. After I met Albus he didn’t seem like the type to go along with Snell’s dogmatic ways. Brett on the other hand, would totally go for it, being the little conforming git he is. Not that I blame him, I just judge him for it.

They seemed fine until Scorpius noticed us, and pointed. That’s strike one for that kid. They all turned their heads toward us and Albus mouthed something to James. Brett smirked slightly, but caught himself before it could get too big. The arrogant git thought I was actually there to watch him. Oh and did I mention Snell is on his broom heading towards us? It’d be nice if he greeted me, but I doubt he’s on his way over for pleasantries.

When he stopped in front of us though, he just stared. His shifty little brown eyes glanced between Potter and me repeatedly before finally settling on him. He was thinking. I applaud him for that. Personally, I never thought it was possible.

“I always thought you had better taste than this bint Potter,” Snell sneered. Potter glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. “You should pick something a little more loyal than Greene.”

“Shouldn’t you be playing Quidditch or something?” I asked. He scowled at me, focusing his entire energy on me now. Potter should thank me for this later.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping or something?” he replied. Was that an insult? Sleeping is what I do best, so that’s not really that offensive.

“I should be, but I’m doing a favor for a friend. You know one of those things you don’t have? Besides I shouldn’t have to explain myself to you.”

“Oh who would the great blood traitor be able to explain herself to? Certainly not her parents who want nothing to do with her. Don’t your siblings despise you? Maybe if you tried to act a little more civilized they’d tolerate you.”

“Who cares about my blood status?” I asked. “I’m a Pureblood, but it shouldn’t matter. I don’t think Purebloods hold higher magical power or even superior knowledge. Anyone can be as strong as they want as long as they work for it. Someone like you has no right to point fingers at others when you can barely cast a hex. Get over it.”

“Listen here you little slag.” He grabbed me unexpectedly at my collar, sneering at me in distaste. Note to self: he has fast hands which is very useful for a keeper. “I don’t need a worthless piece of rubbish to—”

“Ed, that’s enough,” a calm voice interjected. Both of us turned to see Brett who looked slightly flustered. His blonde hair had somehow got out of place, so he must have been in a rush. “Put Carrie down and let’s start tryouts.”

I saw his eyes twitch after he realized he used my first name. Ed seemed to not to notice the familiar use of it, let alone how comfortable he was at saying it out loud. He reluctantly released me with a light shove and I stumbled back. Brett then turned his harsh grey eyes to Potter.

“Potter, as head boy you should be preventing things like this from happening,” Brett stated. Potter let a scowl flicker across his face before it disappeared.

“Sorry, I thought Carrie here would appreciate it if I waited until he did enough, so I could put his arse in detention,” James practically growled. Well, I’m not that surprised that they don’t get along well.

“Well what type of gentleman lets a girl get assaulted?”

“What type of prefect terrorizes first years?”

“You know if I was into that sort of creepy fangirl thing I’d totally ship the two of you.” They both glanced at me with equally horrified expressions. I smirked at the two of them. They looked once more at each other before Brett chose to fly down to the pitch.

“Are you okay?” James asked. I looked at him and put a hand to my heart.

“My word Potter, you sounded like you cared there.” I let a lazy smile come over my face. “That type of thing is pretty ordinary. You shouldn’t worry about it.”

I could see the hesitancy in his eyes about dropping the subject, but I looked away from him. There is no point getting to know someone new only to never speak to them again. James Potter is not an exception to that rule.

 

OO00OO

 

“Aiden, I’m going out again,” I stated. The prefect looked startled at those words. He should be used to it by now. I go out almost every night.

“Where are you going?” he asked. I sent him a pointed look. “Okay, so what are you going to do?”

“Sleep.” He blinked at me before sighing. He ran a hand through his hair, and he suddenly looked a little more mature. It wasn’t very often that he stopped being cute.

“Carrie, can we talk for a minute?” The serious expression on his face made me want to say no. I did not want to talk to him. He was going to act like a father and tell me what to do. Quite frankly, someone should, but the thing is I don’t listen. It’s a lifestyle choice to tune things out. 

“Depends on what it’s about. I don’t really feel like having a serious conversation right now. If you have a homework question it will take a minute, but I do not want to talk about my problems or yours. I’ve had a bad day having to deal with the Slytherin team and the least you can do is let me relax.”

“All right.” He was stiff and I could tell he was unhappy. That’s the problem with nice people like Aiden. They never say what they want. It’s a great quality for a friend, but I can’t imagine having to endure everyone walk all over me. “Don’t miss curfew though.”

“Got it. Have a good night.” He gave me a little nod with his head before turning around and leaving. It’s odd for him not to send someone away with a smile. 

I left the Hufflepuff commons and headed towards my second favorite place at Hogwarts, the kitchen. It’s great because Brett wouldn’t be caught dead there and my friends wouldn’t think about going to it. I just have to put up with the cute little house elves.

I made my way to the kitchen to grab a snack, greeting one of the elves before going back to the hallways. I made it without any problems to my secret room. It has always bothered me about how dead the hallways are in this part of Hogwarts. I mean, if someone walks by the other dorms students are usually around them. Not that I’m complaining.

I walked in to be greeted with Brett on the couch in his thinking position. He looked up at me and his steely grey eyes swarming with emotions. Oh he was pissed, and probably at me.

“Why were you with Potter?” he asked. His tone was even, doing a good job of not revealing to me what he was actually feeling.

“Both of us were spying on your team,” I answered. “Why are you here?”

“Why am I always here?”

“No.” He glared at me before turning away. “Unlike what you seem to think lately, I’m not your puppet. You need to calm down. The year has just started and you’re stressing yourself out too much.”

“Some of us like to think, Carrie.” I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Clearly you’re not one of them if you phrase things in such a tactless way. If you have a problem with me then leave. This is my room.”

The look he sent me could kill on the spot. Brett was not a happy person right now. I could feel the storm brewing in the room and I didn’t want to argue. Maybe my greatest fear is conflict. That would make a lot of sense now that I think about it.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. I had to keep my eyes from going wide. I don’t think he’s ever apologized to anyone. “I’m just really stressed out right now.”

“I can tell.” I moved to lie down on the couch, throwing my legs into his lap. He sent a glare in my direction, but didn’t move them. “You just need a healthy way to relax. That doesn’t include any inappropriate touching. Have you tried reading?”

“I do enough of that for school.” He leaned back on the couch and placed his hand on his forehead. Don’t ask me why, but he looks sexy when he’s frustrated.

“It’s not school that’s stressing you out though, is it?” I took his silence as a yes. “Is it your parents?”

“You know as well as I do that Pureblood parents are all the same. They act like they want what is best for their kids, but all they want is status. My parents are a constant stress in my life that I’ve learned to deal with.”

“Hmm… So they started doing something that you don’t like. Did they suggest marriage partners?”

“How the bloody hell do you do that?” He finally looked at me with a slight frown tugging on his lips. “Do you read minds?”

“On occasion I happen to guess what people are thinking, but it’s not a gift or something if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Yeah, they did. I now have twenty potential suitors all from excellent families. I didn’t know sixteen of them, but three go to Hogwarts and one already graduated.”

“I didn’t think you went for older women.”

“I don’t. Especially don’t go for them when they’re eight years older than me and I’ve shagged their sister on multiple occasions.”

“Oh, Raven? Well that’s a bit disgusting. My parents need her to marry well because they have no hope in me being attractive to the male species.”

“We’re a gender not a species.”

“You act like a different species. Your hormones work differently, you think differently, and you smell different. So I think species is accurate.”

“You’re absurd.”

I only laughed in response. This whole talking thing might be working out for me. First it works out with James, and then Brett. I hate to say it, but it seems like I’m a bloody genius.

 

OO00OO

 

So it turns out that Potions Class will never get interesting. James and I, with our new found understanding, had been able to complete the assignment early. It wasn’t anything special, considering a solid amount of students had done the same thing. Now we were left to our own devices. For James that was studying, for me that was putting my head face down on the table in front of me and doing absolutely nothing productive.

I had to admit our relationship had improved. And by relationship I meant that one of negativity no longer existed. Our assignment had gone smoothly with minimum communication and complications. We were fine. Not good, not well, we were just fine. 

I’m so bored, and I’m not even tired. What am I supposed to do if I’m not sleeping? If I was Cayden I would suggest a party with lots of drinking, but there would be no point. Dom doesn’t allow me to drink anymore. It turns out that after a few drinks I say everything I’m thinking and feeling out loud. Turns out, no one really wants to hear it. Not that I want my close friends to actually know what I’m thinking. I think they’d prefer not to hear about my family issues and Brett problems.

“Greene,” Potter whispered. “You awake?”

“Yes,” I said turning my head to face him. Blame the hormones, but he looks good from this angle. I bet he’d look even better over me. Oh, that was naughty. I should never drink around Potter.

“Have you been awake the whole time?” he asked. 

“Yes.”

“So you just sat there and did nothing?”

“Yes. Is there a point to this conversation that I’m missing?”

“Yes.” I frowned at his one word answered and the way he was clearly mocking my voice. “See it’s rather annoying when someone answers like that. I was just wondering how often things like that happen.”

“I say I give one word answers about forty percent of the time.” He furrowed his eye brows at me, knowing that I knew that he wasn’t talking about that. 

“Greene, you should tell someone if you’re being bullied. I’m sure Dom or—”

“Save it Potter. I can fight my own battles if I need to. Any of my friends would be willing to help, but they know not to interfere. They don’t see me as Carrie Greene the Pureblood. They see me as Carrie Greene the witch. I don’t want their minds to be polluted with words from squalid simpletons like Snell.”

“It’s my job as head boy to watch out for the students.” He seemed sincere when he said that, but it’s not my business. What James Potter does none of my business.

“How noble of you. Do you want me to get you a medal?” He sent a glare at me before I heard the dismissal of the bell.

I got up and gathered my stuff. I was planning on leaving as quickly as possible, but it seemed like a few students had something else in mind. Most of my class stopped in the doorway to see the hallways painted with ice. 

I couldn’t help, but roll my eyes. This was whoever the last prankster chose to run things this year. Every year the seventh year students at Hogwarts hold a pranking war during the month of October. It hadn’t been very long since school started, but it seems like the new prank king wanted to get things rolling.

James and Brett pushed their way to the front of the crowd immediately scanning for any suspects. I should probably mention that these pranks are highly frowned upon, considering they terrorize almost all the students. They especially made targets out of prefects, so basically the two of them are screwed.

Whatever this is not my problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for mutual understandings! I have to apologize about updating so late. I had finals and then dropped my laptop. It took forever to get things back together, especially since I now try and work as much as possible for college expenses. 
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so here are some things that I’m wondering:
> 
> Are the jokes coming out in the story or am I too awkward?  
> How’s Carrie’s personality?  
> Do you like Brett or James more so far in the story?  
> Who is your favorite character so far?  
> Do you have anything you really want to see? (I can’t make promises, but I will try)
> 
> Those are just a few things that could be put in a review to help me. Thank you for reading and I will try to update fast.


	5. Some Call me Fearless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So this is why daft and Hufflepuff are commonly used in the same sentence,” Jade commented.
> 
> “It’s actually so pathetic that this idea worked,” Gabby agreed. “I have lost faith in the future generations of Hufflepuff.”

“You look like death,” Cayden said as I sat down. 

The whole group had decided that before Hufflepuff Quidditch tryouts everyone, including me, needed to wake up for breakfast at seven in the morning on a Saturday. Everyone, besides me, seemed to be in a chipper mood about the season starting up again. They were all groomed to perfection and eating a delicious meal before going to play the sport they love. My story was a little different though.

Dom had kicked me out of my beautiful bed at around six thirty, yelling at me to get my arse ready. The little gift Brett had given me, thankfully, disappeared on Thursday, so I was back to my normal morning routine. I trudged to the bathroom to pee and brush my teeth before walking out and slipping my clothes on. I started dragging behind Dom like slug as I shoved my hair into a ponytail. Oh and I may have ran into a wall. Overall, my appearance was less than desirable. So Cayden’s words are in fact correct.

“Where’s the orange juice?” I asked. Someone had hastily set it in front of me. I’m fairly mean in the morning to anyone, but Dom. She’s my alarm clock, so I can’t exactly get mad at her. I may sleep in class and get away with it, but I doubt I can get away with staying in my bed instead of going to class.

“I wasn’t there when you woke her up,” Gabby stated. I watched as she shifted her eyes to Dom. “How did you do it?”

“Violence,” I answered. “Dom always wakes me up with violence. Personally, I think she uses me as her own form of beater training. I’ve got bruises to prove it.”

“If you got up the first time you wouldn’t have to deal with it,” Jade practically sang. She was enjoying my pain a little too much. “So dear brother, how are tryouts going to work?”

“How would I know?” Cayden answered. Jade shot him a glare and he merely smirked at her. The two of them seemed to be silently promising to fight each other later. 

“I’m not sure either.” All of us turned to look at Aiden who was innocently rubbing his chin in thought. He’s the captain. In other words, he should bloody know what’s going to happen. “Carrie, what do you think should happen?”

“No.” My eyes met his. Merlin he has the most infuriating eyes. He’s a prefect and doesn’t get that much sleep with rounds, but he somehow doesn’t have dark circles under his blue eyes. That’s not the upsetting part. The upsetting part is that those eyes are smiling at me. “Just no.”

“Oh come on, love,” Aiden cooed. Merlin’s pants, he’s serious about this. He only calls people love when he wants something. It always gets the little git what he wants too. “You don’t have to run all of it. Some suggestions would be nice.”

“No.”

“You’ll only have to show up to night practices if you run the whole thing.”

“Done.” He smiled knowingly at me. Both of us knew that I was fine with being up late, but waking up in the morning was a different story.

“So what do you need, coach?” Dom teased. I looked at her and smirked. I saw the way she shivered at the sight.

My smile and smirk are very different from each other. Most would describe my smile as lazy and charming. It really grew on people I was told by Jade. It reflects my personality and work ethic. My smirk though was definitely one of the few family traits I inherited. It was sly and chilling in a way. It meant that I was very serious. 

“Your undying loyalty,” I replied. I saw the way Gabby rolled her eyes, but I’ll let that one go.

 

Thirty two. The number of Hufflepuffs trying out for the quidditch is thirty two. Well, I can sense that this will be a long and agonizing process unless I think of a way to eliminate some of them right now. Honestly, I’m surprised that people in my house were motivated to show up to tryouts.

I had already made the process a bit easier on us by making Gabby and Jade hand each person a large number to wear while I talked to Aiden about what he was looking for in his new teammates. The number system made things a bit impersonal, but it would be easier that we didn’t have to try and memorize names. It would suck to learn thirty two names only to actually use two of those.

There was a variety of different people trying out for Quidditch. Some I would have never guessed that they even liked Quidditch. I just need to think of the reason why they would show up anyway.

“Arse!” Dom yelled. I watched as she punched Cayden in the arm hard and he growled at her.

“I’m just stating the facts Dom,” he replied. “Guys are just better than girls at quidditch.”

Oh yeah. We have those two. I completely forgot about them because they had managed not to fight for the past ten minutes. I think that’s a new record. I also forgot that the entire quidditch team has been on the Hogwarts Fit List for either one or two years. The extra girls are probably here to ogle the Thornton brothers and the extra guys to try and impress the girls on the team. How could I possibly forget the only thing we have going for us is the fact that the team is unbelievably fit? 

“Hey gather round!” I yelled. I saw Jade jump in surprise at my loud and rough tone. Gabby seemed to roll her eyes at me though. She would probably catch onto my plan sooner than everyone. The group of students stood in front of the current team. We were on one side of the pitch which made my plan perfect.

“When I say go everyone run to the other side and back,” I instructed. I seriously considered saying goose or some other word that could trick them, but out of the mercy I have for others, I didn’t. “Go!”

They all took off quickly, pushing and shoving along the way. Normally, anyone would call this foul play, but they’re trying out for quidditch. Half the time the point of quidditch is to hit people, so I can’t judge them. They just can’t mess with the brooms of other players.

“Cayden take your shirt off,” I ordered. I saw him give me a look mixed with shock and a bit of disgust. Oh please, Cayden is so not my type. “Dom bend over when I say Hippogriff. The rest of you remember the people who stumble, fall, and lose their focus.”

“You cannot seriously expect this to work,” Gabby stated. I didn’t look at her, but I smiled a little bit. She may be mean, but she has tremendous faith in people. It’s surprising really.

“Hippogriff.”

All the runners had just turned to head back now. There were a few of them in the lead and well in front. The bloke in front was the first to trip. The best part about it is number twelve just ran over him. The boy literally stepped on him while he was down. Mental note: I like him. 

“So this is why daft and Hufflepuff are commonly used in the same sentence,” Jade commented.

“It’s actually so pathetic that this idea worked,” Gabby agreed. “I have lost faith in the future generations of Hufflepuff.”

I think everyone agreed with Gabby. By the time we had dismissed those who had been affected by Cayden and Dom we were left with fifteen people. That’s just under half the amount of people we started with. In other words, that’s pathetic. By the time Aiden had finished going over all the expectations he had of members, believe me it was a good well thought out twenty minute speech, we had lost ten. Aiden Thornton’s new super power is to bore people out of their minds. I was practically sleeping, standing up. That’s something new, even for me.

We were left with three people going for chaser, number twenty, number nineteen, and number twelve. We told the two people who were going to try out for seeker to wait a bit while Aiden and I dealt with the chasers.

Twenty stood out from the other two because of his tall stature and dark skin. The bloke looked more like a beater if you asked me with his bulging muscles. Nineteen was a charming girl about my height with freckles splattered all over her body. Twelve was easily the most attractive. He was about Aiden’s height, but he had more muscle to him and had a golden tan. His blonde hair was long enough, so that he could pull it back into a small ponytail if he wanted, but he didn’t.

“Okay it’s time to go over the expectations of chasers,” Aiden cheered. I could see the horror in their eyes that Aiden would continue. Gabby placed a hand on his shoulder and stepped forward.

“We want to see you fly, pass, and score,” Gabby stated. “You’ll pass with us and the connection Aiden and I feel with you will determine who gets picked. Normally, we’d pick the most experienced and the most talented flyer, but we’re focusing on teamwork this year. We’re also looking for leadership since, well, we’re all graduating. It’s very possible that the one who gets put on the team will be the next captain. Anything you want to add coach?”

“If you hurt yourselves I’m first aid certified,” I spoke honestly. Gabby rolled her eyes. It was sort of a surprise that Dom and Cayden were going to start hitting bludgers at them. I just wanted to reassure them that they’re not going to die when that happens. Well, most likely they won’t die. “Now if you’ll excuse me. I have some seekers to speak to.”

The whole team decided that Gabby and Aiden should have the right to pick the chaser. However, when Aiden proposed that I would have the final say in choosing the seeker. Everyone except him didn’t agree with it. I didn’t agree with it. I shouldn’t have the right to choose someone for something I’m not a part of. Aiden insisted that I would make the best choice like I always do. I’m starting to think that he is not naïve, but actually ignorant about his surroundings. I do not make good decisions. So that’s what got me to where I am right now. The rest of the team is in the sky and I’m about to talk to two kids who want to play seeker. 

Seeker is a funny position really. It’s the only independent position. The whole team has to memorize plays, including the keeper, but the seeker will never have to. They just need the motivation to keep going. It’s the most glorified position and with that comes the most pressure. A seeker has to be the one to lead the team to glory or the one who causes the downfall of the team. A seeker has to be the sneakiest little prat on the pitch. That’s what my brother would say anyway, even though he wasn’t a seeker. He trained Brett and Brett is damn good seeker. 

The girl in front of me, Number One, was radiating confidence. She had her strawberry blonde hair in a ponytail and it seemed to bring out model like features. There wasn’t any indication of a flaw on her face. I would imagine she’s Cayden’s type with those long creamy legs of hers that she was purposely showing off by wearing almost microscopic shorts. 

Next to her sat a very nervous Number Thirty. I had met him before and he still looked just as awkward as before with a slightly round face and glasses that were too big for him. The clothes he was wearing made him look smaller than he really was. The kid is just awkward.

“Okay so I’m just going to talk to the two of you while we’re waiting for the chaser to be chosen,” I said. The two of them were sitting on the bench and I chose to sit down on the ground right in front of them. “How’s your day so far?” They both look utterly confused by the simple question.

“It’s really great actually,” the girl answers. I notice that the smile plastered on her face as well as her words are fake. I do enough fake smiling to spot one a mile away. Not only that, but for some reason she reminds me of my sister. That’s a very bad sign. “I can’t imagine a better way to spend it.”

“It’s fine…” Harry answers. He seems completely unsure of his answer.

The two of them make up the two evils a seeker can be. Number One is over confident in herself, making it easy for people to be able to take advantage of her lack of attention. Harry is not confident enough, leaving him to try and compete with others when he will always feel behind them. Maybe I should call some of the other people back…

“Well I can tell how this conversation is going to go.” I rolled my eyes, but caught the flash of annoyance in One’s eyes. “I’m going to be very honest with the two of you. I’m not your friend. Your existence to me is quite meaningless. I don’t care if you live or die.”

“What the bloody hell is your problem?” I blinked surprised at Harry. I had been expecting Number One to crack first at that little speech. It’s good to know that he does in fact have a back bone, even if he looks a little embarrassed. He better start using it. He’s probably just nervous.

“I’ll finish my thought then,” I stated. I looked both of them in the eyes before smiling genuinely. “The beautiful thing about a team is that it gives you a place to belong. You’ll not only gain me as a friend, but six other amazing people. When we release the snitch for the two of you, do your best to be the first one to catch it.”

I got up and walked over to where the rest of the team had come to stand after about ten minutes of silence. Number Twelve had a bloody brilliant grin across his face, but the other two look upset. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that Aiden had decided to go against the tradition of posting who made the team in the common room. He was just going to tell them right now. I mean, he might as well with only five people. 

The other two had left by the time I got over there. Dom slung her arm across my shoulder smiling as well.

“Carrie Greene,” I stated, putting out my hand. “Seventh year Hufflepuff and current babysitter of the quidditch team.”

“Hayden Peterson,” he said, shaking my hand. “Sixth year Hufflepuff and middle chaser for the quidditch team.”

“Dear Merlin another one…” I muttered.

“That’s right!” Jade agreed. “It’s like he is our long lost family member or something. Well, if you ignore the fact that we don’t look anything alike.”

“It’s hard enough keeping things straight with the three of you,” Dom grumbled. “We’ll have to come up with a nickname for him. Carrie?”

“Just call him something generic like blondie,” I replied. He looked at me and made a face that he didn’t like it. Okay, so this bloke wants to be original. I’m not the person to ask for a nick name. “Fine just call him Pete. It’s a shorter version of his last name.”

“Pete works for me!” Man Hayden, excuse me Pete, is just going to keep smiling at everything. He’ll get along well with Aiden for sure. Gabby is a completely different story. She’ll probably devour anything that’s pure about him within the next two weeks. 

“Aiden, you ready for the seekers to do something besides piss me off?” Aiden just looked at me and smiled. He’s so used to my attitude it’s pretty sickening. Without replying he ruffled my hair before walking over to the seekers.

“Who do you think is going to get the snitch?” Dom asked. We were already walking to the stands to watch. It would be a much better view than the pitch.

“I have no clue.” I watched as that beautiful jaw of hers dropped open and her eyes became comically wide. Seriously? I mean, I don’t usually admit to being wrong, but it’s not that surprising. “If it was up to me I wouldn’t choose either of them and have another tryout.”

“You seem to forget that it is actually up to you.” She sat down in the stands and I sat down next to her. We were a good two meters away from everyone else because we were going to focus. It’s better to ignore the stupidity of others sometimes. I swear I still love them though.

“It’s going to be like choosing a poison. I have to admit my plan didn’t work out so well. Since Aiden let Hayden know right away about being on the team, I’ll have to let them know as well.”

“Well, if things get too bad you can become our seeker.”

“Hell no. I have a hard time committing myself to a certain brand of sheets. What in Merlin’s bloody pants makes you think I can commit to playing quidditch?”

“As much as you like to pretend you don’t have a heart, you have one.” I raised an eyebrow at her. “Maybe it’s not made of gold, but it certainly isn’t made of ice either.”

Our conversation stopped there as we watched Harry and Number One take off. Huh, so it turns out that Number One might not be over confident. She was zipping through the sky perfectly, searching for the snitch. She seemed a bit disoriented, but she was looking great compared to Harry.

The poor kid actually looked scared shitless. His take off had been rocky, but he had made it to a decent height and just paused. He wasn’t even in the center of the field or the corner. He was in an odd position that limited his view of the pitch. Number One was no longer moving as fast as before, but she was definitely scoping out the field. 

It was probably a good five minutes of the two of them looking confused before something changed. Harry was the first to notice the snitch. It was easy to tell by the way he finally moved from his spot on the field. Unlike before his movements seemed to be more controlled.

Number One noticed his change though and soon she was zipping by him to the snitch. She seemed to have the flying thing down. Harry didn’t follow her though and made a sharp right. She then followed him, trying to cover up her mistake. She actually has no idea where the snitch is. It’s easy for me to tell that she’s completely relying on Harry to locate it.

Harry starts to reach out with a hand and that’s when she takes action. She flies next to him and reaches one hand forward. What happened next shocked me. Harry reached forward with both of his hands. 

Flying, in general is pretty difficult. There are outside forces to deal with like wind and blinding sunlight maybe even a couple of birds, so flying one handed is difficult. The ability to fly one handed for an extended amount of time and at a high speed is what separates seekers from the rest of the team. Flying no handed is a bit of a suicide move for anyone with inexperience. Professional quidditch players sometimes talk about how difficult it is in interviews.

Now here is this little git of a first year flying no handed like he’s been doing it for years. He doesn’t even look like he’s scared. Then suddenly his hands are back on his broom as it shakes from some outside force, in other words, Number One’s leg that purposely kicked his broom to mess him up.

It’s only a matter of seconds before Number One has the snitch in her hands and everyone is going down to the quidditch pitch to congratulate her. Aiden hesitates though when he sees me walking over to Harry. The kid looked like he was told that he’ll never be allowed to eat chocolate again. Seriously, he looks depressed, even by my standards.

“Well kid,” I say. His head instantly pops up and he looks at me surprised. Then his lips tug into a frown, probably thinking I’m going to tell him to leave. “You made the team.”

“What?” he shouts. Merlin that was high pitched. I forgot most first years haven’t gone through puberty. 

“You made the team,” I repeated.

“What?” this time the voice came from behind me and was distinctly feminine. Number One was stomping towards me a frown evident on her face. Actually, it’s more of a scowl. She looks furious. Gross this is going to be one of those conflict things I like to avoid. Seriously, I need to think fast to get her out of here before things escalate.

“He’s going to be the Hufflepuff seeker for the year,” I repeated. “I should only have to say things once.”

“Yeah, but I’m the one who caught the snitch,” she challenged. It was then that I realized something. She’s pretty short. I have the height advantage. If I just make myself look bigger I’m sure I can scare her.

“Do you really want me to say out loud why you didn’t make the team?” I replied. I have spent years cultivating the perfect stern eye. Hell, I grew up with three pairs of stern eyes to learn from. When it comes to bitchy looks I’m second only to my family members. I kept the smirk from my face as she gulped, believing I actually had a threat.

“Whatever,” she replied. She turned and glared at Harry. Seriously? This bint is glaring at an eleven year old like it’s going to do something. “When you come back asking me to be on the team, you’ll have to get on your knees and beg me.”

“What is it going to take for people to stop thinking I swing that way?” I asked in mock frustration. She let out a snarl before storming away. 

When I turned around the whole team was looking at me stunned. I raised an eyebrow at them.

“You sure about that decision?” Dom asked.

“Yes,” I answered. “If there are a lot of problems, I’ll fix them myself.” I don’t think there will be. I’m not usually wrong about things. And if I am, like any other teenager, I’ll never admit to it.

“Well, can’t say it’s a loss,” Jade commented. “Cayden probably would have shagged her in about a month and destroyed our entire team dynamic.”

“That is not true!” Cayden protested. “I could wait two months!”

I think I’ve said this before, but I should consider looking into new friends.

OO00OO

Words cannot describe how happy I am. I got to change out of my regular clothes and into something comfy for dinner. Usually, the girls forbid me from wearing anything too frumpy places outside of our room, saying that it sends the wrong impression that I’m lazy. They seem to forget that I actually am lazy. Dressing comfy is my reward for waking up this morning.

I was wearing grey sweat pants and my favorite white t-shirt. I may have mentioned the former quidditch captain was a slag, but I may have forgotten to mention how stupid she was. She actually bought t-shirts for the whole team. The color she chose was white, but it is so easy to get dirty that none of my lovely roommates ever wore it, so they all gave me their shirt. It’s great. When I want to wear the shirt the chances that I have to do laundry are slim.

“Does wearing that shirt really make you that happy?” Dom asked, eyeing me suspiciously. Dom may not put effort in hair and makeup wise, but she’s picky about what she wears. She doesn’t own sweat pants. I almost started a charity for her after she told me that in second year, but I was too lazy to make posters. “You’re bloody smiling… a lot. It’s freaking me out.”

“It’s now wonder nobody realizes she’s a genius,” Gabby added. “She looks daft when she smiles. That and unbelievably trusting.”

“But I don’t really trust anyone,” I answered. “Not even you guys.”

“Please don’t say that with a smile on your face.” Dom shot me a look as we entered the Great Hall.

Aiden, Cayden, and Hayden were all there, but Harry was absent. Knowing Aiden, he had seen how nervous the first year was and told him to go sit with his friends. They all seemed to be getting along well. That’s good for them.

I sat down at the table with everyone else and the conversation seemed to immediately gravitate to quidditch. I’m not that interested in it. I have had more than enough quidditch for today.

“Carrie!” I blinked surprised looking at Dom. She sighed and offered me a weak smile. “I had to call your name like five times. We were all wondering why you picked Harry.”

I looked at the people sitting around me. They really want an explanation. I can’t say I blame them, considering Number One probably would have fit in better with the group. I mean she was pretty. I still find it amazing that my friends are all good looking, even if they aren’t beautiful by traditional standards. I don’t really know how that happened. I guess I get lucky from time to time.

“He spotted the snitch first,” I answered. “The other girl was just following him. Her talent had already peaked and he’s still growing. Potter or Evergreen would have spotted it before her and caught a snitch before she could even move. If he has good eyes he has a chance at being successful.”

I’ll leave out the part about her trying to throw him off his broom illegally, for her benefit. You never know who is listening and could spread that around. After that they seemed to accept the answer. It’s weird how they no longer question me. The amount of trust they place in me often makes me feel guilty, but I sleep it off.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jade yelled from the other side of the table. 

Before I could do anything I felt cold liquid soaking me entirely. From the smell of it I would say that it’s probably grape juice and it’s going to be a pain to get out of my hair. This shirt is also ruined. I’d be upset, but I still have two more. Jokes on you, person who decided to mess with me.

“What the hell you bitch?” Gabby said, standing up on my right. Wow she got angry for me. That doesn’t happen very often. Neither does complete silence in the Great Hall. I guess this is just a special day.

“Don’t worry about,” I said, placing a hand on Gabby’s arm. She glanced at me and I smiled. “I’ve always been too lazy to take out the trash.”

“Oh do you just assume you’re better than everyone,” a familiar voice said. I turned around to see Number One in all her glory. Her makeup was heavier and everything about her was put together, but I dare say her eyes had this crazy look in them. “The only reason I didn’t make the team is because you’re shagging Aiden Thornton.” 

I tried to hold it in, but the laugh escaped me. I mean seriously, of all people to accuse me of shagging, Aiden? I stood up, once again rejoicing in having the height advantage, to face her. I looked at her calmly.

“Please do not try to ruin Aiden’s reputation,” I replied. She blinked at me slightly surprised at my calm tone. “The boy is in seventh year and hasn’t even had his first kiss. He should be the poster boy for chastity.”

“Carrie that was supposed to be a secret!” Aiden interjected. I looked at him to see his cheeks on fire. Merlin that boy is so adorable. Not my type. I’m more into the tall, intelligent loner type. 

“Then I’m sure everyone in this room would agree with me that since I caught the snitch first I should be the seeker and not some wimpy first year!” This girl really wants me to say my thoughts out loud. That’s very unfortunate for her. “Or maybe he has a better family than me? Maybe you chose him because he isn’t muggle born? After all, that is something a pureblood would do.”

I think I just saw my self-control vanish before my eyes. It’s like I’m magic.

“Fine since you are so insistent about me explaining why you did not make the team I will explain in front of all of Hogwarts,” I answered. “I am certainly not embarrassed to reveal it. I wasn’t explaining things for your benefit.” I saw her face go pale. “He spotted the snitch first and you simply followed him. You had no idea where you were going and you used him to guide you to it. He showed talent when it came to controlled flying, even though you flew faster. You can ask any seeker and they will tell you that flying no handed is difficult and he managed that for almost thirty seconds. You also noticed that he was going to catch it before you. So you, being a tough and scary upper classmen decided to do the smart thing, by kicking his broom out from under him. Not only is that an illegal move, but it is extremely dangerous and you should be happy I didn’t report you. This isn’t a team where anyone would resort to the underhanded tactics you showcased today.”

The room filled with whispers and I could see that her face had gone pale. This is why I don’t like confrontation. It causes unnecessary problems and makes people even more curious. On another note, I’m pretty sure that’s the most the majority of the Hogwarts students have heard me speak.

“You shouldn’t have said that,” she growled. Merlin this girl asked me to explain myself and I did. I understand why the number of homosexual wizards is increasing; some girls are just crazy. “You’ll regret it.”

“There is nothing you can make say or do that will make me feel embarrassed.” It’s true. I just don’t care enough about the opinion of my fellow students to get embarrassed.

“Oh really?” A devious smirk tugged at her lips and her eyes held a sort of wicked satisfaction. “Your shirt is see through and everyone can see your chest.”

“Don’t worry your tits will appear someday I’m sure,” I said, rolling my eyes. Her cheeks puffed out as a scowl replaced her smirk. I guess I can cross getting into a ‘catfight’ of my bucket list. That was a petty insult, even for me.

“Really? Why don’t you go ahead and show everyone then?” She held a challenging look I her eyes that reminded of someone I hate talking about. That is what made me do this. I swear I don’t enjoy revealing my body to hundreds of eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders as my hands went to the bottom of my shirt and I began to tug it over my head. The second my shirt left my body a cloak was draped over my entire form, preventing me from seeing anything.

“The two of you are absolute lunatics!” A voice yelled. A voice that belonged to a very flustered or angry James Potter. I can’t tell which emotion it is because I don’t know him that well and I can’t see his face. “Expect to receive serious punishment for your actions!” Well, he’s quite the little kill joy.

I wasn’t given a chance to retort before I was, being blindly pushed somewhere. I wasn’t being pushed gently either. So James Potter likes to man handle people. I would not have guessed that by his straight laced appearance. It’s kind of sexy that he likes things rough.

After some time, the pushing stopped and I was finally given the chance to remove the cloak from around my head. My eyes met his eyes and I was startled. He looked like a normal father would. He was upset and clearly not impressed with my display of courage. He should be encouraging me for being brave. He is a Gryffindor after all.

“So how’s your day?” I asked. He took a very strained deep breath after that. I’d be lying if I said I don’t like messing with him. The bloke is even more attractive when he is mad.

“Oh it was fine until two girls decided to go off their rockers in the Great Hall,” he answered, a fake smile plastered on his face. “Care to explain that?”

“It’s as simple as I don’t like losing to anyone. Although I admit I was wrong.” Not about the whole challenge thing. I thought she was like my sister who has a bunch of empty threats, but it turns out she’s more like my mother who carries out all her threats. My mistake.

“Look, I don’t know if you’re fearless or used to people saving you when you go crazy or something, but your friends didn’t step in. If you were expecting Evergreen to step in he was too busy ogling your chest to do anything.” Typical Brett right there. “Not everything works out perfectly sometimes.”

“My friends didn’t step in because they knew she mentioned something to make me angry. I don’t get angry often, but when I do, they know not to interfere.” I smiled at James a little, surprising him enough that he took a small step back. “Besides you came to my rescue, didn’t you?”

“That’s… That wasn’t my intention,” he answered. He raked a hand through his brown hair in frustration. “I just wanted to stop the fight.”

“But since I was a victim you saved me.” He seemed to wince at that. Oh, James Potter knew I was right. “Have a nice night! I’m going to bed.”

“What? It’s only six?” James argued. “You need to go and talk to someone about the consequences for your actions.”

“I’ll do it tomorrow,” I replied, starting to head towards the Hufflepuff dorm. “Thank you for covering me!”

With that I left a baffled James Potter behind. I don’t think he’s actually that confused as much as he’s so frustrated that he doesn’t want to deal with me. James Potter is more fun to mess with than Dom because he has yet to hit me like she does. I can still see the family resemblance though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, but I have to warn you it may be a long time until you receive a new one (That’s why I made this so long). Things are going to get a bit hectic for me, but I promise to write as much as I can.
> 
> Okay! Now for some questions.
> 
> Do you think it’s really possible for people to name their children after Harry in the wizarding world?  
> Did you like the girl drama?  
> Who is your favorite member of the Hufflepuff quidditch team?  
> How do you feel about Carrie?
> 
> Thank you to all of those who have supported this story so far, and thank you for reading. There is also a new chapter image in the first chapter if you want to check that out!
> 
> Until next time!


	6. Others Call Me Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re really shameless.” All expression was wiped from his face as he looked at me. “I should have you written up for indecent exposure.”
> 
>  
> 
> “If you do that and I explain what I got written up for, people will assume that you’re a pervert who looks up girls’ skirts.”

I had been up for an hour, knowing exactly what was waiting for me the second I tried to leave the Hufflepuff common room. Punishment. It’s not that I can’t handle it as much as I don’t want to deal with it. Just like the walk of shame Gabby goes through every Saturday morning.

 

I crawled my way out of bed, knowing full well that the majority of my roommates were probably doing something quidditch related. Here’s a valuable life lesson, dress the part. If it’s an interview dress formal, if it’s a funeral dress in black. Life can be as simple as that. Humans are visual, the majority of the time, muggle or pureblood, so dressing up for the occasion will put a new light on the subject.

 

This is how I found myself putting on a cute skirt and a white blouse. I was trying to look innocent. Normally that’s not the case, but this time I actually was the victim. Usually, when I know I’m in for a tongue lashing I deserve it. This time it’s Number One’s fault. Wait? Did I ever get her name? I shrugged it off and tugged my hair into a low ponytail before applying lip balm. It’s starting to get chilly and not even I am lazy enough to let my lips look all cracked and nasty.

 

I exited my dorm and made my way to the common room. I am completely unsurprised at what greeted me. Aiden Thornton was wearing athletic looking clothes and was most likely waiting to escort me to the dorm head’s office, so that he could go to quidditch practice. A stern look was on his face, at least that’s what he thinks it looks like, but in reality it’s more of a pout.

 

“I’ll come with you quietly,” I said. He nodded his head. Oh, Aiden Thornton is deep in his prefect mode. How cute.

 

I followed him to the Head’s office and he knocked. When she replied he practically shoved me in and shut the door tightly behind him. The prat actually thinks I’ll try to escape.

 

The office of the Head of Hufflepuff is a bit like our common room. It’s well lit with sunlight and comfy. Although it lacks the circle shape of the common room it does include comfortable seating. Oh and plants, lots and lots of plants. That’s probably because the Head of Hufflepuff is always the professor of Herbology. Except for a brief time when it was Neville Longbottom.

 

Well Professor Iris Blackwood had never had any issues with me in class. Herbology is the one class I can’t afford to fall asleep in or else I’ll actually fail it. Hufflepuffs are supposed to have this affinity for plants, Merlin even Cayden can do well in that class, but I have not one sprout of talent in it. That was a pretty lame joke, but it’s true. The woman was plump with violet eyes and curly red hair. Her kind smile had the ability to calm sniveling first years and stressed out upperclassmen alike. She was a kind soul, and that was usually her biggest downfall.

 

While Professor Blackwood is nice, she is a stereotypical Hufflepuff. She’s absolutely daft and a bit of a push over. That is exactly why I have gotten out of almost every single punishment since my first year.

 

“Carolyn Greene,” she greeted. Her lips were turned into a smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. She’s not disappointed, just a bit confused.

 

“Professor Blackwood, it’s a pleasure to see you this morning,” I greeted.

 

“Dear, it’s already two in the afternoon…” I had no reply to that. I usually sleep the day away, but this is pretty late. It’s my mistake that I didn’t actually check the time before leaving my room. “Come sit down. We should have a chat.”

 

I did as she said, practically melting into one of the plush chairs in front of her desk. I must resist the urge to nap.

 

“So I don’t want to dear, but a punishment is in order,” she started. She looked nervous, but I nodded my head in agreement. I just need to play along enough before I go in with the kill strike. “I just want to get the story straight.”

 

“Ms. Blakely told me that you cornered her in front of everyone in the great hall,” she stated. I faked looking shocked and pained. “Is that right?”

 

“Not at all,” I answered quietly. “I was eating dinner with my friends when she poured something over my head. She kept demanding that I tell her why she didn’t make the quidditch team. Do you know Harry Porter?”

 

“Oh yes. He’s such a dear,” she replied immediately. Blackwood has a soft spot for first years. I was told she had a horrible experience as one and that’s why she’s so concerned about them.

 

“Well she tried to pull his broom out from under him!” I said, like it still shocked me. “I just couldn’t let her on the team when that happened. You know, this isn’t a house that where our students act like that?”

 

“Yes, yes I do know.” Her facial expression had turned into one of sympathy. Her other weakness is house pride. Her third weakness is spicy food, but that’s a story best left for another time.

 

“Then she took it as far as to challenge me in the name of...” Pause for dramatic effect. “Helga Hufflepuff.”

 

“No!” she sounded so shocked. She’s easy to wrap around your finger.

 

“Yes! So I took the challenge and I can’t say I wouldn’t do it again.”

 

“I understand…” She looked at me with somber eyes. “However, the head boy thinks that it could have been avoided, so some punishment is in order. He says it’s best if I go rough on you.”

 

Bloody James Potter. He’s now on my shite list along with a very select number of people. It’s not a good place to be.

 

“I understand.” I nodded my head, trying to look like I understand. In all honesty I just want to find Potter and hex him. I think I might actually do that after this. That will be my exercise for the week.

 

“Let’s just settle this with a letter home,” she said, eyeing me for a reaction. Oh, she does intend to go hard on me. She wants me to suffer. Well James wants me to suffer; Professor Blackwood just wants to make sure I feel upset a little.

 

“That seems fair,” I said. I’ll be dead if she tells my parents. I just need to act like it doesn’t bother me. “Anything is better than detention.”

 

“Detention?” she questioned. I pretended to be horrified by the thought, widening my eyes. “Actually, that sounds like a better idea. You have detention. Yess detention early tomorrow morning!”

 

“As long as it’s not tonight,” I replied nodding my head.

 

“That’s what I meant! Detention tonight!” she ordered. A smile crossed her face like she had actually accomplished something.

 

The fact that it was so easy to get what I want worries me. It worries me deeply.

 

OO00OO

 

“ _Alouette, gentille alouette, Alouette, je te plumerai. Je te plumerai la tête. Je te plumerai la tête. Et la tête! Et la tête! Alouette! Alouette! A-a-a-ah._ ” I was practically skipping my way through the common room swinging a black cloak in wide circles. Honestly, I hope someone is stupid enough to walk near me, so I hit them with it. I’m only slightly bitter about the detention thing.

 

“Why are you singing that song?” Dom practically yelled, scaring almost everyone in the common room. 

 

“She’s speaking French. It’s kind of hot,” Cayden commented. Dom looked at him with frightened eyes.

 

“Clearly as the only one who knows French well enough, I can tell you that song is creepy,” Dom stated. “Also my mom told her that singing that song before going into battle is soothing. Carrie is out for blood.” Okay, so I’m more than just slightly bitter about detention. 

 

“As long as it’s not mine I don’t care,” Gabby said, finding a sudden interest in her nails before looking at me with a smirk. “It’s probably that other girl.”

 

“No she’s leaving the common room, so it’s not anyone in Hufflepuff,” Dom said. She looked at me and tilted her head. “Just tell me who it is.”

 

“Sometimes it’s better not to know these things Dom,” Jade offered. “It’s usually best to not question Carrie. The last time we found out things we would rather not know about the Ravenclaws.”

 

“Says you,” Cayden replied. “I can still blackmail some of them into doing my charms homework.”

 

“Don’t say that around me or I’ll have to take action,” Aiden warned. There was a moment of silence.

 

“So who are you after?” Dom asked. I love how she still asks what she wants. This is why I consider her my absolute favorite. Blunt and loyal will always be the two best words to describe Dominique Weasley. If I had to choose a third it would be Veela, but as I’ve said before, I won’t hold it against her.

 

“Your dear cousin is in for a very nice afternoon,” I replied. By the eye roll, I’m guessing she knows which cousin I’m talking about. “After which I will eat dinner and serve detention as per his request that I’d be punished no matter what.”

 

“Oh…” Dom seemed to think for a bit. “I guess James doesn’t like you. Molly seems to think differently though. Personally, I think you’d be good for my older cousin Fred. He’d certainly keep your toes. Maybe I’ll introduce you.”

 

“Bloody hell!” Gabby shouted. “I’ve wanted you to introduce me to him for years because he’s so bloody fit, but you refused. Now you’re offering him up on a silver platter to Carrie.”

 

“It’s because she’d enjoy the meal and not devour it whole,” Dom teased. 

 

“Ladies, I’m here for your pleasure,” Cayden cut in. “You need no one else.”

 

I’m so not sticking around for this. As I exited the common room I heard Cayden start to argue with Aiden about the initiation challenge for the two new members. Cayden has probably come up with a ridiculous task, but it’s not my problem.

 

I was headed towards the Gryffindor tower where any normal Gryffindor would be. I could probably trick some first year into giving me the password, considering that they’re probably terrified of me, as the whole school seems to be. Every single student I have passed gets out of my way. Some whisper to their friends, others look like they’re going to wet themselves. A few gits are brave enough to let their eyes roam. It’s my fault for wearing a mini-skirt. Some might think putting on a skirt is more work, but it was a hell of a lot easier than putting on pants.

 

I spotted Rose Weasley talking to Albus in the hallway and I knew that was my chance. However, Albus might catch on, but he might let it go. Just this once.

 

“Rose Weasley,” I said, walking up to her. She seemed surprised and Albus looked indifferent. He had probably seen me coming. “Do you know where James is?”

 

“Why?” she asked. She looked at me skeptically. Maybe my blood lust is obvious. If so I vow to work on that.

 

“I have to return this,” I answered. I held out the cloak for her to see. Her eyes widened as she understood.

 

“I can do that for you if you like,” she replied. Damn. I didn’t expect her to be nice-ish. I thought she’d have better things to do, like study or something.

 

“No, as much as I hate to admit it, I owe him a thank you as well.” Oh, I felt that one in the heart. My heart is breaking at the thought of thanking James, the one who caused me to be sentenced to detention. 

 

“Oh really?” Albus said, raising an eyebrow. “I think James might owe you an apology.”

 

“I’m sure whatever he did is fine,” I answered. I’m completely lying. I hate that he meddled. “If he hadn’t done something, I’d probably be ridiculed instead of feared right now.”

 

“He’s patrolling,” Rose answered. “He should be somewhere near the girls’ showers. Josh was whining that he should take him too.”

 

“Thanks,” I said. Josh and Cayden would probably get along. Pretty sure Cayden asked Aiden the same thing about a week ago.

 

I saw to figures at the end of the hallway. One was a very broad shoulder brunette who, might I say, has a superb arse. It’s very nice. He was blocking a smaller boy who was being lifted into the air. It looks like a classic case of bullying to me.

 

“Look kid,” the tall one said. Oh wait, that’s James. I’d recognize that angry tone anywhere. However, I’m glad to know it isn’t only directed at me. “The first time it was funny I’ll give you that. You know, the whole make fun of the son of Harry Potter thing, but now it’s just annoying. Give me your name, house, and year now.”

 

“I told you it’s Harry Porter!” the kid whined. Merlin, this is a match made in hell. It’s also pretty entertaining, but I suppose I’ll pull a James Potter and ruin all the fun.

 

“Potter that’s his real name,” I said, walking right up behind him to startle him. He flinched at our proximity, but did absolutely nothing about it. “Harry, meet James Potter, seeker of the Gryffindor quidditch team and also your rival.”

 

“He’s mean,” Harry pouted. Oh? So this kid now believes I’ll fall for the cute act. That’s not how it works. I’m a professional at dealing with cute thanks to Aiden. If he tried that with Jade, she’d straight up smack him and tell him to take lessons from Aiden.

 

“Aww tell him you’re not mean Jimmy,” I cooed, wrapping my arms around his waist. He let out a gasp before releasing Harry who landed ungracefully on his feet. Is my hug really that disgusting James Potter?

 

“What is wrong with you?” James demanded, turning around to face me. His cheeks were flushed slightly, and it might be presumptuous of me, but I think I embarrassed him. I shrugged my shoulders at him.

 

“I just did the one thing I knew for sure would make you release him,” I replied. Harry came over to stand by my side. It’s kind of like I have my very own puppy. He’s not getting any walks though. That’s too much work. “So what was he doing?”

 

“Going through the girls showers,” James answered. He had a scowl on his face directed at Harry. “One of the girls caught him and screamed.”

Well, that wasn’t what I was expecting. I was expecting him to maybe be vandalizing something or have tried to kick James. Harry hasn’t even hit puberty yet, I think. Not even I could wrap my mind around this one.

 

“Explain,” I said, looking down at the first year. I narrowed my eyes at him and he gulped at the scathing look.

 

“W-Well I had to complete my initiation test before Pete!” he got out. So, this is Cayden’s fault. “The task was to bring back female knickers!” This was definitely Cayden’s fault. I’m surprised the kid hasn’t spontaneously combusted with how red in the cheeks he is.

 

“Who asked you to do that?” Potter asked.

 

“Aiden Thornton…” Harry answered. Oh, he’s so lying right now. 

 

“So Cayden told you to do it and then blame Aiden if you got caught, correct?” I asked. He nodded his head.

 

“I just didn’t want to get the punishment,” Harry admitted. I can’t blame him. I’ve never seen the punishment first hand, but Dom said that it was really nasty the year she got on the team. “I just have to beat Pete to it.”

 

Harry lost this battle before it even started. Pete is a charmer and is probably snogging some girl right out her knickers. Harry probably hasn’t had his first kiss and can’t talk to girls to save his arse. Cayden wants him to get the punishment.

 

“Is one pair all you need?” I asked. He nodded his head, looking completely embarrassed by the entire situation. I sighed. Whoever says I have no mercy is lying. I threw James his cloak which he caught effortlessly. His eyes widened comically as my hands went under my skirt and quickly pulled my knickers off my legs and threw them at Harry who seemed so flustered it wasn’t even funny. “Run along now and don’t tell anyone where you got those. I don’t need everyone knowing that I prefer silk over cotton.”

 

Without a word Harry bolted down the corridor at an unbelievable speed. I looked at James Potter who was looking at me with disgust across his face.

 

“You just corrupted a first year,” he said.

 

“He’s on a quidditch team it was bound to happen sooner or later,” I replied. I then shrugged my shoulders as if it was no big deal. “Also that’s your cloak from yesterday. I spelled it, so it’s clean.”

 

“You’re really shameless.” All expression was wiped from his face as he looked at me. “I should have you written up for indecent exposure.”

 

“If you do that and I explain what I got written up for, people will assume that you’re a pervert who looks up girls’ skirts.” His normal look of frustration came back.

 

“You’re impossible,” he scoffed. “I’m leaving.”

 

“I have something to tell you though Jimmy,” I teased. 

 

“Don’t call me—” I cut off his words when I stepped closer to him. I glanced around to make sure there was no one around. The last thing I need is rumors floating around about James Potter and me dating. I’m positive that James doesn’t want that either.

 

“Potter, would you say I’ve caused problems before that are detrimental to life at Hogwarts?” I asked.

 

“Not until yesterday,” he replied, looking down at me. Damn, I don’t get the height advantage this time. The only advantage I have this time is my wit because James Potter could snap me in half with how fit he is. I’d love to touch him and explore that muscle, but now is not the time.

 

“So then why did you tell the Head of Hufflepuff I deserved to be punished severely?” He looked at me, seemingly unaffected by my words. I guess James Potter isn’t easily intimidated. Can’t say I don’t mind.

 

“Because I know that you could have prevented that entire fight if you wanted to,” he answered. “You were calm and rational, but still chose to continue fighting. That’s why you should get detention for at least a week.”

 

“That back fired on you,” I replied. “I only have it tonight.” He looked at me shocked that it was that light of a punishment. “You shouldn’t underestimate my ability to talk my way out of things. Just because I don’t usually talk to people doesn’t mean I can’t. We’ve both made a habit out of messing with the other.”

 

“You started it,” he interjected. “I’m also not specifically trying to get you in trouble. I don’t have time to play your games.”

 

“Then we’re on the same page.” I gave him a pat on his shoulder before backing away from him. “Don’t mess with me and I won’t mess with you. See you in potions.”

I walked away from James Potter, praying that he wouldn’t suggest that I needed more consequences for my actions. If my parents think I’ve done something disgraceful, I’m sure I won’t have a home to go back to.

OO00OO

 

So my detention is with good old Slughorn who, in all honesty, doesn’t care what I do as long as the caldrons are cleaned. Without magic, but thanks to Cayden being a repeat offender and Gabby breaking curfew more times than I can count, I know the technique to clean them quickly. First, I have to set them all on their sides and then I just keep rotating them, keeping a firm grip. It cuts down the amount of work by half and it takes about one third of the time it would to clean them up right.

 

“Ms. Greene, your wand,” Slughorn said, holding out a small box to place it in. Slughorn doesn’t trust any of the students who serve detention, which is pretty smart considering all the little prats running around.

 

“You don’t trust me professor?” I teased, placing my wand in the box. He actually rolled his eyes at me.

 

“Ms. Greene, you are one of the last students I would ever trust,” he replied. I raised my eyebrow at that. I’m pretty sure I’m relatively harmless compared to people like Edmund Snell. “You’re a bit to quiet and intelligent. Far too clever for your house if you ask me.”

 

“Should I say thank you?” I asked. He just grumbled.

 

“You should start cleaning,” he replied. He stayed standing as I grabbed the cleaning supplies placed on his desk before going to a caldron and flipping it. “Tch, lazy.”

 

I’ll pretend like I didn’t hear that. I forgot how many mistakes beginning Potions students make. They clearly got whatever potion they were brewing wrong, especially if the smell is anything to go by. 

 

“Professor Slughorn,” a voice called. I turned my head to see Brett dressed neatly, even on a Sunday. His blonde hair is just begging me to mess it up. His grey eyes caught mine for just a moment before moving to Slughorn.

 

“Mr. Evergreen I trust you can handle Ms. Greene for the next few hours as I attend to the supplies,” Slughorn said. I smirked as I saw Brett’s lips twitch a bit at the thought of “handling” me. He doesn’t want to crack a smile and shatter his solemn image.

 

“Yes professor,” he agreed. Slughorn left the room without a second thought. I guess it pays to be the Slytherin golden boy. “That was some show you put on yesterday.”

 

“Thank you, but I won’t be giving an encore performance anytime soon,” I scoffed. 

 

“Why not? It was very… commanding.” I could practically hear the purr in his voice. “I liked it.”

 

“I’m sure you did,” I said, finishing scrubbing the caldron clean. I stood up ready to move on to the next one, but a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Brett just knows how to slither his way into everything, yes including my pants. “If you haven’t noticed I’m a bit busy with cleaning.”

 

“Well while the professor is away we can play.” He trailed a finger down my neck before kissing it softly. “And with a swish of my wand all the caldrons will be cleaned and put away.”

 

“If anything, your attempt at poetry was more of a turn-off than a turn-on,” I replied. I walked over and sat on the top of Slughorn’s desk, so that I was facing the vast array of potions. What on earth could the man mean by getting supplies? There’s definitely enough here for the entire year, unless someone really screwed up. “I liked the part where you were going to cast a spell to clean everything though.”

 

I could practically feel the eye roll he was giving me right now. I did hear him mutter a few spells. Before I knew it, Brett was in front of me after he pushed back Slughorn’s chair. He took the liberty of placing my legs over his hips and moving close enough, so that I could feel his warmth. I wanted to play it cool, but the room’s temperature felt like it went up a few degrees.

 

“So now that the caldrons are clean, what should we do?” Brett whispered. His tone was husky, and I knew exactly what he wanted to do. This place isn’t secure. I don’t want to take the risk and expose our relationship. Now if my raging hormones would just shut up, then I could probably resist him. “We have an hour before Slughorn gets back. I asked him how long he planned on keeping you.”

 

“Someone could still walk in at any moment,” I replied. I felt his hand trace up my arm and to my shoulder. Okay, point one for hormones and a big fat zero for common sense. “Just snogging.”

“Just snogging,” he repeated. The smirk across his lips told me that he might not mean it.

 

Not that I really gave a shite the second his lips were on mine. His lips molded almost perfectly to mine as my arms moved to wrap around his neck. I heard his hands slam against the desk as he deepened the kiss. It seemed he was making an effort not to go overboard and push my limits. Doesn’t mean I won’t push his.

 

I weaved my fingers through his hair and brought him closer, messing up his blonde hair in the process. It seriously bothers me when it’s too neat. I moved my legs, so that they rested over his hips and it seemed like he was really struggling to keep control. I like this side of him. 

 

“Carrie, don’t test my self-control,” Brett growled, pulling away for air. I merely ignored him and started placing kisses down his jaw, eventually getting to his neck. I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I sealed my lips over his throat and sucked hard causing him to gasp before I finally pulled away. I bit my lower lip in an action I knew drove him crazy. Some people are just to fun to mess with. “Did you just?”

 

“Oh come on,” I replied. “It’s totally fair that you get a love bite since you gave me one, on my face. That wasn’t funny by the way.”

 

“It was pretty funny,” he said, grinning at me. I hopped off the desk and in a show of rare dominance in our activities backed him up against the desk and captured his lips in a kiss.

 

“It wasn’t,” I replied. I moved closer ready to resume our amazing snog session, but something interrupted. Actually it was the door opening.

 

Without thinking I shoved the tall, gorgeous quidditch player under Slughorn’s low to the ground desk and tried to straighten myself out. I looked to see who came in and I wanted to scream at whoever decided my fate.

 

James Potter, I’m actually sick of seeing your fit little arse today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess you can hate me for a cliff hanger. I wasn’t sure if I was going to update this any soon, but I’m in hardcore procrastination mode right now, so another update might not be too far off. I make no promises though. Okay now for the questions!
> 
> Do you like this format more than the other chapters?  
> How do you feel about James now? About Brett?  
> Is Carrie to annoying or rude?  
> How do you think James would react to Carrie and Brett?
> 
> Also I don’t own Alouette, but it’s a French children song I thought would work. It talks about plucking the feathers off a bird. It seemed like it could be a rather blood thirsty song if the right person sang it. Carrie just seemed like the right person for the song. Here is the exact translation because an explanation is just not enough: Lark, nice lark/Lark, I will pluck you./ I will pluck your head. x2/And your head! And your head!/Lark! Lark!. This is the translation, but there is another version available that is easier to sing. This translation though is what I imagined Carrie to be saying.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the update! Thank you for reading!


	7. Mutual Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m seeing you way more than I need to lately,” James said. 
> 
> “The feeling is mutual,” I replied.

I’m the so called lazy genius of Hufflepuff and I somehow got myself into this mess. Where the bloody hell is my intelligence at a time like this? In the last minute I had managed to make so many stupid decisions I don’t even know what to do with myself. This Potions classroom happens to hold about fifty caldrons that should not be clean already, one very fit Slytherin under a small desk, and one uptight Gryffindor with a nice arse. I am now speechless and don’t know what to say, but I know one thing for sure. 

I could have just backed away from Brett instead of shoving him under a bloody desk. I think I’m off my rocker now.

“Potter,” I addressed. He gave me a slightly confused look. He knows I’m nervous.

“Greene?” he replied. “Is something wrong?”

I hopped on the desk and tried to look completely relaxed, tried being the key word there. I’m not sure if he’s buying it.

“Not unless you count me being bored out of my mind something wrong,” I answered. “What is it I can do for you?”

“Shouldn’t someone be supervising you?”

“Not that it matters, but Evergreen was here until about thirty minutes ago.” Potter raised his eyebrow in a way that I found strangely attractive, but slightly annoying. I don’t like that he’s questioning my authority. I like a good challenge, but Potter you’re a millennium too early to beat me. “He left to snog with some pretty brunet.”

I felt a painful pinch on my leg and held back my sound of surprise. Brett was clearly not happy about that lie. I’m sure he’s not too thrilled about being under a tiny desk either. I have a feeling punishment will be in order.

“I see…” James looked like he was processing the information, wondering if he should believe me or not. He let out a sigh. I think he knows something is weird, but he doesn’t want to know what that something is. Thank Merlin. “Where’s Professor Slughorn?” 

“Supply room,” I answered. “I think some first years really messed up. I should know.”

“All right then. Have a good night.” I sent him a nod and watched him go. I waited a few moments before I let out a breath of relief. That was far too close for comfort.

“What the hell Carrie?” Brett said, pushing my legs away and getting up from under the desk. He is not happy right now. I suppose I could talk my way out of this one, but that would take a lot of effort.

“I didn’t want to get caught.” He gave me a cold look. He clearly was not happy still. I don’t think happy describes him regularly, but I mean he is very unhappy, more so than usual. 

“It’s called taking a step away from me.” He’s not seriously that pissed about this, is he? “It’s not like you would be the one embarrassed to be caught snogging with me. If anything I should have been the one worried.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot. The Pureblood King shouldn’t be caught with a blood traitor like me.” His brow furrowed at that and his grey eyes became stormy.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“It is, but it’s not like I’m offended by it.” I found my nails suddenly more interesting than Brett’s handsome face. I’ll admit I’m slightly annoyed. “I’m used to it, so please don’t think that you’ll get any leverage over me by implying that I’m a blood traitor. That insult got boring by the end of third year.”

“I’m not saying that it’s because you’re a blood traitor, Carrie,” he responded. 

“Then it’s because of my personality?” I asked. I looked up to see his eyes wide as he realized the mistake he made with his words. 

“No, I’m saying that it’s because of the fake appearance you put on for all of bloody Hogwarts!” he growled. He’s lost it. Brett is finally angry. May Merlin have mercy on his future children. Potty training is going to be difficult with him as a father.

“You are aware that I’m putting on a fake face for you.” He glared hard at me and I kept my eyes firm as I stared at him. “I don’t like conflict like this, but you seem to enjoy having something to complain or be angry about. As much as I do enjoy witty banter I don’t like doing it often. Talking to you like this was part of a compromise that meant I got a good shag.”

I watched Brett carefully. He seemed to be calming himself down, something I know is not easy for him. He has a rather short temper, but he tends to resist fighting for the sake of his image. His anger slowly builds up behind his cold appearance until he releases his anger all at once. I’m usually the one he gets angry at, and I can’t say I don’t deserve it sometimes, but it is rather tiring.

“I understand.”

The conversation was left at that. I didn’t bother talking to him and he didn’t bother to talk to me. We spent the next half hour in complete silence until Slughorn came to dismiss me. I’m not sure if this counts as a fight or just a heated debate, there is a difference. Although I’m pretty sure that I don’t understand. I think we’re talking a bit too much recently.

OO00OO

“What’s got you in such a bad mood?” Dom asked.

We were currently at breakfast and all I could say was this is the beginning of hell. October is my least favorite month of the year. It starts to get cold, the trees start losing their leaves, and classes start actually assigning work, but that’s not why I hate it. Pureblood families have a lot of rules about society and parties, especially since the whole Voldemort thing that got a lot of Pureblood families thrown in Azkaban. In order for Purebloods to socialize with each other, somebody decided to give each prominent Pureblood family a holiday to celebrate where everyone gets together to celebrate our Pureblooded-ness. 

It just so happens that my family’s holiday is Halloween. Basically, I have to leave school for a few days to get dressed up in some horrid gown and pretend like I give a shite. It’s impossible to get out of it. My mom would disown me if I refused to go. I need to talk politely and look for a potential suitor if I can. My parents have been more concerned about my sister getting married than me lately. Not that my family has ever really paid me any attention. As long as I don’t ruin the family name I’m allowed to coexist with them.

“It’s October,” I replied to Dom.

“What’s that…Oh!” Dom exclaimed in realization. “Your brother is throwing that huge party later this month.” I forgot about that until she mentioned it. I hate that party.

 

“That party is epic though,” Cayden cut in. “It’s all the Slytherins talk about when they get back.” 

Yes, my brother thinks that he needs to invite every member of the Slytherin quidditch team to the party. He’s graduated already, so I don’t really understand why he keeps inviting the whole team. It’s not like all of them were there when he was captain. I’ll never understand it. Oh, and he’s the nice one of the family. I might seem like I’m nice, but I just keep all my rude comments to myself. Excluding the last few days, I usually keep to myself.

“It’s not that great I promise,” I told him. I don’t have an appetite today. I’m just going to wait for my invitation to hell. “It’s just a bunch of wasted young adults.”

“Isn’t that what every party is?” Jade asked. “Weren’t you that wasted girl last year?” That was one time, and they will never let me forget it.

 

“Don’t remind any of us about that,” Dom said, shivering slightly. “I’ll never un-see Carrie shoving her tongue down Cayden’s throat.”

“When did that happen?” I asked. I don’t really remember that night, all I know was we celebrated the triplet’s birthday and stuff got weird. 

“I thought we weren’t going to tell her that,” Gabby stated. “Or the fact that Cayden was totally into it too.” Yeah, no breakfast for me today my appetite has run away. 

“I wasn’t completely sober,” Cayden defended. “I’m pretty sure I snogged every girl, excluding my sister that was at that party. I admit though that Carrie was pretty good would you care to explain that?”

“No, but I am wondering who else I snogged now,” I replied. I looked to see Gabby raise her hand and Aiden looking uncomfortable. I’m sure I looked like I was going to throw up.

“Don’t worry it was a dare,” Gabby stated. I slightly relaxed, but Aiden was still fidgeting. I shot him a look that told him to tell me everything or there would be major consequences.

“It wasn’t on the lips,” Aiden stated.

“In your exact words, let’s skip all the foreplay,” Dom cut in. She was grinning ear to ear at me. Why my best friend chose to keep this fact from me for so long I don’t know? I can’t ever see myself saying that out loud to someone though. “It shocked the hell out of me. I never pictured you as a dominant person.”

“Yep, she seems like a total bottom bitch to me.” We all looked at Gabby who just shrugged her shoulders. If any of us would know, it would be her.

Most conversation stopped as the owls flew into The Great Hall. A few owls stuck out though. There were about ten completely black owls with green eyes that flew in with incomparable grace. They were my family’s owls and my family happens to take great pride in knowing that they have multiple owls for everyone in the family as well as the grace these animals reflect. In my opinion, any owl could be just as wonderful. My brother also happens to share that thought. One landed perfectly in front of me and the others went to the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables. 

When the owl presented me with the letter Dom leaned to read over my shoulder. We both knew that this wouldn’t be a personal letter. My parents never write me during the school year, unless they are notifying me of an event that I have to attend. We’re not a very emotional family, unless anger and disappointment count.

 

_Dear Carolyn Greene,_

_You have been formally invited to the Greene Family Harvest Celebration that will take place at seven in the evening on October 31st at the Greene Manor. This is a time to formally celebrate the changing of seasons as we head into winter as well as connect with both friends of the past and recent acquaintances._

_Sincerely,_

_Clyde and Sapphire Greene_

_Ps. we will arrange your dress for you Carolyn. You better be keeping up with your studies._

 

“Hey, look!” Dom said, pointing to the last line of the letter. “They left a personal message that was two sentences this time.”

“I know,” I replied, smiling a bit bitterly. “Looks like they finally realized I’m the only intelligent child they have.”

“Derek isn’t completely stupid,” Jade cut in. “He just tends to think with his fists and hormones. Your sister seems pretty horrible though.”

“Her only good point is that she seems unearthly beautiful to some people.” Dom gave me a look after I said that. I mean, her sister is a bloody goddess who made the Hogwarts newspaper start the Hogwarts fit list. Actually our sisters were in the same year, but never got along, for the obvious reason that they were Gryffindor’s goddess and Slytherin’s queen.

A sudden squawk caught everyone’s attention. While everyone else would have a second letter with their invitation I got two letters from different owls. My brother takes care of injured creatures and magical creatures. Patchy the owl is his personal favorite. Patchy has one eye, a damaged wing, and is missing a part of his little owl foot. The creature is adorable in a way, but also too clumsy to handle mail for most people. My brother sees me as a way to give Patchy some exercise, so when the owl skirted across the table without grace I barely flinched. I was so used to this adorable little creature I couldn’t care less about his poor landing skills.

I took the letter from Patchy and he flew off back to wherever my brother may be. Derek is sort of the wild card in the family if I’m the black sheep. He meets the family’s expectations in both intelligence and appearance, but his personality is a bit out there. I’ll say it up front, Derek likes to party and he likes all women. My father has warned him that he’ll have to settle down come a few years, but Derek figured out a way to cheat that system. He studies and takes care of magical creatures around the world for some big name company that is headed by a Pureblood that my father went to school with. In conclusion, Derek can travel and party all he wants.

This time as I opened the letter Dom didn’t lean over my shoulder to read, knowing that this one might be a bit personal. I appreciate that she knows when to give me some space.

 

_Dear My Sweet Sister,_

_I have been in Japan for the last few months and I can tell you one thing I learned, the girls aren’t as kinky as you think they are. I met this one girl though, just wow. I’m doing great with the dragons here, but we’re looking to transport them soon, so I’ll probably be moving again._

_On another note, you know about my party. It’s impossible for you not to. You’re invited obviously and as you know you need a costume for it. Yes, I know I’m a pervert who likes to see girls in short skirts, but I would appreciate it if you could be supportive of all my desires. Although you have no desire whatsoever to wear a costume, you’re going to have to wear one. I went through the trouble of getting one made for you here in Japan. It’s gorgeous, but still slutty enough to get you laid, if you so desire._

_I hope school has been going well for you and you haven’t had any major problems yet. I know you’re not the type, but please don’t get pregnant Carrie. There are so many more types of men out there for you to explore, like Americans, Swedish men, Russian men, Brazilian men, and so much more. If you play your cards right you could end up married to some hot quidditch player. Austin Wood is single again. You know I could set you up if you want._

_From,  
The only family member you like: Derek _

 

I felt myself smile at the letter a little bit. Sure, my brother is a bit of a pig and a jerk, but at least he shows some humanity every now and then. That letter was also surprisingly tame for him. Usually, I get a lot more graphic descriptions of his activities. I suspect it’s because he works with old men and has no one to talk to about sex.

“So did your brother say anything interesting this time?” Dom asked. I let out a sigh at her words.

“Not really, but his word choice tends to make a subject interesting,” I replied. “I didn’t feel like I was reading erotic fiction this time, so it was a good letter.”

I got up from my seat in a slightly better mood. I still have to face that horrid party, but at least my brother will be there. He sometimes gets out of events, but not usually. The party that he’s throwing though will definitely keep things interesting around the manor.

OO00OO

I strolled into Potions class before anyone else had gotten there. Professor Slughorn was nowhere in sight as well, making this the perfect opportunity to nap. I instantly found my seat and put my head down on the cold table. I was happy that I finally had some time to myself for once. It’s difficult living with three other women in a dorm and having the one place I like for myself being occupied by Brett.

I’ve thought multiple times about escaping to a new spot, but no matter how much I think about it, I never do. The first thing that pops to mind is the astronomy tower, but it’s also a popular snogging location for all couples. Then I thought of the library, but there’s always someone there shooting me dirty looks. Anywhere outside is just a no because then I have to walk too far to get to it. Any time I have peace and quiet is just absolute bliss. 

In a span of five minutes people started filtering into the classroom all talking loudly and laughing. I lifted my head up to see that there was something absent. All the Ravenclaws weren’t in the room, even Brett’s admirer wasn’t there. Brett was there though and he look pissed about something. I noticed Potter stroll into the room, but he seemed different.

The James Potter I knew was replaced by this strangely relaxed looking bloke. Nothing much had changed besides the fact that his shoulders weren’t tense and his eyes had a bit of a twinkle in them. I believe this is the one time I have seen James Potter happy. I could ask, but I won’t.

Just a few moments before class started the eight Ravenclaws strode in. I admit that even I grinned at their appearance. Their faces were turned in obvious scowls, but their hair was strikingly blue. I had completely forgotten about the Halloween tricks that were going to be played. It looked like someone had already gotten the best of the seventh year Ravenclaws and I won’t complain. They’re just a bunch of prats.

Professor Slughorn walked in and took one look at the room and scowled. He did not appreciate the new variation of hair color in the room. He walked to the front of the room and looked at all of us.

“The person who did this has to be highly skilled in the use of transfiguration or potions in order to pull this off,” he stated. “The prank king this year seems to be a little daft. If you want to blame anyone it’s probably someone in this room, so blame them for this. Misconduct is not tolerated, eighty points from Ravenclaw!”

The tension in the room seemed to thicken as everyone began to look around at their options of who to accuse. A few eyes lingered on me, but I only yawned in response. I’m way too lazy to go all the way up to the Ravenclaw Tower and answer the question to get inside. Now if I used a broom to fly up those flights of stairs then maybe they could blame me.

No one has ever really found out who the real prank king is. I think it’s a tradition that has been going on about as long as the fit list, but no one has ever found out who really started it or who any of the prank kings were. There are numerous rumors about prank kings and who they were. Derek was even thought to be one, but at the same time Fred Weasley was also a seventh year. It’s almost impossible to pin point the most likely candidate considering the amount of people who could do something unique and creative.

“Now that we have dealt with that, let’s get on with class.”

And so my boring life as a student continued.

OO00OO

There are plenty of times that I want to stop and question Dom and Cayden, but I just don’t. The two constantly argue with each other and seem like they hate each other, but they don’t. The two of them have been beaters together for years and in order to do that they have to have fantastic teamwork and a good understanding of each other. Somehow the two of them connect in ways that I can’t explain. 

For example, the snickering coming from the two of them as they look over a book in the library is just strange. The first thing that makes it strange is that we’re in the library and neither Jade nor Aiden were the ones to suggest it, Dom suggested it. Dominique Weasley does not step foot in a library unless she’s about to snog some handsome bloke or has an essay due the next day. The second strange thing is that Cayden is reading. I have never seen that boy read a book as long as I’ve known him. I seriously thought he was illiterate until now.

“Carrie, is this the right answer?” Aiden asked, drawing my attention to him. The eldest Thornton sibling was perhaps the only one who took education seriously. The sad thing is that he doesn’t have a natural affinity for learning. He’s a slow learner and it takes a long time for him to get things right. He doesn’t stop trying and that’s admirable enough I guess. He has other redeeming qualities though.

“Close, but you plugged in the wrong variable,” I answered glancing at his arithmancy homework. He heaved a sigh, seeming dejected, before he began to erase his work and start over again. Little sniggers flittered to my ears as Dom and Cayden continued whatever they were doing. “Are you two going to stop anytime soon?”

“No,” Dom answered, wearing a brilliant grin. “Actually we’re planning on using this great prank on someone. We just haven’t decided who yet.”

“I’m a prefect,” Aiden muttered. “Don’t talk about any of your antics around me or I’ll be forced to report you.”

“Then plug your ears if it bothers you so much,” Cayden retorted. His blue eyes narrowed in on me and instantly I knew I was in trouble. “We need your help to pull this one off. It requires advanced knowledge of transfiguration.”

“No,” I replied. “If you can’t do it yourself don’t ask me. Besides that sounds incredibly traceable. If you want to pull pranks and not get caught, pick a series of smaller pranks that send a message to whomever it is you want to prank.”

“You’re a genius!” Dom shouted. She immediately got scolded for her actions and dirty looks from everyone around her. I gave her a dirty look too. “Anyone that you have a grudge against that you want us to target?”

“No,” I answered. “If you don’t have someone in mind for pranking then why would you even bother? You’re just starting mindless conflicts if you don’t have a reason to prank someone.”

“Uh, it’s fun?” Cayden supplied, arching an eyebrow at me. He’s giving me a look that says I’m the one being ridiculous right now.

The two of them got up and left to some unknown part of the library. I gave Aiden a look and he smiled.

“Time to relocate?” Aiden asked.

“Please,” I said, standing up and gathering what little homework I had brought with me. 

Aiden glanced at my arm load and took the textbooks from me without a second thought. He knew I hated carrying them. He also knew that now that he’s carrying them he controls where we’ll go in the castle. He might not be textbook smart, but he is rather people smart.

“I think you need some fresh air,” he stated. I shot him a look and he just smiled. “Seriously your complexion looks like you haven’t seen the sun in ages. Your natural glow is much better than what you’re trying to imitate.”

“Don’t go there if you want me to help you,” I stated lightly. He let out a laugh at that, trying to diffuse the tension as we walked through the hall.

 

Aiden’s laugh tends to turn head because of its distinctive sound. A few students gave us curious looks as we passed by them. There will probably be a rumor that we’re dating. Hufflepuffs are known to be the people who move around in relationships the most out of everyone, so when two Hufflepuffs walk together they’re almost always accused of dating for two or three days. We’re also the best people to cuddle, so I’m told. I’m not really a cuddly kind of person.

“Thornton,” a voice interrupted. We both turned to see a scowling Brett behind us. He had his intimidation face on and was standing tall and proud. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Walking?” Aiden answered. His immediate reaction was to be confused, not offended by Brett’s rude tone. His face was relaxed and his tone polite. Aiden is pretty hard to make angry.

“That’s not what it looks like to me.” Brett nodded toward me and I openly scoffed at him. His eyes shot me a cold look before returning to Aiden. “You should be setting a better example for first years. Not only that, but you have rounds to do tonight.”

“Merlin, what’s your problem Evergreen?” I blurted. He shot me an angry look.

“This has nothing to do with you, Greene,” he replied. His tone told me that it had everything to do with me. He’s still bothered by what happened yesterday. “I’m more concerned with how irresponsible Thornton is being rather than your various problems. He’s flirting with some girl while he has rounds to make and a team to train. I’d hate to have to depend on someone as reckless as him.”

“I don’t know exactly what I’ve done, but right now you’re being very rude,” Aiden stated. He was slightly more on guard, but not angry. “We’re just going to go do homework right now. My team is my concern and I assure you that I’ll be on time and prepared for my rounds. Let’s go.”

Normally, that would be the end of this little confrontation, but clearly Brett had different ideas. He grabbed Aiden by the collar, turning him around and causing everything he was carrying to drop on the ground. Aiden’s eyes took on a fiercer look as the two stared each other down. Aiden only had that look when he was playing quidditch. Shit is about to go down right now.

“What did you say you worthless—”

“Evergreen what the hell?” someone shouted. Oh, thank merlin almighty the killer of my sanity has appeared with some other handsome bloke.

James and the other guy, Ravenclaw if the blue hair says anything, pulled the two apart. The two were still radiating testosterone as they stared each other down. James glanced at me a scoffed.

“I’m seeing you way more than I need to lately,” James said. 

“The feeling is mutual,” I replied. I looked back at the two boys acting like men who looked like they were about to rip each other apart.

“Evergreen, all of us know that Aiden wouldn’t do something like this,” the Ravenclaw said. “You can’t blame him for this.”

“What the bloody hell am I being blamed for?” Aiden growled. I found myself blinking in surprise at his sudden shift in tone. I don’t think I’ve ever heard him that irritated by someone.

“This!” Brett said, pulling up his shirt, revealing what looked like a tattooed ‘I’m a Hufflepuff lover’. I could help the laugh that escaped me, and Brett glared at my reaction. He has a very nicely toned chest, but the badger is pretty distracting. “You don’t even want to know what’s by my nipples.”

I couldn’t help it as I burst out laughing at that. Who could take that line seriously? The most arrogant git just said nipples with a straight face. I seemed to be the only one who found this funny as the four boys just looked at me bending over in laughter. I mean wow. This is hilarious. I swear I’ll marry whoever made that tattoo happen. 

“Are you okay?” the Ravenclaw asked as my eyes began to tear up a bit from laughing too hard. He moved away from Aiden and to my side as I began to cough a bit as I settled down.

“I’m sorry it’s just that was the most brilliant prank I’ve ever seen,” I replied. Brett was scowling at me as I said that. I couldn’t bring myself to care. “You have to admit that it was brilliant.”

“Listen here you…” he trailed off. He was probably going to say blood traitor, but thought better of it before spouting it out.

“Aiden has been with me since classes let out, so he couldn’t have set this up,” I responded. “You had morning rounds and didn’t have this happen before then. I’m guessing this happened in the prefect room and that’s why you’re blaming Aiden? He’s the only Hufflepuff prefect who might been able to pull this off, so he’s the likely suspect. However, you forgot one thing. He’s not smart enough to pull that off without making that extremely painful.”

“Hey!” Aiden protested. I just rolled my eyes.

“You’re looking at someone who has advanced knowledge of potions and possibly dabbled a bit in healing, so this wouldn’t hurt him. You’re only thinking about prefects, but you forgot that other activity leaders also have access to that room, so that they can give you reports. However, with how intricate and precise the markings turned up on his chest you’re looking at someone who has prior knowledge of Evergreen’s body. Another Slytherin is most likely responsible for it. I’d go yell at Snell since you pissed him off a while ago. If you shagged anyone with a grudge recently I’d check that out too.”

“Believe me it’s been awhile since I’ve shagged anyone appealing,” Brett commented. Well he’s being an arse today. He walked away without another word.

“You’re bloody brilliant,” the Ravenclaw said. A look of amusement was on his face as he smiled at me. He bent down and began to help Aiden gather the things that had fallen. “I had heard you were, but I never really believed it.”

“That’s great,” I stated. “And you are?”

He winced like I had just seriously injured his ego. The guy was a bit taller than Potter and had what looked like muscular arms. He had a nice face. I’m guessing he’s pretty attractive when he doesn’t have blue hair. He’s got nice brown eyes though. I noticed them as he got up from the ground and handed me some of my things.

“Trenton Myers,” he stated. “I’m the quidditch captain for Ravenclaw. I’m not a prefect though. I was in the middle of telling Potter how we were going to kick his arse in quidditch when we saw this whole mess.”

“That’s nice,” I replied. “We should go.” Aiden nodded his head and we turned to leave.

“Try to stay out of trouble for a few days Greene!” James called after me.

Out of laziness, I choose not to respond to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been a while and I wasn’t really sure when I would be updating again and I think I sent out a warning about that. I recently moved into my university dorm and just started my classes. I’m still getting used to things since I’m a first year student. So updates are going to slow down because I want to make new friends and I’m trying to learn a new language, that language being Chinese. I picked it because it sounds pretty, but it’s super difficult to pick up. I’m not sure when I’m going to update again, but I will try to soon.
> 
> Thank you, so much for reading! I’d love a review. Not sure what to write? Try some of these questions
> 
> What’s Carrie’s best character trait?  
> What’s Carrie’s worst character trait?  
> What do you think so far about Carrie’s family?  
> Brett vs James, who is the bigger arse?  
> Were there any mistakes?
> 
> Also just a small note, I never respond to reviews unless I have finished writing a chapter. When it takes me a long time to respond to them that’s the reason why.


	8. About October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I really hate October.”
> 
> “Me too.”

“You’re doing it wrong,” I stated bluntly.

Harry sighed for what had to be the hundredth time this practice. He wasn’t getting any better taking off or landing than he had since tryouts. When Harry was in the air he wasn’t bad, but he needs to work on taking off so he doesn’t look like a fool. 

“I’m doing the best I can,” he replied. He had a sad look in his eyes that I quite frankly don’t give a shite about. He signed up for the team, so he can deal with the pressure and responsibility that comes with it.

“Do better.” He gave me a surprised look once I said that. This is the first time the two of us had any interaction since the James Potter incident on Sunday. I guess he thought I liked him and was going to coddle him through the whole process. 

“I’m doing the best I can!” He was angry now. His random moments of bravery are beginning to annoy me. “If it’s so easy then you do it!”

“That’s not my job. You wanted to be the seeker for this team. Be true to the house and be loyal about this. Be loyal and remember that everyone here on this team is counting on you. They are counting on you to be committed and be the best, not try your best.”

I had left him absolutely speechless. He looked like he was thinking my words over. I’m getting really sick of this spouting metaphorical shite thing. I’m so out.

“Tell Aiden I left,” I told him. He looked like he didn’t want me to go, but I turned a left the field. 

Eventually someone would realize I was going into the war ground formerly known as Hogwarts. 

All the seventh years were really taking prank month seriously. There were cat fights galore and I see at least one person in their knickers every time I leave the Hufflepuff dorm. It’s absolutely ridiculous that people are using this as an excuse to get back at other people. I mean, I wouldn’t suggest talking about it, but it would be nice if the whole revenge plots could be spread out evenly over the year. I swear people are taking revenge against those who looked at them funny once in second year. 

Not to mention I’ve become the favorite target of a particular house. If you guessed it was Slytherin you’re wrong. The classic Gryffindor versus Slytherin and Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw battles still take place. All the Ravenclaws view October as the perfect time to target me. I guess it’s because I pull off high marks without having to put too much effort into it. I also turn in essays that I do outstanding on and they don’t like that.

I’m basically a walking target for them, but I don’t want to give them the satisfaction of beating me. So I do what every secretly competitive person would do, I deflect all the hexes without verbal spells. It doesn’t look like I care and it just makes it seem like they missed. Of course this actually involved me reading ahead and learning the basics on Tuesday, but now I’m decent at it.

With little to no trouble I made my way to my secret room. My secret room had been relatively quiet lately. Brett hadn’t come around since our spat and he probably guessed I was in no mood for a shag with whatever the hell is on his chest. He is so stressed lately and anyone can tell. It must be killing those around him. As long as he doesn’t show up here it’s not my problem.

However, I somehow feel that Dom’s actions are my problem. She’s been absolutely crazy lately. She turned her cousin Molly’s hair blonde because she used to make fun of Dom for not having red hair. She had somehow sabotaged Rose Weasley’s homework because Rose told her she was a daft Hufflepuff once. I felt the most sorry for Albus or as he’s now called Allie. She gave him a potion to make him act like a girl because he had called her brutish. See the Molly one is understandable, but Rose and Albus aren’t even seventh years, so the prank war shouldn’t apply to them. I’m a bit worried that Dom has a lot of built up anger and she’s using this as the excuse to let it out. Someone should have a talk with her, but I don’t want to be the one to do it. I’m hoping Gabby will have one of her random moments of responsibility and do it. Jade thinks the pranks are bloody hilarious, and so does Cayden. Aiden could try, but at this point no one actually listens to him.

I let out a sigh as I moved to lie down on the couch. My life had suddenly got more eventful lately. It really takes my mind off the whole life-after-Hogwarts-thing I’m supposed to be thinking about. St. Mungo’s has a program for those who score top marks in their NEWTs, but it also requires an essay explanation of why you want to be trained to be a healer. That’s not even the program I want to go into, but it is an easy option.

I want to be a healer for multiple reasons, but I doubt that any of them are considered good ones. It’s one of the very few professions that my father and mother approve of. That might not sound like much, but it makes it a whole lot easier on me if they don’t oppose what I’m doing. Originally I was set to do marriage interviews the summer I graduated from Hogwarts like my sister did. However, I guess my personality leaves much to be desired since no one wants their son to marry the least impressive member of the Greene family.

I would say it’s because of my family, but there are other reasons I don’t like talking about. It’s has to do with my oh-so tragic childhood that doesn’t really matter too much. I guess there’s a specific event, but if I wrote about it my parents would curse me. Actually, now that I think about it, that event is probably what should have been everyone’s first clue I would be a Hufflepuff.

“Carrie.” I turned to see Brett as he entered the room. He looked stressed out as usual, but slightly more put together than the last time we talked. He looks good.

He made his way to me in what seemed like the blink of an eye. His lips were on mine and before I knew it I was giving in to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and making room for him on the somewhat small sofa. 

And suddenly my life seemed normal again.

OOOO

“You look good today,” Dom said, taking a break from scarfing down her breakfast. She was particularly hungry today for some reason. “You’re glowing for some reason.”

“Did you shag someone?” Cayden asked, from across the table. I shot him the same look of indifference that neither denies nor confirms his question I always do. Dom just kicked him. “What? People say that girls get prettier after sex. I thought it was a proven thing.”

“You’re an absolute pig,” Gabby stated.

“Where is Jade?” I asked, changing the subject. Believe me when I say it would be easy to insult Cayden for hours, given the fact that he is an arse.

“She actually reads the Hogwarts Gazette, so she went to go get a copy of it,” Gabby answered. “It does actually have good articles, but for the most part people only care about that bloody list.”

“I don’t see what’s so bad about it,” Dom stated. She’s also been number one since fifth year, so it doesn’t affect her anymore. “I think Albus actually does a decent job with it, given that he’s an absolute git. He writes about things that matter. Unlike my brother who took over the fit list.”

The fit list was started sometime around the time when my sister and Dom’s sister were in their sixth year and got into a massive argument about who was more fit between the two of them. They had some bloke survey the entire school about the most attractive males and females at the time then printed it in the Hogwarts Gazette. This tradition has always been continued since because no one at Hogwarts seems to have a life. A pity that no one decides to study for their future.

“We can all guess who made it on the list,” Gabby stated. She was number nine last year with her reputation as a, let’s use the word loose, woman as the reason for the low placement. Jade was four a few times, but dropped down to five later in the year since some girl went crazy at a party. She stripped at a Gryffindor party and that seems to be attractive enough to bump her ahead of Jade.

“There’s really no point at looking at it,” Dom stated. “It’s mostly my family and I’m not into incest.”

“Doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t admire.” Gabby looked at me and a smile tugged on her lips. “I’ve always wondered this, but who is your favorite guy on the list, Carrie? You never talk about any guy really.”

“That’s because I’m degrading them and over sexualizing them all in my head,” I drawled. “Something Cayden hasn’t learned how to do with women yet.”

“Believe me it all goes through a filter and you guys only hear the nice things.” I feel disgusted right now. How the hell did he turn out so different compared to his siblings?

“Hey guys, we’re here,” Jade announced sitting down next to Cayden with Aiden sitting on the other side of her. She had this wide grin on her face and I don’t know why. I don’t want to know why. “Guess who made it on the list.”

“Dominique Weasley,” Dom answered. Jade frowned at that, but couldn’t correct her. After all Dom was right. She would be on that list.

“Yes, but not who I wanted you to guess,” Jade answered. “There’s a new number three that looks absolutely stunning and sounds amazing. Louis gave her a really nice description when he was writing the list.”

“Don’t know don’t care,” I replied.

“You should since it’s you.” I shot her a look of disbelief before turning my attention to my beloved orange juice. My fellow students do not really care about me.

“I want to see!” Dom exclaimed. Jade handed her the newspaper and she took it from her instantly scanning over it. “Our whole group is finally represented on the fit list! Shall I read it to you?”

“I don’t really care since beauty is subjective,” I answered. It’s true though. Sometimes people find the whole sexy thing really attractive others find innocence attractive. Beauty is a bunch of different opinions meaning it can’t be based on fact. At least that’s how I always view it. It helps me sleep at night when I think of it that way.

“This stunning senior has given us all a shock this year,” Dom read. “From the sudden effort in her appearance to the strip tease in the Great Hall she’s been at the forefront of almost everyone’s minds lately. Although lazy in nature she is intelligent enough to piss off the lot of Ravenclaws in her year. Her charming point is the fact that she does not care. It’s great that she probably doesn’t care about much of anything, giving everyone an equal opportunity. She’s as single as they come really as well as my personal favorite on the list. She’s rather funny and her wit cannot be matched. I simply looking forward to seeing what else she does this year and after Hogwarts.”

“Your brother needs a hobby.” Dom just shrugged her shoulders at me and flipped to the next page with the boys on it. “I never understand why James is first. He’s so stiff.”

“He’s undeniably fit,” Gabby argued. “It would also be fun to mess him up. I mean Evergreen is always right behind him, but everyone knows he dabbles in the art of shagging with any girl that’s attractive. James Potter is like a game that everyone wants to play, especially now that he is single.”

“Thank you for that wonderful insight,” Dom replied. “Have you shagged Evergreen?” I found myself actually waiting for Gabby’s reply for once. I had to admit I was a bit curious.

“Once and it was bloody fantastic,” she answered. “In my top three easily.”

“I find it surprising that he would sleep with a girl outside of Slytherin,” Jade commented. “He seems to be one for house loyalty and all that. I know his parents are pretty strict. Not as strict as Carrie’s though…”

“I’ve met his parents at a party before,” I said. They looked at me to give them more. “Let’s just say that all pureblood parents are created equal.”

They nodded their heads in understanding before continuing on with conversation. I should say that it’s more that no one cares enough about blood status to dwell on the pureblood thing, that is, unless you’re a pureblood. After the war the only people who care about pureblood status are well purebloods. However, it isn’t the I’m-superior view anymore as much as the we-must-preserve-our-culture. Purebloods are truly the only people who are holding grudges except for maybe a few people who fought in the war.

It’s just a sad reality that no one can be happy at the same time.

OOOOO

It was late Friday night and I was walking back to the Hufflepuff common room when I heard a crash. I had two options to choose from. I could go around and take three more flights of stairs to avoid the area of the crash or I could walk towards that area and hope nothing bad was happening. I really hate stairs.

I walked in the direction of the crash, intending entirely to not help anyone no matter who they were. I wasn’t expecting this though. In front of me Lily Potter was sniffling while picking up something.

“What are you doing?” Smooth, real smooth their Carrie. It’s obvious that she’s crying and that sounded rude. The last thing I need is Dom on my arse about being rude to her family.

“Just picking this up,” she muttered weakly. I could tell she was holding her tears back, pretending that nothing was bothering her. I really think that’s a Wotter family trait. 

“Put it down,” I stated. I said the spell and with a flick of my wrist the object was put back together.

It was a muggle snow globe. A beautiful white owl was perched on a pine tree in the center of the white and silver sparkles. I admit that I know what they are, but this is really my first time seeing it in person. Somehow it’s unbelievably beautiful.

“Umm…” she said, drawing me out of my thoughts. She seemed a far cry from the girl who would daringly say anything to anyone. Merlin’s pants, she asked me boldly if I liked women, but now she seems her age. 

“Yes?” I asked.

“You’re not going to tell James about this are you?” she asked. I could tell that she seemed unusually nervous at the prospect of him finding out. Whatever it is that happened she doesn’t want him to know about it.

“I imagine that he would freak out about it, so I see no reason too,” I replied. “It’s not like I see him regularly anyway.”

“Okay…” She seemed like she didn’t believe me at all. I really wasn’t going to tell James. What she does, doesn’t concern me or him actually. She can make her own choices and I’m sure the Potter brothers vaguely understand that concept. “Thank you.”

With a nod of my head I left Lily Potter behind and continued on my way. I actually wish that I would have asked who broke the snow globe. It would have saved me from one hell of a headache later.

OOOOOOO

“You’re doing it wrong,” I replied. 

Harry just shot me a dirty look that I had become immune to recently. I feel like every practice that I’m here we spend at least thirty minutes trying to get his little arse in the air properly. It’s not that he can’t take off it’s just that it isn’t a smooth take off.

Normally, I would have been long gone by now considering practice had already ended, but Gabby was holding me to my promise of making sure Harry is good to go. She was on a responsibility kick lately and I feel like it has something to do with the Gryffindor who dyed her hair blonde because Gabby slept with the girl’s boyfriend in fifth year.

Which reminds me that she slept with Brett. If I think about it, Gabby started sleeping with boys in fourth year and I didn’t start with Brett until fifth year. So depending on if she slept with him fourth year I could have been getting her dirty seconds. They say that a person sleeps with all of their partner’s partners and those peoples partners and so on. Merlin, if that’s true than I’ve probably slept with the majority of Hogwarts by now. That’s absolutely disgusting.

“Greene,” a voice said. I stirred from my thoughts and glanced over my shoulder to see James with a broom and some equipment. “It’s almost time for Gryffindor…”

He trailed off and his attention was behind me. I looked just in time to see Harry eat dirt trying to land. Well that will surely intimidate the Gryffindors.

“Go ahead and make your comment,” I said to him. “I’m going to as soon as his arse gets over here.”

“I’m pretty sure that you don’t want me to comment on that,” he replied. He sighed and pushed up a sleeve to check his watch. Oh he has that whole vein thing going on. It’s attractive, but why are girls so attracted to that? “You can have about ten minutes before we take over.”

“I don’t want to stay any longer.”

“You know, the laziness thing isn’t really all that charming,” James said. I shot him a look.

“Neither is your face, but I didn’t say anything. After all, beauty and attraction is a personal preference.”

“So then I’m curious,” he started. Merlin, we’re actually going to try and hold a conversation. I don’t want to do this. “What’s your preference?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“I can’t really stand silence unless I’m studying. That and Louis wanted me to ask.” So his true motives have been revealed. Not that he seemed to be hiding them. James Potter seems like a rather honest person compared to others.

“I don’t know my preference. I’ve only ever been attracted to guys physically not mentally. I hear you’re a big fan of blondes though. What was your last girlfriends name again?”

“It was Lynette and I don’t really care about looks all that much.”

“Lies. Everyone cares about looks.” Why am I even continuing this conversation? This is not going to end well. “People are just attracted to different types of looks.”

“Really? Then what look are you attracted too?” Shite I knew this wasn’t going to end well. Well I just need to think of something to get him to back off.

“Men with penises,” I answered. If Dom ever finds out about this she will never let me live it down. Although I don’t think James will say anything considering he’s blushing. It makes him rather cute actually. I never expected him to be this awkward. Makes me wonder why he is number one on the fit list.

“I really hate October.”

“Me too.”

With that Harry was finally leaving and I could leave James. I just hope that penis thing doesn’t come back to haunt me.

OOOOO

“Gross, you’re here,” I said, immediately seeing Brett sitting on the couch with books spread out in front of him.

Without a second thought I moved to the sofa to lay on it, kicking his books out of the way so my legs were across his lap. I came for a nap and he will not stop me. No one will stop me from napping. Some people were given life to save the entire wizarding world, but I was given life to nap.

“What are you doing?” he asked. His tone was laced with annoyance and he set his books back over my legs. It seems like he thinks about more than just shagging since he hasn’t jumped me yet. 

“I’m going to nap, and you’re going to study,” I stated. I closed my eyes finally being able to relax. My life has been stressful. I want to be a healer not a professional baby sitter. It doesn’t help that Dom and Gabby are totally pissed at me for not picking the girl for some reason. Not that they like her, but they said she would be less work. That’s probably true, but she’s just a horrible person.

“Why the hell do you need to nap? You slept through most of your classes.” I didn’t answer him and he heaved a sigh. “Do you dream of a better life or something?”

“I don’t dream. I just sleep. Dreaming is too much work. I can’t really remember the last time I had a dream. What about you?”

“I dream about random things most of which would disgust you if you knew. You seriously can’t remember your dreams?”

“Yes, I can’t remember. I don’t think that’s really important right now. Especially since you’re delaying my nap.”

“You can’t be done with that Transfiguration essay.” I hummed in response to him, knowing he would get my answer from that. “You’re some sort of super human. The things you could do if you applied yourself.”

“The sleep I could get if you stopped talking to me would be even better,” I replied. “It’s not my fault you can’t finish and essay in twenty minutes. If anything you should be happy you can finish an essay. Not everyone can.”

Even with my eyes closed, I could feel him glaring at me. I paid no mind as I tried to relax my breathing. I could feel sleep approaching quickly.

“Have you played any pranks yet?” I was so close, but he just had to talk. What’s with him and talking lately? He should just let me sleep in peace.

“No. I don’t necessarily have any reason to pull a prank on anyone. I like to think I’m on decent terms with everyone. Well, maybe not Snell. I have no reason to go around and raise hell.”

“What about Potter? You said he was getting on your nerves.” I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with a blank look. He wants to do something to Potter, but not be blamed for it. How typical.

“I have no problem with him. Clearly you do though. Get over it. After Hogwarts none of this house shite and titles will matter. No one will really care about if James Potter was head boy and you weren’t”

“You know you should learn to hold your tongue,” he growled. He was suddenly over me and I now have a feeling that I won’t be napping anymore. I wonder if he finds this charming.

“I can think of a million better things to do with my tongue.”

Brett leaned down to capture my lips in a rough kiss. There was no plush feeling just teeth and tongue. It reminded me of the first time we were together. He might be a bit better looking now, but he is still as much of an arse as that day. I mean, why should he blame James so much for being James.

Actually, why is James even crossing my mind right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well college has been super busy for me lately so I’m sorry about the delay in this chapter (not to mention it’s a filler). I also apologize if this story updates without this chapter, but a chapter image on chapter four. If you’re curious to see Aiden go ahead and check it out. It’s a beautiful image. Please leave a review!
> 
> Okay so let’s get to the questions.  
> Are you sick of Carrie yet?  
> Who would be at the top of your fit list?  
> Besides Carrie who is your favorite female character?  
> How do you feel about Brett?
> 
> Okay I think that’s it for now! I’ll try to update soon! Thank you for reading.


	9. I'm Not the Prank King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I really hope the two of you aren’t flirting in front of me,” Louis commented. “I don’t want to break up Dom’s fantasy of setting you up with Freddie.”
> 
> “Tell me Carrie, are you flirting with me?”
> 
> “I don’t flirt with anyone, especially not children.”

“Come any closer and I will hex you,” I stated. I was currently sprawled across a sofa in the common room, trying to relax. However, Dom and Cayden decided I should be their next victim. They haven’t even gotten close to being successful and it’s been almost a week. 

“Do you have radar or something?” Dom asked.

“Yes my radar for stupidity practically explodes every time the two of you get too close,” I replied. I turned to look at her, wondering what she was going to do. In her hand was the latest copy of Witch Weekly, so I’m guessing they wanted to have an impromptu makeover. 

“We just wanted you to live up to your title of number three on the fit list,” Cayden explained. It bothers me that he actually thinks that’s a real reason to pull a prank on me. “It’s not like we could make you any uglier.”

“You know I’ve been sick of you for years, but I actually think your presence is slowly killing me.” I felt him roll his eyes. I don’t need to look at him to know he did that. I sat up from the sofa and gave them both a blank look before quirking my lip up in a sinister way. “I’m going to prank the two of you.”

“What?” Dom screamed. Well, now the whole common room knows about our presence. She always did like to make a show of things. I guess she does have a reason to be afraid.

When I go for revenge I go big and I don’t get caught. To this day the majority of Ravenclaw avoids me. They upset me at a bad time and it was fun to watch them struggle to get in their common room. Seriously, having a question of the day to get into the common room makes it easy for anyone with half a mind to get in. I wonder if they’ve stepped up security yet. 

“I’m going to prank the two of you,” I repeated. I stood up from the sofa and turned to face the two of them. “I’m going to prank you to the point that you’ll tremble every time you blink. You’ll never know when it’s coming and once it’s there you’ll never know when it will stop.”

“Is it bad I’m kind of turned on right now?” Leave it to Cayden to be a perverted arse. 

“Why do we even talk to you?” Dom asked. Her eyebrows were furrowed in disgust as she sent him a confused look.

“There really is no good reason,” I replied. “I think it’s out of the kindness of our souls that we take pity on this poor creature.”

“I’m not a poor creature. I’m an incredibly fit god,” Cayden argued. 

“Oh please just shut that thing you call a mouth!” Dom shouted.

“Sure as soon as you shut those things you call legs!” Merlin’s pants, you would think that we’re all enemies instead of friends.

“Thornton, please start thinking before you say things,” I said, sighing. He had about five seconds to escape before Dom completely killed him. After what he said I want to assist her. He’s lucky he’s good looking and good at quidditch.

“Would you all just shut up, so that we can all just go to sleep!” a voice screamed. I looked to see Gabby who was wonderfully disheveled in appearance and probably really wanting to sleep. 

Not even Cayden is stupid enough to mess with her right now.

“So goodnight everybody,” Dom said before scrambling back to our dorm quickly. Cayden didn’t even say anything, he just ran. 

“You have got to teach me how you do that,” I said, looking at Gabby.

“Shut up.”

I’ll just say she has a gift.

OOOOO

“You look like death,” Dom said.

“I feel like it too,” I replied. “I’m exhausted.”

“You weren’t… you know?” I raised an eyebrow at her.

“Planning the prank on you and Cayden? Actually I was. I think I found something that will make the two of you cry.” I saw her gulp and had to restrain myself from laughing. This girl should know by now that I am way too lazy to actually do anything to her. That and planning is a lot of work. I’m just unusually tired today. Maybe that’s a bad sign or something.

We entered the Great Hall and found that the triplets were there, but Gabby was missing. That’s not really surprising though. We had tried to wake her up, but she took on that scary tone. Clearly something is bothering her. I think Jade will take care of it though. Jade usually takes care of Gabby and I take care of Dom. If Jade turns into a wreck than Dom takes care of her because apparently pretty girls understand each other, not my words. If I turn into a wreck Gabby usually takes care of me because mean girls understand each other, those were my words.

I sat down at the table not bothering to greet anyone. I don’t even have an appetite today. Not that I exactly stuff my face on a regular basis, but this is weird. I don’t believe I’m sick. If Brett impregnated me then he won’t ever be able to do something like that to a woman again after I’m done with him. Brett’s a lot of things, but he’s not an idiot. Something is up and I don’t care to know what that something is.

A scream ripped through the air and more followed it. I looked up and quickly noticed the expressions of the students at Hogwarts changing to scared or disgusted. A looked down at the table as everything began to rot or turn bloody. My stomach lurched a little as a smell began to radiate from the food. 

The scale of the prank is too large to be done by an amateur. It looks like the prank king has struck again. As much as I find this prank king annoying I have to respect this one. This must have taken hours of preparation and is probably the best prank that’s been pulled off at Hogwarts. Doesn’t mean I hate October any less though, just props to him.

“I’m going to be sick,” Cayden said, oddly very calm. He was running out of the Great Hall along with at least thirty other students for the nearest place to release the contents of his stomach. 

Aiden and Jade just calmly pushed their food away. Dom looked like she wanted to cry from the disgusting sight. Yeah, this prank king is a genius. 

At that moment Gabby came and sat down at the table. She reached for a rotting rat and grabbed some brown oranges. She poured herself a glass of blood and began to eat.

“What the hell are you doing?” Dom yelled. Gabby looked at her clearly not amused by her volume and tone.

“I’m eating pancakes and oranges,” she stated. 

“No you’re eating a rotting rat!” Dom said, pointing. 

“Go get your eyes checked and you’re head, maybe your attitude if you have some extra time.” Gabby continued to eat and Aiden averted his eyes. Jade watched her curiously and Dom looked at her disgusted. 

Okay, so I’m guessing this prank king made this only affect certain people at a certain time. Whoever it is gets my approval. I wonder if they can get us out of class.

OOOO

So I have never really questioned my authority. Sure, I find ways to get out of things, but what intelligent person doesn’t try to do that. I follow my parents’ rules and I even listen to my siblings. Not everyone does that. However, this is a situation that makes me think what the hell?

I was sitting in front of Headmaster Flitwick. I know well enough not to let his size fool me. According to my brother, he’s merciless. I don’t think my brother was lying. The stern look on his face is quite frightening. I guess he has a reason to be angry, but he’s directing his anger at the wrong person.

“So Ms. Greene I’ve heard you’ve been having quite the year,” he began. I just shrugged my shoulders.

“I guess so,” I replied. “How’s your year been?”

“It was great until students started stripping in The Great Hall, coating things with ice, and charming my students,” he replied. He does not want to make conversation right now. I actually think he wants to expel me for things I didn’t do. Okay, so maybe I did the first one, but the rest I swear I didn’t do.

“I apologize that your year has been so eventful.” He raised an eyebrow at me. He is so not amused. “I apologize for my display in The Great Hall.”

“So you’re admitting to this morning’s event?” he asked. I frowned instantly at him.

“No, I’m apologizing for stripping in public. I have nothing to do with the other events. Do you think I’m capable of doing something like that?”

“Yes.” Well, that’s a bit unexpectedly blunt. “All of your professors are quite aware of your intelligence. If there is anyone who could pull off that large of a prank it’s you. Not only that, but witnesses have stepped forward to inform me that you planned to prank your friends and that they would cry and beg for mercy.”

“The prank was going to be that there was no prank, so they would stay on alert and not have time to mess with me anymore.”

“Did you need to stay up late to plan out that?”

“I was joking to make Dom nervous.”

“And not eating anything at breakfast?”

“Wasn’t hungry.” With information like that I would probably suspect myself of being the prank king too. How did he find all that out though? It’s a bit creepy. “I wouldn’t dare do this.”

“It seems you would dare to do a lot of things Ms. Greene. You purposely mess with your professors and somehow have managed to get out of almost all of your punishments since first year.”

“It’s because they were mostly minor infractions that didn’t need to be further discussed.”

“I see you have an answer for everything just like your brother.” I wanted to tell him that it was a family trait, but I didn’t. He had not meant that statement as a compliment. If anything it was meant to insult me, and he knew that. My brother has a very short temper and I have a feeling he is trying to see if I have one as well. He wants to provoke me into a confession. I can respect that even if I am annoyed.

“I assure you that I am not the prank king. If you check whoever your sources are about my personality then you’ll find out I don’t do anything that doesn’t benefit me right away. I’m not into long drawn out processes. I like to do things efficiently and with as little effort as possible. If I was the prank king it would be too much effort for me in general.”

“As of right now the only person I would suspect is you.” Well, he could at least pretend that he considered me being innocent. “I do have a proposal for you though.”

I don’t want to know. Every proposal someone makes to me it’s a trap. When my parents proposed I go to Hogwarts it trapped me in a house that disappointed them. When Aiden wanted me to help with quidditch it was a trap. If I ever get married it will be a loveless trap in eternity with some pureblooded arse. In short, proposals suck.

“I’ll allow you to clear your name if you bring me the real prank king.”

“I’m innocent, so why would I go through all that trouble.”

“As unprecedented as it is I’m willing to offer you full immunity to curfew. Most people know you’re out late, but no one ever catches you.” That’s because Brett’s area is between my secret room and the Hufflepuff dorm. He’s usually the reason I miss curfew, not that I will tell him that. “If you choose to not agree there just might be a chance that you won’t get away with that anymore.”

Well, I’ll be damned. He’s actually threatening me. I don’t know why, but I suddenly respect him a lot more. 

“I accept, but I’m doing this my way.” He looked at me calmly and his lips tugged upward slightly. It’s not a smile, but I have a feeling it’s as close to one as I will get.

“Of course Ms. Greene. I’ll be happy to provide you with anything you need.”

 

OOOOO

 

If I want to know what’s going on in this school there’s only one place to check. I try to ignore it as much as possible because it produces idiotic things, like the fit list, monthly.

The Hogwarts Gazette is located in an old dark arts classroom. I have never once stepped foot into that room because I knew exactly what the Gazette’s sole purpose was. It’s to piss people off. The people who run it know everyone’s business, and they somehow manage to get into everyone’s business. I don’t know how they manage to do it. 

Well, I do have my theories. They are the only club with members from all four houses and members from all years that gives them access to almost every person in Hogwarts. Not only that, but the editor is always some womanizing guy that manages to suck information from bimbos without having to lift a finger.

Sure, I shouldn’t call Dom’s cousin Albus a man-whore, but it’s pretty difficult not to. I don’t know if he actually shags all the girls he snogs, but if he does… it’s just disgusting. He’s a nice guy and a smart guy. I wouldn’t say he’s openly mean, but he is very clever with his wording. I also had a different image of him before I met him at the Wotter weekly meeting. I’m told his personality does a one-eighty whenever he’s around most of his family. Dom said that with the exceptions were James and Louis, his family didn’t really have to deal with his snarky behavior. He seemed like a good brother, but so does my brother. It doesn’t make him any less of an arse though. 

I opened the door unannounced and not giving a single shite about how everyone’s head snapped in my direction. The club had fifteen members present and all of them looked a bit alarmed to see me. Well, I caught one girl who looked particularly unhappy to see me. That girl being number one from the tryouts. Still haven’t figured out her name or it doesn’t matter enough for me to remember it.

“Hey Carrie!” Leave it to Louis Weasley to break the awkward tension in the room. I found him standing by Albus who was sitting at a desk that was significantly nicer than all the other ones.

I walked over to him ignoring the eyes of the people who clearly found me more interesting than whatever rubbish they were currently writing. I guess I have become a bit of an interesting subject matter lately. I still sleep too much for them to actually have something to write something interesting about me.

“So what can I do for you Carrie?” Albus asked. His green eyes looked slightly amused that I was standing in front of him. He’s a snarky little git, isn’t he? I wish Rose Weasley was here to set him straight. I have a feeling his little sister could possibly do that too. He seems to absolutely dote on her. “If it’s about the fit list I assure you it’s not a prank. You were actually chosen by our readers who voted, I myself voted for you.”

“That’s not why I’m here,” I replied. I’m not the least bit intimidated by him. Sure he’s fit with muscles and everything, but he’s more lightly muscled than most quidditch players. I would say that even though Louis is younger than him he has the same amount of muscles as him. I can also tell that the trait that might have put him in Slytherin is ruthless ambition, so many members of that house possess. “Tell me Potter do you want to make history together?”

“I don’t know it depends on what you’re offering me.” His grin actually reminded me of Dom’s when she thought of something dirty. I’ll remember to tell her that the next time she gets that look on her face.

“I really hope the two of you aren’t flirting in front of me,” Louis commented. “I don’t want to break up Dom’s fantasy of setting you up with Freddie.”

“Tell me Carrie, are you flirting with me?”

“I don’t flirt with anyone, especially not children.” I saw a bit of the twinkle banish from his eyes. “I’m here on business actually. Tell me how the two of you feel about the prank king?”

“That hell is too good for him and he should spend eternity in purgatory,” Louis growled. I should ask, but I don’t think I want to know.

“Well, Headmaster Flitwick has just given me the task of catching the prank king and I believe that you can help me.” Louis was about to speak, but Albus stopped him with a single look. 

“What exactly would be in it for us?” Albus asked. “I’m sure that you’re doing this to either clear your name or because the Headmaster gave you some type of incentive to do it.” Both actually, but I won’t admit that. “We have nothing to gain from it however.”

“A step by step specially written article on how the prank king was caught is a hell of a lot more interesting than who took who to Hogsmeade in October,” I stated. “Plus you would be part of a legend that is unlikely for any other year to be able to accomplish.”

“Oh and what makes you think we won’t catch next year’s prank king?” he challenged. I let a lazy smile come over my face.

“Simply because I’m a genius and without me you won’t be able to figure out who it is and trap them. Maybe you’ll figure out who it is, but I doubt you have enough knowledge to provide evidence about them being the prank king.” His eyebrows furrowed and his lower lip twitched a bit. He knew that I was right.

“I’ll see what I can put together.”

Well, that was a lot easier than I thought it would. It was still a lot of work though.

 

OOOO

 

So with the help of Albus and Louis I had been able to narrow the list of people who could be the prank king from the entire seventh year down to six people. I had only really needed them for this small step, but I had promised that I would keep the two of them informed about any progress I made. I was now trying to figure out the best way to investigate suspects in my secret room.

The level of difficulty the spells had shown had made it, so that only a few people could accomplish it. I, being my lazy self, never really bothered to keep up with anyone in my year who wasn’t directly related to me. I went to the Hogwarts Gazette simply because they would know everyone in my year and their capabilities. I could probably figure out the rest on my own given some time.

I could also question how they managed to get pictures of all of all the suspects as quickly as they did, but it’s one of those things I’d rather not know.

The list consisted of Natasha Livingston a Ravenclaw, Trenton Myers another Ravenclaw, Edmund Snell, Brett Evergreen, James Potter and me. Well I know for sure I didn’t do it. To be honest I wouldn’t put Snell on this list since he lacks subtly and originality, but I’ll look into it anyway. 

I jumped a bit when a felt a chin press into my shoulder. A deep chuckle rumbled through the person and I let out an annoyed sigh. It was obvious who was in the room with me. I doubt he’ll ever let me live this down.

“Did I scare you?” he asked. His warm breath managed to tickle my neck in a way that was just as arousing as it was irritating at the moment.

“I was a bit focused on something in case you didn’t notice,” I replied. I could tell his attention was directed to the pictures in front of me.

“Yeah, that’s why I wanted to see if I could make you scream,” he replied. “Since it didn’t work I have another way to do that.”

“I’m busy.” I made my tone final and I felt him pull away. He shuffled around the sofa to sit next to me and studied the table.

“What is all of this stuff anyway? As far as I know you don’t really focus on anything to intently.” I didn’t respond to him, trying to think about the photos and not the attractive man beside me. Hormones are really going to be the end of all life. “Are you ignoring me?”

“Is it not obvious enough?” He moved a bit closer to me and I could tell his eyes were scanning the table.

“Why do you have a prefect pin?” he asked. “Don’t tell me you stole it as a prank? I thought you were above this whole prank war thing.”

“I am and it’s none of your concern what I am doing,” I answered. “I don’t ask you about your personal life, so please refrain from asking about mine.”

“If you haven’t realized shagging is pretty personal. I would say I’m part of your personal life.” That’s a valid point. “You can ask me about my personal life and I’ll answer. Well, as long as it’s not about my family I’ll answer. After that though you have to answer a question of mine.”

May Merlin forgive me for accepting this opportunity that has been presented to me. I can investigate Brett quickly and get it over with. I’ll have to figure out a way to investigate the others later though. 

“When did you sleep with Gabby?” I asked. Well, I think that should start things off without being obvious. He’s more likely to be truthful if I stroke his ego first and make him think I’m jealous.

“Last year after her, Weasley, and Thornton decided to crash the Slytherin victory party after we crushed them,” he replied with ease. A little smirk was on his lips. “A bit jealous, aren’t you? If it makes you feel better she wasn’t as good as you.” Actually it makes me a little disgusted that he just compared me to one of my best friends based on the sex we have. He’s such an arse. “What are you doing?”

“Something that was requested by the headmaster,” was my response. I figured that would quell his curiosity hopefully. “How do you feel about being told to get married?”

“I don’t feel anything about it. It was expected, but I figured it would happen in a few years and not now. Where is the place you want to go the most?”

“Camelot,” I answered. He gave me a curious look. “It’s a school for healers established by Lancelot. I have to give the guy credit for not being afraid to make fun of the origin of his name. I certainly wouldn’t name a hospital that if I were him. Why do you talk to me?”

“You don’t always talk back and I appreciate a woman who can shut her mouth sometimes.” Oh I guess Brett’s a bit sexist too. I’ll let it go this time, just this time. “If you weren’t shagging me would you be shagging Thornton?”

“Yes I’d be shagging both of the Thornton brothers, preferably at the same time.” He rolled my eyes at my obvious sarcasm. “I would not be shagging anyone most likely. We sort of just happened and I’m sure we’ll sort of just end.”

“What makes you so sure of that?”

“It’s my turn to ask the question and we’ll make this one the last one. Are you the prank king?” His grey eyes narrowed dangerously at the mention of the prank king.

“No, but the real prank king will have hell to pay when I find him. I plan on using him to retrieve the head boy title from Potter. The headmaster has offered any prefect who figures it out basically anything they want.”

Nice to know that Headmaster Flitwick tricked me into thinking that I’m the only one who can catch the prank king. I have to admit it strangely makes me respect the man more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s more of a personal thing that I think Flitwick would take over after McGonagall. Considering the possible birth dates of James Potter I think he would have started school around 2017 when McGonagall left her post instead of graduating on it like some people believe. So I guess the year in this story would be 2023 if I had to place a date. It’s also why Neville isn’t a professor at the moment. However, you’ll find out all about Neville around Christmas time in the story.
> 
> I actually don’t have any planned questions for this chapter, but feel free to ask any questions about the characters to me. I’m not willing to release any information that will affect the plot later in the story, but if you’re wondering where the characters get any of their traits or opinions about characters at this point in the story I’ll respond to you to the best of my ability as the character would. It’s sort of a special Q&A since I won’t be updating until after midterms for sure now. 
> 
> If you just want to let me know your thoughts that’s great too!  
> Thank you for reading!


	10. But I know Who Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s cute that you listen to what I say. You’re wrong about his taste in women though. He has exceptional taste in women. I mean I’m the full package. Money, brains, and beauty what more could someone ask for?”
> 
> “I don’t know a person with a soul?”

I am actually going insane. I now doubt my own intelligence and quite frankly everyone in Hogwarts. I had been at this whole find the prank king thing for about a week. That was stressful enough believe me, but adding on the fear of going home for Monday and Tuesday and part of Wednesday was not helping. 

I had at least eliminated two more suspects though. I had asked both Snell and the Ravenclaw girl a question needed to formulate the ice that was the first prank in the hallway and both had got it wrong. I know they didn’t do it on purpose because both of them argued with me trying to prove me wrong. Honestly, I hope those two date, they’re both horrible people with matching attitudes and egos.

The only people left were Trenton Myers and James Potter, the two most unlikely candidates. James Potter is too hung up on rules and regulations to consider breaking any of them and Trenton is, according to my sources, the nicest bloke in Hogwarts besides Aiden. I barely know the guy except for that one time I met him when Brett was having a hissy fit. I have no idea how to take advantage of him to get what I need. 

One might wonder why I’m not investigating James Potter right about now. I mean, he does seem like the obvious choice given our history this year. To be honest I just don’t want to deal with him if I don’t have to. It makes no sense for me to go through all the trouble of putting up with his horrible attitude if he’s not the prank king. 

I just need to figure out how to get Myers alone, so I can use him for all he’s worth. That sounds a bit creepy, but it’s what I’m doing.

I have to figure out a way that a seventh year girl can get a popular seventh year boy away from everyone else. I’m thinking maybe I should use a truth serum, nothing too strong though. I should probably use that on Potter too, if it comes to that, now that I think about it.

I can’t exactly expect either of them to be dumb. Potter’s head boy title was given to him for his academic excellence and his astounding ability to keep a stick up his arse at all times. Trenton is also in Ravenclaw, so he can’t be that stupid. I’m sure my ingenious mind will come up with something within the next thirty seconds when he walks out of the locker room after quidditch practice.

“Aren’t you like super excited for Hogsmeade! It’s like our second time going and everything!” a random girl said walking by. Despite her horrible abuse of the word like she just gave me my diabolic plan for the weekend. 

I’m going to get enough shit to fill the entire Great Hall for this one.

I watched as the Ravenclaws began to filter out some giving me a look of surprise others a look of disgust. I watched as Trenton came out and gave him a once over. He had finally gotten rid of the blue color in his hair as had most of his house. His hair had this nice dark chocolate color to it, but he gave off the boy next door feeling instead of the bad boy feeling. This would be the guy to bring home to mum. Well, not my mother, but most mothers would be happy to have him in their homes.

“Myers,” I called. He seemed to jump as if he was noticing my presence for the first time. He gave me a grin that was friendly, but not overly so. I’m guessing that’s how he gets women. It’s a really brilliant grin.

“You can call me Trenton if you like, Carrie,” he replied. His eyebrows rose as he realized what he said. “It is okay for me to call you Carrie, right?”

“Yeah it’s perfectly fine.” I need to just ask him before things get awkward. “Go with me to Hogsmeade.” Well, that was smooth. He looked surprised once again before he scratched the back of his neck in thought.

“Listen Carrie…”

“It’s not a date. My brother’s birthday passed and I didn’t get him a gift. He takes care of magical creatures and what not and I heard that you want to go into that field. I figured if anyone knew what to get him it would be you.” I’m a genius for using the information that Albus got on this guy. I could work on my delivery though.

“Oh okay then.” A smile returned to his face and he visibly relaxed before me. I’m a bit insulted by that. I’m still a bit busy applauding myself for quick thinking. I never buy Derek a gift since he destroys everything he touches, but it sounds like a reasonable excuse. “I can do that. So I’ll meet you by the gates on Saturday. I shouldn’t say this, but would you mind saying it was a date?”

“What? Why would I do that?” Ravenclaw my arse. He acts like a bloody third year Hufflepuff, believe me I would know. The way his broad shoulders are hunching in slightly and his eyes looking for approval is completely different than the jock that was challenging James Potter.

“I kind of keep getting asked to go out by girls and I don’t really want to,” he scratched his neck. “It’s not that they aren’t nice and everything, but let’s just say I’m not interested. It’ll help me out if you just said it was a date.”

I could stop and weigh the pros and cons of this situation like I would I normally do, but Trenton’s look stopped me. He looked like Aiden at that moment, giving me a sad and defenseless look. Merlin, I should refrain from having children since they would all become spoiled little prats from my inability to say no to cute things.

“Are you paying for my food?”

“Sure!” His eyes are bloody sparkling. I need to go and reevaluate my life choices, again. 

“Then it’s a date.”

 

OOOOOOO

 

“Carolyn Annabel Greene!” Dom yelled from the entrance of the Great Hall. I can never eat a meal in peace anymore. My guess is she found out about Trenton. Word travels fast in Hogwarts and I guess everyone is finding out now that it’s supper time. She was running to me, automatically pushing a few students out of the way to get to where Gabby and I were sitting. “You didn’t tell me you had the bloody feels for Myers!”

“The bloody what?” I questioned. I looked at her confused, wanting nothing more than to ignore her and get back to my mashed potatoes. 

“Feels,” Dom repeated. “You have the feels.” I shot Gabby a look and she sighed.

“It means you want to not only date the guy, but shag the guy,” Gabby explained.

“Never heard that term before,” I replied. 

“That’s because I coined it myself,” Dom cut in. “You didn’t deny it! It must be true. Oh my Merlin!”

“Calm down,” I stated. “Just because you managed to find out without me telling you, doesn’t mean I want all of Hogwarts to find out. It’s not that big of a deal. It’s one Saturday.”

“I think you’re missing something huge in that statement,” Gabby cut in. “This is your first date. Most people have those in third or fourth year. As much as I would like to disagree with Dom, she’s right.”

Yeah, she’s right, except for the fact where the entire date was setup to be a clever ploy for him to avoid the female population of Hogwarts and I agreed, so that I could give him a truth serum and find out if he’s the prank king. Yeah, that seems pretty complicated if you ask me.

“So who asked who?” Dom asked. She looked at me expectantly and I sighed.

“I asked him if you must know,” I replied. At that moment the triplets chose to make their appearance with Jade and Cayden looking pissed and Aiden looking like he had ran a mile. I’m guessing that Aiden just broke up a fight between the two of them.

“So what’s new?” Aiden asked, his face forcing a smile. He really hates it when his siblings fight. He’s probably really hoping for something to cheer him up right about now.

“Carrie has a date with Trenton Myers this weekend,” Dom exclaimed. I watched as his eyes flickered, but Cayden’s booming voice directed my attention to him.

“We’re all going to die! This is the sign of the end. Carrie doesn’t date, right Carrie?”

I shrugged my shoulders at him, opting for silence as my response. I’m really getting sick of this whole talking thing. It’s not a real date, but it’s not like I can say anything to them. As much as I trust them they still might let some things slip out. None of them would purposely try to gossip, but sometimes things just come out given that they all have a lack of control. I still love them though. 

As soon as they realized that I wasn’t going to continue to answer their questions they naturally changed to a different subject. That subject was quidditch. Although both the new members were absent they seemed to be speaking fondly of both of them, surprisingly enough. Hayden or Pete as they were calling him now was doing an exceptional job. Harry had finally gotten the hang of flying and had improved tremendously. They all agreed he couldn’t out seeker Potter or Evergreen yet, but they felt like it could be possible by the end of the season. 

I missed times like these. I’m with the people I like and they don’t care if I’m actively participating in their conversation or not. They know when to engage me if at all. I miss my regular non-stressful days. I slouched in my seat enjoying the calmness around me. Nothing could ruin this day.

“Greene, we need to talk,” a voice said behind, a voice that is all too familiar to me and should not be talking to me in public. I tilted my head back to see Brett looming over me with his eyes set in a steely glare. Why is he talking to me?

“Uhh…” I trailed off, not knowing what to say. My first instinct was to say no, but did refusing him right away make us seem too close? If I said yes it would still seem suspicious. “Why?” Not my most intelligent response. I should have just said no.

“Does it matter?” he said, crossing his arms. So it’s not something he can say in front of other people. Oh, shite! What if he has a disease or something?

“Yeah, sure whatever,” I replied. “You guys can head back to the dorm when you’re finished. I’ll meet you back there.”

I forgot what it was like to feel five sets of questioning eyes on me. I can’t say I missed the feeling. I shot Dom a look saying everything was fine and she gave me a nod.

I began to follow Brett out of the room trailing behind him. Most people would never suspect we’re going to the same place. Why would they? Carrie Greene and Brett Evergreen don’t talk to each other unless it’s absolutely necessary. I’m like that with a lot of people. I keep my distance and they keep theirs. It’s perfect really.

The second we round the first corner I feel my back pressed back into the cold brick wall. Brett’s strong arms are caging me in and I have to tilt my head up to look at him. He doesn’t look like the Brett I’m used to seeing. He doesn’t look like he’s in control; he looks like he is craving control. 

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” he asked. I raised an eyebrow at him, not liking the way he growled out his words.

“Right now, I’m looking at an arsehole that dragged me away from my friends with no explanation,” I answered. “What’s this about?”

“Oh you know what this is about.” I felt his body press closer to mine and warning signals blared to life in my head. We’re in a main hallway in Hogwarts anyone could walk by and see us.

“No I don’t. I wouldn’t have asked if I knew. Please explain the situation to me and kindly get off of me.” He didn’t move from his position or stop glaring. 

“Are you dating Myers?” Merlin’s pants, is that all anyone is talking about today?

I open my mouth to tell him no but close it. He’ll want to know why the rumors aren’t true and then I’ll have to tell him I’m investigating him. Brett will immediately go after Trenton if there is a tiny chance of him being the prank king. Brett wants to catch the prank king more than anyone. He wants the power that he’ll get from it. Personally, I don’t want him messing up my investigation. 

“It’s not really your business who I go out with,” I answered. I watched as his jaw clenched tightly and his eye twitched a little. He was getting mad. Someone just send anything to take this horrible situation away.

“What’s going on here?” I take that back. Send any way to get me out of this situation that doesn’t involve James Potter. 

“Haven’t you ever seen two people about to snog before?” I asked teasingly. He rolled his eyes and looked at Brett and me.

“It looks more like he’s about to kill you,” James stated. Is he even on duty right now? He seems like a popular bloke. He must have friends he could be spending time with now instead of trying to break whatever this is up. It’s not helping that Brett hasn’t moved away from me yet. “Evergreen, what exactly are you doing?”

“What I’m doing is not really your business,” Brett replied. I scoffed and he glanced down at me.

“Sorry, it’s funny how those things work,” I muttered, so that only Brett would catch it. The scowl on his face deepened. It’s funny that even though he’s pissed off right now, he still looks sexy.

“Don’t worry, Potter,” I spoke louder. I gave Brett a lazy smile. “Some people just aren’t intelligent enough to have a reason for doing things.”

With a quiet growl and a warning glare Brett pulled away from me and started walking down the hall. If I hadn’t witnessed his anger first hand I never would have thought he was angry. His posture was relaxed and confident and I caught him turn to give me a look of indifference before he disappeared from my sight. He’s such an arse.

“Are you all right?” James asked, jolting me from my thoughts. Not only that, but he was a lot closer to me than before. His concerned expression is both surprising and annoying.

“I’m fine Potter,” I replied. His look wasn’t prying, but it was curious. It’s better to just lie and get him off my back. “Evergreen is now completely convinced that I’m the one who put the badger on his chest.”

“Oh so that’s what this was all about.” He nodded his head like that made sense before his normal expression returned. “You didn’t do it, right?”

“Do you think I would have seen Brett Evergreen shirtless?”

“I never would have pegged you as a pervert who gave first years her knickers too. So I really don’t know.” That’s a valid point.

“I don’t know how to respond to that.” We stood and stared at each other briefly before I sighed. “Well, if that’s all I’ll be going.”

“Are you dating Trenton Myers?” he asked suddenly.

“I will hex the next person that asks me that.” I glared at him, but his expression didn’t change. “I would say that we’re going on a date, not dating at this point.”

“You said you didn’t date though. It’s just surprising is all. I thought Myers had good taste in women.”

“It’s cute that you listen to what I say. You’re wrong about his taste in women though. He has exceptional taste in women. I mean I’m the full package. Money, brains, and beauty what more could someone ask for?”

“I don’t know a person with a soul?” I shrugged my shoulders. “Seriously though, he’s a good guy. Don’t do anything to mess it up.”

“The only things I mess up are my hair and things I mean to mess up. You don’t have to be worried about it. I’ll be just fine. I’m a big girl Jimmy.”

“Don’t call me that,” he said raking a hand through his hair. It’s getting kind of long he should probably get it cut. “I don’t care what you’re doing.”

“Then why ask?”

“I don’t want Trenton to be taken off his game by you.” I’m sorry, but everyone knows that Ravenclaw has no game. He is so lying to me right now.

“Whatever you say Potter.”

Is it bad that I think he cares just a bit?

 

OOOOO

 

“No!” Dom was yelling as she pointed her finger at me. “Your outfit is all wrong and you didn’t even attempt to do your hair and makeup!”

I personally saw nothing wrong with my baggy jeans and sweatshirt. Dom should be happy I woke up to get dressed in time for this fake date. Normally, I don’t bother with Hogsmeade weekends and I just sleep in. I usually go to about two the whole year, at most. I’m not exactly excited about this especially since the weather is getting a bit cold. I like warm places, I think it’s because I may be cold blooded. It’s an inherited family trait, so it’s not my fault really.

“It’s fine,” I reply. “If he accepted me in my normal state than this should do.”

“You should at least wear something as nice as your uniform,” Jade stated. She was going to go hang out with Dom and Aiden. Gabby and Cayden were going with people, most likely to snog in an alleyway. Hopefully, not the same alleyway, but I wouldn’t put it past those two perverts. They were all planning on meeting up at some point I think. I wasn’t listening to their conversation entirely.

Gabby tossed her magazine aside shooting us a glare. She went to her closet and chucked a white knitted sweater and burgundy scarf at me. 

“Wear those with some leggings,” she instructed. “Put on some eyeliner and lip balm and that’s good for makeup. Put your hair up in a messy bun and that should work. It’s stylish and comfortable. Is everyone happy?”

“Yes,” we replied in unison. No one dares to disagree with her when she gets annoyed. Gabby is the one person out of my friend group I don’t want to make mad. Sure Dom is aggressive and forceful, but her anger eventually ends. Gabby holds grudges, so it’s never ending anger and hatred. 

I got dressed quickly with Dom yelling in my ear about how I was going to be late if I didn’t hurry up. By the time I had gotten ready according to their standards I was already fifteen minutes late. This is so not my fault. I was in such a rush I almost forgot to slip the truth serum into my ratty old bag, which despite their protests I was still bringing. The bag is practical compared to a tiny little fashion statement that couldn’t even hold my wand.

I rushed somewhat quickly down to the entrance of Hogwarts where I was supposed to see Trenton. I saw him waiting patiently his mind obviously somewhere else at the moment. He was dressed stylishly in dark denim jeans and a fall coat. I’d never seen him out of his uniform before. I’ve never actually talked to him either, so this should be an interesting fake date. I doubt I’ll be able to fill silence.

“Hey Trenton,” I said, walking up to him. He smiled down at me. Why are all the blokes I know so tall? I’m not even short, they’re just tall. He still has a nice smile though.

“Hey Carrie!” he sounds a little too excited if you ask me. He’s faking his enthusiasm. 

“Clothes weren’t my idea. They were Dom’s and also the reason why I was late,” I stated. He visibly relaxed. I think he’s so nice that he doesn’t want anyone to go through any trouble for him. That or he just really does not want to date me. “Are you ready to go?”

“Sure.”

I would love to say that something eventful happened on the carriage ride or the walk to Hogsmeade, but we remained silent. Not that it really bothers me. It was nice actually, but he just had to go and ruin it.

“So tell me about your brother, it might help us find him a gift,” he explained. 

“Well if I’m honest my brother is a manipulative perverted arse who has a weak spot for cute animals and women,” I replied. He chuckled a little bit at that. 

“So what does he do with magical creatures exactly?”

“He travels around as an advisor and consultant on rare magical creatures. He takes a lot of field notes when he can and it seems like he has a lot of free time on his hands.” Free time which he uses to lure girls into his bed. 

“How about going to Tomes and Scrolls and we pick him out a nice journal?” His tone made me feel like I was a child that he was trying to make sure didn’t have a tantrum. It was nice to the point it made me feel sick. The gross thing about it is, he’s definitely faking his excitement or niceness and he’s doing it so well. Not sure if I like that.

“That works.” 

The two of us made our way to the shop. We caught a few glances from fellow Hogwarts students, but none that I recognized. Actually, we were doing a horrible job of making this look like a date. We didn’t look at each other, we didn’t talk to each other, and we barely stand within arm’s reach of each other. I have a feeling most couples try to do the whole touchy-feely-thing. I’d say that Trenton would be more interested in dating a common rock than me. Not that it matters.

What does matter is that I get him to take this truth serum. I managed to take most of the odor out, but I’m afraid it might taste funny. I should probably put it in something that already tastes bad.

The ding of a bell broke me away from my thoughts as I realized we were already at the shop. Trenton held the door open for me like the gentleman I’m sure he is. It’s the gentlemanly ones people have to be wary of. I’m told they’re incredibly kinky. Not by Gabby though, surprisingly enough I heard this from Jade. 

Tomes and Scrolls is kind of a hole in the wall. It’s an old dingy shop that smells a bit like wet paper and leather. It sells tomes and scrolls obviously. It has a lot of relevant information I’m told, but not to the extent of the Hogwarts library. It’s not a shop for the dimwitted. It sells things that can be used to further one’s education. For example they sell blank leather journals that I’m sure I’m going to have to look at and pretend I really care. I should have said that Derek needed chocolate, so we could have gone to Honeydukes instead. 

We made our way to the section after receiving a nasty look from the shop attendant. I couldn’t for the life of me understand why. Does he think we’re going to make out in one of the aisles or something?

I picked up a nice looking leather journal with a strong spine and strap that kept it closed. The paper looked thin, but not so thin that ink would bleed through it. This should work, so we can hurry up and get out of here. 

“You should choose another one,” Trenton whispered to me. This isn’t actually a library, so he doesn’t have to whisper.

“Why?” I asked in my normal voice. He wordlessly flipped it over and showed me the price. “So?”

“Carrie, that is way too expensive.”

“Is it priced at what it’s worth?” He nodded his head. “Then it’s no big deal. Besides this will probably be one of the cheapest gifts he receives.”

He gave me a curious look as I began to walk to the shop attendant who was still glaring at me. I’m going to guess that Trenton is one of the people who have no idea I’m connect to the wealthy Greene pureblood family. Might as well keep it that way. I get sick of explaining myself.

When I reached the counter I took out the money to pay for the journal right away, so that the shop attendant could spare me the dirty looks and a lecture. I ignored the surprised look on his face as he wordlessly gave me back my change and thanked me. 

Trenton looked at me confused and was about to ask me something, but I just tugged him by the sleeve of his jacket. We made it back out onto the streets and I let go of his sleeve.

“Your brother should be thankful that you spent all that money on him,” Trenton said. I couldn’t tell if he said that as a positive or negative thing. I’m still getting an odd vibe from him.

“How long do you plan on staying out here?” I asked.

“I guess until it’s time to leave,” he replied. I definitely do not want to stay here that long. I want to think of a good excuse to leave this place.

“I have to leave early to help our team’s new seeker.” That was good quick thinking. My intelligence is back and it’s about damn time. “I was thinking we should get something to eat and maybe go our separate ways. I could always stay with you until you find your friends or something.”

“You don’t have to.” He stated quickly, but he seemed to catch himself. “I appreciate the offer though. Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks?”

Their food and drinks are way too good. He’ll know I put something in his drink there. I need to think of a place where this guy would never willingly step foot in. It makes this an easy decision. 

“I want to try Madam Puddifoot's,” I replied. He looked at me utterly confused, but there was a questioning look in his eyes. “To be honest this is the closest thing I’ve ever had to a date. I don’t know much about the place other than that’s where couples go.”

“You’ve never been on a date before?” He seemed a genuinely surprised and I nodded at him. We began walking “I always thought you were dating Aiden Thornton. That’s why I was so shocked about you asking me to this.”

“Trust me when I say he’s more of a mother than anything,” I grumbled.

After that we unsurprisingly fell into silence. He seemed like a friendly guy before, but I guess not. It’s only natural that he is different around me than when he is with someone like James. People can say that people should always be themselves, but the world doesn’t work like that. People are natural adaptors and will adapt to any situation to make things easier. I know I do. I might blurt out my pureblood problems on occasion to Brett, but I would never do that when I’m around someone like Cayden. There are just some parts of myself that I don’t want to expose to certain people. It’s not that I’m lying about who I am, I’m just choosing only to reveal a small part of myself.

I’m pretty sure that’s what Trenton is doing right now. He seemed so relaxed and carefree the first time I met him. A trait that is not normally associated with Ravenclaws. He isn’t a prefect at the same time as being a quidditch team member, so he has more free time. I’d guess he must use it for studying since there has to be a good reason that he is a Ravenclaw.

When we got to Madam Puddifoot’s Trenton once again held the door open for me. I mean it’s great that I don’t have to do it myself, but it makes me want to return the favor. Returning favors is way too much work.

The interior of the Madam Puddifoot’s wasn’t as frilly as I was expecting. Sure, the entire room was decorated with lace and pastel floral print, but it wasn’t hitting me in the face with unnecessary delicate accents. Would I normally want to go to this place? No. However, that reason is mostly for the nauseating sweet smell that’s mixed with herbal tea. I’m going to have a headache if I stay in this place too long.

The two of us made it to a table and looked at the menu wordlessly. I hope he marries an extrovert otherwise his life is going to be extremely boring. Almost as boring as this menu. I mean, a scone is a scone, having ten different unoriginal flavors doesn’t change that it’s still a boring scone.

“What are you going to get?” I asked him. 

“I think I’m going to try some rose tea,” he replied. “Then point at a random food item since I feel like no one would ever take me seriously if I said the names of their food.”

“I know I certainly would never look at you the same way if you asked for a Twinkle Delight Sandwich,” I joked. That same grin as earlier came onto his face and for the first time in a while he looked relaxed. It makes it a lot easier to drug him if he isn’t on guard. 

I spotted something out of the corner of my eye and thought I must be hallucinating. I realize that there are some crazy things that have happened in my life recently, but none would be nearly as crazy and as unlikely as this. 

Cayden Thornton is what some would call a manly man. He likes sports, dirt, large amounts of food, large amounts of alcohol, and women. He likes lots of women. There is no way that he would lower himself down to the level of a girl who wanted to go to Madam Puddifoot’s. He is just too stubborn and obsessed with his masculinity to get within spitting distance of the place. I can’t bring myself to believe that the muscled body with black hair in front of me is him.

“Thornton?” I asked loud enough to reach the person’s ears. Sure enough the body in front of me tensed and slowly turned around. “If you’ll excuse me for one minute, I think I have someone with whom I need to speak. I’ll order our stuff too.”

For once in my life, I saw Cayden looking nervous. He looked ready to bolt at any second; his eyes were quickly scanning the room as if looking for someone. I’ll let him have his privacy and not search for the poor girl he’s embarrassing in this establishment. I mean, him holding two tea cups with a floral design just doesn’t suit him. It’s so mismatched from his personality. It would probably make Trenton look good because of his gentlemanly demeanor. However, knowing this is the same guy who thought that farts were hilarious until last year kind of ruins the image for me. 

“Carrie, what are you doing here?” he asked. I mean this place doesn’t fit my image either, but seriously, I should be the one asking that question.

“I’m on a date. What about you?” I saw his mouth open and spasm a few times searching for an answer. It was then that I realized he had two untouched cups of tea and that Trenton wasn’t watching me right now. I could slip the truth serum in and be on my way. “If you give me those two cups of tea, I’ll pretend that I never saw you and that this conversation never happened.”

“Deal!” He practically threw them into my hands before escaping behind a very large plant to which I assume that his date was behind. 

I so don’t want to know.

Balancing the cups of tea carefully, I quickly set one down and put the truth serum in it. Before picking it up and caring it over to Trenton. I could order some food right now, but I have a feeling one of us is going to want to leave soon. Trenton is definitely hiding something. 

I made sure to place the cup of tea with the serum in front of him before sitting down.

“That was fast,” he commented. I nodded and picked up my tea, taking a sip like I had nothing to be ashamed of. I actually don’t know if he’s the prank king. If he isn’t the prank king, then maybe I’ll feel a little guilty. 

He took a sip of it and made a face like he had tasted something unbelievably bitter. The tea was absolutely bitter, but I had a feeling the truth serum only amplified that.

“So Trenton, how do you think this day is going?” I asked him casually.

“It would be a lot better if I wasn’t with you.” Ouch, I knew he didn’t like me all that much, but I had no idea it was to that extent. He put a hand up to his mouth like he wasn’t sure if he had said that out loud or not.

“I’m happy you feel that way,” I replied with a small smile. It’s best to make sure he thinks he’s saying those things in his head. “So what do you think of the prank king?”

“He’s a right arse if you ask me. I actually want to piss on that bloody little sod whoever it is. If it wasn’t enough to mess with my hair, he started messing with my common room and quidditch practice.”

“If you ask me—”

“Oh I wouldn’t. Merlin, knows how you manage to fake your intelligence, but from my understanding of your family you’re only expected to be a door for your pureblood husband to slam. If you haven’t been shagging half of Hogwarts already. I’m guessing the female half instead of the male half though.”

His eyes widened in shock and his hand clamped firmly over his mouth in disbelief. I paused for a moment, stared at him, and just sighed. I have just concluded that a true gentleman is the rarest magical creature of all.

“I’m just going to go now.” I got up ready to leave, but I thought of something. I turned around and offered him a lazy smile. “You should speak honestly more often. It makes you a hell of a lot more interesting.”

I walked away hopefully taking away some of his guilt. I wanted to know the truth and it was my fault in the first place. I can’t be mad at him for that. However, I do wonder about how the whole lesbian rumor got started. 

Well, one mystery at a time and my current one had yet to be solved. There’s only one suspect left and that’s James Potter.

 

OOOO

 

James Potter. I have severely under estimated him. I think James Potter has Carrie-radar. That sounds weird, but he seems to sense every way I try to slip him truth serum or tactfully avoids my questions. He’s a smart guy, and he knows I want something from him. There’s no possible way that the two of us could run into each other about ten times in the past twenty-four hours without one of us consciously making an effort.

I actually think he is having fun toying with me at this point. I know he’s guilty. I know he’s guilty by that sick little twinkle he gets in his eye every time I ask him something that would make him look guilty. I just need proof and to catch James by surprise. 

There is nothing that makes James more surprised than intimacy. I learned that by how he jumped a mile high when I wrapped my arms around him to get him to leave Harry alone. James Potter may be a friendly person, but he doesn’t like physical touching. I also asked Dom and she confirmed my suspicion.

That’s the only reason why I’m doing this. I swear it’s the only reason to why I’m approaching James Potter after curfew when he’s all alone and practically defenseless. That’s why I’m putting truth serum in my mouth, walking up to him and pulling him down to my level. That’s the only reason I’m slamming my lips onto his, taking full advantage of his gasp and slipping my tongue along with the truth serum.

James Potter continues to surprise me though. He’s kissing me back. I didn’t expect this at all. I also didn’t expect his lips to be so soft and for him to be so bloody good at it. I can almost feel myself melting into his kiss, but before I could actually enjoy myself he pulled away. I will never admit that kissing James Potter was a wonderful experience. 

“If I’m going down, I’m bringing you with me,” he said, wiping his mouth with his hand. “I knew you were trying to give me truth serum, but I have to say this was surprising, even for you Greene.”

“I like to think I’m a very predictable person,” I blurted. “You arse! You made me swallow it too!”

“Oh, I know. Like I said, I’m taking you down with me. There’s no way you’re as lay back as you appear.”

“There’s no way you’re as innocent as you appear. You, James Potter, are the Prank King aren’t you?”

“Yes I am.” I could see the scowl on his face. He had obviously meant to deny that. “Why do you even care?”

“The headmaster asked me to find the prank king.”

“You would never get involved in this unless there’s some benefit for you, is that right?”

“No I’m afraid. I don’t want my parents to think I did something wrong. They’ll hate me.” This truth serum works so well, that I should give up and sell it for a living. Clearly, I never would have said that, unless under the influence of truth serum or maybe a lot of alcohol.

The fact that I revealed that wasn’t what made me angry. It was the look of pure pity James Potter was giving me right now. It made me want to cringe. It was like I had made him sad with my words. He was trying to relate to me. This is going to become one of those really personal conversations that I abhor.

“Your family would never hate you,” he tried. He seemed to finally stand up to his full height and back away from me, so that we could speak at a comfortable distance.

“Potter, not every family is as welcoming as yours. My family does not see me as anything more than a carrier for the family blood. I’m an object that they have the ability to hate and I’ve known that since I was four.”

“My dad doesn’t seem to like me as much as Al. I don’t understand why considering how much Al messes things up and seems to break rules. The second I break a rule I’m not allowed out of the house for days. I’m guessing I’ll have to stay with my uncle for a while after you leak this.”

“We should really stop this whole talking thing because I don’t want to know more about you.”

“You definitely enjoyed this snog though.”

“Yes, I enjoyed the snog.” I sent a glare at him as he grinned. He knew full well that I would blurt that out and feed his ginormous Potter ego. “We’re both extremely intelligent I’m sure we can figure out something that works for both of us.”

 

OOOOO

 

It was after classes on Monday when I made my way to the headmaster’s office. In about thirty minutes I would be on my way to the Greene manor where I would spend the next three days of my life suffering in silence.

“Hello headmaster,” I said before placing my wand in front of him on his desk and sitting down. He raised an eyebrow at my action.

“So you informed me that you now know who the prank king is. Who is it?” he asked. He wanted to get this solved as quickly as possible.

“Oh you see, the prank king and I came to a little agreement,” I stated. “Since I wasn’t exactly happy with your almost blackmail plot and he didn’t want to be turned in we came up with a plan. That plan is to make it impossible for you to accuse me of being the prank king.”

Before he could reply a loud boom echoed throughout Hogwarts. I have no idea what James did, but I’m sure it was messy.

I’ve decided that I don’t completely hate him.


	11. My Family Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so done with this. My family is just confusing.

I arrived at the Greene family manor exactly at four thirty in the afternoon, as was the time specified by my mother in advance. There was no greeting to my arrival. Actually, no one in this family greeted each other when they arrived home unless there was a guest that could see the interaction.

Honestly speaking, the Greene manor is bloody creepy from the outside. It’s large and made out of grey stones that jut out every now and then for some type of architectural affect. The roofs of the small towers are black and the windows have an aged green lining, and a few have black iron bars over them. The tall, black iron gate surrounding the entire estate doesn’t exactly give off an inviting feeling. I would never say this in front of my parents, but I’m pretty sure it was a joke that they were picked to host the Halloween ball since the manor provides an appropriate venue.

I made my way inside the manor only casting a glance to the black iron fence and thinking how it makes this place seem more like a jail. 

I stepped into the house and hung up my jacket. The décor hadn’t changed since my departure to Hogwarts. Not that it had changed since the time my father was a child and grew up here with my grandmother. He had been fortunate to be an only child otherwise he would have to share the estate like Derek will in the future.

The manor is very large. That’s actually an understatement. The manor has four wings and one basement. My family and I live in the main wing or the north wing of the house. The manor is set up in a square that surrounds the large ballroom. The north wing has eight different bedrooms, the main kitchen, the main sitting area, the library which is also my father’s study, the grand dining hall, another dining hall, and four full bathrooms. Yes that is just the north wing. I’m not sure what it is that my family did to acquire this large scale mansion, but I have a feeling that my ancestors might have been into something illegal. I’m not ever going to bring that up though.

The idea of the mansion being so large was probably, so the current head of the family can keep track of all his members. My grandmother is currently living in the west wing by herself as my grandfather passed away around the time I was five. I’d love to say I remember him being a nice old man, but I think he was even worse than my family members that are still living. Let’s say I were to marry what mother says is below me, Derek could choose to have me move into a wing of the house to raise my family. My parents will still live in the house when Derek is married, just not in the north wing since he inherits it after marriage. As I’m sure I’ve said before, it’s a prison.

“Mistress Carolyn is home!” a small voice exclaimed. 

I glanced down to see the small form of the house elf that my parents had given me at birth. It had basically been bought, even though I’m sure they knew that was illegal. I shouldn’t say bought anymore. House elves now had the ability to choose who to serve and were given written contracts based on new laws. However, horrible people sometimes like to trick them into contracts that still make them serve someone for life. Horrible people like my family.

“I’m back, Tipper,” I replied. The house elf offered me a bashful smile that I couldn’t help but return. 

Tipper had been the name Derek had chosen to rename him when he was five and I was still wetting myself in diapers. Somehow he had also given his elf the name Tipsy at that age. Tipper looked like any house elf to me except for his ears seemed to always be at a point unlike other elves that had ears that slightly drooped. He was dressed like every elf in this home in green fabric that was somewhat expensive, but looked worn from how long he had been wearing it.

“Would Mistress Carolyn like me to take that bag to your room?” he asked, gesturing to the bag that held Derek’s birthday present. Tipper was always in a good mood and I could tell by the smile that was on his face today was no exception. I’d say that Tipper raised me more than my mother, considering he would spend time playing with me when I was little if my siblings weren’t around. For some reason I just find it uncomfortable to make Tipper do any work for me that isn’t necessary. “Oh, or perhaps I can sneak you a quick snack before dinner?”

“No that’s quite all right,” I replied. “If you could show me to where Derek is that would be much appreciated.” I saw Tipper’s murky brown eyes twinkle before he nodded. 

He led me past the entrance way and I saw that the main dining room had remained untouched since my departure, meaning my father hadn’t hosted any business suppers. The ballroom was in the process of being cleaned by Tipp and Tipps my parents’ house elves. Yes, they did think it was a smart idea to let their five year old son name all the family’s house elves.

I was led up the staircase and down the main hall to the left. The south wing was set up in a square above the ballroom with an added third floor for my father’s study in a small tower. 

There were portraits of my family members and rare art hung up on the dark wood walls. Since the bedrooms were set up in a square and the rooms were far apart, naturally my parents’ had given us all one side of the square, so that we would never see each other unless at meals. My parents’ bedroom was on the closest side to the stairwell, Derek’s room was to the left, Raven’s room was to the right, and I was located as far away as possible.

 

Tipper knocked on Derek’s door for me and I heard his voice beckoning me in.

“Thank you, Tipper,” I stated. “Just notify us for dinner. You can leave us alone now.”

He said it was his pleasure before I entered the room, leaving him behind. Our bedrooms were the only place us children were given the freedom to decorate. His bedroom had a large window that was obstructed by a large tree, but it didn’t seem to bother him at all. The color scheme was still green, but it was a lighter green and he added light beiges and a bit of gold to lighten things up. His bed was to the left and his entrance to the bathroom that was shared by the other bedroom on this side of the house was on the right. He himself was sitting in the small sitting area that surrounded a small table with sofas and chairs. He had refused to put a desk in his room saying that it was a place for relaxing and not for work.

“There’s my favorite baby sister,” Derek greeted. One side of his mouth quirked up in a mocking smirk and his blue eyes sparkled with mischief. 

Derek is by far more handsome than my father, even according to my grandmother. My grandmother actually said that my father was the least handsome heir to come from the Greene family, even though I don’t believe he’s that unattractive, for a father anyway. Derek’s features could light up a room though. He had a strong jaw, beautiful blue eyes, and I quote from females at Hogwarts ‘dark hair you just want to run your fingers through’. His shoulders were broad and his body was leanly muscled since he had chosen to keep exercising after he left the Slytherin quidditch team. Not to mention his smile could lead a million and one women into his bed. I personally think that his handsome features just allow him to get away with things more often. 

“I’m your only baby sister,” I replied. I began to walk over and sat opposite to him and placed the bag on the table. He set down the book he had been reading and looked at me. “It’s for you. Happy birthday.”

“My birthday happened in September,” he stated. “You also never buy anyone gifts. What caused the sudden change?”

“I felt like it.” He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked, telling me he did not believe my explanation. 

“So about my party.” Oh dear Merlin, I nearly forgot about that. There might be a bunch of Derek’s intoxicated friends from around the world as well as the current Slytherin quidditch team. “I got you a costume. Not going to lie, it’s going to get you laid.”

“Usually, older brothers believe in protecting their younger sisters’ chastity.” I watched as he walked over to his closet and pulled out a dress bag. He unzipped the bag to reveal a sparkling dress that looked like it was on fire, probably thanks to some charm put on it, and a small feathered hairclip. I’m absolutely not wearing it though. “That dress would be too short on a ten year old.”

“It’s tight and short. It’s a guarantee that you can attract any man you want with this dress.” He zipped it up before tossing it at me. “Besides, my girlfriend picked it out for you.”

“Did you just say girlfriend?” I asked. There is no way that Derek has a girlfriend. He’s just not the type to settle down.

“I did although I should probably use that term loosely. I’ve slept with her on multiple occasions, so I decided to call her my girlfriend. She can’t make it to the party though. She gave me permission to sleep with other girls as long as I don’t exceed her three hour limit. It’s basically the rule with food except with sexual partners.”

“Yeah I picked up on that.” I adverted my eyes from him as I saw him pull his shirt over his head and begin to move towards his closet. “What are you doing?”

“I wasn’t wearing appropriate all black attire that mum approves of, so I’m changing. I don’t want to get a lecture.” I could hear something in his voice that told me what was going to happen next. “I’d tell you to change out of your Hogwarts uniform, but no matter what you’re still a disgrace.”

Many would make the mistake that my brother and I are actually close siblings. We’re not. Above all Derek is still a proud member of the Greene family, even if he is a bit frivolous. My family’s habit is to watch people suffer or cause people to suffer. I won’t say that it’s generally intentional, but it just happens. Out of my entire family I would say Derek is the most frightening.

Sure my father, mother, and sister are very blunt with their strict expectations. However, they remain loyal to all of the Greene family traditions. The thing that makes Derek the most frightening is that he has loyalty to one thing, and that thing is him. He only cares if he is entertained or not. He loves to build up hope and watch things crumble before his eyes. I think he partly went into care of magical creatures because of a weakness for cute animals, but it was probably because he liked to see the strong animals prey on the weak. In short, Derek is actually a diabolic person with a tendency to use people and discard them when they fail to meet his expectations or entertain him. 

I would say that our entire family is actually at war with each other. Everyone seems to be constantly waiting for the moment they’re attacked. I wouldn’t say that Derek had somehow become my ally in this constant war. I would say that we merely tolerate each other more than the other members of this family. I’m a bit different than anyone in the family, so I also happen to serve as his main source of entertainment while he’s home. I also get to be the person he talks to about his sexual escapades. I’m still figuring out the reason why I get that honor though.

“I know that no matter what I do I’m a disgrace,” I replied. “I simply gave up trying and that’s why I didn’t change.”

“As long as you know.” I felt some of the tension leave the air after that comment. “I’d prefer you leave now, so that you’re not in the room when I change my pants.”

“All right. Just know that there are better looking people in the world than you.”

“I highly doubt that.”

 

OOOOO

 

Most pureblood families have a small room in which the family can eat supper together. I know this since I have been forced to visit various pureblood households my entire life. I think my family is the only one that eats in a dining hall with a long table. I admit we aren’t spread out across the whole table, but there’s at least a meter between all of us. 

My father is at the head of the table. He works as at the Auror Office. He’s not an Auror. I know that for sure because somehow his position, until recently, was meant to be handed down from generation to generation. All other Aurors have to go through training to gain their positions, but his was just handed to him. I’m not positive, but I’m pretty sure he might locate dark wizards or maybe cover up the department’s tracks when something bad happens. I don’t know for sure. I doubt my mom knows for sure as well.

My mother was to the right of him sitting in all her perfection. She has dark hair and light eyes that my family was known for. I heard it was part of the reason why she was chosen as my father’s wife. He like all Greene heirs before him was given a choice of a few women to choose to marry. It’s beyond me why he chose her. Once someone gets past the perfect body, luscious lips, and striking bone structure it just leaves a power hungry, money loving, and strict woman. Like I said though, she sits in perfection because of her beauty, not anything that comes from her mouth.

Next to her was my beautiful sister. In my opinion, my mother kicks both our arses in the looks department. However, Raven was far closer to her than I was. Raven had gorgeous dark hair with blue eyes, like all members of the family except me. She was taller than me curvier than me, and dumber than me. My mother managed to hide her lack of intelligence by organizing parties and decorating things, but Raven couldn’t even manage to do those things correctly. She was spoiled from the moment of her birth and never had any motivation to do anything for herself. She was at the age to be finding a husband, but was she looking for one herself. No, she asked my mother to find her the best candidate and set them up together. I guess we have the laziness thing in common.

“How was work, Clyde?” my mother asked. This was her attempt at conversation between the main family members. I’m sure it wouldn’t stay this pleasant for long.

“It was the same as it always is,” he replied. He always kept conversation short and he rarely seemed to interact with my mother. I’ve always wondered how they were able to have three kids when both of them have a relatively cold relationship.

It was like my mother could sense what I was thinking as her icy eyes turned to me. I could practically feel her mentally examining me, looking for any flaw that she could point out. My mother was intentionally cruel, but in her eyes it was a good thing. She saw her sharp remarks as a way to improve me overall. She believed in her mind that she was helping become a better member of this family. Her relationship with Raven wasn’t as strained as it is with me, but it wasn’t exactly all glitter and sunshine.

“You’re still in your uniform,” she commented. “Why? We buy you perfectly good clothes and yet you choose not to wear them.” Yes because none of the clothing she buys is comfortable or functional. It’s all tight, itchy designer clothes that are too trendy to be worn more than a few times before someone looks absurd in it.

“I went to speak to Derek about something immediately when I arrived,” I answered. “I seemed to have lost track of time and didn’t have time to change. I apologize.”

“Is this true Derek?” she asked him. Her lips were set in a line and her gaze was analyzing his every movement.

“Yes it is,” he replied. He seemed to be the only member of this family immune to the awkward tension that happens every time the five of us are together. 

“I see,” she answered. Normal, mothers might ask about how Hogwarts was going, but not mine. The only thing that exists in Hogwarts for this family is Slytherin, and naturally since I’m not in the house I don’t technically go to Hogwarts. “Raven darling, I’ve invited someone over to the house for you. His name is Julien and he is from the Bourrin family. They’re a pureblood family from France. He’s only a year older than you and their family is famous for being healers in a prominent hospital in France.”

“That sounds wonderful mum,” she answered. A small smile tilted at her lips as she cut her food into dainty little pieces. I’m sure she’ll do the same thing to that man’s heart later. 

“Derek, I’ve been meaning to ask you if you want me to start looking for a suitable wife for you. You’re getting to that age where you should start looking to settle down.” The look Derek sent her was chilling, despite the fact that he was smiling. Derek doesn’t like to take orders or even listen to suggestions. 

“I think I’m the only person who can choose a proper wife for myself,” He replied. My mother arched her eyebrow before going back to eating. This was a show of how she is in control of her emotions. “I’m using the entire basement for my party. I suggest that as my parents, the two of you don’t go down there unless you want to be disappointed in my behavior.”

“Carolyn, I hear there are a few purebloods in your year at Hogwarts,” she changed the conversation. That was smooth, but I don’t like where this is going. “Over winter break I was thinking of setting up something with the Snell’s, so that you could perhaps get to know their son a bit more.” Oh please curse me.

“Why not set up something with the Evergreens?” Derek cut in. “Their son is much more promising than the Snell’s son. I hear he’s already got a few offers for some professional quidditch teams. He’s also more attractive.”

“I’m well aware of that,” she snapped. “I just didn’t want to set Carolyn up for failure. The Evergreens have high standards and I don’t know if she would meet them or not. Besides they are letting their son choose from a list of already specified people.” 

Thanks for the self-esteem boost, mother. It’s times like this that I would love to blurt out that I’m shagging Brett, but I doubt that’s supper friendly discussion.

“So you did try?” Derek challenged.

“Yes, I did. And they only had—”

“That’s enough discussion about marriage,” my father cut in. “I’m more interested about what’s your plan after Hogwarts, Carolyn.”

“I want to become a healer,” I answered. 

“I understand,” he replied.

“I won’t say I don’t approve of that since it is a very valuable profession,” my mother stated. “However, if you future husband ever finds that your career interferes with your duties to your family you will quit. You will quit even if he simply doesn’t like it. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand,” I answered. I sighed and set down my fork. “If you’ll excuse me I have finished. I will retire to my room for the night.”

“Very well,” my father stated. He met eyes with my mother. “You’ll start preparing at two in the afternoon tomorrow. We’ll be eating a light supper with Mr. Bourrin tomorrow. You’re expected to be on your best behavior.”

“Yes father.”

I nodded my head politely before standing up to leave. Tomorrow was really going to suck.

 

OOOOOOOOO

 

Greene is my family name. It also happens to be a color. It makes sense that everyone in my family purposely dresses up in green when it comes to special events. However, I have yet to wear green to one of these events. It’s actually times like this when I’m completely ignored.

My father and mother were currently standing by my sister complimenting her on how wonderful she looked. They were encouraging her to flirt and have confidence when Julien came over.

Raven was dressed in a gorgeous emerald silk gown. It clung to her like a second skin and showed off her curves. It had dark ivy lace crawling up and down her arms. I’m positive there had been a spell put on it, so that it caught the light in the right way. Her makeup was dark and brought out her blue eyes, and her hair was curled to perfection. She looked beautiful. She would seem perfect as long as she kept her mouth shut. The second she opens her mouth she is so screwed.

I was dressed in a lavender dress. I’m sure it’s because nothing bad comes from the color lavender. It means I’m not paying tribute to any house at Hogwarts or even a different pureblood family. My dress was simple. It had a lace top that was stopped by a purple ribbon tied around the back of my waist before it cascaded down to the floor. My hair was drawn back in a simple bun and my makeup was equally as simple. I didn’t look bad, but I certainly would attract attention like my sister.

I’m not disappointed at all. It’s better to blend in at these parties then to stand out. If someone stands out they have to deal with all of the questions and whispers about their appearance. Some of those might be flattering comments, but others might be so vicious it could make a crocodile cry real tears. Not to mention those wearing the best clothes tend to be photographed constantly by the press that are always invited to these parties.

For some reason the life of purebloods is interesting enough to make front pages in certain newspapers. I guess it’s because most pureblood families are rich and have young children who they make sure look good. If I was asked though, I’d say the magic world shouldn’t worry about us so much. I don’t think there will be another uprising anytime soon, considering most people intelligent enough to lead an attack are in Azkaban. It’s awful and sad, but true. 

“Master Greene, Mr. Bourrin has arrived,” a voice said. I looked at the elderly house elf that appeared in the doorway. The elf was forever frowning and I couldn’t blame him. I’d be forever frowning if I had to see my father every day of my life too. “Master Derek is currently speaking to him.”

My father let out a little growl at that. Derek was probably messing with this guy as we stood here listening to the house elf. Derek doesn’t really have any respect for others, so he is probably insulting his possible brother in law.

My whole family began to trail out of the room in their formal attire and make our way to the place where we would eat. It’s slightly smaller than where we had dinner yesterday, so it looks like we care about each other. 

The man who stood with my brother when we entered the room was simply gorgeous. He had light brown hair slicked back and a perfect face. I don’t know why, but I felt drawn to him. Call it animal instincts, but the man was just absolutely perfect. His dress robes were even well picked. Maybe Raven will finally settle down.

“I apologize for not being here to greet you, Mr. Bourrin,” my father greeted. He offered his hand and Julien took it instantly, giving him a firm handshake.

“It’s no problem,” he replied, his voice had the perfect accent to it. It had just enough to be cute without be overdone. He was really perfect. There has to be something wrong with him. I bet Cayden would guess he sucks in bed. “Thank you for having me over early, Mr. Greene.”

“It’s a pleasure,” my father replied. “Please call me Clyde.” He doesn’t mean that. He really hates that name. “I’d like to introduce you to my wife, Sapphire. And my two lovely daughters Raven and Carolyn.” He gestured to each of us and we all nodded politely, just as we had been taught to in this situation. 

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Raven said. A seductive smile was on her lips as she tried to lure him to her trap of marriage. Actually anything with Raven is a trap. She’s just not the best person.

“Likewise,” he said. I thought I caught his eyes for just a moment, but it was gone before I could ponder too long about it.

We all were seated at the table. This time all sitting across from each other and at a much smaller table that allowed for conversation. I was across from my mother and Derek was across from my father, leaving Raven across from Julien, so that she could send him flirtatious looks. He seems to be doing a good job of ignoring it. I can respect that.

I feel bad for him, knowing that he’s going to have a hard time keeping conversation going. Hell, no one in this family can keep a conversation going with each other for more than a few minutes. 

“I only know about Clyde and vaguely the rest of you, so I’m interested in what the rest of the Greene family,” he asked. My mother shot Derek and me a look that told us to shut up and let Raven talk. After all this was like a date for them. A creepy date where the girl brought her entire family besides her grandmother on, but still it’s a date.

“Well, recently I’ve decided that I have a passion for planning events and the like,” Raven answered. She batted her pretty blue eyes at him as an innocent looking smile came across her face. She should have tried to be a muggle actress. “I’ve also been more interested recently in volunteer programming and charity events. Your hospital runs a lot of those correct?”

“Yes, we’re second only to St. Mungo’s in those areas.” I could see her smile falter which meant she heard exactly what I did. He had lost all interest in her if the tone of his voice meant anything. That was unusual. “What about you Carolyn? Your father mentioned that you’re still in school. Do you have any plans for after Hogwarts?”

Am I supposed to answer that honestly? I can’t really see Raven’s face, but I’m sure she’s angry. My father looks like he wouldn’t care, even if I dropped dead at the moment. I don’t want to know what Derek is thinking. One glance from my mother and I know. I know that I should do the one thing that she hates the most. She wants me to show off my intelligence.

“After graduating I fully intend on applying for the healer program at Camelot,” I answered. “I’m aiming to be a full-fledged healer by the time I’m twenty. I’ll pretty much be in classes all day every day, but I think it’s worth it.”

For the first time that I night I saw something come across his face. He was interested. He was interested in me. I can’t say the feelings mutual, but I am enjoying this small victory over my mother and sister. There is a rare species of man that does appreciate an intelligent woman.

“Yep, Carrie here is a genius,” Derek cut in. Just what the bloody hell is he planning on doing now? “Top in her grade in studies and she just placed third in the looks department.”

Derek is actually trying to set us up to piss off mother and Raven. I just happen to be the sacrificial lamb. This is so not going to end well.

“I can see why. She is quite beautiful, no?” I’m not sure how to respond to that.

“I know you haven’t been to many pureblood parties before, do you mind if I ask why?” Saved by the evil mother. 

“I find them a complete waste of my time.” I saw my mother blink slightly in shock at his blunt words. I have to give it to this guy for being brave, but he can kiss his chances of being let into this family. My mother and sister love these parties probably more than anything else. “I have only decided to start attending recently since I am looking for a wife.”

It’s so sad that’s how this system works. However, he probably just got favor with my mother. She is absolutely ready to marry Raven off. I think she’s just about as sick of her daughter as the rest of us are. 

“Ah, I see then I certainly hope you will enjoy the party,” my mother replied.

I have a feeling that I won’t enjoy this party at all. I know because I have two sets of eyes looking at me. One is a handsome French man I want nothing to do with. The other is a pissed older sister who unfortunately I will have deal with. I am so done with this. My family is just confusing.


	12. Make Me Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nooooo! The music makes me feel sexy I wana dance. Let’s dance. Not dancing right now is making me go insane!"
> 
>  
> 
> "I think you passed insane a bit ago.”

For all the bad things I say about my childhood, I certainly miss it. I mean sure it was lonely and Tipper was the only one who made sure I was okay mentally, but I mean it wasn’t all that bad. Since I was younger not all of the little pureblood society rules applied to me. I didn’t have to make small talk, greet every guest, let creepy men hit on me, and pretend like I actually give a shite about someone’s business. There was a sense of freedom I’m missing that I had in my childhood. Best of all my parents could hide me since they clearly don’t enjoy having me stand next to them and greet guests. 

 

We all stood in a line close to the entrance way. My father was first, my mother second, my brother the heir was third, I was next, and my sister was after me. I’m not last in line because my parents don’t want me to be the last thing someone remembers of the Greene family. It’s whatever though. I wish the greeting time would end soon though. I have managed not to run into anyone from Hogwarts, but I’m sure my good luck will run out soon. It always does. 

 

My father was talking to someone I’m assuming that he works with. It was rare, but he had a smile on. It wasn’t super genuine, it was a business smile. It was still rare enough that my mother seemed to take notice and her smile became a little brighter. I believe she was the one to want the marriage between the two of them. Merlin knows what they saw in each other, but whatever works for them.

 

The second my father’s colleague left I was met with an unsettling sight, Edmund Snell and his family. The Snell family is not full of horrible people. It just happens that Edmund is horrid enough for all of them. His mother is an average looking woman same with his father. Edmund Snell would be average looking if he wasn’t perpetually frowning. However, his younger brother is growing up to be quite the handsome bloke. He’s still much too young to consider dating, but once that age hits I’m sure he’ll be drowning with all the attention he gets from girls. If I remember correctly I believe that he is in Hugo and Lilly’s year. He’s definitely the stand out character in the family though.

 

“Alicia it’s a pleasure to have you here,” my mother greeted. I’m guessing Alicia Snell is one of the three or four people she can gossip to without being judged. That is probably because she gossips just as much as my mom.

 

I noticed as her eyes drifted and stopped at me. No, Merlin no! Look away and don’t engage me. Please? I’ve had a rough enough day between the scolding of a lifetime and awkward dinner. Not to mention how itchy the lace on this dress is, so this woman should just leave me alone.

 

“Nonsense it’s my pleasure to be here,” she replied. Her brown eyes flittered over to mine and she smiled kindly at me. “This must be Carolyn who I keep hearing about. She is… so pretty.” I definitely didn’t miss how her she saw Raven and then came back to me.

 

“Thank you Mrs. Snell,” I said politely, exactly like I was trained. 

 

“Come now darling, no need to be so formal with me,” she responded. “I’m sure you have met my son Edmund since you’re both in the same year. I think you two could get along really well. You did so when you were younger. Maybe you can come see us over the holidays.” 

 

This woman is living in an absolute fantasy world. She was right about us getting along though. However, that was before I was sorted into Hufflepuff and all my pureblood friends exiled me from their homes. It sort of just happened naturally. Of course I was confused for a bit why it was happening, but I realized the reason was because of my house. According to that bloody hat, I wasn’t good enough for Slytherin. I wasn’t as focused on pureblood status as I should be. I was more focused on living my life, something that people tend to forget to do when they base the course of their lives on a pathway decided by tradition. I have no regrets about how I have lived my life thus far. I don’t make big enough mistakes to have regrets, at least for now. If I somehow end up getting married to Snell than I’m sure I’ll regret living and breathing.

 

“That would be lovely,” I answered. My eyes met with Edmund who held a look of disgust on his face. It seems like we have the same exact thoughts. I’m just better at hiding them. “I’ll look forward to our meeting again if you extend the invitation.” The woman smiled at me and I caught my mother’s look of indifference. That look my mother gave me means that she doesn’t disapprove of my actions.

 

“Yes, I do hope to see all of you again at some point,” she stated. “I hope to speak to all of you more at the party.”

 

The Snell family began to make their way to the ballroom letting the next family move in. To my surprise it was Brett’s family. The first thing I noticed was how great Brett looked in black and white dress robes. They were seriously fitting him in all the right places. I don’t know a lot about the Evergreen family, which might seem surprising, but it’s not. Brett for one doesn’t like to talk about his family. Oh and the Evergreen family is worth even more than the Greene family. I might be stinking rich, but Brett’s family is filthy stinking rich.

 

His dad looks a lot younger than he is. He keeps a trimmed beard that seems to add to his manly appearance. Brett’s dad is also really tall, taller than Brett which is quite amazing. However, his mom is pretty short. She comes up to just below my shoulder and I’m average height. She’s an adorable woman, but I’m told she has quite the wicked personality. I’m not going to try and find out if that’s true or not though.

 

My eyes met Brett’s, but we didn’t acknowledge each other beyond that. We just let our parents talk to each other before moving, so that we could both move on with our lives. That and I’m sure that Edmund, who happens to be his best friend, is waiting for him right now. Talking to me would not make Snell very happy. Actually I don’t think anything makes Snell very happy.

 

After the Evergreen family left we greeted about ten other people before the greeting period was over. Now all I have to do is answer to anyone who wants to talk to me. That’s usually no one, considering everyone wants to talk to Derek the heir or Raven the beauty. I’m sure some people might even believe that I’m a distant cousin or maybe adopted. Unfortunately there is proof that I’m not my mother’s or father’s daughter.

 

When my family split up my father went to his business friends, my mother to her gossip friends, Derek went to his friends, Raven went to her friends, and I went to the food table. It sounds like I have a sad life, but the only good thing about these parties is the food. It practically melts in my mouth. However, there happens to be a lack of orange juice at these parties, and that’s just disappointing. 

 

Time seemed to slowly tick by as I watched everyone around the ballroom. I noticed the Malfoy family had now entered. I think they might hate these parties as much as I do, considering the only greeting period they show up to is their own. That and the whole family rarely smiles. Maybe that’s a pureblood thing though.

 

“May I have the honor of your next dance,” a voice said. Might I add that the voice had a distinct French accent to it. I looked up to see Julien with a gentle smile on his lips, offering me his hand. “It would be rude to deny your family’s guest a dance.”

 

“It would be my pleasure Mr. Bourrin,” I replied almost mechanically. He caught that it was intentional, but he let me take his hand none the less.

 

I could feel eyes snap towards us as he led me onto the dance floor. Since Julien didn’t frequent these parties often he was probably be eyed by ravenous mothers, like my own, who want to set him up with their daughters. Right now, I was in their way and they were scrutinizing me anyway they could to bring me down. Really, pureblood parties are pretty mundane.

 

I let him take me into his arms as we started to dance. Nothing about the way he was holding me was inappropriate in the slightest. I’m a bit surprised, but pleased that I won’t have to deal with constant groping.

 

“I feel I should tell you that I’m not interested in your sister,” he stated. “I’m sure you know that she’s rather… Is daft the word I’m looking for?”

 

“Yes it is,” I replied. “Then I’m guessing you’re using me as a way to avoid her, but also keep my mother happy.”

 

“You are the smart one in the family I see.” Another smile tugged on his lips. He suddenly spun me around and I caught sight of my mother and sister watching us. I had almost forgot we were dancing this guy was so good at it. I’m sure he has a deep dark secret somewhere, everyone always does. “I should probably tell you I have no intention of courting you at this moment.”

 

“All right.” He let out a laugh at my response.

 

“You really don’t care do you? That’s amazing. You don’t have any resentment for your family considering how they treat you. I’ve been here a few hours and can tell that they don’t value you enough.”

 

“I have no resentment to them. They are my family after all.”

 

“You’re just my type.” I fought to keep a scowl off my face at his words. “But alas you’re much too young for me. If we’re both still single in about four years then I would appreciate you looking me up.”

 

“I have no interest in you at all,” I replied sternly. The smile didn’t drop from his face, like he had expected me to say that.

 

“I take no insult to that. I’m just letting you know that if you’re still as indifferent as you are now in four years give me a call. We’ll get married and continue on with our lives.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” I said as the song drew towards its close. Thankfully, I won’t have to deal with this guy much longer. As much as I appreciate intelligence I don’t trust intelligent people I know almost nothing about. If they’re anything like I am there is a good reason not to trust them.

 

I was about to make my way over to the food table again when a hand grabbed my arm. It wasn’t a gentle grab either, it was rough and I felt claws digging into me, but I knew they were perfectly manicured nails.

 

“Just what the bloody hell do you think you’re doing,” my sister growled. I turned to look at her and even when she’s pissed she’s pretty. Merlin, why is life so unfair?

 

“Heading to the food table,” I answer honestly. The lack of interest in my tone seemed to make her even angrier. Honestly, she seriously thinks I am to destroy our family. If I did that I wouldn’t have time to nap.

 

“You know what I mean. Why are you flirting with Julien? Didn’t you hear mum say that he could be my future husband?” I doubt that, but I’m not going to be the one to tell her that. She can find out on her own.

 

“It was a simple dance.”

 

“Well, he didn’t ask me to dance.”

 

“We talked about you.” Briefly, I added mentally. I’m not lying though she was mentioned.

 

“Oh,” she said, momentarily stunned. So she does realize he isn’t interested in her. She is smarter than I thought. “Well…I.” She will never admit her mistake. She’s too much of a bitch to do that.

 

“If you ladies would excuse me, I would like to ask Carolyn to dance,” a voice stated. I looked to see Brett extending his hand out to me. Is this make Carrie do stuff she doesn’t like day?

 

I should have responded to him politely before putting my hand in his, but I wordlessly took his hand not even bothering to look at him. It was my way of telling my sister I wasn’t interested in him. She seemed to pick it up by the way she became uninterested in why a good looking bloke was asking me to dance, for the second time tonight. Look at me, I’m absolutely captivating. Two out of about forty something eligible bachelors isn’t bad. 

 

I found myself once again the center of attention for a few moments before Brett’s strong grip brought my attention back to him. I looked up at his face and inwardly cringed. The way his grey eyes were burning a hole through me could not be a good sign.

 

“Who was that guy before?” he asked. His voice was irritably calm, but I guess he has to be. Normally, he’d be cursing and blaming someone else for all the problems in his life right now, but he is at a pureblood party and that isn’t acceptable.

 

“My sister’s intended fiancé,” I replied. “Although he told me that he wasn’t all that interested in my family. He thought that I would be the only one to understand him.”

 

“He was hitting on you. You’re positively blind if you couldn’t see that.”

 

“He said he’d wait at least four years before hitting on me.” I tried not to laugh at the scowl that came across his face. “Are you going to my brother’s party?”

 

“I’ve been to it since first year. It’s a requirement for members of the Slytherin quidditch team. It’s been going on for so long that it’s a tradition now. Albus even goes to it every year and he isn’t exactly from a pureblood loving family.”

 

“I doubt his family is to blame for that though. All things considered he turned out pretty well.”

 

“I still think that the most surprising person I’ve ever met is you. Scorpius is a close second. He’s not nearly as rude as I thought he would be. You should try talking to him.”

 

“I don’t make it a point to talk to anyone really. I don’t like meeting new people. You should be happy that I continue to hold conversation with you. So just why should I start talking to someone I don’t know?”

 

“We both know that you enjoy my presence as well as other things. I just think it might be in your best interest to start talking with all the people that you’ll have to associate yourself with after you graduate from Hogwarts. You’ve managed to make a lot of enemies at that school. Enemies that you’ll be spending the rest of your life with whether you like it or not.”

 

“Well, I don’t really care about them. I feel bad for them if they feel insulted by my existence, but I can’t really do anything about it unless I kill myself.” His lips twitched downward for a second, telling me he didn’t like that subject or condone that in anyway. “I will not apologize for being myself in an uncontrolled environment like Hogwarts. I have been nothing but amicable at formal events.”

 

“Try not talking in a way that insults or frustrates people would be a great start.” I looked up at him and grinned. He let out a sigh. “I guess that’s not your style.”

 

“I don’t have a style. I just do what I do.”

 

The music ended and with a polite nod we stepped away from each other. It was going to be a long night.

 

OOOOOOO

 

I think I have no dignity left. This costume has eliminated every single spec of dignity that I could possibly have left. I admit though it does look good. Derek’s whatever-she–is must be really good with spelling clothing. However, I would never normally wear something so flashy. Yeah let’s go with that.

 

The dress was tight against my skin, but the material was surprisingly comfortable and light against my skin. The material was red, but it has somehow been spelled to shimmer gold like fire. There was a tool puff of red fabric acting as a tail and I had a yellow feather ornament in my hair. Despite its amazing appeal, it had a few traits I wasn’t so fond of. It had the wretched invisible corset that some magic clothing possessed to make my waist thinner and push my breasts up, so that they were clearly visible. Not to mention I probably couldn’t bend over without the majority of my arse showing.

 

I was using one of the smaller staircases in the house to get down to the party, so that my parents had no chance of catching me in this outfit. They wouldn’t actually say anything. Just give me a disapproving look which is honestly worse. Normal parents would care that their daughter is practically displaying herself, but my parents aren’t completely normal.

 

As I neared the party I could hear the muted noise. My brother had become a professional at casting spells to keep noise levels down, for various reasons. The second I opened the door to the party my senses were instantly assaulted. I could feel the pounding of the music running through my body as well as the voices from a mass of people. I could practically smell the sweat of the lot of them and I knew for sure that this was my brother’s party. It wouldn’t be his party without someone getting it on in the middle of the dance floor.

 

Merlin, I need a drink.

 

I was already making my way to the open bar that I knew was located at the other side of the room. My plan was to have a drink or two and then just leave. I have to be back at Hogwarts by tomorrow afternoon and catch up on my school work. The last thing I need is to have to ask my brother for a hangover potion. I can already hear the endless amount of teasing I’m going to receive.

 

“Carrie!” Think of the devil and he shall appear. I turned around to see Derek and what looked like a group of old friends from his Hogwarts days making their way toward me. I noticed a few of them let their eyes wander up and down my body. It’s annoying, but I’ll let it go for now. “I didn’t think you would make it!”

 

“I live here,” I stated bluntly. He let out a good natured laugh

 

“I know that, but it’s unlike you to show up for more than ten minutes,” he replied. “I thought you would have come and left by now. I guess you had to work up the courage to wear that outfit though, so maybe that’s why it took you a bit longer? Oh well. So are you going to drink and party or just stay on the outskirts of this entire thing? Frenchie is here too if you’re looking to get that.” He thrust one of two glasses of Fire Whiskey into my hand and I downed it in one go. It burned my throat, but I could tell that he was a bit happier.

 

“Now are you satisfied?” I asked. There was a glint I knew all too well in his eyes. A glint that spelled trouble for anyone who saw it.

 

“Not until you’ve had at least three more and danced with my friend here,” he said, pushing a guy forward. “He has a thing for your type.”

 

I raised my eyebrow at the unfamiliar man who seemed unashamed that he had to ask a friend to set him up with that friend’s sister. That’s pretty pathetic. I grabbed the other glass out of his hand and downed it again. This time not only feeling the burning down my throat, a dull throb in my head. I actually have a low tolerance for alcohol and I’m sure two drinks are more than enough to get me tipsy and cloud what little judgment I seem to already have. I’m blaming the alcohol for everything I do tonight when I have gaps in my memory the next day.

 

My brother only grinned as he watched me take his friend by the arm and lead him to the dance floor. I wasn’t paying attention to the pig groping me at all. My eyes were on my brother who was watching us carefully.

 

The horrible thing about Greene family traditions is that the head of the family and the future head of the family have control of every member. Derek’s little suggestions are in fact orders that are meant to be followed or he can choose from a long list of punishments that are all written down in the family book. Of course there are limitations on what he can order. For example, he can’t turn me into a prostitute and tell me to kill myself. He can only recommend tasks that bring me close to those actions. One of those punishments happens to prevent me from becoming a healer and he knows that which leaves me at his mercy.

 

Time dragged on and I couldn’t remember how many drinks I’ve had I’m going to guess five. I know I had enough to make me start talking to people I would never talk to before. I also seemed to be speaking way too often. Also the bloke I’m dancing with seems to be looking extremely attractive right now. He’s either Derek’s friend or someone else. I honestly don’t remember. Maybe if I have another drink I could remember.

 

I pushed away the male as I began to make my way to the bar. Okay so maybe I stumbled my way to the bar, but I still think I managed to make stumbling look graceful because I’m awesome like that. Did Derek say three or four more drinks? I think after this one I’ve met his requirements.

 

I ran into a broad back face first. I inhaled not quite wanting to move away from this guy. He smells so good. I found my arms winding around him with a feeling of familiarity that filled me. I know this body.

 

“Carrie?”

 

“Hey Brett! You enjoyin’ the parteeee.” I found myself being pried away with strong arms as he turned to face me slowly. He began to drag me away from my destination. “Noooo! Brett, you meanie. I wana ‘nother drink.”

 

“I think you’ve had enough to drink. Merlin, you reek of alcohol. How many drinks have you had?” He brought me over to a wall steadying me, so that I could stand on my own. Although he seemed ready to catch me if I fall which is uncharacteristically sweet. He looks absolutely fit though. I wonder what he’s supposed to be…

 

“That doesn’t mattr siiilly. You just haven’ had ‘nough yet since you’re not being any funner.”

 

“How drunk are you? Seriously. Carrie you should get up to your room?”

 

“Nooooo! The music makes me feel sexy I wana dance. Let’s dance. Not dancing right now is making me go insane!”

 

“I think you passed insane a bit ago.” He seemed to take a deep breath. “Can you stop acting like a child right now?”

 

“I’m a child? Oh my Merlin Brett you’ve been shagging a child! Did you know?” He ran a hand through his hair and a frown tugged on his face. 

 

“Go back to your room.”

 

“I don’t wana unless you come with me. Then we can do naughty things that just seem to happen when we’re together. You know that’s why I like you Brett. You’re just so bloody good in bed that and you look prutty all the time. Those are really your only good traits. Let’s just have a nice shag in my room.”

 

“You’re too drunk right now for me to even consider that offer appealing.” He let out a sigh and that pissed me off. 

 

I reached out and grabbed his face with my hands. Actually it seemed more like I hit him and then squeezed his cheeks together before pulling him down for a kiss. Despite him calling me drunk he smelled a bit like alcohol too. That could be my own breath too, but it’s whatever. The kiss felt great to me, but it was sloppy and he was already trying to pull away from me. When he pulled away his eyes had anger rushing through them, but also want.

 

“I’m sober enough to know I want you,” I stated. “I want you even when there is not a drop of alcohol in my system, so why would alcohol change that.”

 

“It’s such a bad idea Carrie. Do you know what your family would say if we got caught?” I moved my lips to his neck leaving let kisses across what exposed skin I could find. I wanted to tempt him and make him lose control.

 

“My sister would blame me, but stay silent. My father would walk away. My mother would be delighted and trying to get us to marry each other because you’re a pureblood. Derek would probably congratulate us because we both had sex and he thinks everyone should have lots and lots of sex.”

 

“It’s still a bad idea.”

 

“Do you think I really care? I just want you.” I whined a bit and I saw the frustration in his eyes when I glanced at him, but he was giving in.

 

“Merlin… I’m just as insane as you.”

 

OOOOOOOOOOOO

 

My body groaned in protest as I tried to make sense of my surroundings. The pure white room my eyes were greeted with told me I was in my room. It’s the only room in the house that isn’t covered with green or black. However, I don’t remember my room being so hot.

 

I groaned in protest as I felt a hand skimming my legs and light kisses to the back of my neck. Merlin, what was I doing last night. I was given orders to party by my brother and after that I don’t remember. Dear, Merlin when I turn around please let the person be male and decently attractive.

 

“Good morning, Carrie,” a familiar voice said. I relaxed a bit at the sound of Brett’s voice. It looks like I at least have some common sense left when I’m drunk. 

 

“It would be better if I was still asleep and didn’t have a bloody painful headache.” I sat up despite my bodies protest and noticed that I had been dressed in Brett’s dress shirt from the previous night. “Were you trying to wake me up?”

 

“Yes.” He’s such an arse. “I thought you would appreciate knowing who you begged to shag with you the night before.”

 

“I never beg.” I frowned at him and ran a hand through my now overly messy hair. I don’t know that for sure though. Ugh I also desperately need to bathe. I smell disgusting.

 

“You did last night. Actually after experiencing that I would seek professional help if I were you. You seem particularly different when you’re honest to the point that you’re another person. It was interesting, but odd at the same time. It would be concerning if you told the wrong person the things you told me.”

 

“What exactly did I tell you?”

 

“Things that I’ll only believe are true when you them while sober.”

 

“You’re making absolutely no sense.”

 

“I don’t need to make sense.” He climbed out of bed and began to get dressed. “I told my parents that I was staying at Ed’s house, so you shouldn’t have to worry about anything arising from them about my absence. I’ll be leaving unless of course you need me for something else.”

 

I sent him a bored look, telling him that he should just leave. I don’t want to deal with his nonsense riddles. It’s too bloody early for that. I can only imagine what I told him. I don’t know exactly what I would blurt out if given the chance, so I have no idea. I think about a lot of things and don’t say them out loud. I have a feeling that life will only get more complicated when I return to Hogwarts. I bet Albus is pissed he didn’t get his story.


	13. I Think Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was curious.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Why were you curious when you’re not particularly close with either of them? It seems unlike you to listen in on a private conversation. Actually it’s rare for you to participate in conversation.”

“I don’t usually say this to you Carrie, but you look horrible,” Dom said. She looked at me with worry across her face. “You look like you got hit by the Hogwarts Express.”

 

“That’s great because I feel like I got hit by it twice,” I replied. I let out a sigh as I looked across our dorm room to her.

 

Gabby and Jade had gone to the library to work on an essay for a class Dom didn’t have. There was no quidditch practice tonight because Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were rigorously practicing to prepare for the game this weekend. Honestly, Ravenclaw needs all the practice they can get. They’re bloody terrible. Gryffindor is probably going to crush them into powder by the time the game is over.

 

“You’re letting your mind wander again,” Dom said, once again gaining my attention. “That’s not like you Carrie. What’s wrong?”

 

“A lot of things are wrong in the world. My problems are hardly anything important compared to those.”

 

“Well, your problems are important to me so just spill it already.” She sounded more frustrated than angry, but there was somehow a gentle tone to it. The tone to her voice was something that only Dominique Weasley could produce. It amazes me that even with her short temper she manages to make me feel calmer.

 

“My family is my main problem as always. It was just a rough visit overall. Nothing good and nothing particularly bad happened. It was just that it’s sad when I look back on it to think that’s normally how my family visits go. I guess I’m still a bit let down by it.”

 

“I know you won’t ever accept my offer because you never have before, but you’re absolutely invited to my house over breaks. My parents adore you, especially my mum. My siblings even like you. My dad has also met yours, so he’ll probably understand… No offense.”

 

“None taken. However, the real question is why don’t you call your mum the French word for mother again?”

 

“You know I was raised in England except for the few holidays my family goes on to France. I know French, but I barely use it unless I have to. My mum even stopped using it so much, but she still has her accent and tends to insult people in French, so that they don’t understand her. Grandmum wouldn’t let my dad go too far you know. She loves her family too much to let us get separated from each other. You should see the way she attacks Uncle Charlie at Christmas time. She’s still a bit upset for him taking a job so far away.”

 

“That sounds nice actually. The last thing my grandmother told me was I needed to lose weight because I was getting kind of chunky. How’s your sister?”

 

“As perfect as always. I guess she’s been a little bit better this past year than before, but I still feel like I’m being suffocated by her perfection. I guess she’s a bit nicer than before to. She asks how I’m doing now if she sends letters. She even offered to meet me at the next Hogsmeade weekend. It’s a bit weird. I assume dealing with Raven is still a struggle?”

 

“Yep, it’s a struggle for my sanity. However, our relationship has evolved to only dirty looks and the occasional confrontation. It’s much better than how we used to constantly fight. It’s Derek I’m more concerned about. I originally thought he’d let me out of that house hold, but I’m starting to think he won’t. I wouldn’t be surprised if unlike my sister, my parents actually make me get married right out of Hogwarts. They don’t have enough confidence in me to marry the right man.”

 

“I mean my life is rough,” Dom said. “But at least I don’t have the threat of an arranged marriage looming over my head. Carrie, are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“I guess I’m not, but I’ll make it so I am.” 

 

She let out an airy sigh and the two of us fell into comfortable silence. It was always nice to know that someone cared and someone noticed me. I think I’ll never be able to thank Dom enough for saving me. 

 

OOOOOOOOOOO

 

“Hey, have you seen Hayden around?” Jade asked me. I shot her a look from my seat in the Hufflepuff common room that said why-are-you-asking-me. “He’s supposed to join us along with Harry to watch the quidditch game today. You know, it’s a valuable learning experience.”

 

“No, I have no bloody idea where Blondie is,” I answered. “My job is to take care of the Boy who Whined. It’s Aiden’s job to take care of him. I’m just waiting for everyone right here where we all meet every year for every quidditch game that you guys aren’t in. I’m not moving.”

 

“Some things haven’t changed sense first year,” Jade grumbled.

 

I closed my eyes as familiar voices slowly started to surround me. In a way the noise is rather calming. However, the screaming and shouting that I’m going to hear at the quidditch game will not be calming in the least bit. I’m going to have a headache and probably have to crash a party of some other house. My day is going to be packed with stuff to do unless I somehow manage to escape. I’m a self-proclaimed genius, I’m sure I’ll figure it out. 

 

“Carrie, it’s time to go,” Aiden’s distinct voice said.

 

I groaned, but got up and started walking behind the entire Hufflepuff quidditch team. They still argued a lot, but they had become stronger as they practiced more. Harry had even begun to blend in a bit more with the team. He was still noticeably shorter and weaker, but he looked less terrified to be talking to them. Okay so maybe he’s still a bit afraid of Cayden, but most people feel afraid of Cayden or at least a bit disturbed by him. He did have to submit to hours of training with me and then initiation, let’s call it activities, with Cayden. It was part of a plan to help him get over his fears. It was about fifty percent successful I’d say.

When we got to the stands surrounding the pitch there was a flurry of activity from chanting to yelling. Students were obnoxiously cheering on their house or who they wanted to win. Most people were cheering for Ravenclaw just because they want Gryffindor to lose. The last time Gryffindor lost a match was my third or fourth year. I forget which one, but it’s been a while since their last defeat. 

 

I instantly felt crowded by people as we made our way to where we were going to sit. Dom was to one side of me and little Harry was on the other. He seemed awe struck by everything going around him.

 

“I forgot this is the first time you’re seeing a quidditch game at Hogwarts,” I said, slightly startling Harry. “I want you to watch James Potter during this match.”

 

“Shouldn’t I be watching the Ravenclaw seeker?” he asked. “Don’t we play them in two weeks?”

 

“Yes we do, but if you can figure out how to beat Potter than you can easily beat the Ravenclaw seeker,” I explained. “The only member of that team that’s any good is apparently Myers who is a keeper. The beaters are decent at best and the chasers are pretty slow. We shouldn’t lose to Ravenclaw, even on the off chance that you manage to not catch the snitch. Our chasers will probably score on them enough to win the game. Myers can only block so much and we’ll have a lot of opportunities to score on him. That being said, you can go watch the game with your friends.”

 

“What?” He looked at me confused. For the first time since I met him I felt myself wanting to squeeze his cheeks. Harry was being genuinely cute. I almost forgot what it looked like since he tries to act cute to get out of things now.

 

“You can go hang out with your friends as long as you agree to watch James Potter and how he plays.” He avoided my eyes and looked down at the stands. “What? I’m not joking.”

 

“It’s not that it’s just that I haven’t really made a lot of friends yet…” he trailed off. Oh gosh he looks like a starved kitten and it’s oddly cute. “I’ve talked to people and stuff, but quidditch practice takes up a lot of time usually and I need the rest of it to finish my school work.”

 

“You have made seven friends already,” I stated. “If you ever need help for homework ask one of us. Any of us can help you besides Aiden and Cayden. Those two don’t really do so well in school. It amazes me still that their parents own a bookstore.”

 

“Thanks Carrie…” He trailed off like he was thinking about something. “Has anyone ever told you that you act like a mum?”

 

I heard Dom snort next to me trying to contain her laughter. I sighed at the comment. Shouldn’t my underclassmen see me as a beautiful woman that is unattainable? Instead I get that I act like a mum.

 

“I apologize if your mother is like me,” I replied. “You must live a very difficult life.”

 

“No kidding,” Dom chimed in. “With all the extra practice, scolding, and insulting Carrie does to you, your mum must be pretty rough around the edges.”

 

“No I think my mum is pretty nice,” Harry answered. “She just tends to be nice when no one is around to see it.” So this little prat isn’t as daft as I originally thought. I’ll remember that for later.

 

“Does anyone remind you of your dad?” Dom asked. Oh Merlin, this is going in the direction of endless teasing about how I should couple up with. If she’s in the right mood she might even try to actually get us together.

 

“Yeah, but something tells me it’s better to keep that a secret.”

 

“Why this little prat!” Dom exclaimed. Harry just grinned at her adorably as she continued to yell, excuse me I meant lecture, him about how he should tell her everything he learns. 

 

Yep, it’s safe to say that my life has returned back to normal now that I’m home.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“Damn it! No, this isn’t fair! I always draw the red straw! Someone should switch with me!” Jade whined rather loudly.

 

As expected, Gryffindor had crushed Ravenclaw in the game, with the ending score being 240 to 60. Now the Hufflepuff quidditch team, minus Harry, was getting ready to crash the Gryffindor party. I guess crash isn’t the right word. Hufflepuffs are actually invited to most parties depending upon who the person is. For example, Gabby has attended every notable party from every house just because people dub her as an okay puff. That and they knew someone was going to get laid if she was there, but the point is she was invited despite her sexual promiscuity. Did everyone like her there? Of course not, but the point was that she was invited. I, however, wasn’t invited to any parties except for the occasional victory party for the Hufflepuff quidditch team and the Halloween party that Hufflepuff threw, but I was gone for that.

 

“You made the rule yourself that there was no switching though,” Aiden stated. He had drawn blue and I had gotten lucky and drawn yellow.

 

“Why are the three of you picking colored sticks?” Hayden asked confused. Aiden had reluctantly agreed to let Hayden come to the party. Aiden was trying to keep Hayden safe in his odd little way. After some persuading from Cayden though, Hayden was allowed to go as long as he didn’t have alcohol.

 

“You see our main friend group has somehow evolved to an easy to maintain dynamic of three versus three,” I started to explain. “There are three of us who like to party and three of us who don’t. The three who like to party are horrible when they drink alcohol, so the three non-partiers came up with this idea in order to decide who keeps track of which friend.”

 

“Wait, so Jade doesn’t party?” Hayden asked.

 

“Why do you act so surprised?” Jade scoffed. “I party, but I don’t like huge parties like this one is going to be. I prefer maybe fifteen people and three or four bottles of firewhiskey. This party is going to be a headache.”

 

“To me all parties are headaches,” I commented.

 

“Well, even I knew that,” Hayden scoffed. “Are the other three already there?”

 

“Probably,” Aiden commented. “We should start heading over there now. Dom probably went to congratulate her family and Cayden and Gabby are probably looking for fresh meat to hook up with.”

 

The three of us started making our way to the Gryffindor tower. The party was sure to be held in their common room. Somehow our schools prefects had an agreement to not bust parties of any house. I have no idea how this truce of sorts came to be, but it is bloody convenient for everyone. However, if a student is out roaming the corridors of Hogwarts past curfew, it is completely fair for a prefect to write them up.

 

“That was surprisingly foul sounding coming from you,” Hayden stated. He had a bit of his grin on his face. “Are you supposed to stop the three of them from hooking up then?”

 

“No, we’re supposed to stop them from hooking up with unattractive people,” I answered. “Those weren’t my words, by the way. They were Gabby’s and she said them while completely sober.”

 

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Hayden replied. He seemed to be in a deep thought. I knew Hayden was a ladies man, but he was a bit too young to be invited to any major parties. Invitations usually get extended to fifth years and up. The last thing a party needs is some stupid second year nearly drinking themselves to death. However, pretty soon Hayden would probably start getting invited places.

 

We arrived at the portrait and knocked to let the Gryffindor who was guarding the portrait know that we are here.

 

“I should probably ask what a Gryffindor party is like,” Hayden said while we waited.

 

“In one word: pandemonium,” I answered as someone opened the portrait into a very sweaty form of hell.

 

OOOOOOOOOOO

 

“So you drew yellow?” Dom asked as she sipped on her drink. “You’re so lucky you got me.”

 

I nodded my head agreeing with her. Out of Dom, Gabby, and Cayden she was the easiest to handle. Gabby and Cayden could mix with the wrong people when they were drunk. Cayden is also known for almost starting fights, but Dom doesn’t do that. She just gets really talkative and slurs her words. She also seems to realize when she’s had enough and stops. Also because of her hot temper, it’s unlikely that someone can take advantage of her without someone else at the party knowing.

 

“I’m not planning on drinking a lot tonight either,” she continued. “I was hoping to dance a bit before the night is over maybe have a bit of a nice snog and go on with my life. We should go dance.”

 

“Absolutely not,” I stated. I looked at the makeshift dance floor and crinkled my nose in slight disgust. “It’s a mess of sweaty bodies. I guarantee I will get groped by at least three people I have no interest in. It’s not worth it.”

 

“Unless you get groped by that one special person,” Dom stated. She waggled her eyebrows at me as I just shook my head. The things that were wrong with that statement. 

 

“I should be sleeping right now.”

 

“If you took someone with you to go do that I wouldn’t protest.” I shot her a look. “Come on. I don’t know who you lost it to, but I can tell you’re not a virgin. It’s obvious in your actions towards Aiden. You tease him about it sometimes and you wouldn’t tease him about his virginity if you still had yours.”

 

“When the hell did you get logic? Just the other week it seemed you were talking about feels and what not.”

 

“I swear sometimes the only things you got from your Slytherin family are cleverness and arrogance.”

 

I shrugged my shoulders at her. That’s probably true, so I won’t argue with her. I looked out at the dance floor again. If I go out and dance for about ten minutes she’ll probably let me leave early. I’m now on the fit list so people might approach me. However, I look like a mess and if I’m honest I don’t smell very nice right now, so that could keep people from getting to close. It also looks like people haven’t been bringing drinks out there, so nothing will get spilled on me. Wait if I’m standing next to Dom all the boys will go to her. Why am I even worrying about this? I’m starting to overestimate my appeal to others. 

 

“If it’s just for a bit and I can leave to go to sleep right after we’re done then it’s in my best interest to dance,” I finally said.

 

“I hate when you do that genius calculative thing, but if we’re going to dance then I forgive you!”

 

With an excited grin on her face she grabbed my arm, beginning to drag out into the swirling pool of teenage hormones that some people like to call the dance floor. Not to brag, but I’m pretty sure Brett’s better than every single one of them at fulfilling my teenage urges.

 

Once Dom and I had got there she began to dance. There’s just something about the way that Dom moves her body that makes me a bit jealous. I know formal dances, but that doesn’t help me in this situation. Dom just has the ability to sway her body along to the music while I’m left to awkwardly rock back and forth. It didn’t take long until Dom found some boy to dance with and she shot me a grin. I only rolled my eyes and motioned to the exit. She frowned, but nodded giving me permission to leave.

 

Parties just aren’t my thing.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

I was leaving my secret room later than I usually would. At this point in the night it might be better to stay there until morning. I would probably be interrogated the moment I stepped into my room. I had managed to fall asleep, which wasn’t surprising for me, but I was still feeling exhausted. All I really want to do is crawl into my bed and not do anything. Tomorrow is Sunday, so I probably won’t do anything.

 

“Stop!” echoed through the corridor. 

 

I did stop and I looked around me. There was no one immediately by me, even the ghosts seemed to be absent at this point in time. I could hear voices talking in the distance. I’ll probably regret it, but I feel the need to investigate. I don’t know why I’m curious, but I am.

 

I peeked around the corner to see the back of Brett. His blonde hair was easy to see in the dim lighting of Hogwarts. The only other person hair close to that shade of blonde was Scorpius, but he wasn’t as tall as Brett. His shoulders were tense, so he was probably mildly annoyed at whoever was speaking to him this moment. It’s rare for him to show any type of emotion, so I’m guessing he knows this person well.

 

“I don’t understand…” a female voice stated or rather whined. I almost forgot how often things like this must happen to him. “I even met your—”

 

“I told you to stop,” Brett’s voice echoed. “I warned you at the very beginning that my interactions with you were meant to work in my favor. I told you that I was using you from the very start. I’m still planning on using you as long as you stop being so damn insufferable.”

 

“I think I’m tricking you,” the voice replied. “I think I’ve tricked you into falling in love with me.”

 

“I think you’re going crazy.”

 

I was going to continue listening, but I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. It took everything in me not to make a sound as I turned around. My eyes met the familiar ones of James Potter. I don’t think he had noticed Brett and whoever the girl was that he was speaking with.

 

“Greene, what are you doing out of the dorms this late?” he asked. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion at I’m assuming was my genuinely surprised face. I must have looked silly. “I’m positive that you’re aware of violating curfew.”

 

“I am actually heading back to my dorm right now,” I informed him. For once it wasn’t a lie, but he looked skeptical of my words. 

 

“What were you doing at this time of night?” he questioned.

 

“Normally, I’d lie and say I was shagging someone.” I saw him make a face like he was repulsed by the idea of anyone shagging me. “However, I actually just fell asleep in an empty room.”

 

“That seems like something you would do,” he said, sighing. “I’ll let you off the hook this once as long as you allow me to escort you back to the Hufflepuff dorm.”

 

“Why James Potter are you flirting with me?” I asked, with a lazy smile.

 

“No it’s policy that I do that or I could just give you detention if you would prefer that?” Well, he’s feeling sassy today as per usual.

 

“All right let’s go.” I began to walk the shortest known route to the Hufflepuff dorm, resisting the urge to glance and see if Brett was still there talking to that girl.

 

Hogwarts seemed silent except for the echoing sound of our footsteps. It was rather nice actually.

 

“Why were you listening in on Brett and Natasha’s conversation?” James Potter just had to ruin it. So the girl was Natasha.

 

“I was curious.”

 

“Why were you curious when you’re not particularly close with either of them? It seems unlike you to listen in to a private conversation. Actually it’s rare for you to participate in conversation.”

 

“Shouldn’t you be drunk somewhere Mr. Lead-Gryffindor-to-victory? There was this huge party tonight and I thought that as a captain and star player you should have been the life of the party.”

 

“I had prefect duties that I couldn’t neglect. If I got someone to cover for my shift, so that I could party I would be setting a bad example for the younger prefects.”

 

“I guess that makes sense since you don’t seem like a party person.” Our conversation paused there. I wondered why, but I felt the need to continue talking to him. I didn’t have a truth serum to blame this time. “On a scale of one to ten how much does your brother want to kill me?”

 

“I’d say a solid fifteen,” he answered. “It’s been a new obsession of his to get information on you to bring you down. I’d be a bit more careful if I was you now. What did you do to him anyway? Was it you who transformed him into a girl?”

 

“No that was Dom. You have to admit that Albus was surprisingly pretty. I promised him I would help him get information on the prank king, so that he could publish it in the Hogwarts Gazette. I didn’t exactly follow through with that plan and I’m still figuring out how to make it up to him or at least make him a bit less angry. I’ve been avoiding him ever since I got back.”

 

“That’s right you were missing for a day or two. Where were you?” he asked.

 

“A family party.”

 

“How was it?” I sent him an odd look. He seemed to get the idea and his cheeks dusted pink while his hand came to rub awkwardly at his neck. “Sorry was that too personal? I know you don’t like to talk much about your family. I was just trying to keep conversation going.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m not really sure myself.” A small smile appeared across his lips and I spotted the Hufflepuff dorm and stopped. He stopped as well giving me a slightly confused look.

 

“You need to stay right here,” I stated. “We’ve never had a non-Hufflepuff in the dorms and I don’t plan on letting you be the first one. You can watch me go in from here. Have a good night Potter.”

 

I started to leave before I felt the urge to continue to talk to him for some odd reason. I’d have to investigate on the matter later.

 

“Yeah you too, Carrie.”

 

I felt my heartbeat race. I can’t tell if it’s from sudden disgust at him using my name or if I’m secretly delighted. One thing is for sure though is that I have multiple things I need to sort out.


	14. Can Make People Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I picked you to be on this team because you had potential to grow into something great. I think that your curiosity will make you great.”
> 
>  
> 
> "You know that was inspiring and all, but I still feel like I'm going to be sick."

I don’t understand muggles. I’ve been able to come to that conclusion over the past week and a half. Maybe I should rephrase that. I don’t understand muggle literature for children. The classical novels that were being examined in that class made sense. Those dealt with real life issues, but this book that I have to do a project on has completely defeated me. This little book that is less than sixty-five pages has managed to defeat me. I’m not even sure if I don’t care or I just can’t grasp the reality that I don’t understand this book.

 

I let out a groan as I leaned back in my chair. For once, I had decided that I might as well go to the library. I’m not going to lie, part of me doesn’t want to see Brett. It’s not that I miss him or anything; it’s just that we have to talk. I don’t like talking, especially not to someone like him. Besides I doubt that Brett could help me with this trivial book report anyway. He’s even more ignorant of muggle subjects than I am. 

 

“Hey babe,” someone whispered in my ear. I swear it was out of sheer reflex that my elbow somehow landed in that person’s face. Sneaking up behind me is one sure way to annoy me. “What the fuck!” 

 

“I told you it wouldn’t be smart to sneak up on her Josh.” I turned around to see James and the American on the Gryffindor quidditch team. They both had books with them, so I could only assume they had the intention of studying. By the blonde one’s energy I would guess they haven’t started. “I think any girl would hit you if you walked up to them like that.”

 

“Dude, you’re supposed to be my wingman.” Josh shook his head like James had said something incorrect. “You’re supposed to help me with the girl. You know, make her pity me or something, so then she’ll feel guilty and want to make out.”

 

“I don’t think I have the capability to pity someone who basically sexually harassed me,” I cut in. James smiled triumphantly at his friend.

 

“You’d have better luck hitting on that wall over there than Carrie,” James agreed. He glanced down at me and what was laid out in front of me. His expression slightly confused. “Why exactly are you reading that book?”

 

“It’s for Muggle Literature,” I answered. “Why, do you recognize it?”

 

Josh now glanced over at the table too, wondering what we were talking about before he scoffed.

 

“Who wouldn’t recognize _Harold and the Purple Crayon_?” Josh asked. “Just about everybody knows it. Didn’t your parents ever read it to you when they tucked you in?” I let an unimpressed expression come over my face.

 

“The first book I ever read was the _History of the Greene Family_ that was written by my great grandfather,” I answered. “Do you think I would know why this illogical book exists?”

 

“Let me take this chance to educate you,” Josh said. He calmly and way too confidently took the seat next to me at the small table I had been sitting at. He placed his books on the table and moved toward mine. “This, my friend, is a classic tale about a little boy and a magical crayon. He uses this crayon on his journey to find sleep and go to bed.”

 

“Great…” I muttered. I watched as James took a seat across from me, looking a bit to amused at my situation. “Now explain to me what a crayon is.”

 

“You don’t know what a crayon is?” Josh asked. “Were you raised by wolves?”

 

“No, I was raised by purebloods.” It was practically the same thing, but I know better than to say that out loud.

 

“No seriously.” Josh seemed to be a bit too insulted at the fact that I didn’t know what a crayon was. “Didn’t you go to school before Hogwarts?”

 

“I had a tutor that would come for ten hours a day and go over things most would learn in school.” He looked a bit skeptical of that.

 

“A crayon is melted down wax dyed different colors, so that when kids use them they can color a picture,” James cut in. I looked at him surprised he would know.

 

“So are these crayons magical? I don’t understand how muggles could make shapes with them and hang off them. It makes absolutely no sense.” I looked at him waiting for a response. He seemed a little shocked that I was genuinely interested.

 

“I think you just got undeniably cuter,” Josh said from beside me. “I like this whole curious side. Anything else you’re curious about?”

 

“Mate, now you’re just being creepy,” James said, shaking his head. “No they’re not magical. It’s all in the little boy’s head. He’s doing the things he wishes he could do when awake.”

 

“So basically he has a desire for magic which he can’t obtain because he’s muggle,” I stated. James nodded his head before cracking open a potions textbook. “That’s slightly disappointing.”

 

“How so?” James asked, arching an eyebrow in my direction. I’m noting that look as when he is most attractive.

 

“It’s just them wanting something they can’t have,” I explained. “It’s like every other piece of muggle literature I’ve read. It’s another piece of evidence that us wizards aren’t as different from them as we think we are. Everybody wants things they can’t have whether it is magic or power. Since there were multiple wars against purebloods and muggle borns I just expected there to be more of a difference in how people wanted things.”

 

“Dude, you just went way too in depth for a children’s book,” Josh grumbled. 

 

I shrugged my shoulders and began to work on the essay that had been assigned on the book. It turns out that I had a lot I could write about. 

 

“So are you ready for the quidditch game tomorrow?” Josh asked. “I’m surprised you’re not with the members of the team on a Friday night. I seriously thought James was the only one who studied on Fridays.”

 

I chose not to respond to him. It wasn’t that I was trying to be rude. I just don’t want to waste my energy having a conversation with him while trying to write an essay. I might respond to him with something I was writing or maybe I’ll write what I was saying to him down. Some people think a genius might be able to multi-task, but because I focus on one thing at a time is how I can get things done quickly and accurately. The less distractions the better.

 

“Is she ignoring me?” Josh asked. James was studying a Potions text book and didn’t respond to him. “Are you ignoring me? This is exactly why I said you two were going to get married. You think way more alike than either of you would like to admit. It will happen!”

 

Someone hushed us and Josh finally chose to stop talking. I don’t know whether he was studying or not because I wasn’t paying attention. I also chose to leave without saying goodbye to either of them. It was very odd that the two of them would sit down by me. I don’t exactly radiate friendliness. It makes me worried that something is wrong.

 

OOOOO

 

“I have to say that I’m excited, nervous, happy, and sadden that this day has come,” Aiden started out. The Hufflepuff quidditch team was currently waiting to be called out to begin the quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Aiden had started his pregame speech, but I had a feeling that he was going to end up an emotional wreck. Not that there is a problem with that, I admire the bloke for being so open with his emotions. It’s just that it won’t exactly scare the Ravenclaw team.

 

“I want all of the seventh years to realize that this is the last first game of the season you will play at Hogwarts,” Aiden continued. “We’ve all fought together, bled together, laughed together, and played together for years now. We’ve also been third for almost every year. I want you all to know that I’m proud to have played with you guys and I couldn’t be happier than to start my last year with you guys. And to our new members, this is the beginning of the legacy you will leave at Hogwarts and for Hufflepuff. This is the start of your future. I’m happy that I can be a part of it. Now Carrie would you like to say a few words.”

 

I shot him a look that said I didn’t want to, but he just kept smiling. It wasn’t his usual cute smile either. This one was threatening.

 

“So I guess we’re all here and blah blah blah,” I started. I heard Cayden scoff and saw Gabby roll her eyes. “It’s not like I wanted to make this bloody speech. I’ll just remind you of something though. Our goal is not to win this game our goal is the cup. Ravenclaw is by far the weakest team Hogwarts has had in a while this year. That being said the goal is not to just win quickly. Try and get as many points as possible before catching the snitch. It will all pay off in the end. That’s it. I would wish you luck, but I strongly believe that you don’t need it to win.”

 

“That ending bit was kind of encouraging,” Jade said, grabbing her chest in mock shock. “All right I’m pumped let’s do this thing!”

 

“Let’s do this thing and then have a party!” Cayden yelled. Dare I say the Thornton siblings might actually be in agreement for the most part?

 

I watched as they all began to head to the pitch, but Harry was practically shaking in fear. He was undoubtedly nervous for the game that would be starting soon. If I help him I’m pretty sure I’ll meet my quota of good deeds for the rest of the year. I might as well just do it.

 

“You know, if you’re nervous you might as well get sick now to get it out of your system,” I said. He looked at me with a furrowed brow.

 

“Really? That’s how you’re going to try and comfort me?” he replied.

 

“I could have told you to get sick on the other team, but I thought that would make things worse.” I saw him pale at the new possibility that he probably hadn’t even thought of yet. “Look, you’ll be fine. Want to know why?”

 

“You trained me?”

 

“Nope. You’re naturally curious.” Harry gave me a confused look. “You’re always curious about what others are doing, how they’re doing, and why they’re doing it. It’s bloody annoying, but it creates a sort of need to do it yourself. Since you’re so curious about what it feels like to win and to play quidditch I have no doubt that you’ll be fine. I picked you to be on this team because you had potential to grow into something great. I think that your curiosity will make you great.”

 

“You know that was inspiring and all, but I still feel like I’m going to be sick.”

 

“Okay let’s try this then,” I said, looking down at him. “Think of the scariest thing you can think of, and then this little quidditch game won’t seem so scary.”

 

“I don’t know what could possibly be worse than humiliation in front of all of Hogwarts plus outside guests. What do you think of?”

 

“Honestly kid, I think of my grandmother. She’s a horrid woman. It can be anything really.” He seemed to be thinking. He couldn’t come up with anything. I could tell by the blank expression on his face. “I didn’t want to have to do this, but imagine your mum caught between the sheets with Cayden and Slughorn. You walked in on it.”

 

I saw the look of utter disgust roll across his face. He knew exactly what I was talking about. It’s amazing how almost two months with Cayden had already stripped away any innocence he might have had. 

 

“I think I’m ready now.”

 

“Go have fun kid.” I nodded at him with a grin on my face. It feels surprisingly good raising a first year. Not that I’ll ever be doing it again. 

 

OOOOOOOO

 

The stands were a mixture of people who wanted to be there and people like me who maybe didn’t want to be there. I’m all for offering my support, but the stands are so crowded right now, that I’m debating leaving. I feel crushed in this absolute mess of people. I even purposely didn’t sit with the other Hufflepuffs to avoid their over enthusiasm. I was sitting with a mess of Gryffindors and Slytherins who didn’t really care who won as long as a game of quidditch was played. It just proves that everyone loves a good match against rivals.

 

I watched as the players walked onto the field and I felt like something was off the minute I watched them line up. It wasn’t something off with our team though. Something was off with the Ravenclaw team. Myers seemed to be unusually tense about something and he kept glancing around as if he was afraid to look at the Hufflepuff team. Sure, Dom doesn’t like the guy because our “date” didn’t work out, but I don’t think he was worried about her glare. It was something else.

 

I didn’t really have time to dwell on it before the players were taking to the air and starting the game.

 

It seemed like Hayden was the first to gain possession of the quaffle and race towards Ravenclaw’s side. Dom and Cayden were looking absolutely intimidating as beaters and I wouldn’t be surprised if the two were actually growling at the other team every time they got close to one of them. They love the intimidation factor. Especially Dom, she loves it when people are of her instead of obsessed with her beauty.

 

The game was boring and one sided. However, the entire team was playing smartly. They were doing as I told them and getting as many points as possible. We were near what Gryffindor had scored against them, but that might only be because Myers hasn’t blocked anything we’ve thrown at him. I actually feel bad for him.

 

Wow I still have the ability to feel sympathy. That’s a bit shocking.

 

Almost as shocking was neither Harry nor the Ravenclaw seeker spotting any sign of the snitch. The game was getting close to time and Harry needed to find the snitch at this point. Usually, Harry spotted the snitch early while practicing. It might be his nerves affecting his ability to spot the snitch at this point he just needs to relax.

 

“And Porter spots the snitch!” the announcer boomed. “Go little first year go!”

 

Harry was now racing in a specific direction with the Ravenclaw seeker trailing behind him. He was a bit too early to catch it right now. Our chasers needed to score at least one more time before we had a good lead. 

 

Not to brag, but there was no doubt Harry was going to catch the snitch because of the way he was trained. He was trained to have sole focus on the snitch. Not something that many seekers are usually told. They’re usually told to pay attention to everything around them. Harry hasn’t even been told that’s a possibility. He was told that the other members will prevent any harm from coming to him as long as he focuses only on the snitch. With no distractions his mind is clear to plan the best way to capture the snitch.

 

The stands roared as Gabby scored again for Hufflepuff and Harry was closing in on the snitch. He reached both hands out and caught it. He was shaky and awkward, he was almost falling off his broom, but he had caught the snitch. Cheering erupted throughout the stands.

 

I’m a bit surprised at the outcome. 280 to 40 is a very large gap. It’s even larger than the one Gryffindor had against them. I’d love to say that we’re a better team than Gryffindor, but something was just off. I have never seen Aiden play so aggressively before. The large gap could come from him working with Gabby and Hayden, who are both aggressive chasers, in the same way they work with each other. That worked out this time, but only because Ravenclaw is horrible at defense. If we played that way against any other team they would easily beat us. I’ll tell Aiden that later. I just better tell the team they did a good job. Yeah, that’s what I’ll do.

 

OOOOO

 

The usual after game victory party was being held in the Astronomy Tower by the Hufflepuff house simply because people from other houses were invited. No outsiders have ever been in the Hufflepuff dorm and I doubt it was ever going to change. Usually, one of the seventh years was put in charge at placing spells and charms on the Astronomy to make sure no one gets caught.

 

I think this year there is no risk of getting caught, considering I’m the one who was forced to do it. I’m such a great friend I didn’t even ask for a thank you. I didn’t even complain when all of my friends left me to go party on their own. Seriously, I should get an award for this.

 

I don’t know why I still come to these parties. Why do I torture myself? I looked around and spotted Cayden. Let me rephrase that. I spotted a very drunk Cayden swaying his way on over to me with a drink in hand. I like messing with people a bit, really I do. I don’t feel the need to mess with people who are drunk though. I just find it a bit unnecessary. Why should I put in the effort to make them look bad when they can do it themselves?

 

“Hey Carrie!” Cayden said, obnoxiously loud. “You enjoying the party?”

 

“Do I enjoy any party?” I asked. He had a look of utter confusion before a grin spread widely across his face.

 

“Then let’s dance!” he exclaimed. He held his arms out to me, clearly forgetting he had a drink in his hand, practically dousing me with his drink. He looked down at the stain now on my clothes. “My bad Care-bear. I think you might need a new shirt.”

 

“You know what? Thanks Cayden.”

 

“For what?” He looked confused that I would thank him.

 

“For giving me a reason to leave this party.”

 

I turned around not waiting for his response, leaving behind the annoying party. As soon as I was out of the area for the Astronomy Tower I could no longer hear the music or people chatting and laughing.

 

I could smell myself though. I absolutely reek of alcohol thanks to Cayden. Just what in Merlin’s saggy pants was that boy drinking? 

 

I rounded the corner intent on getting back to the dorm, but stopped as I made eye contact with a person. It just so happened that this person was Brett and he didn’t look happy. Not that he’s ever happy, but he looks especially unhappy right now. I didn’t bother going to him because he practically stormed to me. This cannot be good for me.

 

“Where have you been?” he demanded. I shrugged my shoulders and he sniffed the air. “Are you drunk?”

 

“No, Cayden just happens to be a clumsy ogre when he is drunk,” I replied crossing my arms and slouching. I can tell that I’m going to be here for a while. “He spilled all over me and now I smell like I actually drink a lot.” He shot me a look, but I just rolled my eyes.

 

“Do you have an excuse for why you’re avoiding me?” I opened my mouth to protest, but a sharp glare caused me to stop. I just want to get out of alcohol smelling clothes. I hate fighting believe it or not. “I know you well enough to know when you’re avoiding me.”

 

“Clearly, you don’t know me well enough considering I never avoid people because it requires too much work.” He scoffed at me. I let out a sigh. I might as well say what’s on my mind. “I was thinking that maybe we should stop shagging, but I wasn’t sure about it yet. I guess that meant I didn’t want to get together and complicate my thought process.”

 

“So did you decide what you want?”

 

“I want to stop our arrangement for both of our sakes. At this point in time you should be focusing on your future bride not me.”

 

“Oh, so the good little Hufflepuff has decided to do what’s best for her friend and make decisions for him.” Wow, he considers me a friend. I guess even geniuses learn something new every day. 

 

“I don’t consider it what’s best for you,” I replied honestly. “I could tell you it’s more out of concern for my wellbeing. You’re exhausting already and I have no doubt you’ll only continue to add more stress to my life.” I have no intention of turning out to be a mistress. I don’t care who it is, I have enough decency not to sleep with someone else’s husband.

 

“Funny, how you’re acting like you don’t care a bit about this. Are you this emotionally detached?” He questioned moving closer to me. I suddenly remembered how tall Brett was and how intimidating he could be. I tend to forget because of all the whining he does. “Are you so messed up that you can leave someone you’ve been intimate with for almost two years without a second thought? I’m exhausting, but you’re the one running around and keeping secrets. I have a feeling I should make you understand what real exhaustion feels like.”

 

Before I could reply Brett was closing in on me and his lips found mine. Brett has never been the gentlest person, but he has never been this rough and greedy before. I tried to pull away, but one of his large hands tangled into my already messy hair, leaving me to grip the front of his shirt to keep my balance. I groaned in slight pain as he yanked my head back, and the git took that as a sign to snake his tongue into my mouth. I felt like all the air was being sucked out of my lungs in a painfully delicious way. I hate him right now, but that doesn’t change the fact that Brett Evergreen is an undoubtedly brilliant snogger.

 

“Oh… My Merlin…” a voice said. Brett finally stepped away from me and I turned to see James Potter, with wide eyes. He looked absolutely speechless right now, as his head seemed to swivel between the two of us. It seemed like he couldn’t tell if this was reality or just a hallucination. 

 

I had a few options right now. The first happens to be a very sensible one. I could tell James and not deny what happened. After that we’d have a very nice heart to heart in which he promises not to tell anyone before I notify Dom of this affair because if more than one person finds out about this before Dom she’ll kill me. My second option is to run, but that makes me look equally as guilty as if I confessed. The third option happens to be acting like I’m drunk since I reek of alcohol. Yeah, I think I’ll take the one that makes it look like Brett and I aren’t involved with each other.

 

“Look it’s Jimmy!” I yelled and followed it up with a rather odd chuckle. I would giggle, but I think giggling doesn’t really suit me. James shot me a confused look, but I took one glance at Brett and I could tell that he knew what I was doing. His indifferent expression had already returned to his face. 

 

“Greene, are you all right?” James asked. “Actually, I should ask what’s going on…”

 

I stumbled my way towards him, taking note of his concerned but cautious expression. I practically threw myself into his arms, hugging him close to my body. I had half a mind to take advantage of the situation and trail my hands over his body, but I resisted.

 

“How could I not be okay with the two of you here?” I snuggled deeper into his chest and I felt him tense even more than before.

 

“Dear Merlin, you reek of alcohol,” he commented. “How much have you had to drink?”

 

“The perfect amount!” I responded happily. 

 

“You weren’t seriously going to take advantage of her were you Evergreen?”

 

“Believe me when I say you should be more worried about her taking advantage of me,” was Brett’s curt reply. I glanced back at him to see his stormy grey eyes swimming with anger that he was holding back. This discussion is definitely not over. “If you’ll excuse me I have rounds to do.”

 

I heard Brett walk away as well as James sighing. I felt his arms pull me back, so that he could take a good look at me. I grinned rather daftly at him, causing him to release another sigh.

 

“With all the trouble you get into I would swear you’re from Gryffindor,” he grumbled. Before I respond I felt him bending down to scoop me off my feet. I was surprised at how easily he did it. James was a quidditch player, but with his lean appearance it was easy to forget how he actually had muscles. “What to do with you?”

 

“I don’t know, but I can think of a few things.” I waggled my eyebrows suggestively at him and he made an expression of disgust, but I could see the pink tint across his cheeks. This is actually pretty fun. James started walking, but not in the direction of the Hufflepuff dorm.

 

“Where’s Dom?” James asked me.

 

“Of course she’s at the party Jimmy!” or with some bloke shagging. I chose not to say that because I could put money on him dropping me to go beat up anyone who dared to touch someone in his family. 

 

“Where’s Thornton?”

 

“Drunk!”

 

“I meant Aiden.” Well, I actually don’t know the answer to that one.

 

“Hiding somewhere,” I answered. “Hey Jimmy, where are we going?”

 

“I haven’t really decided yet,” he answered, letting out a heavy sigh. “Can you not call me Jimmy? Only my mum and Lilly are allowed to call me that.”

 

“I think you take yourself way too seriously,” I replied. “If you want I can help you loosen up.”

 

“I mean this in the nicest way possible Greene, but you’re not my type.” I’d argue that I’m not anyone’s type really. I think I’ve done an exceptionally good job at driving away men. If he was interested in me at this point, he must be more messed up than I am. “I don’t trust you further than I can throw you.”

 

“I think you can throw me pretty far…” I looked up at him for the first time. He wasn’t so much as glancing at me as he continued to walk. He’s not even breaking a sweat yet and we’ve gone up and down a few different flights of stairs. Maybe I should ask him for his conditioning workout. The Hufflepuff team could use it to build some stamina. He does look a bit conflicted.

 

I figured out why though. He stopped in front of the portrait that was the entrance to the Gryffindor dorms. The woman in the portrait had some issues with him and a few lectures, but let him in.

 

The entire common room was empty except for one person. Rose Weasley had been relaxing by a dimly lit fire with a book on one of the couches. The second she spotted James though she marked her place.

 

“Uh, James is that who I think it is?” Rose asked carefully.

 

“Hi Rosie!” I greeted with a smile. Rose had a look of annoyance as she glanced at me. She seemed to realize though what was going on or rather what I wanted them to think was going on. 

 

“She’s drunk isn’t she?” Rose asked.

 

“No, I’m just having fun!” I laughed again and Rose’s lips turned into a disapproving frown.

 

“Since you’re Carrie and Dom speaks of your drinking habits and I know you won’t remember this, I’m going to say what I want to. I don’t understand how someone with such a daft smile can be the number one student Hogwarts has had in almost a decade.”

 

“I don’t understand how you can be uptight and a Weasley, but at least I don’t say it. Jimmy, Rosie is being mean! Comfort me!” I heard James groan in annoyance.

 

“Rose, can you just lay off it. She’s already difficult enough to deal with. Please don’t make it worse.” Oh, he’s actually taking my side. “She’s obviously heavily intoxicated and my hands are full. Can you cast the spell, so I can get her to my room?”

 

“Sure, but if Dom finds out about all this then you’re taking responsibility for it. She seems hell bent on getting Carrie and Fred together for some reason.”

 

“Aren’t you worried that he’s going to take advantage of me?”

 

“Oh please, you’re definitely not his type. In fact, you’re probably safer with James than in your own dorm.”

 

I huffed like a child and she rolled her eyes as she began to go to the staircase that led up to the rooms. With a flick of her wand and a spell James said goodnight to her and the two of us entered the boys’ room area. The spell wasn’t uncommon or difficult at all. It makes me wonder why they still try to restrict boys and girls from entering each other’s rooms. It seems like a waste of magic to me.

 

When James entered the room that was his I was surprised. Curtains had been drawn around four of the beds, giving their owners almost complete privacy. They would have complete privacy if they had placed a silencing charm on the area. It was a rather nice setup. I might have to make some suggestions to the girls when I get back tomorrow.

 

James drew back the curtain to his area and sat me down on the bed. He was holding me upright as he bent down, so that he could look at me. He seemed to be checking me for any signs of… I don’t know why he’s examining me really.

 

“Do you feel like you might be sick during the night?” he asked. “I can get you a bucket and some water right now.”

 

“I just feel like I want to cuddle.” I stretched my arms out to him and he pushed them aside immediately. “You’re so mean…”

 

“No, you’re just being utterly ridiculous right now. How about you get some sleep and we’ll talk in the morning.”

 

“I don’t do mornings,” I said with a shockingly sober voice. He blinked his eyes in slight surprise at that. I couldn’t help, but laugh at his surprised expression. A pink tint had returned to his cheeks as he pushed me to lie down.

 

“Get some sleep. We’ll talk… some time okay?”

 

“Where are you sleeping?”

 

“On the floor.”

 

“You know you can always sleep with me.”

 

“Goodnight Greene.”

 

“Goodnight Jimmy.”

 

I heard him grumble something before stealing an extra pillow and pulling out a spare duvet. I knew James wasn’t exactly a bad guy, but I had no idea he was nice to this extent. He had given up his bed for someone he barely knew, who he had thought was drunk. I don’t know if that makes him really nice or just incredibly naïve. I’m thinking the latter one, considering I’m completely sober. I almost feel guilty, but his bed is so warm I hardly have any time to dwell on it before sleep seems to consume me.


	15. I Don't Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just have a feeling that there’s an evil master mind hidden inside him. After all, he’s part Weasley.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m part Weasley.”
> 
>  
> 
> “You see my point then?”

When I woke up I instantly knew I wasn’t in my own bed. This bed smelled way too good to be mine. I don’t know what exactly it smells like all I know is that I want to keep inhaling it because it’s sort of calming. Not to mention there is a really nice pillow under my head. It’s cushioning my head, but still providing neck support. Oh and the duvet is perfectly warm and my body is practically encased in it. I don’t think I ever want to leave this beautiful bed.

 

“You’re awake aren’t you?” a voice asked.

 

Then everything that happened last night came rushing back into my mind. Damn. I forgot about how awkward this could be the morning after. I need to stop sleeping in other people’s beds, nothing good ever comes from it.

 

“Five more minutes, Jimmy,” I mumbled.

 

“No, get up! It’s almost noon and I am sick and tired of waiting for you to wake up.” I cracked open an eye to see James by the side of his bed. I’ll admit I’m slightly disappointed. 

 

One would think that he would have looked sleep deprived and maybe stressed out. He didn’t. He looked just as put together as he usually does. His clothes are in perfect condition and his hair is neatly styled. I wonder if he ever gets sick of being so put together all the time.

 

“If I got hangovers that would have been really rude,” I said sitting up. I noticed that I didn’t smell too much like alcohol anymore. I definitely smell a bit like James though, not that I mind since he smells pretty good. “So how did I get here? I realize I’m in your room and everything, but it would be nice knowing how we got to this point.”

 

“First off we didn’t do anything indecent.” Well, duh. I was sober, but I might not have completely protested doing indecent things with James Potter. I mean, he’s stunning. “It seems you had a bit too much to drink and I… uh sort of caught you before you probably would have done something that was a mistake.”

 

I don’t expect James to know this, but doing Brett is never a mistake. It’s wonderful and a bit fulfilling if I’m truly honest. However, James looks uncomfortable and I have this need right now to exploit that. I have no idea why, but I want to make him squirm a bit.

 

“What was I doing?”

 

“Tell me, how well acquainted are you with Evergreen?” I paused for a minute and took a second to examine him. His face was stern, but still somewhat soft. I imagine that’s what a dad might look like while trying to tell a kid that they’re no longer going on a family vacation or something like that.

 

“I’d say we know of each other,” I replied. “He’s a bit of an arse, but most blokes are now days.” James shot me a look. “I was referring to you too, so I’m not taking that back. Was I trying to shag him or something?”

 

“Well…yes…” He didn’t know how to react to my words. “Does this happen often?”

 

“Only when I drink. I have a habit of saying and doing things that I often think only in my head.”

 

“You imagine shagging Evergreen in your head?”

 

“Well yes. Despite the fact that he is an arse he’s amazingly fit and has nice eyes. If he didn’t speak he’d be the ideal man. Unfortunately I can’t allow personality to be a deal breaker.”

 

“Ah. That’s right Dom mentioned something about a possible arranged marriage in your future.” I’m going to hex Dom later for that. She shouldn’t be divulging information about my life like that. 

 

“The key word there is possible. She shouldn’t be talking about that anyway.”

 

“Greene, she’s really worried. Hell, she even considered sending an owl to her sister the other day. She feels like you’re getting distant. I think your other friends are getting worried too. The Thorntons have been looking like a wreck and that brunette girl too.” Gabby would be so pissed that he didn’t remember her name.

 

“They do have their own lives to worry about. I know it’s crazy, but despite popular belief that I am the root of all problems in Hufflepuff I’m not.”

 

“I’m just saying that your actions have consequences.” Oh no, this is going somewhere. “Just like last night will. I’ve decided not to write you up for all the rules you broke, but I came up with a suitable punishment for you. You’re going to talk with Albus, so he’ll stop complaining about how you tricked him.”

 

“Can’t I just pay you with my body?” James rolled his eyes at me before crossing his arms. It’s odd, but the hostility that I used to feel from him is almost gone. I think we might have entered the acquaintance zone right now.

 

“You’re a real piece of work. Just go to Albus and explain that you were under circumstances where you couldn’t reveal the prank king’s identity. Albus may be a womanizer, but he’s not heartless. He’s a pretty nice guy as long as he doesn’t want to shag you.”

 

“I just have a feeling that there’s an evil master mind hidden inside him. After all, he’s part Weasley.”

 

“I’m part Weasley.”

 

“You see my point then?” I asked, and he shrugged his shoulders. A smile threatened to tug at my lips, but I kept it down. “Well I guess I should take the walk of shame now.”

 

I got up and gave my clothes a once over. I looked like an absolute mess. I mean I usually just look like a lazy mess, but this time I looked down right unhygienic. I made my way to leave, hoping that none of his roommates were around to see me.

 

“Greene, you know if you ever have any problems you can go to Dom or me. I understand talking to her may be hard because she’s your friend and you don’t want that to change, but we aren’t friends. And since we’re not friends I don’t have the right to judge you or your situation. I can only listen.”

 

Thanks James. I wanted to tell him that, but there was an odd feeling in my stomach that prevented me from doing so. It wasn’t a good feeling at all. I felt like I had just been caught trying to play dress-up with Tippers by my grandmother. James Potter probably knows a lot more than he is letting on and a lot more than I want him to know.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“So you’re telling me that you left the party because you were slightly tipsy and passed out in a random room?” Dom asked, as I was getting dressed. She had apparently been sober enough to worry about me last night, which is pretty surprising considering it was a quidditch party celebrating our win. 

 

“That is what I said,” I replied. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. 

 

“That’s so like you… Where are you off to now?”

 

“I have to deal with a bit of a situation.” I didn’t want to give too much away. I had also decided not to bring up her telling stuff about me to James. I don’t really want her to realize that I spent the night in his dorm, even if we didn’t do anything she could take it the wrong way. Actually she would take it the wrong way. “I’m not sure when I’ll be back.”

 

“Okay, let’s get dinner though!”

 

I nodded my head at her before exiting out of the door, making my way to the Hogwarts Gazette’s club room. I walked in and if looks could kill, I would have been dead by age three. However, Albus had a pretty mean glare as well. Nothing compared to my family, but I can still feel the anger radiating from him.

 

“Hello, are you having a nice day?” I asked when I reached him. He was still glaring at me.

 

“I’ve been having a horrid month thanks to you,” Albus said. “Because of you I had to come up with something to fill what would have been a front page article. That cut down the quality of this month’s paper. It’s been a month and you have yet to apologize or provide an explanation.”

 

“Well, I can promise you I had a good reason as to why I haven’t done any of that,” I stated. Okay, time to come up with a good half-truth. When someone lies it’s obvious, but when someone tells a half-truth it’s more believable. “The prank king managed to get information on me that I’m confident you don’t have.” I saw his eyes flash with a mixture of annoyance and confusion.

 

“There’s no way someone got information on you,” Albus stated. “I’ve been searching around all year and I’ve come up with nothing. Not even your friends know a thing about you. It’s impossible for someone to get information on you.”

 

“Well, that’s what I thought too. I guess I was wrong though. I still wonder how the prank king came into possession of that information, but it was legitimate and he had proof. I struck a better deal with him and called it good.”

 

“You didn’t think to tell me all of this?”

 

“Of course I didn’t.” Albus Potter is a Slytherin and he still possesses the traits of his house. All of Slytherin’s traits aren’t bad, but it’s still not enough to completely trust him. “You would have tried to strike up a better deal with the prank king to get information on me. Why would I give you the opportunity to do that?”

 

“You are simply brilliant. How could you think I would do something like that?” I raised an eyebrow at him. “Dom would kill me if she ever found out I made a deal like that. It’s not worth it.”

 

“Whatever you say Ally.” He shot me another glare clearly saying that I should never under any circumstance call him that. “I’m here to try and make it up to you and smooth things over.”

 

“I can see that, but why?”

 

Well, now that’s a very good question. Normally, I would just let things die off and never make a move to fix this since I don’t see him on a regular basis. I’ll just say how I feel about this whole topic.

 

“Actively avoiding you is too much work for me lately. Unfortunately for me I have other pressing matters to attend to.”

 

“I know just what you can do to make it up to me.”

 

I don’t like the look he has on his face right now. The smile on his face is telling me that I’m going to need a long nap after this.

 

OOOOOOOOOO

 

I no longer think that James Potter is the evil Potter. Albus Severus Potter is definitely the evil sibling. I knew that he was going to have me do something I didn’t like, but he is now forever on my shite list. I can’t believe he has made me move about twenty different boxes from the newspaper room to storage by the Great Hall. I don’t do manual labor and I will hate him forever for making me do it.

 

The closet I was in was close enough to the Great Hall, so that I could hear the laughter and noise from people chatting inside eating dinner. Dom was probably already there. If she isn’t there she will be there soon. I had finished the last box and I fully intend to go stuff my face before returning to my dorm and going to bed. I will not take a nap. I will actually go to bed and not wake up until morning. I’m just too tired for life.

 

I was about to leave the closet when I felt a hand push me deeper into it before closing the door behind them. I heard a whisper of the spell and suddenly the room was filled with dim light. Standing before me was a stern looking Brett.

 

“Are you my stalker or something?” I asked him.

 

“Think what you like, but I saw you on my way to dinner and decided to take advantage of this opportunity,” he replied. His voice sounded a lot less angry than what I expected. He actually seemed relaxed. “I have an idea though.”

 

“Okay, let’s hear what brilliant idea has to be so important that you need to trap me in a closet to tell me.” He let out a sigh. Despite my claim of not liking to get in arguments and be aggressive, I seem to always argue with him. He also seems to be surprisingly expressive with me when he is known for keeping his cool in any situation.

 

“We last until the end of the year and whatever happens after that happens,” he stated. “If you go to healer training and I’m in the area maybe we’ll still meet up. There’s no pressure to do so though. We’ll just continue on this little relationship for the rest of the year.”

 

“Do I actually get a choice in this?” His lips turned down in a frown.

 

“I have always given you a choice. It just happens that it’s usually the one I want you to pick. I think it’s your go with the flow attitude, so don’t blame it on me.” Because forcing your tongue down my throat last night was giving me a choice.

 

“Answer me honestly then. Are you in marriage talks with anyone right now? There are rumors going around Hogwarts and I would prefer not to be sleeping with someone’s fiancé.”

 

“Besides my insanely intrusive mother, you are the only woman that I take notice of in my life,” he answered. 

 

I took a moment to search his grey eyes. They were expressive and clear, conveying that the statement was an honest one. Brett is not someone who needs to lie to get what he wants. He’ll purposely avoid lying to someone’s face and attack them head on when they least expect it. Since I know that, I’m going to believe that he’s telling the truth. Oh, and I’m blaming everything else on bloody teenage hormones. 

 

I stepped forward at the same time Brett seemed to lean down and our lips met in a hungry and passionate kiss. This time both partied were willing, and that made it feel that much more intense. My hands naturally moved to tangle in his blonde hair and his hands found the small of my back to press me closer to him. I felt the clatter of something outside and was instantly reminded that we were in a bloody closet by the Great Hall. We could be caught by anyone at any time because everyone is in this area right now. 

 

I pulled away from Brett, who actually let out a growl at that action. I sent him a warning look and he pulled away. 

 

“This is not the place,” I stated. “I know you might not care at the moment, but I do. Also Dom is expecting me for dinner.”

 

“Are you sure you’re not using me to cheat on Dom?” he asked. “I swear you’re always with her.”

 

“Oh please. We both know that if that was even possible Dom is way out of my league.”

 

I noticed something as I emerged from the closet. One there was a bunch of people looking at something not me. Not that I want people to see me walking out of a closet with Brett. Two the room was almost silent and I could only hear one snarling voice. And three there was only one red head in sight which happened to be little Lily Potter, who was being yelled at for no reason by Edmund Snell. I mean, what could Lily Potter possibly do to someone? That also means there is no one to back her up.

 

“I don’t need useless rubbish like you hanging around my brother,” Snell snarled. He had an arrogant and satisfied look. One would swear he was getting satisfaction out of insulting the minister of magic and not a second year student at Hogwarts. “So young and already a slag.”

 

Is there seriously not a Wotter present at the moment? Is no one seriously going to do anything about this? Then I remembered the Snell family actually has a lot of power. I’m pretty sure some students’ parents might be employed by his. Add to that his horrid behavior to anyone who contradicts him, and I guess no one wants to step up. I really hate myself.

 

“Hey Snell don’t you have something better to do than pick on a second year?” I asked, making my way through the crowd. Did I mention the crowd suddenly parted for me? I’m really starting to hate people, more so than before. They could help me instead of looking at me like an arm suddenly grew out of my arse.

 

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more pathetic the blood traitor has to step up to defend you.” Snell hadn’t even glanced my way. He was still glaring at Lily Potter who had tears dancing on the edges of her eyes. “Well I guess slags group together.”

 

Oh, I am so done with him. 

 

“Hey, Snell,” I said, moving closer to him.

 

I could see him turn to me with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes and that’s when I decided I didn’t like his face. I pulled my arm back clenching my fingers together and swung my arm as hard as I could. The most satisfying crack reached my ears as my fist connected solidly to his nose.

 

“You bitch!” he screamed. He was covering his nose and his eyes were narrowed in rage, but tears were escaping them. I had actually just punched someone and made it hurt. I can’t tell if I’m supposed to be happy or not. I am strangely satisfied though. Not that I’ll do it again since my hand kind of hurts, but I’m still satisfied. 

 

“What’s going on here?” a new voice entered. Professor Lupin was looking at the three of us with James Potter behind him. Then he seemed to notice the blood coming from Snell’s nose.

 

“Greene, punched me for absolutely no reason,” Snell answered.

 

“Oh bullocks,” I muttered. “We all know that isn’t what happened here.” I looked around to see how everyone was averting their eyes from mine. No one wanted to admit what happened. When I met Lily’s eyes though, I could see that she didn’t want to say anything. Clearly she didn’t want them to know what was going on. She also looked I don’t want to say pitiful. Maybe vulnerable is a better word. 

 

“Is that really what happened?” Professor Lupin asked. I looked at him and sighed.

 

“I’ve been sick of Snell’s face for years, so I decided to rearrange it. I now realize though that no matter what happens to him he’ll still be uglier than a troll,” I answered. “I’ll go quietly.”

 

I started walking with Professor Lupin, passing Lily on the way

 

“Greene, why is it always you?” James said. Although the statement was joking there was a serious look in his eyes.

 

“I find myself asking that as well,” I stated. “Potter, go and talk to your sister right now.”

 

With a nod of his head he was going to Lily. Professor Lupin told Snell to head to the healer and I was on my way to the headmaster’s office. He won’t be happy to see me.

 

OOOOOOOOOO

 

“Should we do something?” Jade whispered, knowing full well that I could hear her. It was about time for all of us to go to breakfast. I had gotten ready and then hopped right back into bed. “I’ve never seen her like this before. I mean she takes naps a lot and everything, but for the most part she doesn’t look like she’s suffocating herself by lying face down.”

 

“I know what you mean, but at the same time I don’t want to pry,” Gabby stated. “Hey Carrie, do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Not any more than you want to talk about who you shagged this weekend,” I replied. It was muffled into my pillow, but I think they could still understand me. 

 

“I told you,” Gabby grunted. She wasn’t really insulted. She just expected me to say something along those lines.

 

“Hey guys, could you give us a moment?” Dom said. I felt a weight plop down on the bed by my waist. “So they’re contacting your parents?” I gave an affirmative grunt. “Are you worried?”

 

“No I’ve moved past that stage since I know exactly what is going to happen,” I answered. “I think I’ve moved onto denial. I’m sure I’ll move to depression soon.”

 

“You do know that Lily absolutely adores you now.” I turned to look at Dom who had a gentle smile on her face. It’s rare that she smiles like that; she usually grins. “She won’t stop asking about you. I’ve heard the rumors about what Snell was saying to her and thank you for stepping up. If no one was going to do it, I’m glad you did.”

 

“I know. I should have been placed in fucking Gryffindor. I’m sure my family would have absolutely loved that.” My voice sounded bitter and slightly raspy. I was unbelievably tired and it seems like my body recognizes it. I barely got a wink of sleep last night and I’m paying for it.

 

“Almost as much as you’re going to love detention until winter break?” I let out a huff at that before stretching and sitting up. “At least you were smart enough to punch him and not use magic. It saved you from being expelled.”

 

“However, my perfect record has been tarnished. Hopefully, Camelot will overlook that when I apply for it.”

 

“Wait I thought you were still debating about it because of your family?”

 

I got up exiting the room with Dom right behind me, not wanting to give her an answer. It was time to eat and both Dom and I aren’t the type to skip meals, even if we are depressed. I also know exactly what is waiting for me when I get to the Great Hall.

 

I sat down and my friend group seemed to have come to the conclusion that it would be better not to ask right now. It was smart of them to realize that all I really wanted to do right now was think to myself and be by myself. I don’t think some people understand that sometimes people just need to be left alone. My friends are my friends because they realize this and I am grateful that they do. 

 

I felt my heart drop into my stomach when I saw the owls enter the hall. I wasn’t seeing just any black owl that my family owns. I was seeing the one that was bigger and held a more commanding presence than any of the other owls. I was seeing my father’s owl. The only time I had ever seen that thing was when I was five or six and my father still let his kids come into his study room. I hadn’t received a single letter from him in all my years at Hogwarts. That is not a good sign for me. 

 

I watched as the owl landed, placing the letter in front of me before going away. It was in an official envelope and our family crest was sealed over it. It was an official statement by our family. This wasn’t going to be a nice letter at all. I tried to keep my hands from trembling as I opened it.

 

_Dear Carolyn Greene,_

_I am positive that you are aware that your actions against Edmund Snell were inappropriate and disgraceful. I feel the need to remind you that your actions reflect upon this family and its future generations. Our family has held a spotless place in the eyes of the magic community since the first war, but is now tarnished by your barbaric and immature behavior._

_You mother is disappointed in you. Not only have you affected yourself, but her reputation as well. She was great friends with Alicia Snell and you have now put a strain on their relationship. She has also become worried that it will be hard to find a proper match for you because of your indecent behavior. Since this has occurred she wants you to go over basic etiquette once again in the summer._

_However, as of this moment I have to inform you of the punishments that the family has chosen to place on you in light of your actions. You are banned from the Greene estate until further notice. You will not return for your winter break or any event after unless given explicit permission in writing and with an official family seal. All banking accounts that were attached in some way to the Greene family have been frozen until further notice. At this moment that is all, but be aware that the Greene family is allowed to add additional punishments at any moment until you have been permanently removed from the family._

_Clyde Greene_

 

I put the letter down and took a deep breath. I feel like an entirely different person and I’m not sure if I like that. I’m not sure what exactly I need.


	16. Your Sass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think being angry takes too much work.”
> 
>  
> 
> “So does being sad,” he pointed out, giving me a knowing look.
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s exactly why I’ve been sulking,” I replied, with a shrug of my shoulders. He rolled his eyes at me. “I don’t need your sass.”

“Can you at least make some type of noise, so that we know you’re alive?” Cayden asked.

 

I let out a grunt, but didn’t bother lifting my head up from the table. It was a week before all our mid-year exams and the Hufflepuff quidditch team was actually studying. I have no idea why they all suddenly decided their studies were just as important as quidditch, but for some reason it just happened. 

 

My time at Hogwarts was becoming more and more drawn out. Hours now felt like days and days felt like weeks. I still talked to people, but it was much less than usual. Brett and I had gone back to exactly as we were before we started constantly having deep and meaningful discussions, as he would call them. In reality they were just bloody arguments. I actually don’t remember having a conversation past pleasantries with him over the last week we just kind of shag now after a bit, not that I’m complaining. It’s still great, but somehow, I feel empty after.

 

I’m just kind of taking up space now. It feels a bit like I went back to sixth year where everything for the most part was calm, and the things that were problematic didn’t involve me. The only things that really reminded me of what had happened with Snell was the whispering that happened in the hallways and the daily detentions I served for various members of the Hogwarts community. It seemed like everyone was enjoying the fact that they could order me around without a worry and give me bigger projects because I’m less dimwitted than the people who usually serve detention. 

 

I turned my head to the side and noticed that only Dom and Aiden were now at the table. Both of them had concerned looks on their faces. I knew instantly where this was going. I so don’t want to deal with this.

 

“Carrie…” Aiden started. He didn’t seem to know where to go with that after and he seemed unable to look me in the eyes.

 

“Carrie, you look like hell just took a shit, and that shit was you,” Dom finally settled on. Really? This is how she was going to try and cheer me up. “Usually it’s by choice and you don’t even look that bad, just lazy. Carrie, you just look sick now. We’re beyond worried at this point.”

 

“You’re not eating as much as you usually do,” Aiden cut in. “You’re not even drinking orange juice. You practically worship orange juice and practice drinking it with every meal.”

 

I let out a sigh as I finally sat up looking at both of them. 

 

“You both are cornering me because you think you can help me.” They both looked slightly guilty at that. “The honest truth is that you can’t help me. I told you that I wanted to get into the healer program at Camelot correct?”

 

“You may have only mentioned it when we pried you for information, but yes you mentioned it,” Dom replied. I can hear the slight anger in her voice. Dom hates being told things are out of her control. That’s probably why she isn’t a Gryffindor. She tends to think about situations a bit more than the average Gryffindor and doubt herself as well. 

 

“Well the program is very expensive and exclusive,” I stated. “The thing we all could have seen coming was me being temporarily removed from family events. However, they froze all my bank accounts that were attached to the family name. Basically anything that I had under the name Greene is frozen. I’m absolutely broke and couldn’t pay for a chocolate frog let alone a healer program. Only thirty wizards and witches are accepted into the program a year and only two of those people receive full scholarships for academic success and another for extraordinary service to a community of some sort.”

 

They both blinked at me surprised.

 

“Wait? Are you worried about your marks in school?” Aiden answered.

 

“I’ll definitely graduate, and I think I’ll get accepted into the program. However, I don’t have the confidence that I am the best. If this program doesn’t work out I’m going to have to apply to programs with more applicants and less scholarships to give out and end up in massive debt.”

 

“I’m sure if you tell your family—”

 

“Really?” Dom cut Aiden off. “I doubt her family would help with anything besides wedding plans.” I nod in agreement. “Well, at least now we know that you’re not only worried about your family. No offense, but your family is fucking horrible.”

 

“I’m completely with you on that one,” I scoffed. “Since we both know I have no hope of getting a scholarship for my outstanding involvement in community service I have to up my academic success. I’m going to have to be number one in the school and risk giving that dumb speech at graduation.”

 

“That speech is not dumb! It can be quite inspiring!” Aiden protested. He actually went to the one last year for our captain and apparently he cried during it.

 

“Would it be inspiring if Carrie gave it?” Dom asked, eyebrow arched gracefully in his direction.

 

“Well… Maybe?”

 

“Yeah, let’s not test that theory,” I stated. “Well since I look so sick with worry, I’m going to bed early.”

 

“Have fun!” Dom said smiling a bit as I got up to leave. 

 

I guess that means that we came to some sort of agreement. What that agreement is, I’m not so sure. I’ll take it for now.

 

I was surprised as I was exiting the library. There were actually a lot of students studying. Hogwarts Students don’t normally study this much. It’s not just the seventh years or those with exams either. There are a variety of different students scribbling on parchment with books open. It’s a bit odd really.

 

I began my walk to the Hufflepuff dorm, ignoring the whispers of the students around me. It seemed like after all the activity from earlier in the year, mainly the stripping in the Great Hall, was forgotten. Now everyone was so focused on how I had punched Snell in the face. I actually broke his nose. I had no idea I had that kind of strength. I also had no idea that punching one person would feel good enough that I only slightly regret doing it. If given the chance I’d like to punch him again, only if there were no consequences for my actions of course.

 

“Greene!” Bloody hell it’s Potter. James Potter was walking toward me quickly closing the distance between us. I’d try to get away, but his bloody long legs would make it impossible for me to actually escape him.

 

“Potter,” I said with a head nod. People seemed to go about their own business now that he had arrived. He for some reason seemed to instantly repel people. 

 

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” he asked.

 

“Is that really question or can I actually say no and go to bed?” I asked. He looked slightly surprised.

 

“Greene, it’s only eight. I promise I’ll make it worthwhile.” I raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m going to give you food.”

 

“Fine if you really insist.”

 

Dom and Aiden clearly think I need to take better care of myself and start eating more. I’ll let this be the first step to a healthier Carrie.

 

OOOOOO

 

“When you said food I thought you were talking about something edible and not toxic,” I said, eyeing James suspiciously.

 

“My cooking is not toxic,” he stated. He began to eat a plate of… pancakes. Yes he said they were pancakes. I had a plate in front of me too and a glass of water I would definitely need as well. “Just try them. I promise they taste better than they look.”

 

“Are you positive I won’t get sick from them?” 

 

“I never expected you to be so picky about your food. You seemed like someone who would eat everything in sight.”

 

“I eat most things that look edible. This doesn’t look edible,” I stated. When he said food I imagined sneaking into the kitchens and stealing something that had already been made. I didn’t think he would greet the workers and grab ingredients to make something. Oh the amount of power head boy seems to hold. I guess I can see why Brett wanted the position so badly now. I mean, who doesn’t want twenty four hour access to the kitchens?

 

“Just eat and let me talk,” he snapped. I blinked surprised at his outburst until I noticed the tinge of pink his cheeks had turned. I smirked at his embarrassment, before taking a small bite. Well, I won’t die from eating it, but it’s certainly not the best thing I have tasted. It sort of just lacks flavor.

 

“I’m eating now, so talk.” He scratched the back of his neck before suddenly deciding that he wanted to avert his eyes from me.

 

“I just wanted to apologize,” he stated. 

 

“Saying you want to is different than actually apologizing,” I taunted. I’m still trying to eat this, creation of his. It’s very difficult.

 

“All right I’m sorry.”

 

“Great. Now am I to assume you’re apologizing for your personality or something else?” He looked at me shocked.

 

“You mean you don’t know what I’m apologizing for?” I nodded my head. “I’m so going to kill Dom.”

 

“Now that I know you have something to apologize for you better tell me what exactly you did.”

 

“I…” he stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. “I was the witness that confirmed that you hit Snell. If no one else had stepped forward they were going to let you off.”

 

“So basically you stepped in to play hero. Well, good for you.”

 

“You mean you’re not mad?”

 

“Sure I find detention troublesome and tiring, but I have a feeling you’ve been talking to Dom about my family situation and that’s why you’re apologizing, not because you think you did something wrong. The consequences would have been the same just because I hit Snell. He’s a quivering, cowardly rat and was going to tell his parents, who would tell mine and I would have the same consequences. My parents don’t give a shite what Hogwarts does to me.”

 

“Can you please be mad?”

 

“I think being angry takes too much work.”

 

“So does being sad,” he pointed out, giving me a knowing look.

 

“That’s exactly why I’ve been sulking,” I replied, with a shrug of my shoulders. He rolled his eyes at me. “I don’t need your sass.”

 

“I wish you were being a bit hysterical at the moment. To be honest it’s what I’m used to…”

 

“Ah, Dom did mention something about your crazy ex-girlfriend,” I said. He seemed momentarily caught off guard, but composed himself quickly. 

 

“Lynette was right off her rocker.” I had to hold a laugh back at the way he seemed to shudder as if just thinking about it frightened him. “Looking back, I wonder why I did that to myself for three years.”

 

“Wait three years?” I asked. “Wow, that’s long. I can’t believe I never heard about it.”

 

“Name one time you actually listen to people when it doesn’t affect you in some way.” He makes a valid point.

 

“Great, now who exactly is Lynette?”

 

“She’s a Gryffindor in our year, blonde curly hair, pretty blue eyes, and cute freckles on her face.”

 

“So you have a thing for freckles?”

 

“Is that all you got from that?”

 

“I still have no idea who you’re talking about. Then again I never paid attention to Gryffindor that much. So why’d you break up?”

 

“What is this? Twenty questions?” I nodded my head, placing my fork down and reaching for a glass of water. I finally finished those nasty pancakes. James Potter should never volunteer to cook. “How should I phrase this? I guess she was too much of my type.”

 

“That makes absolutely no sense.”

 

“Well my type of girl is dumb. It’s partially intentional and partially unintentional. I feel like my personality just attracts people who are really codependent. ” Okay, so now I at least know why I’m not his type. “She was just, so dumb. The first year was great and all. She didn’t ask unnecessary questions and let me do my own thing. The second year we started doing more things as a couple as expected, but then she started going to all things quidditch related and disturbing my team. The third year she became a down right clingy mess that couldn’t even comprehend the fact that I wanted her to leave me alone. I actually broke up with her four months before she finally got it.”

 

“I’m not sure if that’s a funny story or a sad story.”

 

“What about you? Dom’s been trying to figure out your love life for years. What’s your type of guy?”

 

“I guess I actually might have to think about that now.” It was true that now that I was possibly going to be removed from the family I might actually get to date someone. If I was removed from the family I could date or marry anyone I wanted.

 

“Well then what was your type?” 

 

“I liked convenient men who didn’t get emotionally attached,” I answered right away. He furrowed his eyebrows at that. It seemed like he was disapproving in the same way a father might.

 

“So you sleep around with a lot of guys? I find that hard to believe.”

 

“I wouldn’t say a lot of guys.” Actually I just shag one guy. “I have my favorites like anyone else.” I began to take a sip of water to hopefully calm my nerves. I had no idea where they came from they just popped up out of nowhere.

 

“You mean like Evergreen?” he asked. Ah, I knew he was on my trail with that one. It’s all Brett’s fault for making it so bloody obvious.

 

“Someone very much like Evergreen yes,” I agreed. James wasn’t buying it. “It’s probably why I get so swayed whenever he says something to me. They have the whole intimidation thing down.”

 

“You can’t honestly be trying to convince me it’s not Evergreen. If that’s your description of your type then he fits it perfectly.”

 

“So do you actually. I’d be careful I might pounce on you at any second.” He gave me a look that clearly said he knew I was trying to embarrass him and change topics. “You wouldn’t understand, but Evergreen is out of my league.”

 

“It sure didn’t look that way when his tongue was down your throat…”

 

“What are you talking about?” I asked. James Potter will not catch me with that one. The only time he has ever seen Brett snog me is when I was drunk and shouldn’t remember that.

 

“He was pretty into that kiss on the night when you were too drunk to remember anything. Which is suspiciously convenient by the way.”

 

“Like I can control that. His family is a bit above mine in the pureblood circle.” Which is true, but the difference is not enough to prevent a relationship from taking place between the two of us. James wouldn’t know about pureblood politics though. “He wouldn’t even consider having a repeat affair with me because of that. If he is anything he is loyal to his blood. Besides, no pureblood who attends Hogwarts will want to marry me according to my sister.”

 

“Why exactly?” He seemed to have an understanding of why Brett and I couldn’t be together or at least he’s letting it go for now.

 

“According to her, I am a useless Hufflepuff that is enough of a blood traitor for my entire generation.” James seemed to wince at the term blood traitor.

 

“Do people actually call you that term?” he asked. He now had concern lacing his voice and a bit of curiosity in his eyes. He was raised by parents that were pretty accepting of people whether they were muggle or not. He probably can’t fathom being called names related to his blood status.

 

“Not as much anymore. The term is becoming obsolete in a time of peace. I also see no reason as to why I should let it affect me.” Besides it was them who decided to turn their backs on me because of the house I was sorted into before I decided to completely abandon all traditions. Not that James needs to know all of that.

 

“You’re a lot more complex than people give you credit for.”

 

“Oh man, I am tired,” I said, giving a fake yawn and stretching my arms above my head. “It’s been fun. The apology was great, but the pancakes tasted like shite.”

 

“They were perfectly fine!” James protested. 

 

I left the kitchen with a grin on my face that didn’t leave until I was in my bed and realized that I had a serious conversation with James, and I didn’t completely mind it. 

 

OOOOOO

 

“Why are you here?” I whined, as I saw Brett sitting comfortably on the sofa. A book was open in front of him and there were more stacked to the side of it. I stood in the doorway with a bag slung over my shoulder just taking it in. This is the first time besides class I have seen him with a book.

 

“I’m studying,” he replied. He barely even looked up at me as he said the words. It seemed like Brett was caught up in the whole studying thing like the rest of Hogwarts.

 

“Great, move over,” I said walking toward him.

 

He watched surprised as I dumped textbooks out of the bag I had been holding before sitting down. He seemed to look back between the books and me as if he wasn’t sure if he was seeing things correctly.

 

“You actually study?”

 

I gave a grunt to that, and went to my herbology textbook. It was the area that I was least comfortable with. I figured I should learn all I can from it for my exams. It’s the one class I don’t have an outstanding in, but now I need that outstanding. I’m a Hufflepuff, so it shouldn’t be that hard. We Hufflepuffs are supposed to have a natural affinity for herbology. I mean it’s not like I’m an unusual Hufflepuff or anything.

 

“I’ve never seen you study,” Brett said. I could feel his eyes on me, but felt no need to look back at him. “I guess you do have some house pride after all.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I replied. “I’ve always studied, but I happen to do it when I’m alone. That way no one continues to talk to me while I study. What has house pride have to do with me taking an interest in my education?”

 

“You mean you don’t know that they’re awarding double the points for our exams?”

 

“I guess I was asleep when that announcement was made…” I heard him scoff and felt him lean back against the couch. “That would suddenly explain why everyone from Hufflepuff is studying. I knew that it wouldn’t just be for fun.”

 

“No one studies for fun except for Ravenclaws. If you want my opinion, most of us are only doing well enough to get into the programs we want after Hogwarts. Those who have families that own small businesses or guarantee them inheritance without work don’t even try anymore. It’s probably why the collective academic rank for Hogwarts students has gone down over the past few years.”

 

That’s not necessarily true. I don’t feel like I should argue with him though. Aiden has grades that are average at best and he’s set to inherit his family’s book store, but he tries very hard. He doesn’t always have time to study because he has prefect duties and things to do as captain of the quidditch team. Brett is just under the misconception that all people are like his friends, meaning they’re rude, lazy, and downright horrid. Edmund Snell is a perfect example of all of these.

 

I felt Brett move a bit closer. I could feel the heat rolling off his body, but I didn’t want to encourage him. I seriously wanted to study. No amount of temptation from a man, even one as fit as Brett, will stop me. All I can think about is being abandoned again if I fail in my studies. I have to have a way to provide for myself.

 

I felt Brett finally close the distance between us and press a lingering kiss to my neck. I couldn’t help, but shiver at the light contact. He took that as a sign to continue to plant more kisses on my neck while moving my messy hair to the side. 

 

“Do you know why Snell suddenly decided that Lily Potter needed to be humiliated in front of everyone at Hogwarts?” I asked. 

 

“Who knows? He tends to decide things without telling me. I’m sure he had a good reason though.” I felt him place his hand on my leg and slowly move it upward. I placed my hand over his, stopping him.

 

I finally turned to look at him. I searched his grey eyes for any sign of discomfort or uncertainty, but found none. They just looked like he was a horny young adult who hadn’t just said something completely horrid. 

 

“There is no reason to shame anyone in front of a school like that,” I said firmly. I removed his hand from my body, but he still didn’t move away. “Snell is an absolute arse for doing something like that to a girl who might not have even known the terms being thrown around at her.”

 

He hummed still kissing the back of my neck like he hadn’t done anything wrong. However, he decided to keep his hands to himself. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t annoyed by his somewhat passive attitude. He should have more of an opinion on this, considering he is a prefect and should be helping Hogwarts students.

 

“It was a matter between the two of them,” Brett stated. “I think people just got caught up in their business. They should have been left alone to talk.”

 

“He was in a very public place. He wanted to humiliate her. There was nothing coincidental about their conversation. Besides who knows what that slime ball would do to her in private.”

 

“Ed is not a slime ball. Besides who are you to judge. Remember that incident in the Great Hall? I don’t see how that was any different.”

 

“She came up to me first and attacked me.”

 

“How do you know that Lily Potter didn’t attack him first?”

 

“Are you serious?” I shot him a look of total disbelief. He looked me in the eyes not wanting to back down. “If you’re not here to study I would leave. You sure as hell aren’t getting anything you want from me. Remove yourself from my personal space.”

 

He let out a frustrated grunt, but moved away. To my surprise he moved away from me instead of leaving. He almost always left the room when he was rejected. Maybe Brett is finally going to calm down now and get a heart.

 

OOOOO

 

“Do you know what you’re doing for break?” Gabby asked the triplets. 

 

“Yeah, our family has decided that after Christmas we’re going to go to the United States for a bit. Something about muggle New York,” Jade answered. “Apparently we have family there and we’re going to watch some type of ball drop.”

 

“Before you ask,” Cayden cut in, “it’s not human balls of any sort. Although that was the first thing that came to my mind when our parents told us that.” He’s still as crude as ever. “What are you doing this break?”

 

“I’m staying at home and fully intending on harassing my little brother. I think I’m going to take his books away for fun.”

 

“You’ll kill the poor Ravenclaw if you do that,” Dom commented. “Taking his books away would be like taking orange juice away from Carrie. It’s just cruel.”

 

I hummed in response. I would have given a firm agreement except I was actually drinking orange juice at the moment. It’s the liquid of champions I say. It has vitamins and helps promote strong growth without all the added hormones that milk can contain. 

 

“What about you Carrie?” Aiden asked. His eyes held his concern that I would be alone during the holidays. I was actually just fine with that. I could do whatever I wanted and no one was going to stop me.

 

Before I could respond the chatter got louder as the mail arrived to students, including a letter for each of the triplets. There was cheer and laughter, as well as a couple of groans. Some parents were probably nagging their children to pack everything for winter break and then there were others who couldn’t care less what their children were doing. My parents clearly belonged to the latter group considering there wasn’t a message from them.

 

It had already snowed for the first time this year two days ago and exams were next week. It looked like I would be staying at Hogwarts over break. Not that I actually expected that my parents would forgive me so soon. I actually don’t think they will forgive me at all. It would be quite the scandal to be removed from the family though, so I suspect they won’t remove me from it. They’ll just keep me away from the main family until pureblood society forgets I exist.

 

A letter was placed in front of me by an unfamiliar owl, breaking me away from my thoughts. I just stared at it for a while. I had never seen that owl before. That could either be a very good sign or a bad sign. I’m not sure. The sinking feeling in my gut wants me to ignore it and never read, but I’m curious. If I think about it curiosity has gotten me in a lot of trouble. I was curious about Brett when we first started shagging and I was curious about what Edmund Snell and Lily Potter were talking about. If I think way back to the sorting ceremony I think I was thinking of what Hufflepuff would be like. 

 

I could remember hearing about the other three houses at home, but never Hufflepuff. At the time I was pretty certain that I was going to be Slytherin like the rest of my family. I had been raised with almost the same ideology as the Slytherin house down to the colors that represented that house. If I didn’t get into Slytherin I figured I would end up in Ravenclaw. I can remember my grandmother flicking me on the head every time I corrected my mother or Raven when they said something incorrectly. She used to call me a smart little goblin. Although I don’t particularly find that phrase insulting, it was meant as an insult. I had heard about Raven complaining about the Ravenclaws being too smart, so I thought I might get put there as well since I was too smart, according to my grandmother.

 

That clearly wasn’t the case though. At least I knew for sure that I never wanted to be a Gryffindor. My common sense would never allow for me to enter situations as boldly as they did. I couldn’t even wrap my mind around fighting for one cause like Gryffindors did with little in return. I needed to think more. Then I thought about Hufflepuff while being sorted. I think the hat sensed my natural curiosity and that became part of the reason I was placed there. I still can’t decide if I liked that decision or not.

 

I took a deep breath as I reached to open the letter. I decided that the worse that could happen was my suspicions would be confirmed. It was better to just get it over with.

 

_Dear Carolyn Greene,_

_I found myself unable to start writing this letter because I could not quite find the words to thank you or introduce myself without coming across as odd. All that you have done for my daughter Lily is truly amazing, and I cannot thank you enough as her mother. Lily has always been a rather shy girl, only really opening up to her family who is usually there to support her. I cannot express how thankful I am that you stepped in to help her._

_Although I haven’t quite gotten the situation out of her, mind you I will get it out of her; I understand that it was indeed a very uncomfortable one. Since then I have had her and my sons owling me updates about her wellbeing and your situation. Lily absolutely adores you. She lists all the ways that she finds you endearing from your schoolwork, to your humor, and to your bravery. She has always wanted an older sister and she seems to look up to you as such. I just feel that you should know that you have made a positive impact on her, so your efforts were not wasted. I am still in disbelief that the arse that caused the situation was not punished. I have written to show my displeasure to not only Hogwarts, but the members of the committee as well._

_Back to you now. I have to admit my husband and I are curious what type of girl would draw not only the concern of our daughter, but my sons as well. Let’s not forget how Dominique has been constantly bothering her mother about you. For those reasons Fleur and I have come to an agreement about you. She will have you over at her house until Christmas and after Christmas you will stay with me and my family when she goes to visit her family in France. I want you to know that you don’t have a choice in the matter. It’s already been decided. Family looks out for each other, and you did just that for Lily, so that makes you family as far as I’m concerned. Trust me when I say everything will work out for the best and we’re delighted to have you over for the holidays._

_With Love,_

_Ginny Potter_

_Ps. Do not doubt that if you fail to show up I will have the entire Potter and Weasley family searching for you and drag you here._

 

I found myself placing the letter down with a slight smile tugging at my lips. I’m not sure whether it’s at Ginny Potter’s humor or that the letter was signed with love. I can’t help thinking that this is how all letters should be.


	17. A Very Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now remember be yourself and be nice to everyone,” Dom said. Her hands were placed reassuringly on my shoulders. It was the day before Christmas and everyone was headed to her grandmother’s house for a night of whatever it is they plan on doing. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I regret to inform you that those two events are mutually exclusive,” I replied.

I have to say I’m strangely content at the moment. There’s just something about the Hogwarts Express that relaxes me. I just love looking out the window. People may think that I’m against nature, but really I’m just against motivating myself to go out and see nature. Our compartment was completely noisy. Jade was yelling at Cayden for something and Aiden was trying to get them both to settle down. Dom and Gabby were talking about their little brothers and what presents they bought them. It is so different than my first ride to Hogwarts.

 

I can remember sitting in a compartment with only pureblood children. There were three girls besides me and two boys. Honestly, the only one that I remember well is Snell because he had been over to my house repeatedly. He had made remarks about the houses the whole bloody time, expecting all of us to share his feelings about them. Other than that it was silent. We were all in that compartment because our parents had told us to sit with the other children with a family crest present on their person. I had been wearing a necklace with my family crest and I think that’s honestly the last time I used it since I was told to stop wearing it. It makes a great paper weight though.

 

This ride is a lot more enjoyable than that awkward silent mess. None of us actually wanted to sit together. It was more like our parents wanted us to become friends. That didn’t really work out so well for me considering most of them ended up in Slytherin and one ended up in Ravenclaw. Just thinking about the mess I ended up in at the beginning of that time makes me shiver. 

 

I felt the train pull into the station and I moved from my spot. In all honesty, I had been pretending to be asleep. The rest of the time I had been asleep, so no one had really bothered me.

“Let’s go Carrie,” Dom said. I gave a yawn before getting up and grabbing my stuff and then following her. 

 

The platform was buzzing with activity as it normally was anytime Hogwarts students are involved. I caught a couple of people rolling their eyes as their parents seemed to be chastising them for something. I saw a first year just standing there as his mother seemed to be crying at being reunited with more than likely her only son. Parents with multiple children are usually better at containing their emotions than that.

 

Dom and Louis both began to walk a little faster once they spotted their father. Bill Weasley was rather easy to spot in the crowd. He was tall enough I suppose, but he stood out more for his posture. Bill was just rather relaxed compared to all the other parents. He had obviously been through this situation enough times to know how to handle things compared to other parents, but he was so relaxed. Maybe relaxed isn’t the right word? I guess oddly calm suits him more. He still acts like a father though. Dom complains enough about that for me to know. 

 

A warm smile spread across his face as his children finally reached him. Louis started talking animatedly about something and his father let out a laugh before patting his back a few times.

 

When I finally reached him his smile turned to me and it was weird. Actually Dom’s family is just weird. They’re just a bit too friendly to be normal. Except Victoire was a bit of a bitch to everyone, but still one out of five in a family isn’t bad. 

 

“Hello Carrie, it’s great to see you again,” Bill greeted. 

 

“Nice to see you again too, Mr. Weasley,” I responded. I tried my best to smile charmingly, however, Bill knows that isn’t my strong suit and he seems to catch that it’s forced. 

 

“Yeah, we’ve been through the whole call me Bill thing already,” he said. “I promise that we have nothing, but the finest food and lodging prepared for you. Well not tonight, but come Christmas time when my mum cooks you’ll want to spend every holiday with us.”

 

“I’m sure I will,” I responded.

 

“So what’s on the menu for dinner tonight that makes it not good?” Dom asked, changing the subject. Bill frowned a bit at that.

 

“Well, your sister is cooking tonight, so it could be anything really,” Bill responded. He scratched the back of his neck looking a bit nervous. 

 

“Didn’t she actually set something on fire the last time she cooked?” Louis cut in. His eyebrows were furrowed in displeasure. 

 

“Yeah, well she’s introducing her fiancé to us.” Both Dom and Louis had looks that said they were both horrified and confused. “The two of you should try being nice to her for a change.”

 

“Oh please when was the last time she was nice to us?” Dom scoffed.

 

“Before you could talk, but someone has to break then endless cycle,” Bill said. His honesty with his children is really commendable. “Carrie, will you at least be nice to her?” He actually looked somewhat sincere with that question.

 

“I’ll keep my remarks to myself, but if she says something first I might retaliate,” I answered. 

 

“That’s right she’s on our side!” Dom said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. “No Weasley is ever truly safe from the wrath of another Weasley!”

 

Sadly, I feel that might be the most accurate statement I’ve heard all day.

 

OOOOOOOOO

 

I was ushered into the Weasley home, caring my own luggage for a change. It feels nice not to be waited on like I’m an incapable little girl. Dom’s house isn’t really big, but it’s by no means small. I know that it has five bedrooms. One room for every member of her family since her parents still sleep together, plus a guest room that is only used when her family visits. I’ve never been in it since I always stay with Dom in her room when I visit. 

 

They planned this out perfectly. By they, I mean Ginny Potter and Fleur. When Dom and her family leave to go to France for the New Year like they always do, then I’ll be staying at the Potter house before returning to Hogwarts. From what I understand it will be a perfect handoff after Christmas day when I leave with them. It almost scares me how prepared they were for this.

 

“My children!” 

 

I turned to see Fleur standing in a pastel sundress that stopped perfectly at her knees, despite the fact that it was winter and cold out. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun and she had a warm smile on her face. She has to be one of the most beautiful women out there and she does it without even trying. 

 

She then started speaking rapid French and I couldn’t understand a word of what she was saying.

 

“Maman,” Dom greeted, before launching into a bunch of French that I couldn’t understand. Maybe I should learn a new language. 

 

Fleur addressed Louis and he seemed to groan.

 

“No, I don’t have a girlfriend! Would all of you stop bugging me about it!” he snapped. As long as I’ve known Louis I’ve never heard him speak French. He can understand it, but I have no idea if he can actually speak it.

 

“Ah Carrie, you’re looking more and more lovely each time I see you,” Fleur exclaimed. Wow, she is super nice. It always shocks me how different she is from my own mother. “How have you been all things considered?”

 

“I’m surprisingly still holding onto my sanity,” I responded honestly.

 

“Honey, you now owe me money,” Fleur said with a laugh. She walked up to me and gave me a kiss on each cheek. I took a chance to glance back at Bill who just shrugged his shoulders.

 

“You didn’t have that much to begin with so I just assumed…” he rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding my eyes. Fleur left me to go speak to him with a smile on her face.

 

“It still amazes me how much my parents are in love,” Dom said shaking her head. “Come on let’s go to my room before you know what rears its overdramatic head.”

 

I nodded in agreement, following her upstairs with my stuff. 

 

Dom’s room hadn’t really changed since the first time I had visited her house. It had light blue walls, a dresser with a mirror, her bed, and a closet. It didn’t have a lot of furniture, but made up for it with the extreme amount of stuff she just has spread out across the room. Between magazines and quidditch stuff there usually isn’t much room to do anything else, but sleep. There’s just always stuff everywhere. I don’t understand how she’s able to function.

 

“Dom, clean up your stuff before we eat,” Bill said, not even glancing in the room as he walked by in the hallway. Dom let out a groan. “I heard that.”

 

“He seriously needs to stop doing that,” she mumbled. “It’s invasion of my privacy.”

 

“He’s completely correct in ordering you to clean up this mess though,” I answered. “How do you live in here?”

 

“I kind of just do whatever.” She rubbed the back of her neck looking around her room. “Okay so it’s an absolute mess, but it works for me. I know exactly what is in every pile around this room. So do you want to take the floor or bed?”

 

“Whichever one is decently clean by the time I get back,” I answered. “I’m going to go raid your kitchen like the good friend I am.”

 

“Have fun!” she called as I left. “Oh don’t forget to check expiration dates!”

 

I rolled my eyes as I navigated my way back downstairs. It surprises me how well I know this place. I come over maybe about three times a year and yet I feel oddly comfortable here. I think it might be because of how Dom’s family seems to always be around the house instead of the place feeling completely empty. It’s also nice when people smile. I mean, I don’t smile myself that much, but it’s nice when other people do it. 

 

When I walked into the kitchen I was greeted by Fleur sipping a hot drink while watching her eldest daughter struggle over a stove. Victoire’s shimmering long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and I could tell that she was wearing some sort of apron over a dress. She was cursing in English as she moved to stir various things. 

 

“I told you when you were younger you would regret not staying in the kitchen with me and your sister,” her mum said. 

 

“Like that little prat can cook worth a damn,” she mumbled under her breath. Her mum let out a light laugh that seemed to mock her.

 

Dom’s parents have a very interesting dynamic when it comes to their two daughters. Victoire seems to be doted on by her father and her mum provides criticism to bring the size of her ego down. Dom was quite the opposite and I’m guessing because she tends to be wilder in her actions rather than her words like Victoire. Her mum provides support to her and her dad seems to be the one constantly reminding her of her faults. It’s like they change around the other when the two are separate. However, when they’re all together both parents become sterner. I have no idea who pays attention to Louis. I just assume with the amount of trouble he gets in to that they all lecture him.

 

“At least it smells decent,” I commented. I took a seat at the small kitchen table.

 

Victoire looked over her shoulder and curled her lips in distaste before turning back to cook. She has always been a rather hard person to get along with, but I don’t entirely mind her. She has her good moments, but they’re mostly bad. A person just has to appeal to her unique sense of self-worth.

 

“That’s right you’re here,” she stated. “Why are you here again?” She knew why I was here, but she just wanted to annoy me. 

 

“Would you want to spend Christmas with my sister?” I asked.

 

“Welcome to our home, if you’re avoiding that skank feel free to stay for life,” she replied. I appeal to her by insulting my own sister and she stays happy. It's easy to do and completely guilt free since most of our insults about her happen to be true.

 

“Victoire,” Fleur warned. “So this boy, how long have you been seeing him?” Wait, Fleur didn’t know anything about him. If she doesn’t know no one in the family knows.

 

“About three years,” she answered. “We felt it best not to tell anyone.”

 

That’s when Fleur started shouting in French and her daughter responded in French. The two were just screaming at each other and I have no idea what I should do. Thankfully, Louis chose that moment to show up and looked between them. Before he joined them, yelling in French at both of them. It seems I was wrong he does speak in French. He was followed by Dom who just looked between them and laughed and then they started yelling at her for laughing and then she yelled back. Then they were all yelling in bloody French while I just sat there.

 

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Bill asked from the door way.

 

Standing next to him was Professor Lupin who had a bouquet of flowers in his hand and his mouth open in awe. It looks like he’s never been alone with this family before.

 

“Honey, why didn’t you just tell me that Teddy was your fiancé,” Fleur said with a bright smile. I saw Victoire roll her eyes while Louis and Dom gaped at Fleur’s sudden change in mood. “Come to the dining room. Victoire is almost done in the kitchen. I’m sure she can bring it all out when it’s done.”

 

We all followed a beaming Fleur who was leading Professor Lupin into the dining room. The table had already been set and we all took our seats. Sat next to Dom and Louis was on her other side. Fleur and Bill sat on opposite ends of the table, leaving Professor Lupin to sit opposite from us and an open seat next to him for Victoire.

 

“So how have you been?” Bill asked. He wasn’t doing the whole stern father thing surprisingly enough. “I hear you’re now teaching Transfiguration at Hogwarts?”

 

“Yeah it’s been good,” he replied. “I got off to a bit of a rocky start with a few of the students, but it’s become easier as time goes on.”

 

“I have to ask how my children are doing in your class,” Fleur said smiling. “I think it’s just wonderful that you’re teaching the minds of tomorrow.”

 

“Louis and Dom are both doing extremely well,” he answered. Then his eyes met mine and he seemed to gulp. They looked expectantly at him and I let out sigh.

 

“Remember the fish thing I told you about, Dom?” I asked. She nodded her head. “I did that to him.”

 

“Sweet Merlin why would you do that to him, Carrie?” Dom shouted. “I know you use tricks to keep professors from calling on you, but it was his first day.”

 

“He picked me out of everyone in the room to go first he set himself up for it,” I replied. I did my best not to crack a smile at his bewildered look. He had no idea that I had been joking. I’m surprised he never figured it out. I guess he was just too nice to question it.

 

“You’re a genius,” Louis said. “Yet you couldn’t remember that Teddy was connected to the Potter family in some way. This whole dinner is going to be dreadfully awkward because of you.”

 

Actually the dinner was the best one I had in a long time. Victoire was civil towards everyone when Teddy was around and the two of them couldn’t stop making eyes at each other. Somehow I don’t think anything can wreck my contentment.

 

OOOOOOO

 

“Now remember be yourself and be nice to everyone,” Dom said. Her hands were placed reassuringly on my shoulders. It was the day before Christmas and everyone was headed to her grandmother’s house for a night of whatever it is they plan on doing. 

 

“I regret to inform you that those two events are mutually exclusive,” I replied. 

 

“Okay we both know that’s not true,” Dom repeated. “Look my family went in there already and I’m only here to give you a pep talk because you’re going to need it since my family is crazy. We’re going to walk in there and I’m going to introduce you to everyone. It’s easy.”

 

Especially since I decided that I wasn’t going to make small talk with anyone. My goal was to get through all of this without having deep conversations and making additional friends. The only Weasley I need in my life is Dom and that’s because she gets me. The rest of them are just additional stress. I’m sure that they’re all great people, but I’m not about being super friendly to everyone.

 

Wow, I suck at being a Hufflepuff.

 

“Is there orange juice in there?” I asked.

 

“What?” Dom asked confused.

 

“Is there orange juice?” I repeated. “I’ll play nice if you give me orange juice.”

 

“Carrie, you’re not a five year old child that needs to be bribed to do things.” I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at her. She let out a huff of air before rolling her eyes. “Fine, I’ll get you some bloody orange juice!”

 

I grinned at her and she just shook her head. We’ve really got this whole communication thing down to a science. I followed her into the small looking house only to find that it was much bigger than it appeared. That’s not really shocking considering the size of the Weasley family. If the house was exactly the size that it appeared to be I doubt they could fit everyone here for holidays.

 

There were a group of women in the kitchen. They were all laughing and for some reason I found myself a bit intimidated by them. It was rather odd considering they were just standing there and talking. Even when they decided to look at me, I couldn’t feel any hostility in their gazes. It was odd I was so used to receiving weird looks it feels weirder now that people aren’t giving me weird looks.

 

“Okay Carrie, these are my aunts,” Dom said. “My Aunt Audrey, Aunt Hermione, Aunt Angelina, and Aunt Ginny. In that order exactly.” I nodded my head at her, quickly taking in the information to memorize their names and faces. I’m quite positive that name dropping isn’t acceptable in the Weasley family.

 

“Honey, I’m here too,” Fleur said, waving at me.

 

“Maman, she already knows you,” Dom practically whined. The other women just laughed. 

 

I almost held my breath as Ginny Potter stepped forward. She offered me her hand.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Carrie,” she said. I found myself naturally moving to shake her hand. She just seemed like a nice person. There was something about the way her auburn hair framed her lightly freckled face that said she was okay to talk with. “Next time we greet each other though you’ll have to give me a hug. This is a hugging family.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you as well,” I replied. I figured it was best to not say that she wouldn’t be hugging me if I could avoid it. Hugs are reserved for people who like other people.

 

“Well, I’ll let you get to meeting everyone,” she said. “I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to talk.”

 

Okay, now that just sounds down right suspicious. I wasn’t given the chance to dwell on it as Dom practically pushed me further into the house. We came to a room with a bunch of men just lounging around. For some reason they didn’t frighten me at all. The Weasley men looked harmless compared to the radiant women. Not that I’ll ever tell anyone that.

 

“Okay, ready for round two?” Dom asked. I nodded my head at her and held back a sigh. “Okay so this is my Uncle Ron, Uncle Harry, Uncle Percy, Uncle Charlie, Uncle George, and my grandfather. Did I miss anyone?”

 

“No you’re good unless we’re counting your father,” her grandfather said. “Now get over here and give me a hug!” 

 

A smile instantly lit up her face as she moved to give her grandfather a hug. I found myself feeling a bit awkward at the scene as everyone seemed to be smiling and interacting so naturally. I’ll make a note to myself to work on smiling naturally. 

 

“Now, why don’t you take your friend out back with everyone else?” he said when they finished greeting each other. “I’m sure she doesn’t want to spend all her time with us old men.”

 

Actually, if none of them talked to me, I would love to spend more time with them.

 

“All right,” she made eye contact with me and I moved from my spot. Merlin, I’m following her around like I’m a lost duckling. “Now remember to make a good impression on Fred. The two of you are getting married.”

 

“Dom, I hate to kill this fantasy for you, but I’m pretty sure that’s illegal,” a deep voice said. Well, I think I might be able to finally agree entirely with Gabby on something. Fred Weasley is most certainly fit. From the clear caramel skin to the dazzling grin on his face he oozes perfection. The clearly defined muscles are obviously helping him a bit too. “I’m Fred. It’s nice to meet you. Dom doesn’t stop trying to get me to date you.”

 

“Carrie, and trust me you don’t want to date me,” I replied. He just grinned.

 

“I see what you mean though, Dom. The two of us would get along.”

 

I’m just not going to bother replying to that for the sake of my own sanity. This family is so weird and I see absolutely no reason to encourage that.

 

“Fredward, so help me, I will not be able to save your career if you get caught up in a scandal with a minor,” a stern voice said. I saw him grimace at the voice of what could only be his twin sister Roxanne or Lucy Weasley. Those are the only two I haven met. My money is on Roxanne being the source of the voice.

 

“That’s not my real name and you know it,” Fred answered. He had a slightly cute pout on his face and for some reason I had the urge to roll my eyes. “We should get going though. We can finally play a real game of quidditch.”

 

“Did you ask Carrie if she wanted to play?” his sister asked. He shook his head. “Then don’t just assume she’s going to play.”

 

“Oh she’s going to play,” Dom added. I shot her a glare as if to say hell no I’m not going to play quidditch.

 

I don’t know if they’re all aware of this, but it’s bloody cold out here. It’s close to Christmas and by close I mean tomorrow is Christmas. Which means snow is on the ground and I’m freezing my arse off. I haven’t flown on a broom since fifth year and I don’t intend to fly on broom for the first time during the winter when my hands can get frozen trying to hold the broom.

 

“I’ll let you take a nap before dinner,” Dom said. 

 

“Fine.” I started to follow her and her cousins as they walked away. “There better be some orange juice at dinner.”

 

OOOOO

 

“What?” Dom exclaimed. The whole Wotter family had been arguing about teams for the past thirty minutes. In those thirty minutes I had managed to stay out of conversation, so the only thing I can really complain about is how cold it is right now. “Carrie is my friend! She should be on my team.”

 

“Dom, I don’t understand what the big deal is,” Roxanne said. She seemed to be the only with a sense of reality at the moment. 

 

“I want to win and Carrie doesn’t lose,” Dom answered. Really? This is what this is about?

 

“Let’s just keep these teams, so we can all move on with our bloody lives,” James interjected. “Carrie, are you good with the teams?”

 

“Let’s just get this over with,” I replied. 

 

With a little bit of argument the teams were finally decided. I was going to use a spare broom that they apparently have lying around. I guess I shouldn’t be that surprised considering the lot of them all played quidditch, except for Victoire and Molly. They’re also a pretty well-off family, but seriously, fourteen brooms at their grandmum’s house is a bit much.

 

My team had Roxanne as keeper. I heard she was bloody brilliant when she played, but chose not to go professional. Instead she manages professional quidditch players like her brother. Then Hugo and Louis were the beaters because they didn’t want to be separated. James was our designated seeker, leaving Lily, Victoire, and me to be the chasers. It was what I would call a strong team, if Victoire and I weren’t on it.

 

“Okay, so we need a game plan,” Roxanne said. “I don’t plan on letting my brother win this and gloat about it for the rest of our vacation time. Any bright ideas?”

 

It seemed like everyone in the circle automatically turned to James. He was a captain to a team, so it makes sense that they would look to him for advice.

 

“Well, all I can really say is don’t let Fred hit you,” James replied. “It bloody hurts. Also with their lineup it will be easier to score on the right side because both Dom and Fred are right handed. Their also likely to place it, so that Fred guards the middle.”

 

“Okay that’s a start,” Roxanne nodded her head. “Anything else?”

 

“What do you think, Carrie?” Lily suddenly asked me. Her innocent little eyes were practically sparkling waiting for my response. At least I finally found Aiden’s equal in cuteness. 

 

“Victoire, how did Professor Lupin propose?” I saw a mix of confused looks.

 

“Well, so basically I knew a month ago that he was going to—”

 

“The short version please,” I cut in. I caught her glare, but made no move to apologize.

 

“He took me out to a nice restaurant and then proposed to me in front of a bunch of people,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. “It was really sweet.”

 

“So Professor Lupin is good with pressure from what I can tell,” I started. “He’ll probably be more paranoid if the beaters don’t aim at him. Instead the beaters should be more worried about looking after James and Lily. In all honesty both Victoire and I are dead weight. However, Dom is likely to aim at Victoire for being such a bi—” I paused and glanced at Lily and Hugo. “Such a mean person this morning. Fred is a competitive player, so he’ll attack James who is the biggest threat to his team’s victory. Hugo and Louis should focus on protecting James and Lily until we’re positive that Professor Lupin has spotted the snitch. Victoire and I will try to draw more attention to ourselves to give Lily a better chance at scoring. There’s a good chance Albus is still holding a grudge against me, so he’ll probably try to annoy me by getting in the way of whatever I’m trying to do. James is really our best bet at winning so guard him well.”

 

When I stopped I looked at their faces seeing some of them looked slightly shocked by my words. To be honest most of them should know by now, I’m not nearly as daft as I appear to be.

 

“So have you ever thought about taking over the world?” Roxanne said with a grin. “If you ever want to, I want in.”

 

“Yeah, no. That’s way too much work,” I answered. 

 

Well, let the game begin.

 

OOOOOO

 

“How come you can actually fly?” Molly asked as we were packing things away. 

 

“Derek used to chase me around on a broom while throwing stones at me to practice for quidditch,” I replied. I looked at her as her mouth was slightly open in shock.

 

“Carrie, I told you not tell jokes,” Dom said. “They’re never funny.”

 

“I thought it was pretty funny.” The look she gave me clearly said it wasn’t. I actually think that it’s funny that Molly believed me when I said that.

 

“Hey Care bear,” Fred said, sling his heavily muscled arm over my shoulder. I don’t remember ever giving him permission to do that, but I’ll let it slide since he’s so good looking. “That was a great game. Now you have to tell me your secret.” I gave him a look telling him that I was not amused by his actions and he calmly removed himself from my personal space. I think my glare was a good warning.

 

“The secret is not to be daft,” Roxanne said. To be honest I think she’s my third favorite Weasley right after Dom and Lily who basically just do whatever they want. “Her strategy is not something someone like you would be able to do.”

 

“Yeah, are you scared to go against Hufflepuff now, James?” Dom teased.

 

“Not in the slightest. I doubt something like that will work with your team…”

 

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean!” Dom looked about ready to punch him. This would be a good time for a distraction.

 

“So about that nap I was promised,” I inserted.

 

“Nah, you’ve got to meet my grandmum first then you can nap.”

 

I followed Dom into the house and into the kitchen. The women who had gathered there were now gone and in their place was her grandmother. She was hobbling about from place to place as she seemed to be getting a feast ready for the entire family. She was quick in her actions and seemed to know exactly what she was doing as if she had done it a million times before. As far as I know my grandmother has never stepped foot into a kitchen, so the scene was something entirely new for me.

 

“Grandmum, this is Carrie my friend from Hogwarts,” Dom said. The woman didn’t seem startled by our presence at all. “She’s the one who helped Lily.”

 

The woman instantly turned around with a bright smile and before I had any time to react I was engulfed in a warm hug. The feeling was odd and my hands kind of just hung in the air as I looked at Dom who just shrugged her shoulders grinning at me. She seemed to enjoy how confused I was about how I should react to her grandmum’s hug.

 

“Welcome to the family my dear,” she said once she pulled away. A bright smile was on her face while I’m sure I probably looked completely frightened. “Don’t feel the need to be so formal around here and I’m sure you’ll fit right in. Can I get you anything?”

 

“Do you have any orange juice?”

 

“Pulp or no pulp?” she asked. If possible I think her smile got even brighter.

 

For the first time in a while I thought that I might actually survive the holiday season.


	18. Wotter Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do I look like a babysitter?” I asked. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Nah, but you seem to be pretty good with kids for some unknown reason,” James said. He poured himself a glass of fire whisky before chugging it in one go. If only Hogwarts could see its head boy now.

“Carrie, it’s time to wake up,” a voice said. I cracked open one eye to see Dom by where I was sleeping. I gave her my best scary face, but I’m not sure if my facial muscles reacted like I wanted them to since I was still half asleep.

 

“Is there a unicorn downstairs?” I asked.

 

“What? Of course not,” she replied.

 

“Then I don’t see a reason as to why I should get up if there is no unicorn.”

 

“Well it’s ten in the morning; I let you sleep in past breakfast, and its Christmas morning. Unless you want to feel the wrath of the Weasley family I’d get your arse out of bed.”

 

I groaned. I hate it when she actually has a valid point. I sat up from the floor and looked around the room. There were duvets and pillows everywhere from where the girls of the Weasley family had slept. It had been crowded, unnecessarily crowded. People could have found other places to sleep; it was just a choice to huddle close together. They also talked a lot when I was trying to go to sleep, so it took me awhile to fall asleep.

 

I felt my back crack slightly as I got to my feet disoriented. I followed Dom through her grandmother’s home just like how I followed her at Hogwarts, yawning and wishing that I could go back to bed. 

 

When we made it downstairs, everyone was by the tree chatting away and eagerly waiting to get their presents. None of which were given by me. I do feel slightly guilty that they have decided to take me in for the holidays and I can’t even afford to give them all chocolate frogs. I can’t even afford to give them all a chocolate frog to share. 

 

I took a seat on the ground. I think Dom’s Aunt Angelina was behind me on the sofa. Dom was right next to me and she was absolutely grinning. That cannot be a good sign. Someone is going to be angry in about five minutes.

 

“Okay, let’s get everything handed out,” Dom’s grandmum said. She was smiling from ear to ear. With a wave of her wand the presents started going out to people. I saw a few people glance at Dom’s uncle, George.

 

When he opened his gift nothing happened. I saw frowns and confusion on some people’s faces before they turned to open their gifts. 

 

Then their gifts promptly exploded.

 

“Dad come on!” Fred yelled.

 

I now noticed that his once brown hair now turned to a blood red color, a color that most people would expect to see on muggle clowns. Dom now had forest green hair and Louis had electric blue hair. Teddy’s hair was still blue. I guess he can start a club for random hair colors now. 

 

“You should really think of better spells if you’re trying to pull a prank on one of the most successful joke shop owners in the history of the magic world,” George said. He had a grin on his face and suddenly I knew where Fred got that charming grin. “Honestly, the lot of you are about as stealthy as a herd of angry hippogriffs.”

 

I had been so busy watching their exchange that I hadn’t noticed the present that had landed in front of me. I’m sure I looked odd at the moment. I’m not sure if I’m happy or annoyed right now that I’ve been given a gift. 

 

I let out a grunt when Dom elbowed me in my side. I sent her a look, but she just gestured to the gift with her eyes. I moved to unwrap it and noticed that a lot of people in the room were watching me open it. I felt oddly nervous when I revealed it.

 

It was a black jumper with the letter ‘C’ knitted in the center of it. The material was unbelievably warm, even if it was a bit scratchy. I’m pretty sure Dom has the exact same one, but with a ‘D’ on it. 

 

“Go on dear, try it on,” Grandmother Weasley encouraged.

 

Without hesitation I slipped on the jumper over my clothes. It was oversized and wonderfully warm. It kind of felt like a hug as weird as that sounds. 

 

“Thank you,” I said with a small smile. The woman nodded at me with a smile of her own.

 

“Every member of the family gets one,” Dom said quietly next to me. “Grandmum thinks they’re stylish for some reason.”

 

“Who needs style when something is this comfortable?” I challenged. Dom gave me a smile and a pat on the shoulder. 

 

“Does anybody else have anything to give out?” Grandfather Weasley asked. 

 

“I do!” Lily Potter said, jumping to her feet. Oh Merlin no. Don’t be me. I can’t handle the cute or the guilt. Stop no. Shite. “Carrie, I got this for you. I just wanted to do something to thank you.”

 

“I didn’t do it for you.” Oh, that was probably the wrong thing to say in front of a bunch of Wotters. Some of the more protective ones are probably planning my death. They should probably just ask Albus, pretty sure he’s had it planned for about two months now. “I did it because the guy who was doing that was wrong. You should understand that.”

 

“I know,” she replied. “That’s what makes you so cool.”

 

I just don’t understand the youth of today.

 

With a sigh, I took the gift from her hands. It was an odd shape and if I had to guess she wasn’t quite used to wrapping gifts. I’m not sure if this was a spell gone wrong or just a poor wrapping job done by hand. Either way I unwrapped it, being careful incase anything inside could be damaged. When I was done I was left with a u-shaped pillow.

 

“It’s a neck pillow.” She was smiling like she was very proud of herself. “I noticed you liked to sleep a lot, so I got this. Now you can sleep more comfortably if you’re on the train.”

 

I couldn’t help the bright smile that came across my face as I looked at it. This might be the only Christmas where I have ever gotten gifts I might actually use. Who am I kidding? I’m going to be using this pillow for the rest of my life. How have I never seen this before?

 

“Thank you I love it.”

 

I glanced at the rest of the room, seeing that they were giving me an odd look. I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

 

“I didn’t know you could actually smile,” Roxanne finally broke the silence. She laughed a bit and gave me a smile of her own. “I can’t say I was expecting that reaction from you just getting a pillow.”

 

“Believe it or not this is the first time I have received gifts that I actually like,” I replied. It’s also probably the only gift where someone considered what I might like or dislike.

 

“You mean you actually like that jumper?” Ron Weasley asked. “Ow!” 

 

It seems like his wife did not appreciate that attitude of his. 

 

“Well, I’m glad that you like it.” Lily seemed absolutely ecstatic that I liked her gift. Honestly, the girl is adorable. It makes Snell look like an even bigger arse. 

 

The whole room began to fill once again with laughter and cheer. The Wotters are just an interesting bunch.

 

OOOOOOOOO

 

_Dear Carrie,_

_I hope that your break is going well so far. I thought I would check in before we leave for the United States. Jade and Cayden are fighting, but that’s not exactly surprising considering they’re always fighting. I think they’re having a good Christmas though._

_I wasn’t sure what I should really send you for a gift, but you mentioned becoming a healer, so I found a few novels about healers. Don’t worry they didn’t cost a thing since they came from my parents’ shop. I know you have this weird idea that you don’t ever want to be in debt to anyone._

_I’m sure you’re getting along with Dom’s family just fine. They seem like an exciting bunch to say the least. Please try to refrain from making jokes. I know you mean well, but they’re never actually funny. If you’re bored give Gabby and Owl. She always complains about how she gets bored over the breaks. Just try and relax. Oh and Merry Christmas!_

_Best Wishes,_

_Aiden Thornton_

 

“Hey, Carrie,” Lily said, poking her head through the doorway. “We’re going to go now. Mum decided that we were going to apparate. They want to talk to you about it.”

 

I tossed a look to Dom who was still reading her own letter, but chose to glance up at me. She stood up and opened her arms. I gave her a look.

 

“You’ve officially been inducted into a family that hugs. You need to get over.”

 

“Well, I hope you have a happy New Year too.” I walked forward and gave her a hug.

 

“Somebody call the bloody Prophet!” she exclaimed backing away from me. “Carrie Greene, just bloody hugged someone of her own free will.”

 

“She also happens to share a room with you at Hogwarts. If you want to survive until the end of the year I’d stay quiet since I can hex you at any time I please.”

 

“Oh please,” she scoffed. “You only use that room to sleep and we both know you’re not going to wake up just to hex me.”

 

She knows me so well that it’s scary.

 

“Just have a good break,” I said.

 

“I certainly will,” Dom replied. “I know Victoire is bringing Teddy and all my beautiful cousins are going to hit on him in front of her. I will enjoy watching her freak out.”

 

I rolled my eyes and turned to follow Lily out of the room. Lily Potter had proven herself to be an observant little girl. She already figured out that pointless small talk annoyed me, so she doesn’t try to talk to me constantly. She also seemed to know exactly how to get on people’s nerves when she wanted. So why didn’t she see the thing with Snell coming? She had to have known that she upset him in some way. Not that it’s my business, but still. She knew that it was going to happen. 

 

I was brought down to the kitchen to see the whole Potter family gathered round with our luggage. I could actually feel tension in the room for the first time since I had come here. I don’t know why, but my don’t-get-involved senses were tingling. I’m not going to get involved either. It never goes well for me.

 

“Hello, Carrie,” Ginny greeted. Despite the atmosphere her smile was still bright. “We were just wondering if you had your license for apparition yet.”

 

“Yeah, I got it last April,” I replied. “I’m pretty comfortable with it as well.”

 

“That’s great then,” Ginny said. “Harry and I will take Albus and Lily if you and James don’t mind taking our luggage back to the house.”

 

“I want to go with Carrie,” Lily suddenly called out. 

 

Well, I finally know why Lily Potter may not have reacted to Snell. She’s definitely too trusting of a person. I would not apparate with anyone I had known for less than three years.

 

“Do you really want to apparate with her?” Albus asked. Once again displaying the lack of faith he has in me, can’t say I’m surprised though. It’s not like I’m the one to say that I can apparate without a problem and fix her even if I did manage to splinch.

 

“Is that all right with you Carrie?” Ginny asked.

 

“I feel like I should be asking you that question,” I replied. “It’s not a problem for me. I have incredible focus.”

 

“So much focus that you fall asleep in almost every class,” James chimed in.

 

“That’s right,” I replied. “I’m focused even when I’m sleeping. That’s how I manage to get ‘Outstandings’ in everything. I’d tell you to try it, but I’m not sure if it’d work for you.”

 

“I’m sure she’ll be fine James,” Harry cut in. I assume I can call him Harry. This entire family seems to want me to stop formalities. I might as well try to have a heart.

 

“Let’s all head out now,” Ginny said. “You know where you’re going, Carrie?”

 

I just nodded at her. We then headed outside and then proceeded to apparate. I’m pretty sure they were all pretty nervous about letting Lily go with me. I mean, people die apparating every year. I also don’t come across as the most trustworthy person.

 

When we appeared with everyone perfectly safe in front of the Potter house it seemed like everyone was satisfied.

 

“Whoa! I barely even felt sick after that,” Lily said, looking up at me with a smile.

 

“I’m glad, but you don’t exactly feel good now do you?”

 

“That’s true.” She shrugged her shoulders before moving to go get her stuff from her mum. 

 

It was pretty late already, but she seemed to be full of energy. Albus, however, looked like he was going to be sick. It appears that apparition is not his favorite thing in the world. 

 

I went to get my stuff from James.

 

“Thanks,” I said, grabbing it from him. He just grunted as we started to walk inside. We both stopped to take off our shoes in the entry way.

 

I don’t know what I was expecting the Potter home to look like, but it wasn’t this. I mean, I didn’t think they would have a shrine of Albus Dumbledore or anything, but I didn’t think it would look so normal. 

 

It was a moderate sized house, probably just a bit bigger than Dom’s house. If I had to guess four maybe five bedrooms. It was just large enough for all of them to stay in without it feeling too empty, but big enough to have members of the family over and not have it be too small. I know for a fact that Harry Potter is rich. Not so much from the whole saving the wizarding world thing as reinventing the Auror Department.

 

“If you’ll come this way I can show you to your room,” Ginny said. She then glanced back at James and narrowed her eyes. “James, grab her things.”

 

Without protest he took my bag from me. Note to self, if one wants something from James Potter ask his mother first. I followed her up the stairs glancing around. It seems like they were big on family pictures. They seem to be everywhere. They have pictures of extended family too. The Weasley family is big enough to probably only use pictures to decorate the entire house though.

“Okay,” Ginny said coming to a stop in front of a door. “This room right here is yours. Lily and James are on either side of you and Harry and I are at the end of the hallway. The bathroom is directly across from you. And if for some reason you’re looking for Albus his room is in the basement because he seems to believe that he is some creature of the dark that only needs to emerge from his room for food. I’ll leave you to get settled in.”

 

I watched as Ginny went back downstairs and turned to James. 

 

“I can take my bag now,” I said. He raised an eyebrow at me.

 

“You could thank me you know,” he replied. 

 

“I did that earlier today. It seems like over kill if I just keep thanking you.”

 

“Whatever you say, Greene.”

 

“Pretty sure you can call me Carrie by now.” He gave me a weird look. “Think of it as a Christmas present. We’ll be seeing a lot more of each other over the next few days that you might as well get used to it.”

 

“Fine, but you still have to call me Potter.”

 

“Pretty sure I call you Jimmy, especially when you’re being an arse.” He just rolled his eyes at me. “Well, I’m going to bed. Tell your parents that I said goodnight.”

 

“It’s only nine.”

 

“Oh my… I stayed up quite late. See you in the morning.”

 

Before he could protest I was in the room already with the door shut behind me. I looked around the room. It was nicely decorated and rather plain. Exactly what one would expect of a guest room. It was comfortable and held all the basic essentials. Most importantly, it was clean and no one was in it. I could finally have some overdue Carrie time. By Carrie time, I mean uninterrupted sleep.

 

I had barely set my stuff to the side before I decided to plop myself on the bed. My goodness. This mattress is divine. Maybe the Potters don’t waste money on big fancy things, but rather the small luxuries that most people don’t appreciate enough. I think this pillow is the same one that James had at Hogwarts. It’s just great, even if it doesn’t smell like him.

 

Okay, that was an odd thought. I guess it’s just about time for my hormones to go crazy. I can’t really blame myself. He’s a good looking bloke. 

 

Yeah, I should just go to sleep now.

 

OOOOOOOOOOO

 

I woke up to the sun shining into the room. Damn, I forgot to make sure that wasn’t going to happen before I went to bed. I reluctantly got up and looked around the room. There’s no clock. I’ll have to keep that in mind. Judging by the position of the sun from my window, it’s still pretty early. I doubt anyone is up yet.

 

I walked over to my stuff before searching through it to find something to wear. I had managed to wash all my clothes before leaving Dom’s house, but that doesn’t mean I was any less sick of them. I wanted to take up as little space as possible, so I made sure to pack incredibly light. However, I was now running out of options. It’s not like I’m trying to be stylish, I just appreciate having multiple choices.

 

I ended up deciding to wear a pair of jeans, a tank top, and the jumper I had gotten from Grandmother Weasley. I also grabbed my coat and a scarf to take with me. 

 

I quietly made my way down the stairs and out the door.

 

The winter chill hit me like a slap in the face and I let out a little groan of annoyance. I don’t know exactly what I was expecting when I went outside, but the cold bothers me. I actually don’t even know why I decided that waking up and taking a walk was a good idea. I guess I probably just wanted to get to know my surroundings. 

 

I started on the path that was clear to walk on. It looked like it went around in a full circle around their yard. I continued to follow it before I came to the backyard.

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

So the Potters don’t have a fancy house. It’s relatively normal. What’s not normal is the full size quidditch pitch out back as well as the giant amount of open space. It looks like it would be an awfully long walk if I followed the path that went around all of that. In other words, I’m going to go back inside instead of freezing my arse off. 

 

I turned back around trudging the short distance back to the house. I wandered around, looking for the kitchen. I paused in my movement when I heard voices coming from what I think is the kitchen.

 

“Mum played professional quidditch and I don’t see why I can’t,” a voice argued. “It’s perfectly respectable.”

 

“But you studied so hard James and you’re so smart,” another voice argued. I’m guessing that would be Harry Potter. “It’s a waste. People are going to be waiting for you to do something great with your life.”

 

“What could be greater than quidditch?” James said. I could feel the anger in his voice. Before when I had argued with him his voice hadn’t sounded nearly as malicious. “Why should it matter what those people want? I’m your son and I want to play quidditch.”

 

“James, I don’t want you to do that,” he replied.

 

“You mean you don’t want people to see your son doing something different than you did.” I so should not be listening to this. “I doubt people would hate a good quidditch player unless they were from the team that they had a rivalry with.”

 

“Believe me James,” he started. “People will just think that you’re relying on my name if you get there.”

 

“I’m not. My skills will prove that. People are going to say that no matter what I do with my life.”

 

I heard footsteps storming my way. James was so angry that I don’t think he even noticed me standing by the door.

 

When I peeked around the entrance to the kitchen Harry was scrubbing his face in what looked like frustration. 

 

“You can come in you know,” he said. I did as he said without hesitation. The last thing I’m going to do is piss this guy off, considering he could beat my arse in any subject. “Did you need something?”

 

“Yeah, I was going to get a glass of water,” I answered. He turned to a cupboard and grabbed a glass before filling it up and handing it to me. It felt weird to have Harry Potter, an enemy to most purebloods, waiting on me. 

 

“How long were you there?” he asked. His eyes were searching mine. He would be able to tell if I was lying easily.

 

“Long enough to know what you were arguing about,” I replied. He had a thoughtful look.

 

“Do you think that was unfair of me?” I think it’s unfair that you’re asking me a question on how to raise your oldest son. 

 

“I clearly don’t know what good parenting is, so I would ask your wife if anything,” I answered. He let out a good natured smile.

 

“That’s an honest answer, also a very smart one. Ginny will probably be in a few minutes to start on breakfast.” I gave him a look and nodded my head. He seemed to pick up on what I was thinking. “I actually happen to be a little weak with household spells. I can still do them, she just does them better.”

 

Wow stubborn and can’t really cook, it’s like him and James are more alike than they think. Not that I’ll tell him that. I wonder if this means I’m more like my mother than I think. Probably not.

 

OOOOOOOOOOO

 

About forty-five minutes later everyone was sitting down at the kitchen table getting ready to eat. It seemed like Albus and Lily were still half asleep, but everyone else was fully awake. Ginny had managed to make a very standard breakfast and there was orange juice, so I’m satisfied with everything.

 

“Did you get it?” Someone yelled, coming into the room. We all turned to look at Ron Weasley who had entered the room red in the face from… I’m going to go with anger. He was still dressed in his pajamas and his hair was an absolute mess, so he hadn’t been up long enough to get ready. 

 

“Get what Ron?” Harry asked. His brow had furrowed in confusion and he finally saw the letter in his hand.

 

“An invitation from the devil,” Ron answered. Well, he’s a bit overdramatic. Besides I doubt my sister is sending out invitations.

 

Just as he said that an owl pecked at the window over the sink in the room. Ginny went to go grab it before sending the owl away.

 

Wait, invitation from the devil. Purebloods act like devils. Ron Weasley dislikes certain purebloods for their involvement in the war. He especially dislikes Draco Malfoy. The Malfoy’s assigned pureblood holiday is New Year’s Eve. Well, this fucking sucks.

 

“It’s an invitation from the Malfoy family for their New Year’s Eve party,” Ginny said, after reading it. Damn, why do I always have to be right? “They’ve invited us to come celebrate, saying that they would like to make things more civil between our families.”

 

“Bullocks,” Ron interrupted. “What type of idiot actually attends those bloody parties anyway? Sorry Carrie.” Oh, so he is aware that I’m in the room. Nice to know. 

 

“I think it’s a good idea.” Everyone turned to face Harry and he offered a small smile. “The things you’re thinking about happened in the past and it would be good to move on and attend. You know, if we don’t go then he can say that he was the better person by extending the invitation.”

 

“You don’t think he actually would?” Harry just gave Ron a look. “Ah bloody hell! I’ve got to go talk to Hermione.” He was just about to storm out of the room before he looked back. “Enjoy your breakfast.”

 

We all sat in silence for a few seconds. I was still wondering if any of that had actually happened or if I just made it up in my mind.

 

“Seems like even after all these years my brother is still a bit of a goof,” Ginny said, shaking her head. “Do you really want to go to this thing?”

 

“Why not?” Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. “The Malfoy family is still one of the most praised pureblood families by extending this invitation it might set a better example for other families of being more welcoming to others. I think it’s a great opportunity. Plus you can go dress shopping with the girls.”

 

“I see your point,” Ginny said. A fond smile tugged across her lips as she looked at Harry. It was odd that I felt like I was intruding on an intimate moment. “It says that we’re allowed to bring guests.” Her brown eyes then landed on me. Oh, no.

 

“Carrie, you can go as James’s date,” Ginny said. Before James could protest I stepped in.

 

“You have already done enough for me,” I said. “I can’t ask you to keep doing things for me. Besides I don’t have any suitable thing to wear to the party.” And my horrid family is sure to be there. 

 

“Nonsense,” Ginny said. “I’m sure that we can find something for you to wear. Besides, a sister of one of my teammates from the Harpies owns a dress shop. We’ll be paying half of what other customers normally pay, so one more dress isn’t a problem. I’d love to give her the extra business as well. If you want you can even meet up with your friends before we go dress shopping.”

 

I have a feeling that countless people have wanted to tell Ginny Weasley no in their lives, but couldn’t. There is just something about her smile that is warm and inviting, but there’s also a bit of a warning look she has in her eyes telling you to say yes or else. Since I actually hate conflict I only had one choice.

 

“I guess if you’re really fine with it then all right,” I answered.

 

Maybe this is where Lily Potter gets her personality from.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“Carrie.” 

 

Startled I turned around to face James. It was about ten at night and I had gone to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He looked… different. I had always seen James Potter so put together and now I think I was finally seeing him not put together. Damn. He’s still unbelievably good looking. His hair was disheveled and his clothes were wrinkled, yet he still looked fit. I don’t understand how that’s possible.

 

“Do you have a minute?” he asked. I studied him carefully. Part of me wants to say no and walk away, but the part of me said I shouldn’t leave him like this. I’m starting to think that the Wotters are turning me into a better person.

 

“Are you going to make me pancakes again?” I asked. He made a sour face like the thought was disgusting.

 

“Of course not.”

 

“Okay then let’s go.” He nodded his head at my reply.

 

“Go grab your coat.” I rolled my eyes, but did as he said before returning to the kitchen. “You have to be quiet though. My mum doesn’t usually like it when I do this.”

 

She doesn’t like you taking women away in the middle of the night? Wow, that’s so shocking really. I followed him up the stairs. Stairs which actually led to another level above the one I was staying at. How did I not notice that earlier? I must be really losing my touch with these things. He had clearly taken me to the attic. It held a few different boxes and furniture that looked like they hadn’t been touched in years. He opened a small window and the chilly winter air hit me as he led me out onto the roof of the house.

 

Wow. The view is actually amazing. I can only imagine how much fun I could have had as a child exploring this backyard.

 

“Is that a lake?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, Uncle Ron lives on the other side of it,” James said. “It’s really more of a pond though. It just looks bigger because of the snow and everything. You can still make out Uncle Ron’s house if you look closely.”

 

I squinted my eyes and was just able to make out the silhouette of what looked like a house very similar to the Potter’s. That doesn’t change the fact that the guy has a lake in his backyard. 

 

“Okay and now for the real reason I brought you out here,” James said. He suddenly produced a bottle of fire whisky and two glasses. “I figured you would make sure that I don’t fall off the roof.”

 

“Do I look like a babysitter?” I asked. 

 

“Nah, but you seem to be pretty good with kids for some unknown reason,” James said. He poured himself a glass of fire whisky before chugging it in one go. If only Hogwarts could see its head boy now. “I’m sorry that you had to see my dad and I fight this morning.”

 

“I thought you didn’t notice I was there.”

 

“No, I did. I just didn’t want to talk to you about it. I also doubt that you wanted to talk about it, so I just left.” He poured himself another glass before pouring one to me and offering it to me.

 

“I tend to forget things when I drink,” I said, shaking my head. 

 

“That’s kind of why I’m giving it to you.” I rolled my eyes, but took the glass from him anyway.

 

“I have a feeling that whatever you’re going to say I probably won’t want to forget.” He let out a loud frustrated groan that also sounded a bit like a growl. This is simply weird. I don’t know how else to describe it.

 

“How the hell are you so bloody smart?” he asked. This time he took a sip from his glass instead of chugging it. “And perceptive.”

 

“Can’t really help it,” I replied. “It’s just the way I am. I’ve been like this for as long as I can remember. I’m way better at talking to people then I used to be though. I insulted people a lot when I was younger, most of the time it was unintentional.”

 

“You can’t tell me that you aren’t nervous about running into your family at the Malfoy’s party.” Well that was an abrupt change. So abrupt that I think I’ll actually drink this alcohol. I took a sip.

 

“Honestly, I’m terrified.” That seemed to catch his attention as he looked at me instead of out in front of him. “They are in control of my whole future right now. If they don’t decide to forgive me and let me in the family again I don’t think I’ll have the resources to do what I want to do.”

 

“What is it you want to do?”

 

“I’ve always wanted to be a healer. There’s a specific program that I can go to that will teach me the importance of healing as well as how to research new potions and spells for treatment. It’s expensive though and I can’t afford it by myself.”

 

“When did you know you wanted to be a healer?” he asked. When did you decide that you wanted to know all about my life? I rolled my eyes and glanced at him. He actually looked like he was waiting for me to answer that.

 

“When did you know you wanted to be a quidditch player?” I countered. 

 

“I think I was about six when I went to my first professional game with everyone,” James said. “I remember watching everything closely and never wanting to tear my eyes away from the game. Then Fred pushed me and I hit my head on the bench and passed out. After the game the seeker of one of the teams came over and checked up on me since he apparently saw what happened during the game. I thought he was the coolest person ever and I said I was going to be a seeker just like him. After that Fred said the same thing and the guy told him to be a beater instead.”

 

Then he looked at me expectantly.

 

“One of our house elves got injured one time and I decided that I wanted him to feel better,” I started. “So I went through my father’s library and found the proper way to treat him before doing it. I still can remember the way his eyes lit up when I wrapped his arm in a bandage. I decided from then on out that I wanted to be a healer.”

 

“Are your parents okay with that?”

 

“Not at all. I remember my mother coming in and yelling at me for helping the house elf. She actually laughed the first time I told her I wanted to be a healer. She just wants me to get married and settle down.”

 

“My dad wants me to be an Auror and raise a family just like he and mum did. He expects me to be exactly like him since I’m the oldest. I think he knows that Albus won’t listen to him no matter what he says and Lily seems to want to go into the ministry.”

 

“You shouldn’t have to feel bad about it.” He gave me a strange look. “Look I’m sure you have issues with your father, but it’s clear to me that he loves you. He’ll come around eventually.”

 

I downed the rest of the drink in the moment of silence. This whole being nice thing actually stresses me out a bit. I also know that while James may be able to resolve the issues between him and his father I will never be able to resolve the issues between me and my family. James knows what love is and is capable of loving. I’m not sure if I will ever have those two skills.

 

“Here,” James said. I looked down at his hand to see a small cardboard box. It was an eight pack of colored crayons. “I thought you might want to see what people like about them. Think of it as a late Christmas gift since I didn’t get a chance to give it to you yesterday. You seem to be helping my family out whenever we need it.”

 

“I don’t seem to help Albus.” His face broke into a wide grin at that.

 

“No one can help Albus.”

 

I let a small smile come across my face and suddenly James was a lot closer than before. I could smell a tinge of alcohol on him, but nothing too strong to suggest that he was tipsy. I took a glance at his eyes and noticed that they were focused on me, especially my lips.

 

“You know, I thought you had green eyes. They actually have little flecks of gold and brown in them,” I said. His eyes were gorgeous and drawing me in. I had said that to see if I could break his focus, but it hadn’t distracted him in the least. “You know I haven’t had enough to drink to forget about it if you kiss me.”

 

“I know.”

 

Before I could reply he stopped me with an unfamiliar soft and gentle kiss.


	19. A Night to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I told you not to…” James trailed off.
> 
>  
> 
> “James Sirius Potter, your mother taught you better than to stare,” Harry scolded.

Two days. Two long and almost endless days since James Potter last talked to me. Normally, I wouldn’t mind since we would be at Hogwarts and going about our own business. However, I’m in his bloody house and eat almost every meal with him. He could at least make eye contact with me.

 

Then again, when have I ever cared about something like this? I mean, it was one kiss. I’ve kissed him before, and Brett, and apparently Cayden at some point. Do I like him? Well, I don’t see why I wouldn’t. He’s smart and does have a sense of humor, even if it’s a little dry. He seems responsible and could look after himself and wouldn’t crowd me. Not to mention that he has a bloody nice arse and smells nice. 

 

What would happen if we decided to have a romantic relationship? I’ve never really thought about anything romantic before. I just always assumed that I would marry someone that my parents eventually forced me to. Excuse me, not forced strongly recommended. I expected to then live a boring life spending my days in the corner of that person’s library if they had one. I’d probably pop out a few kids too, but that was it. I actually have the power to choose now. It turns out that I’m an indecisive person.

 

“You could talk to me since you invited me out here,” Gabby said, stirring me from my thoughts. “I know you’re not much of a talker to begin with, but you’ve been in deep thought for like ten minutes now.”

 

“Sorry, I have a lot on my mind,” I replied. 

 

I had invited Gabby out like Aiden suggested, partly because it was nice to see a friend and partly because I needed a favor. The two of us were currently sitting at the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley. I had written her yesterday, telling her that I would be here today and we should meet up early if she wanted. 

 

“You never told me why you’re in the area,” she commented.

 

“I’m dress shopping with Ginny later,” I answered. “The Potter family suddenly decided to attend the Malfoy party and drag me along with them.”

 

“That sounds like an absolutely horrible idea. You don’t just take a pureblood that has been removed from her family to a pureblood party.” People don’t give Gabby enough credit for her intelligence. “It would probably be extremely entertaining to watch though.”

 

There goes my appreciation for her intelligence.

 

“It’s going to be a bloody disaster.” She shot me a slightly pleased look. 

 

“So have you jumped James yet?”

 

“Why would I do that?” Actually he jumped me if anything, but I’ll leave that out. I’m more curious as to why she thinks I would do that.

 

“He’s number one on the fit list and probably right down the hall from you. This is your golden chance to get laid.”

 

“I’ll pass, but thanks. Is getting laid all you ever think about though?”

 

“No. I think about other things occasionally. For example, I think of ice cream a lot. I also think about my friends. Like right now, I’m really confused and worried as to why you invited me out here today. You never invite people anywhere and it worries me as to why you started doing it now.” She paused for a minute. “What do you want from me? I’m not giving you my first born child though.”

 

“Merlin, you’re like the female Cayden.” I paused and looked down. “I do need a favor, but I’m not really sure how it’s all going to work out or if you’ll want to do it.”

 

“Don’t assume just because I have an opinion on things that I won’t want to help you. I may give my opinion if it’s a bloody horrible idea, but I may still help you.”

 

“I need you to hold onto some money in a bank account for me.”

 

“That’s it?” She leaned back and let out a huff of air. “That’s so anti-climactic. I thought we were going to plot to murder your sister or something.”

 

I’m going to choose not to react to that. Although I do admit, if I had to choose a friend to murder my sister with it would be Gabby. She’s terrifying in her own way.

 

“You know it’s weird being in our seventh year,” she started. Her voice had taken on a new tone. If I had to guess what it was nostalgic. “It seems like we’re all slowly getting our shit together. Dom and Cayden are apparently already talking to scouts. Jade is studying up on the sector of the ministry she wants to go into. Aiden has been ready to take over his family’s shop since three years ago. You’re getting ready to go to a fancy healing school. It’s different.”

“You left yourself out of that,” I stated. She gave me a weak smile.

 

“I should probably know what I want to do by now, but I haven’t decided on anything solid yet,” she replied. “I thought about maybe working at a daycare for young magical children because I like them, but my family seems to think I’d be horrid at it.”

 

“Take it from me when I say that actually listening to your family is becoming something highly overrated.” Unless your family is the Weasleys, Potters, or Thorntons. “Well, don’t listen to them if they’re jerks would be a better way to say it. You should do what you want. Just dealing with the members of the Hufflepuff quidditch team should make you highly qualified for the position.”

 

“I think it’s nice that we don’t take everything so seriously. It just seems to make it hard though when we need to be serious.” She looked at me and laughed a little bit. “I guess this conversation is proof enough that none of us have anything to worry about.”

 

I raised my eyebrow at her and she let out a sigh before smiling. It was so rare to see her relaxed. I don’t know if it’s because we’re on break or that she just had ice cream. It’s nice to see her like this.

 

“It just proves that no matter how much someone in our friend group may seem like they don’t care we’re still there for each other.”

 

I scoffed. It seemed to surprise her.

 

“We’re all bloody Hufflepuffs. It would be weird if we weren’t extremely loyal to each other.”

 

“Okay point made.” She wiped her mouth with a napkin. “Let’s head to the bank before you have to go dress shopping. I’m sure that you don’t want to be late for that.”

 

She’s right. I don’t want to be late for dress shopping. I actually want to not show up at all.

 

OOOOOOOOOOO

 

I had decided to take the shortest possible route from Gringotts, partly to save time and partly because I wouldn’t have to walk as far as I would if I took the main streets. Since I wasn’t taking the main streets that meant I was cutting through a couple dark alleys. I’m pretty confident in my ability to defend myself. However, I forgot that couples like to snog in those alleys. That was a big mistake on my part. Especially considering that Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are looking at me as if I’m the next Dark Lord since I caught them snogging.

 

“Greene, I can explain,” Rose started. I just held up my hand. “Please just—”

 

“Nope,” I interrupted. “This is none of my business. I’m sure both of you are completely aware that I have enough things to worry about in my life. I don’t need to add your passionate love affair to the equation. I don’t want to talk about it or remember the images that are now permanently etched into my mind. I’m not going to talk about it if you’re not going to talk about it. Because frankly it’s none of my business.”

 

The two of them just stood there for a bit gaping at me. I would have walked away already if the two of them weren’t blocking my path to the dress shop. I just thought of something.

 

“I guess the sudden invite to the party makes sense now though,” I said. I gave both of them an unimpressed look. “Scorpius somehow told his parents about your relationship and they for some reason accepted it. That made them feel pressured to invite Rose’s family to the party. However, they both knew that Ron Weasley would never go to a party hosted by the Malfoy family unless Harry Potter was invited which is why the invitation was sent to both of them.”

 

“Wow…” Scorpius trailed off. He furrowed his eyebrows at me and seemed to tilt his head in confusion. “I guess the genius rumor isn’t a lie then.”

 

“I know, it’s quite shocking isn’t it,” Rose said. Is it really the time for both of them to be questioning my intelligence?

 

“If the two of you would kindly move aside, I have to go meet people for dress shopping.” 

 

Rose glanced down at her watch before looking up at Scorpius with a sad expression.

 

“She’s right,” Rose said. “I don’t want to be late meeting them. I’ll see you later.” 

 

She gave him a quick peck on the lips. He pushed her hair back in a gentle gesture before smiling down at her. I hate to say it, but they make a pretty good couple. So good that it’s a bit disgusting.

 

“I’ll be counting the seconds, Love.”

 

I take that back. They’re repulsively cute.

 

They finally moved to a point where I could leave. I took the opportunity without hesitation to get out of there. I really didn’t want to have to stick around the two of them for much longer. As luck would have it though Rose was right on my heels ready to talk. I don’t want to talk.

 

“Greene, you said you weren’t going to say anything. Thank you for that.”

 

She really shouldn’t thank me for that considering it’s more out of self-interest than for her. I do not want to be the one to have to watch Ron Weasley explode with anger about his beloved daughter dating the son of his enemy. I doubt that anyone would want to be the one to tell him that news. I’m simply going to choose to not be involved at all.

 

“It’s not wrong for me to love him right?” 

 

Oh god. She’s having a moment of guilt and she wants to talk about it.

 

“It is your life and it is your choice what you want to do with it,” I replied. It’s not like she’s from a pureblood family with strict rules. The Weasleys may have rules, but she won’t have to be that worried about serious repercussions. Besides if Scorpius’ family is okay with it then it’ll be fine.

 

“Do you think I should tell my dad or wait for him to figure it out?”

 

I stopped for a moment and turned to look at her. I kept my expression neutral.

 

“The only thing that could make your father more upset than you dating a Malfoy is if you told the Malfoys that you were dating and not him.”

 

“He is childish like that, so I suppose I should tell him when I get home,” she replied thoughtfully. Her whole posture had relaxed and she had a small smile on her face. “You’re kind of useful Greene. I see why Dom keeps you around.”

 

I’m not going to reply to that.

 

It took another few minutes before we reached the dress shop. The interior was very plain with white couches and beige walls. There were dressing rooms and mirrors as well. To make up for the lack of original décor, colorful dresses were lining the walls of the shop. 

 

Ginny was talking animatedly with someone in the center of the room. She looks like she’s having the best conversation in the world because she’s smiling that brightly. Hermione was sitting with Lily who looked giddy with excitement and Albus who looked like he would rather stick a wand up his own arse than be here. I’m sure he got stuck looking after Lily while everyone else did things before coming here.

 

“Carrie, Rose!” Ginny called out. We walked obediently towards her. “This is my Teammate’s sister Sarah. She owns this shop and will be helping us select everything for this upcoming event.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet the two of you. Why don’t you go have a look around and see if there’s anything you like?” the woman said.

 

The two of us split away from each other to go look at dresses. I had been worried about someone hovering over me the entire time, but it seemed like everyone was excited to be picking out a dress of their own, except for Albus. He was just glaring at nothing in particular.

 

My attention instantly went to a section with lavender style dresses. Something that I knew would complement me, but not to the point that I would be drawing attention to myself. That was my whole goal for New Year’s. I didn’t want to stand out, looking too good or too bad would cause that.

 

“Have you found something?” a voice said, startling me. I looked to see Ginny smiling at me. “Why don’t you go ahead and try it on?”

 

Well it looks like this is going to be a lot simpler than I thought.

 

After about an hour I was the only one who didn’t have a Ginny approved dress. She apparently didn’t like anything I was trying on and was pretty vocal about it. It’s not like she was saying I looked bad in dresses. She was saying almost the exact opposite. I guess she thought the dresses I wanted to wear didn’t do me enough justice.

 

I was on dress number eleven or twelve. To be honest, I’ve lost count by now. It was a simple beige evening gown that had a one shoulder strap that was beaded and ruching on the bodice before flowing down to the ground and stopping. It was simple practical and might have enough style to finally make her happy.

 

Ginny’s expression told a completely different story though. She tapped a finger to her mouth in a thoughtful way as she examined me.

 

“I ask this without meaning harm,” she started. “Do you have something against color?”

 

I blinked surprised at her. So her issue wasn’t about the dresses not being exciting enough, she just wanted something colorful. The only dresses I had tried on so far were neutral colors or pastels.

 

“The dresses you’re trying on would be fine for spring, but it’s winter and they just don’t match the season.”

 

Albus scoffed loudly and his mom batted him over the head without a second thought. He rubbed his head while Lily just giggled at him. 

 

“Why don’t you go back and I’ll pick out a dress for you?” she asked. “That is if you don’t mind of course.”

 

“It’s fine,” I replied. I’d probably agree to wear a rubbish bin over my head to get out of here at this point.

 

I walked back to the dressing room and began to change out of the dress when I overheard Albus talking in a serious voice.

 

“Mum, if you put her in that dress your eldest son is going to finally snap.”

 

That cannot be a good thing.

 

OOOOOOOOOO

 

Lily had wanted to turn getting ready into a fun thing to do with everyone, so naturally Rose and Hermione had come to the Potter’s house to get ready. The boys of the family had gone over to Ron and Hermione’s house to get ready in some sort of weird exchange. Lily had been absolutely ecstatic throughout the whole process. 

 

Her mother had done her makeup while her aunt spelled her hair laughing and joking during the whole thing. The whole situation would have been awkward for me if Rose wasn’t almost as unsociable as I was. Her mother seemed to be slightly upset with her too.

 

“I’m really happy you invited us over,” Hermione said. “It will give your brother a chance to cool down.”

 

“Oh did you tell him about Scorpius?” Lily asked. I’m not even going to try and think about why she knows about Rose and Scorpius being together.

 

“Yeah I told him that we were dating and he sort of went off his rocker,” Rose said with a sigh. “I think that he’ll act like it doesn’t bother him when we go to the party if Scorpius’ father does.”

 

“Ron will eventually get over it,” Ginny said, shrugging her shoulders. “He always does. You wouldn’t even believe how livid he was when he found out I was going to have James.”

 

“Please stop that story there,” Rose said. She clearly didn’t want to know about her family’s sex lives. Smart girl. I have a feeling that Fred could write an entire novel about his.

 

“Carrie, come here for a minute,” Ginny said, patting the chair in front of her. “I’m just going to do your hair for you. I know by now that you prefer ponytails, so I’ll do just that.”

 

I smiled thankfully at her. I had already done my makeup to the point where I was satisfied that it made me look nice, but I still looked like myself. It was weird having even this much control over how I looked going to a party. Granted Ginny had all but insisted that I wear a dress that I would never usually wear.

 

When she had finished and I looked at myself I felt odd. Looking into the mirror, it was clearly me. The hazel eyes the brown hair and slightly thin lips told me that. I seemed different though. The Carrie at the beginning of the year would have never worn a bold red dress or stood as confidently as I did now. I practically glowed. I’ve never once thought of myself as physically attractive. I had always been the less attractive Greene sister or the messy looking Hufflepuff. The extra one to any set of gorgeous women to put it bluntly. However, I looked good.

 

The dress Ginny had picked out was an off the shoulder red dress made entirely of lace. It was spelled, so that when the lights hit the dress flecks of gold can be seen woven throughout the dress giving it a magical feeling. The most shocking part of the dress was the open back that dipped low enough to be daring, but high enough to still be classy and appropriate for the party. Ginny had said that it was a dress that matched my personality whatever that meant. It had really been the overjoyed reaction of Lily when I tried it on that had gotten me to agree to wear it.

 

Ginny placed her hands carefully on my shoulders. The ponytail she had created was neat and not pulling back on my head. She had managed to make a braid go back in the ponytail to dress it up a bit. In all honesty, I looked better than I ever had before.

 

“We should all head downstairs,” Ginny said. “The boys should be here soon.”

 

We arrived downstairs just in time to see the guys entering in the house. Ginny and Hermione had instantly gone to fuss over their husbands in dress robes. Well, in Hermione’s case she was telling Ron to stop pouting. Lily had gone over to Hugo to talk and Rose to Albus for the same reason. 

 

That left me standing face to face with a surprised looking James Potter. It’s bit harder for him to avoid me at this point. He is supposed to be my date for the evening after all.

 

I actually think I can have bragging rights over this moment even if his mother did force him to take me. He was beyond handsome at the moment. James always had a neat appearance, but there was just something undeniably attractive about the way he had slicked back his hair in a more formal style. His dress robes fit him well enough to the point where he looked like he walked out of a magazine.

 

Glancing at his expression I honestly can’t tell if he’s nervous or if he’s going to be sick. At least he doesn’t look composed like usual.

 

“You look great,” he offered. He scratched the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. “Can you tell that I have no idea what to say?”

 

“I’d say that most people would be able to tell,” I replied. I gave him a small smile and he returned it with his own. “You look good too, Jimmy.”

 

With a pat to his shoulder I began to move past him.

 

“I told you not to…” James trailed off.

 

“James Sirius Potter, your mother taught you better than to stare,” Harry scolded.

 

I can just imagine the flush blooming across his face right now. Oh poor Jimmy.

 

OOOOOO

 

When we arrived at Malfoy Manor it’s safe to say that I was planning to keep my mouth shut. As per tradition the entire Malfoy family was in the entrance way to the party to greet incoming guests. I had decided to entirely ignore the subtle glares that Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley had been throwing at each other for a chance to glance around.

 

The ballroom already had a great number of purebloods filling it. That wasn’t unusual considering the Malfoys were the pureblood family. Almost everyone in Europe who considered themselves a pureblood showed up to this party. I can’t say I understand their fame or maybe I want to think better of people than the obvious answer. It’s quite possible that the reason they are so popular is that they served Voldemort and escaped punishment for it thanks to the generosity of Harry Potter. I hope that isn’t the reason though.

 

It was a beautiful ballroom though. It had the classic pillars and the large chandelier hanging in the center of it. There were floating candles around the room. Silver curtains lined the large windows that went from the floor to the ceiling on the far side of the room. The most beautiful thing by far was the table that had an assortment of food laid upon it in the most elegant fashion. However, there was a tacky ice sculpture obstructing my view of the beverage selection.

 

I felt a warm hand on the small of my back moving me forward. I glanced to see that it was James guiding me away from the entrance way along with the rest of his family.

 

“That was tense,” James muttered. I just shrugged my shoulders, still aware that his hand was on my bare back. “You weren’t paying attention at all were you?”

 

I gave him a lazy smile that he just scoffed at. I directed his attention to the table with food spread out on top of it and he seemed to get the message. He still hasn’t taken his hand off my back. People are starting to give us looks. I very casually moved his arm away from my back as we moved over to the table.

 

“If you continue to do that then people will assume that we’re engaged,” I told him. He furrowed his eyebrows at me. “The last thing either of us needs is engagement rumors floating around. It’d be a great way to piss off my parents even more though.”

 

“Speaking of your parents,” James said. I shot him a warning look. “Have you seen them around yet?”

 

“They’ll be here in about three minutes if they follow their usual pattern,” I replied. “My mother likes to show up at a very specific time. It’s the optimal time to be seen, but not look like she’s trying too hard.”

 

“The term for that is fashionably late,” James offered. I gave him a look and he shrugged his shoulders. “About a few nights ago…”

 

“Really, James?” I asked. I can’t believe him. “You can wait until later to talk about this when we’re not around almost a hundred and fifty people judging our every move. You made me wait days.”

 

“Sorry about that…” Oh you better be sorry about that. “There’s really only a hundred and fifty something purebloods?”

 

I sighed, doing my best not to roll my eyes. It would be extremely improper for me to do so at my partner for the night. I was still very aware of the people who were watching James and I. Actually, everyone was watching his family in general. They aren’t exactly the group of people that are expected to be at a pureblood party. They shouldn’t know proper pureblood etiquette or anything of the like. 

 

“James, only about four percent of the wizarding world can be considered pureblood,” I stated. “Only about fifty percent of those who can be considered pureblood identify as pureblood. In reality, only about one percent of the pureblood population is actually pureblood. Most of purebloods have some type of muggle in them, but refuse to admit it. Things like these parties happen so the population can increase. The majority of purebloods are in Europe, but not every pureblood in Europe attends every party.”

 

“If that’s the idea then eventually you’re all going to start inbreeding,” he scoffed.

 

“I’m not the one who made the rules,” I replied.

 

“You’re just the one who has to follow them.”

 

I can’t reply to that. I would have to follow them if my family decided to take me back, but if not I’m entirely free. I can’t exactly see the future, so I have no idea if I have to follow their rules.

 

At that moment I saw my family enter the room. My mother was dressed in an emerald ball gown with applique flowers toward the bottom of the dress. It was modest yet eye catching in the way that she always sought after. My father was on her arm looking stoic and acting almost as an accessory to her outfit.

 

My sister was next and she was wearing an almost over the top gown. It had a plunging neckline and was made out of see through material. However, it was covered with stones until mid-thigh that disappeared to reveal her legs before more gemstones were gathered at the bottom. I hate to admit it, but for some reason she doesn’t look trashy. Damn her.

 

The most surprising thing though was what was behind her.

 

“By Merlin,” I muttered. James instantly looked at what I was looking at which was my family. 

 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

 

“I’m fine it’s just that my brother has a date,” I said. James raised an eyebrow as if to ask if that was it. “You don’t understand he doesn’t just bring girls home. That would imply that he was planning on marrying them. I’ve got to talk to her.”

 

“That sounds like a horrible idea. Why don’t we go get some food instead?”

 

He tried to guide me to the food, but I was already breaking off towards the girl. This is probably my worst idea of the night. She had been left alone while my family had gone to do what they usually did at parties. My mother and father were going to greet people along with my sister while Derek was going to go get a drink preferably one with a high alcohol content. He might talk to Scorpius since the greeting period was over, but that would be about it.

 

As I approached her I noticed something. She was clearly the same woman that Derek had been talking about at Halloween. I don’t remember if he gave me a name, but I know that she’s Japanese. She also happens to be wearing an emerald colored dress. I’m surprised that my mother would let her do that.

 

“Excuse me,” I said, catching her attention. She turned toward me with a proud posture and I noticed that she was openly sneering at me. Okay… I haven’t even said anything bad yet.

 

“If you wanted to get Derek you’ll have to get over it, no matter how good the sex was.” Can’t say I was expecting her to say something like that. She’ll fit right into the Greene family though with that cold look in her eyes.

 

“No actually, I’m his younger sister Carolyn Greene,” I replied. I’m choosing to ignore her last comment. Just because I don’t want to know. 

 

“I doubt that,” she said, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow. “They only mentioned his older sister Raven.”

 

Well, not going to lie that stings a bit. I felt a lump sink to the pit of my stomach. I hope my face doesn’t show what I’m feeling. Her not hearing about my existence isn’t completely unexpected, but still. What type of family just forgets to mention their youngest daughter?

 

“I bet the old hag said to stop mentioning me…” I muttered. That seemed to catch her attention. She had obviously met with my grandmother if that comment resonated with her. By the curl of her lips I would say that she agrees with me.

 

“What did you do to get yourself kicked out of the family then?”

 

“I punched someone and broke their nose.” She let out a small bubble of laughter at that. She might be a bit of a bitch, but at least she seemed like she could be a decent person. Not that Derek’s a decent person, but still there’s a chance.

 

“Are you an idiot?” she asked. Actually I’m a genius, but I’m beginning to believe that they’re not that different. She glanced around before looking back at me. “On the off chance you are telling the truth, I’m Ruri.”

 

With that she quickly walked away. It would probably look bad if she was seen with me. Actually it would probably look bad if I was seen with anyone. Right now I look very different from the rest of my family courtesy of the red dress.

 

I should probably find a Wotter somewhere. The red hair sticks out enough, so I should find Ginny, Lily, or Rose easily.

 

“Excuse me.” I felt a shiver run down my spine at that voice. It was a voice that I was so close to forgetting entirely about, but the French lilt somehow made it stick in my mind. 

 

I turned around slowly to see Julien offering a hand to me, just as he had done at my family’s party. He was still handsome and he looked friendly enough. However, so had Trenton Myers and that turned out to be a disaster. I shouldn’t be surprised that he is at this party considering he did say he was going to them now.

 

“I’d like to ask you to dance.” A smirk was on his lips. I still couldn’t quite bring myself to take his hand. “You wouldn’t deny an old friend a dance would you Carrie?”

 

So he knows that it’s me. I was hoping that since I felt I looked different others would think I did too. Therefore, no one would recognize me. I very hesitantly took his hand, but kept my expression serious.

 

“I wasn’t aware that we were friends,” I replied, as he led me carefully to the dance floor.

 

He let out a warm chuckle at that. I forgot that for some reason he actually likes it when I make sassy comments or say intelligent things. Stupid old geezer.

 

“Maybe we should be friends now?” he said. He waited until the music started before placing his hand on my back. The cool touch sent shivers up my spine and he chuckled again. “Sorry, I was drinking something just moments ago.”

 

He’s such an arse. Yet unfortunately he’s a charming arse, sort of like James and his father. He’s also an incredibly great dancer. Seriously, whoever taught this guy how to dance should get an award for it.

 

“So tell me,” he started. He didn’t even miss a single beat of the music as he began conversation. “Which one of them is your boyfriend? The one blonde who looks like he wants to curse me or the brunette who looks ready to strangle me?”

 

At my confusion he turned me. I was able to catch a glimpse of James watching us intently with his arms crossed and his eyes completely focused on us. He looked a bit like a five year old pouting. Before Julien brought me back in I saw Brett standing with his parents with his eyebrows slightly furrowed as he watching us, looking for any type of mistake.

 

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” I answered honestly.

 

“Do those two know that?” his voice had a tone that could easily be mistaken for teasing, but after living with my brother for years I know he’s taunting me. Why is he taunting me though? “You know one of them is not a pureblood. I can just tell from the look of him.”

 

“As of right now neither am I,” I snapped. I hadn’t meant to, but this guy was getting on my nerves. I couldn’t even fake indifference at this point like I normally would at these parties. “I’ve been removed from my family.”

 

A pleased smile came across his face, but before I could ponder what it meant a familiar sound echoed through the ballroom.

 

A sound of a muggle gun.


	20. Never Relive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually going pretty smoothly considering she has the ability to make people randomly burst into tears with her harsh words. Maybe she’s getting nice in her old age.
> 
>  
> 
> “Please make sure my sorry excuse for a granddaughter actually does something good for the family name. If I find that our family’s reputation is tarnished any way there will be consequences.”
> 
>  
> 
> Well, thanks for ruining my day and Professor Longbottom's grandmother.

I tell myself that I’m a genius practically every day. It’s been a habit since I was about four when I realized that I saw things a lot differently than my family. If I was to make it a metaphor my family saw the big picture, but I saw the frame of the picture, the wall it was hung on, and the place where it was hanging. I don’t know why I have the ability to process things faster and make decisions quicker than most people. If I had to take a guess, I would say it’s because of the lack of interaction I had with any of my family members when I was younger, which left me to figure things out on my own.

 

Raven was my parents’ first child. In case there wasn’t a second child that was male she would be the heir to the family name. She was taught this from a young age and it shows when she interacts with people. She may lack intelligence, but she does have the basic manners required of an heir. When Derek came along he became the heir. My grandmother has always doted on him for his good looks and cunning nature. He is everything to my family. He will carry the family name as well as the purest of our blood. When I came along I was an extra.

 

I was often left alone when I was young. My mother didn’t want to look after me since she had Raven to take care of and train in proper pureblood etiquette. My father and grandmother split their time between Derek as much as they could, teaching him about our family history and what it really meant to be a part of the Greene family.

 

Tippers was really my only source of care. From what I understood, as soon as we got the house elves he took care of me. Despite the fact that Tippers was relatively young at the time for a house elf. They say that babies can remember their parents’ smiles and touches. I can’t at all. The earliest memory I have of my parents is when my father had to watch me for the first time. He put me on the floor of his study with Derek who was reading _The History of the Greene Family_. 

 

Well, he was supposed to be reading it, but somehow I managed to read it before him. From just being forced to listen and figure things out for myself I began to read and write a lot faster than most children. I first processed sounds which formed into letters which created words, those words could be pieced in together to create a sentence. It somehow became a mental equation that I did every time I heard something. I had to go through that process very quickly in order to give a response in a normal amount of time. When I was finally taught how to read properly the process didn’t make sense to me. It was too easy. I didn’t really talk much and that concerned my tutor when she first arrived. I just never had a reason to talk since my parents or siblings didn’t interact with me until I was about seven. 

 

I mentioned all of this, so that it might be possible to understand just why I might have been able to process the events around me at such a great speed. My mind broke things down before building them into new things. Since forming words and sentences was an equation for me arithmetic was no problem when it came around. Since I had to memorize those words to form sentences that I hadn’t heard before, I was able to memorize everything quickly. Everything I learned just kept building up to the point where it was natural for my mind to look at all possibilities quickly.

 

I knew the sound of the muggle gun from the videos shown in class based off of the literature that muggles wrote. From that I knew that the bullet would travel in a straight line towards its target just like in the videos.

 

When you’re at a party of purebloods everyone has people that want them dead. Of course, the people that want purebloods dead are mostly other purebloods, but somehow when people act like pompous arses it creates enemies. If someone was going to intrude on one of these parties and try to shoot a pureblood it wouldn’t be personal. The person would have to be capable of rational thought at the moment this happened. They would have needed to plan this out, considering it was a very risky thing to attempt. If they would have used a wand it would be personal. A gun sends a message. It sends a message about someone and their muggle origin. They believe that purebloods either think themselves superior or they believe that purebloods are inferior to them. 

 

There is no better target than the one that escaped punishment for his actions that endangered the lives of countless muggle born wizards. Really he’s the only one that would make sense to shoot at.

 

Quicker than most would react, I located Draco Malfoy by the drinks, taking out my wand. No doubt ready to down something to take the edge of this party off. I pushed Julien out of the way and shot at Draco Malfoy.

 

In the fraction of a second I had propelled him a good four meters as the bullet crashed into the tacky ice sculpture, shattering it completely.

 

The reactions of those around the room varied. A few, noticeably my sister, were screaming and panicking. Others like the entire Wotter clan had drawn their wands ready to catch the culprit. A few like Draco’s wife were frozen in shock. 

 

Then there was me who was rushing to Draco Malfoy because I had just propelled purebloods society’s favorite person about four meters through the air. It hadn’t been very gentle and he was sure to be a bit angry to say the least, but at least he would be alive.

 

“Are you all right Mr. Malfoy?” I asked. He looked up at me and his face was somewhere between a sneer and confusion. It was no doubt that he didn’t recognize me and if he did it was as the girl who came with Harry Potter’s family and not as Carolyn Greene. 

 

“Did you just save my life?” he asked. Well, yes I did, but I doubt that bragging about it will help his ego. I glanced down at his wrist and noticed the odd angle that it was at.

 

“Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy,” I said. I grabbed his wrist and examined it. If anything it was minor sprain or a cracked bone at the most. I took out my wand to fix it. “Episkey.”

 

His face showed a moment of pain before his wrist was fixed and he looked at me with slight bafflement.

 

“Draco!” Astoria Malfoy shouted. She had finally made her appearance and a look of concern was on her face as she stared down at him. “Are you all right?”

 

“I’m fine,” he stated. He got up from the ground and I did the same. He looked at me. “Do you mind if we talk for a minute?”

 

“No sir.” I saw him make eye contact with someone across the room before gesturing for me to follow him.

 

“Astoria, can you make sure all the guests are okay and keep the party going. Also get the press to calm down. I doubt we can get them to hold the story, but it would be nice if they didn’t start harassing guests for their side of the story.” A look of distaste came across his face. “The last thing I need is added resentment from the entire pureblood community.”

 

You and me both Draco Malfoy. I began to follow him back and before I knew it Harry Potter had joined the two of us. By the time we got to a small room with a few sofas and chairs and shut the door Draco Malfoy was livid.

 

“Bloody hell Potter! Can’t you do anything right?” Draco Malfoy shouted. “You were here to prevent all of this and you couldn’t even do that!”

 

So that was why Harry Potter was actually invited to this event. That makes a bit more sense than the whole relationship between Scorpius and Rose. Since Ron isn’t back here though I can only assume that he was actually invited because of his daughter.

 

“You’re Head of the Auror Department and yet the student from Hogwarts was the one that just saved my life,” Draco exclaimed. He really needs to calm down. He’s acting like a bloody child. “What’s your name?”

 

“Carolyn,” I responded shortly. He seemed to be waiting for my last name, but at the moment I don’t really have one. 

 

“I’m sure we’re going to have to call Longbottom about this,” Draco said, scratching the back of his head. “This is his jurisdiction correct?”

 

“Yes, it is,” Harry said, nodding his head. He gave me an apologetic smile.

 

“So you knew that this attack was a possibility?” I asked suddenly.

 

“I don’t see how any of that is your business,” Draco snapped.

 

“There was a note, but it was possible that it was a joke,” Harry chose to disclose. He was watching me carefully to see what I’d say next.

 

“Did it threaten him to cancel the party?” I asked. Harry nodded his head in response. “You aren’t looking for a person. You’re looking for a group.”

 

“Why do you say that?” Harry asked. He crossed his arms with a thoughtful expression on his face. He seemed to be interested in what I had to say.

 

“It’s too much of a coincidence for this to only happen at this party. The group wanted to send out a message to the pureblood community by forcing Mr. Malfoy to cancel the party. They waited until the most prominent party happened, ignoring all the other parties before. When he didn’t cancel the party they had to have a backup plan. They have been meticulously planning this for a long time. They want to end pureblood society or at least incite fear into it.”

 

“Anything else?” Draco scoffed. Harry shot him a look. “What? Are you actually taking her seriously?”

 

“She did just save your life,” Harry replied. “Maybe you should listen to her. It’s possible that she’s the most brilliant student to come from Hogwarts in the past decade. She also happens to be a genius. But is there anything else?”

 

“The gun shot,” I said. “The person has to be muggle born to shoot a gun with that type of accuracy and if they’re not muggle born then they have to be tied to muggle borns or muggles in some way. They also had time to practice, so maybe that may help. We can also assume that something went wrong.”

 

“Why do you say that?” Draco asked.

 

“The letter you received probably started talking about the New Year and with it the tragedy that would begin. It was barely ten when the gun was shot. Their diversion went wrong or the person was afraid of being discovered. They decided to move the plan along quicker because of something like that. There’s also no way one person could get through security unnoticed though without someone to help them get inside. That’s about all I can say about it though.”

 

“How did you know about the midnight thing?” Draco asked. His eyes were looking at me almost as if he was accusing me of starting this whole event.

 

“It would be the only logical time to carry out such an event to send a message.”

 

“I won’t tell you thank you, my pride doesn’t allow it.” He gave me a look that said all I needed. His family and title wouldn’t allow it. “I will say that I’m happy to be alive.”

 

Before I could respond to him the door slammed open and I was swept up in an unexpected embrace.

 

“My dear Carolyn,” the voice said. Bloody hell it’s my mother or at least something that looks like her. “I’m so glad that you’re all right.”

 

I glanced over her shoulder to see Harry looking just as confused as I was about the scene. I think he had figured out by my interactions with people I wasn’t really used to unnecessary coddling or physical interaction in general. He probably didn’t think that my mother would run into a room and hug me. Why would he? My mother had never hugged me before, but now here she was… hugging me. For some reason I’m disturbed.

 

“Mrs. Greene is she your daughter?” Draco asked. “I thought you only had one and she was quite a bit older than my son.”

 

Not even surprised that I was never mentioned to him. I doubt anyone knew who I was at this point. Bloody hell my brother’s girlfriend didn’t remember I existed. Pretty sure she picked out my Halloween costume, but she didn’t care enough to remember that. 

 

“Yes, she’s my youngest,” my mother replied. She pulled away from me with a smile. It looked as if she was happy and her eyes were directed at me. However, I know that she wasn’t happy because I was safe. She was happy for a very different reason.

 

“Your daughter is brilliant,” Draco said simply. That was the closest thing I was ever going to get to a thank you from him.

 

“Yes she is,” my mother agreed. She patted my head like I was some type of animal. 

 

“We should try to get her out before the press reacts to her,” Harry jumped in. He seemed to find the whole situation just as odd as I did. “We can leave right now if you want.”

 

“I mean we have to collect the rest of our family in the ballroom before the two of us can leave,” my mother cut in. 

 

I take it that means I’m going home to the Greene Prison again.

 

“I can notify your family if you want to leave now,” Harry said. He’s a smart man. I’m pretty sure that he has figured out exactly what I already have.

 

“That is quite unnecessary.” My mother gave him a look as if to scrutinize his entire existence. “Carolyn, we should leave now.”

 

I made brief eye contact with Harry, trying to communicate that it was all right. He actually looked a bit insulted by my mother’s actions. I can’t say that I expected her sudden arrival, but it’s better to see what she wants with me, even if it means leaving with her. It’s better to know than to let her slither around me trying to accomplish something.

 

My mother said a formal goodbye to Draco Malfoy before pushing me out the door into the corridor. I could see James and Ginny rushing towards me. James was noticeably more distressed than his mother, but he seemed to be uninjured which is a relief. He just looks like James with adrenalin and his hair is now slightly messed up. Actually his hair is kind of sexy like that.

 

I felt myself stiffen in shock as he ran up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. He seemed to check to see if I had any injuries by turning me around in a quick circle. I could feel my mother’s eyes on us as I placed a hand reassuringly on his arm. I looked up into his hazel eyes and offered him a small smile. 

 

“I’m fine James,” I said. I tried to make the nerves in my voice go away, but the nerves weren’t from the fact that someone had shot a gun earlier. It was the unnerving look that my mother was giving the two of us that James seemed to be oblivious to. Her eyes seemed to be boring into the depths of my soul. I could feel her disapproval. This was just moments after having received praise and acceptance from her for the first time in my life. It felt as if I was struggling to keep up with her.

 

“Thank Merlin.” He let out a sigh before a look I was much more familiar with came into his eyes. Oh no. He’s about to lecture me. “How could you just jump in and do something so dangerous? Do you even think about yourself? What if that person had decided to shoot at him again? You could have been killed.”

 

“Jimmy, it seems after all this time that you still have no faith in me,” I joked. That seem to frustrate him a bit, but he also seem placated by the fact that I could still make jokes. 

 

“Carolyn, it’s time that we go home,” my mother cut in. If looks could kill James would have been brutally murdered and buried in a ditch in the country side where no one could find him by now.

 

“I hate to inform you Mrs. Greene, but Carolyn has all of her belongings back at our home right now,” Ginny said. “It might be best to at least let her get her belongings from our home before going with you.”

 

I appreciate the thought, but that is not going to work Ginny. My mother hates to be told no. Also she is now glaring with a passion at me. I’m sure that she is quite shocked that I showed up to this party. She’s probably more shocked that I showed up with the Potters. She expected that I would stay at Hogwarts all by myself until the next term started. I would have, but fortunately for me, Dom is my best friend and convinced me otherwise with the help of Ginny Potter.

 

“I’m sure you’re smart enough to figure out how to send it over to our manor.” My mother had a sneer on her face as she spoke to Ginny. It was unbelievably rude, but Ginny wasn’t a part of the pureblood community, so my mother didn’t particularly care. 

 

Ginny gave me a look, asking if I was all right with this and I just nodded my head in response.

 

“All right we’ll send her things over,” Ginny said. It was quite clear by her stern look that she wasn’t happy about it. Her look seemed to intensify as my mother started directing me back to the ballroom. 

 

I tossed a quick glance at James over my shoulder. His brow was furrowed as he watched me leave. I’m sure that he has a lot to tell me, but is unable to right now because of the circumstances. We’ll be back at Hogwarts in a few days, so we should get some time to talk. And maybe snog. I would like to do that again as soon as possible.

 

The second I walked into the ballroom my eyes were blinded by flashes and people were shouting out in front of me. I had to squint to be able to make everything out.

 

“Head up, don’t squint,” my mother ordered. Like I had been taught to I immediately followed her directions. “Carolyn isn’t available for any questions at the moment. The whole situation has been very stressful. If you want more information you can contact the Greene family about this matter.”

 

Before I knew it I was with my entire family, plus Derek’s slightly interesting date. I caught just a glance of the Potter family. They seemed to be forcing small smiles as they watched me leave. Lily looked a bit confused as she said something to Albus who scowled.

 

I would see them all soon, so I shouldn’t feel guilty about leaving them like this. However, I can feel a twisting in my stomach as I leave them. It’s almost like I’m nervous to leave them. I’m sure I’ll speak to them again in just a few days.

 

OOOOOO

 

It was two days since the rest of the students had returned to Hogwarts, but I had been advised to stay at home until I met with a representative who dealt with pressing issues Hogwarts students face. The position had been created after the murder of a student during my sister’s seventh year at Hogwarts.

 

The event had thrown the whole ministry into chaos as they tried to decide what to do about the situation. The press only escalated the stress and the ministry had no representative from Hogwarts to explain the situation, which resulted in another position that was filled by the former headmistress. The two positions were created, so that if a situation where a Hogwarts student and the school itself could be under scrutiny than there would be someone able to help them through it. The goal was to protect Hogwarts and its students’ reputations.

 

Recently Neville Longbottom had been dealing more so with students who became professional quidditch players more than problem students. Although there were a few over the years who had committed crimes that were noticed. He had been required to speak to the press about these students and the events that took place. Then he would spout off some bullocks to appease the general public. Nothing was quite as major as what happened in my sister’s seventh year.

 

My situation was probably the most excitement this guy had received in a while. Although I hadn’t exactly done anything bad, I had done something seen as heroic and because of that my family was getting calls for interviews. My mother was just eating up the attention, but I was told not to accept anything until I had met with Neville Longbottom. I’m sure my mother is absolutely dying on the inside considering it’s been three days and he has yet to show up at the mansion, meaning I can’t go to any major events.

 

Dom and the others had owled me and I had responded immediately. I told them that I was fine and I would have been dying of boredom if the Potters hadn’t sent my stuff to me quickly. I now spend most of the day lounging in an empty sitting room in the main wing with the pillow Lily gave me and reading the novels that Aiden gave me. I was actually quite surprised at how good the novels were. It was a trilogy about a female muggle born healer who rescued a pureblood during the first war. The romance in it was actually tasteful. I can also see the series heading toward a tragic ending. Since I paced myself I should be done with the trilogy some time tonight.

 

“Ms. Greene,” Tippers said. I looked to the doorway to see the house elf. “A Mr. Longbottom has arrived to speak to you, but your mother is still out and your father is at work…”

 

If I belonged to any other family, that wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Maybe I would tell him to come back another time or we would just stay in the well-lit entrance way and talk. However, this family is horrible and has horrible rules. Since no one else is available at the moment, assuming that my brother is shagging his girlfriend again, responsibility goes to the eldest member of the household. Which just so happens to be my geezer of a grandmother.

 

“Thank you Tippers,” I replied. I marked my place in my book before setting it down on the table. “Please notify my grandmother that I will be there in a minute.”

 

With a small nod Tippers was off to find my grandmother and I was off to the front entrance to greet Neville Longbottom. 

 

When I got to the entrance way he was glancing around a look of mild surprise on his face. He was tall and had slightly awkward mannerisms, basically everything one would expect from him. If they had learned about him through a text book and by what others had told them. I feel a bit bad that he’s going to have to go through this.

 

“Hello, Professor Longbottom.”

 

He seemed slightly startled by my sudden appearance, but quickly caught himself. A friendly smile came across his face.

 

“I take it that you must be Carolyn Greene. It’s nice to meet you.” He stuck out his hand and I gave it a brisk shake.

 

“If you’ll follow me.” Without hesitation he began to follow me to the west wing of the manor and unknowingly to the geezer. I should probably warn him. It would be cruel of me not to. “I hope you don’t mind, but we just have to let my grandmother know that you’ve arrived.”

 

“It’s no bother at all,” he replied. “It would actually be better if an adult was present to talk about your situation.”

 

“She won’t be talking about anything with us.” I glanced behind me to see that he had a questioning look on his face. “You’ll know what I mean in a moment.”

 

The moment we entered the west hall, my grandmother was waiting at the entrance. She hadn’t changed since the last time I saw her which would be some time in August since she chose not to attend the family party. Her once shiny black hair was now a shocking silver and her face was wrinkled and stern. She was not the grandmother that offered cookies to children. She looked more like one who would offer poison apples. She had the family trait of blue eyes, but they had turned almost ghostly over the years as she aged. She wore all black and stood straight as she eyed Neville up. I have a feeling that like me he is experiencing a sudden chill run down his spine at the expression on her face. 

 

“Carolyn, is this that Hogwarts representative.” It was not a question. It was an order meant to be answered.

 

“Yes, grandmother. This is Neville Longbottom.” 

 

She gave a swift nod of her head at him. This is actually going pretty smoothly considering she has the ability to make people randomly burst into tears with her harsh words. Maybe she’s getting nice in her old age.

 

“Please make sure my sorry excuse for a granddaughter actually does something good for the family name. If I find that our family’s reputation is tarnished any way there will be consequences.”

 

Well, thanks for ruining my day and Professor Longbottom’s grandmother. I don’t know why I’m surprised. I usually feel shocked at whatever my grandmother says, but then some how shame creeps up on me. I can never tell why I feel so ashamed when I’m around her. She speaks of no one else in our family the way she speaks about me. What have I done to make her so embarrassed to be associated with me?

 

Professor Longbottom seemed shocked to say the least. He had frozen in place at her words. I tried to remain as indifferent as ever.

 

‘I’m… I’ll… sure,” Professor Longbottom agreed. He seemed to be at a loss of words. My grandmother just gave him a look that said she didn’t believe him. 

 

“Then don’t mess up.” With that my grandmother left and I let out a sigh.

 

“If you’ll follow me to the south wing we can start our meeting,” I said, drawing his attention away from the spot my grandmother had been.

 

The two of us continued in silence. This silence was not comfortable at all. It was bloody awkward. I knew the situation with my grandmother was weighing in on his mind and he wanted to ask me about it, but he somehow couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not that I blame him for that. He probably doesn’t know if I’ll be angry at him for bringing it up or I could break down in tears. I’m not quite sure how I would react either. Maybe it’s smart that he doesn’t ask.

 

We arrived at a small sitting room just inside the south wing. It had two plush sofas and matching chairs. Bookshelves lined the walls except for one window that allowed sunlight to shine throughout the room. As soon as the two of us took a seat Tippers appeared in the doorway carrying a tray with tea and snacks. I suspect that Tippers was trailing just far enough behind us to keep a watch on me to make sure I would be okay.

 

“Tippers brought tea and snacks for Ms. Greene and Mr. Longbottom,” he exclaimed. A goofy little smile was attached to his face as he walked over and placed them on the table. “Would you like sugar Mr. Longbottom?”

 

“Just a little,” he replied with a small smile of his own. It seemed like Tippers had done a great job of diffusing tension. I have no idea how he manages to do it almost every time something happens, but he does. 

 

He poured the tea and offered it to Neville before handing me a cup prepared just the way I like it.

 

“Does Ms. Greene require anything else?” he asked. 

 

“No that will be all,” I said. I let a warm smile or at least my attempt of one come across my face. “I’ll call for you if I need you. Thank you very much, Tippers.”

 

“Tippers is always happy to help Ms. Greene.” I let a smile come across my face. It had taken almost seventeen years to get him to say help instead of serve. It’s nice to hear it. With that Tippers left the room, leaving Professor Longbottom and I to talk.

 

“So was there any news about the shooter from the party that I should know about?” I asked.

 

“Well we have yet to discover who the shooter is, but Harry Potter believes that we may be looking at an organized group of people,” Professor Longbottom answered. “He also thinks we’re looking at relatively young suspects. Maybe even as young as Hogwarts age…”

 

I looked at him as he trailed off. His eyes were carefully directed toward mine, watching for my reaction. He seemed to be trying to figure out if I was frightened about the possibility of a person behind this being at Hogwarts.

 

“Are you afraid it may be dangerous if I return to Hogwarts?”

 

“We can’t be certain of that. Hogwarts is a very secure place to be if any major incident would occur, but if the person involved is a student then it could be dangerous. We have also had two threatening letters sent since the time of the shooting. One was sent to Draco Malfoy and one was sent to Harry. Draco’s warned him to stop participating in events. Harry’s, however, said that if he was really the boy who lived who fought hard for muggle born wizards then he wouldn’t get Aurors involved.”

 

“Ah, so a young group of people who are angry at the pureblood community.” He gave me an odd look. I admit that my tone was rather carefree for the magnitude of the situation, but seriously it’s about bloody time that someone got angry at purebloods. They orchestrated some of the most devastating wars in the history of wizards. “It’s only logical considering that now would be about the time that people who lost parents and family members in the second war have grown up enough to know that it wasn’t right. The pureblood community was heavily the reason for it and although people may not have fought in the battles they weren’t as effected by loses as the other side and may still have had a hand in it. It isn’t unlikely that some members of the community lent their financial support, but didn’t join in the war in case things went poorly.”

 

The look he gave me now was one of confusion. He seemed to be surprised that I would dare to simplify with the attackers given my status, especially after meeting my grandmother. If someone met my family before they met me or talked to me they would assume that I was raised strictly by pureblood traditions. The thing is, I was raised more by a house elf rather than my family, so those traditions never quite solidified in my brain.

 

“That is a fair point…” He watched me carefully before he continued. “As of right now we believe that you are secure and able to return to Hogwarts. The main issue is with the different places that would like interview you on the subject. You’re currently the most interesting thing until the lineup for professional quidditch teams comes out.”

 

“Tell me, what’s in it for me if I do these interviews?”

 

“A few of them have offered to pay you for it, but that’s about it. We actually would recommend that you don’t do them. It may cause them to want to lash out against you which could increase the potential danger of the whole situation.”

 

“Wouldn’t it be better if I just brought this whole thing out into the open? To be honest I’m a rather lazy person, but I also hate it when people can’t go about things in the proper way. It would be easier if this whole thing would just end.”

 

“Wait, are you agreeing to be bait for an operation?”

 

“No I’m agreeing to do interviews. Besides, believe me when I say that I can defend myself. There are numerous people they would be better off attacking than me. If any of them are Hogwarts students they know that.”

 

“Okay… I’m assuming you want to be paid for these interviews?”

 

“I may be a Hufflepuff, but that doesn’t make me nice.” I shrugged my shoulders. “Anyway, that night isn’t something I want to relive. If I’m going to have to relive it, I might as well get paid for it. Just don’t tell my parents. They’ll want to think I’m doing it for status.”

 

OOOOOOOO

 

I arrived back at Hogwarts around seven thirty at night. After Professor Longbottom had left my mother had returned and I informed her that I would be doing a few interviews on the weekend for a while with special permission from Professor Longbottom. The catch was that I had to check in with the headmaster each time I left and came back from an interview.

 

She was just ecstatic that I was doing interviews. I didn’t really matter what other conditions were attached to them. 

 

When I arrived to the Hufflepuff common room I felt like I was hit with a bludger, but it was just Dom practically tackling me with a hug.

 

“I thought they were never going to let you see the light of day!” she exclaimed. I glanced around to see that the Hufflepuff quidditch team was gathered on one of the sofas. I also noticed that Dom’s exclamation had drawn the attention of most of the people in the common room.

 

“I sent you a letter saying that I was okay after the party,” I said. My expression had morphed into my usual one of indifference. It felt nice not to have to pretend that I have resting bitch face like the rest of my family. “You even wrote me back.”

 

“I was worried about your parents holding you prisoner,” she explained as she pulled away. “It doesn’t look like they did anything to cause you physical harm. They probably just tormented you mentally.”

 

“Dom, thanks for reminding me why we’re friends.” I gave her a pat on the back before beginning to walk over to the everyone else. 

 

“You know you look different,” Dom commented, following behind me.

 

“I look the same as always.”

 

“I think she was trying to tell you that for some reason you look more fit than usual, Greene,” Cayden commented. “Good to see you alive and well.”

 

“Thanks,” I scoffed. “If you must know I did brush my hair today before putting it back in a ponytail.”

 

“It’s definitely a good different,” Jade said with a smile. “Welcome back, our fearless coach.”

 

I can only imagine the jokes this team is going to make on a regular basis now. My life could be a lot worse. I could be named Harry Porter.

 

“Yeah, I’m just stopping by to say I’m back.” They looked up at me. “I’ve got something to do.”

 

“All right, just be back before curfew,” Aiden said. A smile was on his face as I turned to leave.

 

“Five galleons says the thing to do is a person,” Gabby said. I’m just going to ignore that.

 

“Five galleons says it’s not,” Pete stated. “She’s going to go eat something.”

 

Not sure if I feel insulted by that or if I should just let it go.


	21. I'm Not Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing?” I asked. My voice was slightly strained from the weight of his body pressed to mine.
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m hugging you horizontally because we both know that you’re too lazy to get up and actually hug me.”
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so that’s true, but still.

“Hey James.”

 

“Carrie?” I had clearly startled him. He had practically jumped in the air when I had addressed him. “How the bloody hell did you get in here?”

 

I guess that’s a valid question, considering this is the Gryffindor common room and Dom hadn’t brought me here. I guess he had a reason to be surprised, but details.

 

“I seduced a fourth year.” For a moment I got to enjoy the scandalized look that came across his face before he seemed to snap out of it.

 

“Are you serious?” James asked.

 

“No, dude you’re Sirius,” Josh cut in. “Sup Carrie!” Graciously ignoring the joke that should have died in second year, I gave him a head nod which he returned. Josh is a fairly simple creature. It makes me wonder how he’s good friends with James because no one understands what James is thinking.

 

I also noticed his cousin Molly and two other blokes. I’m guessing they might be the ones he shares a room with. One looks a bit familiar though. I might have him in one of my classes… maybe. He does have one of those faces though where he could be anyone and everyone.

 

“I heard you saved Draco Malfoy,” Molly said. “That’s actually kind of cool. Tell me how does it feel to be hero?” 

 

“Honestly I feel normal,” I answered. I gave James a prying look and he nodded his head. 

 

“Okay fine.” He got up from the floor and shut the book he had been studying from. “I’ll be back in a few guys. I’m heading up to our room to talk to her.”

 

“Did you hear him say he’s going to snog her?” Josh asked. He turned his head towards Molly with a grin on his face that she returned instantly.

 

“I do believe that is what I heard,” she answered. Okay those two should never be left alone together. I wouldn’t mind snogging James for a bit though.

 

“That is not what I said!” James said quickly. He had a small blush creeping across his cheeks when he turned to leave. Before I had too much time to dwell on it he had grabbed my wrist to drag me up the stairs to his dorm.

 

When we got up to the dorm I found that the curtains that had surrounded the beds the last time I had been up here were drawn back, revealing the other three beds. I also noticed that there was only one area that was absolutely spotless and unsurprisingly that area belonged to James.

 

“Go ahead and take a seat somewhere.” He gestured widely to the entire room. He seemed slightly nervous about having me up here. If I had to guess, he was reliving having to take me here when he thought I was drunk. I also flirted with him constantly. Oh the wonderful memories. 

 

I took a seat on his bed which was the closest to the door and crossed my legs just waiting for him to do something. James had definitely moved past the nervous phase and onto the distressed phase. He was pacing from left to right in front of me with his hand scrubbing the back of his neck. It’s an oddly attractive quality, but something I usually only see when he’s about to lecture me.

 

“How much do you know?” I asked him. He stopped and an adorably confused expression came across his face. His eyes brows had furrowed and his hazel eyes narrowed all while his head was tilted slightly to the side. James Potter why are you so infuriatingly attractive? Seriously James just makes my life a little more complicated and he doesn’t even realize it.

 

“Excuse me?” he asked. He’s just completely stunned that I don’t want to ask about our kiss over break. Especially about how his lips were warm and soft… Whoa I’m getting off topic there.

 

“As Head Boy, how much has Headmaster Flitwick told you about what’s happening at Hogwarts?” I asked. 

 

“I guess enough to know that people in Hogwarts may have been involved in or at least know information about what happened at the Malfoy’s New Year’s party. Why?”

 

“Can you think of anyone who could have done something like that?”

 

“No, I can’t actually,” he said, after a moment of thought. He seemed to still be contemplating it after he answered.

 

“Neither can I and that’s what worries me.” I saw him give me a concerned look as he walked and then sat down next to me. He was close enough that I was aware of his body heat, but not so close that we were touching. I have no idea why, but it’s strangely comforting.

 

“Anyone who would try and attack you would have to be rather daft. I have Defense Against the Dark Arts with you and I know for a fact that if you wanted to you could send most of the class flying across the room.”

 

That’s probably true, but if I did that then people might get angry. When people get angry things start to get personal, and before I know it someone is trying to seek revenge against me. So basically, I just sit there and use counter-spells and dodge. It’s pretty great actually.

 

“I’m not so much as worried for myself as much as other purebloods. Since the group didn’t get to Draco Malfoy they could suddenly decide to go for Scorpius. Things could get messy.”

 

“My dad seems to be a bit worried about that as well.” His voice was calm, but I could feel how tense he felt. When we’re this close to each other it seems we can understand how each other is feeling. Well, we understand each other more so than usual maybe not completely. “He said that when You-know-who returned it felt like something was lurking in the dark and then suddenly a war was happening and no one knew how to stop it. Then he and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron started trying to put a stop to it.”

 

“Yeah these things tend to have a slow build,” I agreed. “Makes you wonder how long this group has been planning this. If it was a simple plan your father would have caught them by now.”

 

“You’re probably right…” He trailed off and I felt him turn to look at me. I humored him and turned to look at him. Bad choice. 

 

I had just thrown myself head first into a pit of hazel and emotions. I can’t even begin to imagine what he was thinking. I could see his confusion, his hope, his worry just by looking at his eyes. How had I never noticed how expressive they were?

 

“I thought you wanted to talk about something else though,” he said. That’s a passive aggressive way of saying that he wants me to ask about the kiss. At least I think that’s what he’s saying. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” I challenged.

 

“I have a feeling we should before one of us decides it’s best if we don’t…”

 

Let the awkward silence begin. It’s difficult to just talk to him about this. Sure we could just snog. I wouldn’t mind that at all actually. I can’t help feeling that it would turn James into a Brett though. Having one of Brett is good enough. Damn I need to do something about that still. I haven’t figured out a way to get him to stop wanting to be involved with me. I may be a lot of things, but I don’t think I could ever date two men at once. It’s too much work.

 

“Carrie, I actually really like you.”

 

Oh, Merlin. This is going to be bad.

 

“I mean I have no idea why. You’re lazy and indifferent to a lot of things. Not to mention you’re constantly making fun of me and getting into trouble.” He stopped. Why did he stop?

 

“This is the part where you list my good qualities.”

 

“I guess you’re pretty smart.” 

 

You guess? Wow you’re such a charmer James Potter.

 

“Thank you for that lovely string of compliments.” I heard him give a grunt in response to that. “I like you too, but only because you smell nice.”

 

“Really, Carrie? That’s it?” I gave him a little half smile.

 

“Yep.” Okay now I just have to remember to erase my emotions and I can be done with this. “I can’t actually act on it though.”

 

Definitely didn’t erase my emotions though. I could hear the slight pain that had dripped from my voice as I said that. The crack in my voice certainly didn’t go unnoticed by James. It also felt like I was now breathing heavier and like my body was caving in on itself. It felt like my body was trying to tall me that it wanted to stay with James or was it my heart?

 

“What?” His voice was equally confused and upset. His eyebrows had once again furrowed and his hands were clenched into fists.

 

“James I’ve been accepted into my family again… They expect me to marry a pureblood they approve of.”

 

“Bloody hell you’re only seventeen. They can’t expect you to do that.”

 

“Yeah, James I’m seventeen. There is so much that I want to do with my life. To get to that point in my life I need their help in funding my training as a healer. I do like you, but I can’t just give up on what I’ve wanted since I was a little girl for you.”

 

“I think I understand. I couldn’t give up quidditch for you.” Okay so it hurts a bit when he says it, but I mean I just told him basically the same thing. I just have to stay strong. “I do have to ask though if you’re okay going back to your family. I don’t know the whole story, but you were kicked out of your house. It doesn’t take a genius to see they aren’t treating you right.”

He lifted his hand and tucked back a strand of my hair in a caring gesture. One that just made it that much harder to say no to him. He wasn’t even really trying to convince me to be with him. James just wanted to make me feel better. For some reason it just hurts.

 

“I’m fine with it. I won’t say I’m happy to be back with them, but I do feel comfortable being with them. I don’t think they’re to blame for everything that’s wrong in my life.”

 

“We can agree to disagree then.” I raised my eyebrow at him. I guess that means that he dislikes my family. Not surprised. Most people don’t like my family. Also he seems to have his lecturing tone back. “I have to know though. Would you have gone out with me if your family hadn’t accepted you back in?”

 

“Yeah probably.” He blinked at my rather blunt answer. To be honest the words had sort of just tumbled out of my mouth. I didn’t really think before speaking, which is something I normally do. James Potter just seems to make me slightly different. “There’s a chance that our circumstances may change in the long run as well. I could be removed from the family years from now and we would have a chance. However, I can’t ask you to wait for me. Just like I can’t change the events of the past that led us to this conversation.”

 

“Why did you have to be so bloody smart? If you were my usual type you would have thrown all your ambitions away to be with me.”

 

“You’re brilliant James Potter, but not that brilliant.”

 

He grinned at me. It was the same one that I had come to love seeing light up his entire face. When James looks happy he looks really happy. I just want to smile along with him, even though I wouldn’t call this a happy moment. I still smiled though.

 

“Has anyone ever told you that when you smile you look daft?”

 

Stupid James Potter, killing the moment is his specialty.

 

OOOOOOO

 

I let out a sigh as I entered into my secret room. It felt like I hadn’t been in here forever. Everything had remained untouched and the sofa was calling my name. In all honesty I could probably go back to my dorm and sleep. I just need some alone time for once. 

 

I walked over to the sofa before practically falling onto it and sprawling out my limbs. It’s just as comfortable and as spacious as I remember. I can just close my eyes and relax. I know I’ve checked to see if there is anything magical in this room and each time I find there is nothing magical about it. However, I just have this feeling that this sofa has been spelled to be comfortable.

 

“You’re back.”

 

Oh shite that’s right. I still have to deal with Brett. Maybe if I just close my eyes he’ll disappear.

 

I let out a slight grunt of pain when I felt a large weight drop onto me. Ow! What the bloody hell? It would be cute if he was five, but he’s not. He’s an extremely tall quidditch player who also happens to be rather heavy because of his lean muscular build. I opened my eyes to see a head of blonde in my face. I could feel him breathing against my neck as his arms clung to my body.

 

“What are you doing?” I asked. My voice was slightly strained from the weight of his body pressed to mine.

 

“I’m hugging you horizontally because we both know that you’re too lazy to get up and actually hug me.”

 

Okay so that’s true, but still.

 

“Do you have any idea how worried I was?” I opened my mouth to respond. “You know what, don’t answer that. You probably forgot about me.” Wow, he does know me well.

 

“You’re a rare kind of stupid. The kind of stupid that throws themselves into danger and doesn’t even care about the fact they could die. I swear sometimes you act like a Gryffindor.”

 

“If I was anything, but Hufflepuff I’d definitely be a Ravenclaw,” I interjected.

 

“That point aside, you did something dangerous. Imagine how sad the people around you would have been if something had happened to you. Dominique Weasley would be crying for weeks.”

 

“Would you have been sad?” I asked teasingly. I let one of my hands mess up his hair because it was too neat. I expected him to give me a snarky reply and sneer at me, but he didn’t.

 

“Of course I would have been idiot. Just try not to do something like that again or at least give people a bit of a warning.”

 

I tried to catch a glimpse of his face, but the way his head was shoved into my neck prevented that. I just couldn’t help but wonder what his face looked like right now. That is possibly the most emotional thing he has ever said to me. Actually that’s probably the most emotional thing he has said ever. 

 

“That’s great and all and I’m okay, but I won’t be if you continue to crush me under your weight.”

 

“You just like to ruin other people’s moments.”

 

That’s true, but honestly he’s really heavy and it’s getting hard to breathe.

 

He somehow maneuvered himself, so that he was lying behind me with his arms around my waist. His warmth wasn’t exactly welcomed, but it’s not like it was bad. It didn’t feel weird or anything. If anything he felt familiar and comfortable. Brett didn’t make it weird either. I kept waiting for his hand to move to somewhere inappropriate, but it never did. Or maybe he would plant little kisses on my neck, but he never did. He just held me in his arms like I was something delicate and easily broken. I can’t say I’ve ever experienced something like this before. It was never a feeling I thought I would experience with Brett.

 

It’s odd, but not totally bad.

 

OOOOOO

 

“You got back to the dorm last night pretty late,” Dom said between taking bites of her breakfast. “As in suspiciously late.”

 

“I fell asleep somewhere… again,” I answered. That’s technically true I just happened to leave out the details about who I fell asleep with and where I fell asleep.

 

I’m not sure exactly when I had managed to fall asleep, but I had. I was asleep for at least an hour or two considering the time I had been woken up. Instead of leaving me asleep like Brett normally would have, he woke me up and told me that it was time for him to do his rounds and that it was late. After that he had let me return to my dorm without anything else. He didn’t make me say goodbye or even attempt to touch me. I’m a bit freaked out by Brett’s actions to be honest. Our relationship has always been mostly physical and physical in a sexual way. Now it seemed emotions of some type were involved and I was going to have to end this in a very different way than I originally planned.

 

“Before we graduate you have got to show me where you sneak off to,” Dom said. “It’s not like you’ll be sneaking off to it again after this year.”

 

“Yeah, pretty soon you’ll be sneaking off to shag some attractive bloke in the dead of night,” Jade interjected. “It is all a part of growing up.”

 

“No, I don’t think it really is,” Aiden said from next to her. He had a weary expression on his face that told me he didn’t want to hear about his sister shagging anyone.

 

“Speaking of attractive blokes shall we talk about the new potions professor?” Cayden shot Gabby an annoyed look.

 

“That’s all you girls talk about now,” he groaned. “I thought now that Carrie got back you would talk about something else.”

 

“We have a new potions professor?” Slughorn didn’t finally croak from old age over the holidays did he?

 

“Yeah, Slughorn made an announcement that he was going to help with the investigation that’s going on for some reason. So he ended up inviting someone he called a family friend here to teach us. He’s totally fit too,” Gabby explained.

 

“He’s blonde, tall, speaks French,” Cayden listed. “And every single girl is falling for him. I feel like I can rely on you Care Bear to not fall for him.”

 

“Don’t call me that.” I sent him a glare that made him physically flinch. “I’m going to class.”

 

I got out of my seat even though it was unusually early to leave. Why? Because I think I know exactly who was selected be the new potions professor. I ignored everyone as I stormed through the halls and went into the potions classroom.

 

The person sitting behind what was normally Professor Slughorn’s desk barely flinched when I entered the room. Instead when he figured out who I was he just smirked. What in Merlin’s good name makes Julien Bourrin qualified to teach a potions class?

 

“Ah, Carolyn I see that you are returning to class today,” he said. The mirth in his eyes and the French lilt in his voice are infuriatingly charming like he’s been trained to do it. “I am sure that you will catch up on what you missed.”

 

“What are you doing here?” 

 

I cannot be the only one that finds this suspicious. I mean come on people. Random pureblood shows up after purebloods were attacked. It’s pretty suspicious.

 

“I am teaching potions.” It bothers me how he said that like I was stupid.

 

“No why is it you? No offense but there are surely more qualified people to teach potions than you.”

 

“I take offense. It should be obvious as to why I am here. Who else could ease the mind of the parents?”

 

Ah, I see.

 

“You’re here to make the pureblood parents feel better about letting their children attend Hogwarts. Since you’re an adult and a pureblood it makes you more of a target, distracting the attackers from their children.”

 

“I think you mean that I will protect them.” Nope definitely meant what I said. 

 

“So in order for the purebloods to keep generously donating money to Hogwarts you’re going to teach potions.”

 

“Correct.” His smile is absolutely infuriating. “They seem to still be slightly upset about the headmaster, but they still donate. However, when a dangerous situation comes up they like to know that someone of their origin is there to help.”

 

That’s messed up. I knew that there had been a few people opposed to Flitwick becoming headmaster, but I don’t understand why. As much as the man may not like me, he does a good job. The fact that he was born different from purebloods should not have an effect on anything. I personally just can’t understand it. I also don’t understand how Julien being a pureblood is going to actually help the situation when people are angry at purebloods. I feel annoyed that he can be so relaxed about this situation.

 

“You’re okay with getting this position because of your blood status?” He doesn’t strike me as the type to actually care about blood status. It’s completely out of character for him to take a job based on his blood status.

 

“For now I am. I was asked to do this by my parents otherwise I would not be here.” The smile had dropped off his face as he regarded me. “I would appreciate it if you would stop questioning me and looking at me as if I am some kind of criminal. I have been forgiving to this point because it was you, but I am a professor at the moment. That means that you should respect me as such, even if we have met outside of class.”

 

The surprisingly cold look in his eye stopped me from wanting to ask any more questions. He had always seemed like a rather relaxed bloke, but right now he wasn’t. I could see the glint in his eyes that only purebloods seem to have. That cold guarded look that we’re taught the moment from birth. Instead of wanting to ask him a question I wanted to ask myself one instead. Could I still give people that same look?

 

OOOOOO

 

There are a lot of things that I never expected to happen. Doing an interview for a major political magazine was one of them. 

 

I was currently dressed in all black business attire courtesy of my mother as she applied additional makeup on me. It was odd for her to be going out of her way to make sure that I looked good. Granted it was so she looked good by affiliation, but still she’s making an effort. 

 

“Remember that you represent this family,” she said. I could tell that she was going to go on, but luckily for me the interviewer chose that moment to approach us.

 

She was dressed in formal business attire as well, but her blonde hair was pulled so tight it looked like it was pulling back her skin as well. Her nose was upturned like she had just smelt something bad. She also seemed to be looking down her nose at us. If I’m putting it nicely, she seems uptight.

 

I just have to remember that Professor Longbottom informed me that this interview paid the most.

 

“Hello you must be Carolyn Greene.” Her voice even sounded snooty. Her lips were curled in what looked to be a strained smile as she offered her hand to me.

 

“Yes, that’s me.” I gave her a firm handshake before pulling away. Well at least she doesn’t look like she wants to disinfect her hand.

 

“I’m Katrina George and I’ll be conducting your interview today. If you’ll follow me.” 

 

She led me to a spot set up with two chairs and a small table between them. I almost understand now why my mother had put so much makeup on me. The lights surrounding the two chairs were sure to wash out all the color of my natural skin tone. It actually looked like this interview was going to be physically painful for me. 

 

“You can go ahead and take a seat.” She sat down then began to adjust her blazer and check if her hair was out of place. In all honesty, that woman’s hair was going nowhere. “So I just want to reiterate some details for you that I’m sure Mr. Longbottom already told you about. We will have a written transcript of this interview as well as photos being taken during it. A voice recorded file will be available for purchase by our subscribers if they are interested, but this interview will actually be broadcasted live as well. In addition to that, most of the interview will be in our next monthly magazine that will be available for purchase next week. We have delayed the release of this specifically for you.”

 

Her voice had a frosty edge as she said the last sentence. She clearly wasn’t happy about that little detail. She shouldn’t complain though.

 

“I understand,” I answered. “I will do my best to make this process go as smoothly as possible.”

 

“All right, let’s get started then.”

 

I had to keep the surprise off my face when her entire demeanor seemed to change. The once unsmiling all business woman had suddenly become smiling and playful interviewer. It’s rather disturbing actually.

 

“Katrina George here today with Carolyn Greene to discuss with her about the shooting that occurred at a New Year’s Eve party as well as more about pureblood society.” Even her voice sounds friendlier. I’m expecting her to throw up rainbows any second now. “You look lovely today Carolyn. We’re so glad that you could join us.”

 

“Thank you Ms. George. I’m happy that I could be here today.” I’m only happy that I’m getting paid though.

 

“Please call me Katrina.” She so doesn’t mean that. That’s the same tone my father uses to tell people to call him Clyde. He hates the name Clyde. “So I understand that you’re a seventh year at Hogwarts this year.”

 

“That is correct.”

 

“It is quite amazing that someone of your age would be able to save someone from this bazar incident. Evidently, it is even more amazing that you were able to identify the weapon being used because it was muggle.” That was a small mention of the fact that purebloods are absolutely clueless of the muggle world. Which is pretty true for the most part I guess. “How were you able to identify the weapon that was used at this event?”

 

“I started taking a muggle studies course that focused on muggle literature,” I started. I made sure to keep my voice pleasant and clear. I was also trying to make it, so that my words couldn’t be misinterpreted. That’s probably going to be a challenge. “In that class, we had a unit that looked at films that were adapted from literature. Since films are a visual and audio form of the literature I was able to recognize the sound of a gun being fired since they appeared in some of the films. I was able to determine that their target was Mr. Malfoy by deductive reasoning.”

 

“I see.” I don’t like the small glint in her eyes. “So you believe that Draco Malfoy should have been targeted for his past actions.”

 

Whoa, now. This just took an unexpected turn down bullocks road. That is definitely not what I said.

 

“No, I’m saying that it would make sense for a person to go to his own home and target him,” I answered. That’s a half-truth I swear. “After all, there was no way to guarantee that anyone else besides him, as the host of the party, would show up to his party.”

 

I watched the slight dissatisfaction come through in her eyes. It was at that moment that I realized the whole point of this interview is to try and make me look ridiculous. This will be so much fun. From the brief moment I caught my mother’s eyes it seemed that even she had managed to pick up that little detail. She looked ready to step in at any moment and stop the interview.

 

“So tell me, do you and your family often attend events like this?”

 

“Of course we do. My mother tends to be friends with many of those who host the events and my father tends to work with some of them as well.”

 

“Would you say that your family is rather well off compared to others?”

 

I paused for a moment to make it seem like I was actually considering her question. Money is one of the few things that can gain the support of others or lose the support of others, depending upon how one uses it or mentions it.

 

“I would say so, yes. My family has a long history and through that time we have been able to acquire wealth throughout our generations.” That made it sound like my family had earned the money over a long period of time. Again another half-truth, but I seriously doubt at this point that Katrina George actually bothered to check her facts before this interview.

 

“You’re quite privileged to have a family that is able to support you and you’re ambitions.”

 

I don’t like the way she said that.

 

“I am aware of that. I can’t help, but feel lucky to have their support.” Technically their financial support, but whatever.

 

“How do you think that people view the pureblood society? I’m sure that as a member of it you might be able to give us some inside information.”

 

“To be honest I don’t think many people really care all that much. It is just pureblood society. This incident was clearly a rare occurrence in multiple ways, but it doesn’t change the fact that it happened at just another party. It could have easily been an angry quidditch fan at a quidditch ball or an upset wizard at a ministry event.”

 

“So you’re saying that this has nothing to do with the events of the past war and how purebloods failed to step in, making it easier for the side persecuting muggle borns to try and fight others.”

 

She’s joking, right?

 

“I am not joking.” Fuck I said that out loud. By the intense look in her eyes she’s going in for the kill. “The failure to actively participate in those battles caused a great distress to many people. Many people lost their lives. It is nothing to make a joke over. Those purebloods should have helped, but instead they didn’t take action. Those who did take action ended up doing so on the side that was persecuting muggle-borns.”

 

Okay, clearly I just need to spell it out for this woman. She obviously wants this interview to be extremely one sided, so that whatever she wants to be true will become true. If I was any other seventeen year old, she could probably eat me for a nice breakfast. However, unfortunately for her I happen to be Carrie Greene.

 

“Okay, so imagine that you go to Hogwarts for the first time and you’re excited to meet new people and make friends. Unfortunately you got sorted into Slytherin. There was a time in which that was considered an honor, even though it is just as good as any other house in Hogwarts. However, after the first war if you were sorted into Slytherin you received a label. You were told every day how cunning and cruel you were. Maybe people told you that you were going to grow up to be a murderer just because you got sorted into that house. It is true that there was still quite a bit of prejudice against muggle-born wizards at the time, but the majority of the school didn’t care. Only at most, twenty-five percent of the school would make fun of those people. However, seventy-five percent of that school would label people sorted into Slytherin as bad people. No matter what your personality was you were considered creepy and evil.”

 

She seemed to want to cut in, but I had no intention of letting her talk over me.

 

“Although I don’t condone the actions of the Death Eaters they were told by You-Know-Who that they weren’t in fact evil. They were simply different, even better than others. To escape that torment of constant negativity it is possible that people would choose to be on the side of an encouraging figure, even if it was the wrong decision. Because it was the wrong decision. The situation of purebloods was never to the point where it was as bad with muggle-borns. However, muggle-borns rallied behind someone who told them they were just as good if not better than other wizards, just like purebloods. The only difference was the context. The reason why these two events are so similar may be because hate is a cycle. It just takes turns on what group of people will receive the hate. After those group of people are offered a chance at escaping it they do, so in a way which angers another group of people who then feel the need to retaliate. It’s just going to keep going back and forth until everyone just decides that everyone no matter their origin has the possibility to be just as great or even just as evil as everyone else.”

 

She’s opening her mouth again with a retort. I still don’t want to let that bitch talk.

 

“As for the not participating in The Battle of Hogwarts, I feel that it was personally unfair that any child would have to partake in war. It’s common knowledge that the Death Eaters had a great number of purebloods. That being said, when asking a pureblood child to partake in the war, a person may have been asking that they were prepared to kill their family members. It’s possible that a student didn’t sympathize or agree with anything the Death Eaters believed. However, if it came to it most people with normal emotions would find it impossible to curse or attempt to battle their family members, pureblood or not and for the greater good or not. Tell me, could you make the decision to kill your own family members?”

 

“I’m afraid I couldn’t tell you.” There was a slight annoyance in her voice that told me that I had won this small battle. “It seems you Slytherin’s do have your faults though.” Most people’s don’t involve mass war is what her voice was telling me.

 

“I suppose all the houses have their faults. Slytherin’s arrogance is a fault. Just like Ravenclaws tend to over think things and Gryffindor tends to rush into things without realizing the people they could hurt. Even Hufflepuffs tend to stay loyal to those who may not deserve it to avoid conflict. They all have their upsides as well though.”

 

“So you don’t consider the way that Slytherin abandons people for their own selfish reasons their main fault?” Seriously, who peed in this woman’s coffee this morning?

 

“Although you could view it as that, you could also view it as someone knowing when a relationship might not be productive for both parties involved. Although the motivation for leaving the person they’re in the relationship with will definitely vary from person to person. I myself find that a very admirable quality.”

 

“I suppose being a Slytherin you would.” 

 

Her tone had a nasty bite to it, saying that she had just thrown all professionalism out the window and was ready to end this in her defeat. I also know that Professor Longbottom gets to go over what gets printed, so I’m not that worried.

 

“Actually, I’m in Hufflepuff. You would have known that if you researched that before this interview.”

 

I heard the snap of the camera while I was smiling at her annoyed expression. I am way more pleased with myself than I should be right now. Especially since she had to plaster on her fake smile and thank me for doing the interview. It’s like she was congratulating me for making her look stupid.


	22. But He's Lingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You could at least pretend that you’re having fun,” she scoffed.
> 
>  
> 
> “I am having fun, watching you have fun.”
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s just creepy Carrie.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I’d rather be called Creepy Carrie than Care Bear.”

“Hey Carrie,” Dom said. The two of us were currently studying in one of the corners of the Hufflepuff common room. There was a hum of activity, but nothing that was too distracting. Every now and then Dom would ask a question, but she had been pretty quiet until now. “Guess what?”

 

Oh I already know what. She wants to remind me that her birthday is on Friday. We would usually celebrate it on the Hogsmeade weekend and she would spend her actual birthday with her family, but for the first time in history her family and her friends are all going to celebrate together. 

 

Sure it doesn’t sound like that big of a deal, but when a person considers how much chaos each of those individual things can bring about, it sounds terrifying. I know that part of the reason she decided to do this was because I was in the process of selecting between three different interviews that I could do on Saturday. However, her birthday also meant that I would be around James Potter for an extended period of time. 

 

I quite like James. Which creates the problem of I can’t have James. I imagine my situation a bit like this. James is the egg of a very vicious dragon. My family happens to be that dragon. So when I take said egg, the dragon is going to freak out and attack me until either I drop the egg, die, or the egg is destroyed. There is absolutely no happy ending for that situation.

 

“You’re not guessing.” I shot Dom an annoyed look and she just laughed. “Okay, so you know it’s my birthday on Friday, right?”

 

“Obviously. Who could forget the day the great Dominique Weasley was born?”

 

“That’s what I’m saying!” She grinned at me. “So how about as a birthday present you remember this party?”

 

She just casually told me not to drink too much since I tend to forget things after drinking a lot. Oh bloody hell. I’m around James Potter and alcohol. Someone please stop this from happening.

 

“Sounds like a plan to me. In order for that to happen though you’ll have to remember not to encourage drinking games like previous years.”

 

“All right.” She seemed to look at me thoughtfully. “You know you’re around a lot more than usual. I mean you’re sort of always there, but sometimes you disappear. It’s rather nice really.”

 

“The fact that I’m here or the fact that I disappear?”

 

“That you’re here of course. It makes me wonder if I should be concerned for you or not.”

 

I mean I’m sort of concerned. I’ve been avoiding Brett for the past week, so that’s probably why I’m around so often. It’s not that we’re fighting or anything. It’s just that he’s being… nice. It’s rather disturbing, especially when you need to tell him something he won’t like. 

 

The Brett I had come to know is a rather cruel person. He tormented people until his fifth year. I mean he really tormented people. He hexed first years for fun and constantly insulted people to their face and behind their backs. Not to mention, he messed around with girls a lot. It felt like every time I passed by a place that was slightly dark and small, he was snogging some girl. Now he’s just weird. He’s all nice and concerned about things. He doesn’t match up with my image of him anymore.

 

Not to mention I would feel extremely awkward if we were to snog or something at this point. It just wouldn’t be right, considering my feelings for James. However, I don’t know how to tell Brett that.

 

Perhaps the only thing that hasn’t changed is the fact that Brett tends to be stubborn and competitive. He’d probably fight me every step of the way for something just because he wasn’t the one who recommended it. Although I’m not sure if James and Brett actually get along or not, I do know for sure that Brett resents the fact that James is head boy and not him. So if I tell him about James, he’ll start a fight simply because everything is a competition to him.

 

It’s my own problem and something that I shouldn’t worry Dom with though.

 

“Well, the only thing you should be concerned with is your studies. I am a bit bothered about which interview I should do.”

 

“I told you to do the one with Witch Weekly.”

 

“Yeah, but that one requires a photo shoot and I think the only thing that sucks the life out of people more than dementors are the imbecilic articles written by the daft writers of Witch Weekly.”

 

“Okay, that was a little harsh, but I get what you’re saying…” Dom got a thoughtful look on her face. “You could try to give them content that isn’t so imbecilic if you tried.”

 

Okay I see her point. Honestly I doubt that any of Witch Weekly’s usual readers read it for the articles though. It does pay the most out of all the offers though.

 

“When pictures of me looking absolutely bored out of my mind grace the cover then you have no one to blame, but yourself.”

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Besides I figured that it would be pretty entertaining.”

 

I’m glad that I can still amuse her after all these years. Hopefully, I can still amuse her for years to come.

 

OOOOOOOOOO

 

One does not simply just use an empty room for Dominique Weasley. First off, if the room doesn’t have charms over it the party is going to be stopped almost immediately. Second, Dom likes a room with a view. Third, it has to be easy to decorate. Those three things somehow equate to us using the astronomy tower for her party.

 

Sadly though, only the people who somewhat have their shite together showed up to help decorate. That basically equals James, Rose, and me together in one room. It also happens to equal silence. 

 

Rose was pretty much the only one talking and only to give us directions of how to set things up. The two of us haven’t really talked since the whole Scorpius thing. Not that I want to actually talk about how her tongue was down his throat. She has friends to talk about that with. It’s just that with things this quiet she definitely knows something is going on with James and I.

 

Well, that something went on with James and me.

 

Not sure what’s really going on in that department myself right now. Every time I looked James had a trained expression on his face. I wouldn’t exactly call it a concentration face as much as a constipated face. He’s that deep in thought. 

 

I also just don’t know what to say to him.

 

“I think that should be everything,” Rose said, drawing me from my thoughts. “As long as your friends show up with the food everything will work out perfectly.” She shot me a look.

 

“Which of my friends did you ask?” I questioned. 

 

“Aiden and Jade Thornton,” she replied.

 

“You’re good then.” I replied.

 

After that the room fell into awkward silence once again. I guess that wall looks pretty interesting. Perhaps I’ll go study it while I wait for people to show up and tactfully avoid starting a conversation. 

 

I trudged my way on over to the wall. Well, it’s not nearly as interesting as I imagined. To be honest I thought someone would have attempted carving something on it, but I guess not. 

 

I suddenly heard the floor creak beneath someone’s foot and turned around to see James Potter making his way toward me. Shite what do I say in this situation?

 

“Let’s get ready to party!”

 

Leave it to Cayden to make an entrance and almost ruin a party before it even started. He had practically scared James out of his skin with his booming voice. The startled expression made James look cute though. I should really stop thinking about James.

 

“Hey Care Bear!” Oh wait. Cayden has definitely been drinking already. He only calls me that when he is drunk or wants to annoy me.

 

I let out a grunt when a muscled arm landed hard on my shoulder. This git has absolutely no self-awareness about his strength. He’s a bloody beater and he just goes around and hits people. Really that would just make him a prat, but somehow he is always forgiven.

 

“Get your arm off me you oaf,” I grunted. I calmly removed his arm from my shoulder. “Are you drunk already?”

 

“Not yet,” he replied. Since his eyes weren’t dilated and held that mischievous glint in them I believed him. However, if he’s like this sober I’m slightly afraid of what he’s going to be like while drunk tonight. “All in good time my dear friend. Dom told me that you won’t be drinking tonight, such a pity seeing as we could relive our snog session.”

 

Why the fuck is he saying this right now? Not only is Rose here, but undoubtedly Potter is hearing all of this. Not things I particularly want him to hear, considering I would rather snog him than Cayden. However, I’ve got a feeling that most people would. 

 

“She wants me to actually remember this party. I think I would actually like to remember it too.”

 

“Then you can remember it for the both of us.”

 

The only words that came to my mind to describe him right now are squalid and peasant.

 

The door opened again, revealing Aiden and Jade with an array of food. Rose rushed over to them quickly instructing them what to do with the food. I think if I ever do get married, I’m calling Rose to plan it. She seemed to be the only one in the room with her shite together.

 

Soon people started filtering into the room. Cayden had been informed that there would be no alcohol until later in the night because of Dom’s younger cousins and little Harry Porter. It was basically just the Hufflepuff quidditch team and her family.

 

Dom had arrived and she practically glowed. She was in plain clothing, but she had a brilliant smile on her face that just lit up the room. I guess this is one of the few moments where I can feel jealousy toward her. Anyone can easily look at her and realize that she is truly happy.

 

“Oh Carrie.” A shiver went down my spine at how Dom said my name. “It’s nine o’clock already. The children are leaving, so that means it’s time for us to play.”

 

I kept a straight expression as I looked at her. She let out a sigh.

 

“You could at least pretend that you’re having fun,” she scoffed.

 

“I am having fun, watching you have fun.”

 

“That’s just creepy Carrie.”

 

“I’d rather be called Creepy Carrie than Care Bear.” She nodded her head at that.

 

“Are you going to drink?”

 

“All things considered probably not, especially since I have to get up early in the morning tomorrow to meet my mother. My mother may not be the smartest person, but she’s not that daft.”

 

“We’ll agree to disagree on that one.” Dom took my shoulders and forcefully steered me in the direction of everyone.

 

I’m not going to argue with her. I let her guide me to the place where everyone had gathered around in a circle. I hate circles. That means we’re all going to sit down and have sharing and caring time. Sharing is not my strong suit and caring is definitely one of my weakest skills. I so don’t want to do this.

 

“Okay, let’s get this party started!” Cayden announced. I’ll admit that usually he’s all talk, but he was serious this time. He was already pouring drinks for everyone in the circle, including me.

 

“I’m not drinking,” I said firmly. I caught his blue eyes and he only grinned.

 

“That just means that there is more for the rest of us.” He took what would have been my drink and downed it. 

 

I shot Dom a look and she only laughed. It looked like she had expected something like this to happen all along. I was going to do what I did best and just not talk to anyone unless someone talked to me.

 

To my great surprise it was working. I have no idea if they all decided not to talk to me, but I’m happy about it.

 

Actually they were probably too intoxicated to notice after thirty minutes, even Rose had a drink or two. I’m not surprised that this lot would become rowdy. I should probably head back to my dorm though and get some sleep.

 

“Dom, I’m heading back to my dorm,” I said, getting up.

 

“Come on! The party is just starting!” Cayden yelled. I shot him a look so sharp that even drunk Cayden got the message to stop talking.

 

“Thanks for coming,” Dom said. She stumbled her way over to me to give me a hug. I let out a grunt as she practically threw all her weight on me.

 

“Anything for the birthday girl,” I replied. I gave her a few awkward pats on the back before she released me. “Have a good night.”

 

“Oh, you bet I will.”

 

With her I don’t doubt that. I was surprised that I made it out of the room quickly after that… with no incident. Okay something bad is about to happen. 

 

“Carrie, we should talk.”

 

Why do I always have to be right?

 

I turned around to see a less than pleased James Potter. I could tell that he wasn’t angry, but he had that annoyed look in his eyes. He had also been drinking and I know that leads to him talking quite a bit. But Merlin, his hair looks damn good disheveled like that. He’s a little less clean cut than usual and a little more sexy than usual. It would be a lie if I tried to say anything different.

 

“James, I think this might be a bad time considering the fact that you’re clearly drunk,” I said. I did a good job of keeping the smile off my face as I watched him clumsily make his way toward me. I have no idea why, but I find him to be a bit cute while drunk.

 

“I’m not drunk, just slightly intoxicated,” he replied. He steadied himself now that he was right in front of me. His posture went back to the usual stiff and confident one I was used to seeing. When I looked into his hazel eyes I could tell that he was completely focused on me. “I doubt I would ever say this while sober. Trust me, I’ve been trying to tell you all week, but it was incredibly difficult.”

 

“Say what you need to James.” 

 

Instead of saying anything he chose that moment to put his lips on my lips. I want to say that was a bad idea, but Merlin does this boy know how to snog. 

 

I found myself melting into the kiss and into him. I barely noticed when my back was suddenly against a wall. The only thing I could think about was James. The way he smelled masculine with a hint of mint, the odd taste of fire whisky that was on his lips, and the heat radiating off his body as he kissed me. There was only him at that moment.

 

I sighed as we broke apart. His hand came to cup my cheek and he gently tilted my head, so that I had no choice but to look him in his hazel eyes. He seemed to be breathing just as hard as I was from the kiss. It was weird to have someone’s attention solely on me. I can’t say I’ve ever felt like someone was looking so closely at me.

 

“You told me not to wait, but I’m going to linger around for a bit,” he said. “That kiss told me everything I needed to know. I’m sure that if you think about it enough you’ll realize that as well. You’re intelligent Carrie, sometimes eerily so, but that doesn’t mean you don’t make stupid decisions. I think not trying to make something out of whatever it is between us would be one of those stupid decisions.” 

 

“James, I’m only thinking about the future.”

 

“Bloody hell, I thought I would never be someone to say forget the future and look at the present. But forget the future and look at the present!” His voice had risen in what I would guess was frustration. 

 

It was odd how I still wasn’t afraid of him, even though he was this close and could be somewhat intimidating, especially with that height of his. James seemed to get frustrated with me a lot, but never really angry. Maybe I am taking his patience for granted a bit.

 

“James, this could end up being a disaster.”

 

“Most things around you seem to end up becoming disasters, but I’ve already prepared myself for it. Besides you usually have some sort of hidden plan.”

 

“You make it sound like I’m an evil master mind.” I watched as a grin came across his face.

 

“In a way I guess you are,” he replied. “So we’re good to try then?”

 

“Yes, as long as you remember this all tomorrow.”

 

Without a word James came in for another mind numbing kiss that left me once again breathless. For someone who is supposed to be straight laced he’s a little too good at that.

 

“I find it hard to believe that I could forget a kiss like that.” He’s being a bit of a git, but I’ll let it go this time. Only because the kiss was that good. 

 

“James, I really do have to go now. Can you make it back to the party by yourself?”

 

“I told you already I’m only slightly intoxicated. Have a good night.”

 

He gave me a peck on the cheek before clumsily heading back toward the astronomy tower.

 

James Potter may possibly cause my demise.

 

OOOOOOOOOO

 

I was already regretting my decision to do the interview for Witch Weekly. I had woken up early in order to be picked up by my less than kind mother who had been insulting me the entire time as we traveled. Then when I arrived the poking and prodding had begun. They dressed and styled me to the point that I was just barely recognizable. 

 

My hair had newly formed loose curls and my face was now imperfection free. Not because I wanted to look like this. Oh no, this is what they needed me to look like to sell magazines. They needed to sell this perfect girl with a perfect life, so that everyone would want to be like that perfect girl. I just abhor the fact that I’m clearly becoming a tool for them to use. 

 

A bright flash of light stirred me from my thoughts. That’s right, I’m doing a photoshoot.

 

“Can you give me a smile?” the photographer probed. 

 

“I am smiling,” I answered. I kept my expression perfectly indifferent as they continued to snap pictures. The weary expression on the photographer’s face was not going to affect me at. With the way this photoshoot was going there was no way I would smile.

 

I could tell that some of the workers were becoming worried that they wouldn’t get the shot and I suppose that’s normal. It is their job after all. They need to put out that perfect product, so that they can all continue to survive.

 

My mother was looking less than pleased about this entire affair. I think she’s just upset that they had chosen to dress me in something that had color to it. I was currently wearing a vibrant red blazer and to be honest it’s a bit too tight. I feel like I need to be completely stiff to not completely rip the thing apart. Don’t even get me started on the tightness of my trousers.

 

“Okay, I think we have everything we need,” a voice said. I turned my head to see… I forgot what her name was. It was something completely generic, but I can’t remember it. Maybe Emily or Elizabeth? “Carrie, why don’t you come on over here and we can talk a bit.”

 

I made my way over to her. They had set up a cute little table with enough frills and flowers it gave me flashbacks to my outing with Trenton Myers. The interviewer seemed pleasant enough though.

 

“Okay, so to start off let’s go with something simple,” she began. “What’s your favorite color?”

 

This has got to be someone’s idea of a cruel joke.

 

“I don’t really have a preference to any color in particular.”

 

“Maybe you should choose red. You look absolutely fantastic in red.” Her smile was almost blinding me. She actually looks genuinely glad I’m here. That’s just weird. “Well, I just want to start off and say that I personally see you as a hero.”

 

Oh Merlin, this could fall apart quickly. Either that’s a complete lie or I’m about to get insulted beyond belief.

 

“Not only did you manage to calm down and save numerous people in what could have been the crisis of the decade, but you also are setting a new standard in intelligence for young witches everywhere.”

 

Well, I’ll be cursed. This was absolutely not what I was expecting. It seems I should start following that don’t judge other people stuff I say.

 

“You’re one of the top students in Hogwarts, according to our sources. We did some digging and it seems most of the general populace at Hogwarts finds you intelligent. Also recently you decided to speak your mind about the topic of pureblood society, taking the unpopular side of siding with the purebloods.”

 

“That’s not true,” I interrupted. She blinked in surprise, but she didn’t seem insulted by my interruption. “I’m not on anyone’s side. I just think that it’s wrong for people to persecute others no matter their origin.”

 

“The way you phrased the article it sounded like you sided more with the pureblood community. Forgive me if I made a mistake.”

 

“I’ll admit that interview came off a bit that way, but I was really trying to get at the point that the act of hurting another for revenge or really any reason is just wrong. It’s quite easy for me to try and understand why someone would target Draco Malfoy or any pureblood for that matter. People are hurt by what happened in the past. No one can blame them for that because so many good people lost their lives. People have a right to be mad and angry about that. However, they must realize that there are better ways to go about fixing this issue than more death. If they truly believe they are victims then they should understand that their actions may cause more victims and I honestly believe that may be the last thing any of them want.”

 

“So you sympathize with the attackers?”

 

“It’s more like I can empathize with the feelings of other human beings, as can most people. I’m sure that if I thought someone took my family away from me I would want them to suffer the proper punishment for it.” Well I would feel that way if my family was normal. “I think the issue isn’t so much the individuals anymore. We ourselves as a wizarding community need to start holding people accountable for their crimes. We can’t change the past, but we can try to shape the future to the best of our abilities. That future may not be exactly like what we want, but it can be a future that is best for everyone.”

 

“Wow… You really are a smart young lady.” She seemed genuinely impressed and the smile tugging at her lips was still sincere. I feel like this woman is not getting paid enough for some reason. “If you don’t mind I have a couple more questions I need to ask you.”

 

“It’s perfectly all right.”

 

“So is there anyone special in your life currently?”

 

I walked right into that one. 

 

“As of right now I’m more focused on life after Hogwarts. I’ll have the rest of my life to find someone special.”

 

That is true. Unfortunately for me my mind just happens to think that one person may be a bit too special to walk away from.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“Carrie.”

 

“James.” 

 

This was odd and awkward, even by the ridiculous standards that the two of us had somewhat created. This was our feeble attempt at making conversation as the two of us were supposed to be meeting our respective friends for lunch. I didn’t know what to say to him and clearly he has no idea what to say to me. That equals silence, complete and awkward silence.

 

“Dom said you went to interview… How did that go?”

 

“It was okay. Pretty normal for an interview I guess.”

 

Let the silence resume.

 

“You know I was thinking.” That’s not very surprising since we both seem to be the thinking type. I just don’t trust this. “How do we go about this? I mean, Merlin this is awkward. I just don’t know a way to announce this in a way where people won’t make a big deal out of it. I also realize that if people make a big deal of it then you’re likely to get annoyed and take it out on me.”

 

I agree about the annoyed part, but I doubt I would take it out on him. I now have the entire Hufflepuff quidditch team to take my anger out on by making them run drills over and over again. It would be a lot more interesting to watch them suffer than to watch James flustered. Well, probably.

 

“I have no problem making this… thing public,” I answered. “However, maybe it’s best that we wait a bit to make sure things work out.”

 

“You’re suggesting that we should go out in secret.” I looked at him and his expression was a bit troubled. That means that I should explain myself.

 

“The way I look at it right now is that we wouldn’t just be getting the Hogwarts population involved in this. As of right now I’m a favorite of the press. If the press finds out I’m dating a son of Harry Potter, also a favorite of the press, it would probably cause a huge burst in attention that neither of us necessarily want.”

 

James stopped walking for a second. I watched as a grin lit up his face and he let out a warm chuckle. His hazel eyes were sparkling with amusement. Damn, why does he have to look that good? I now congratulate myself with getting someone so clearly out of my league.

 

“I think this is the first time that me being the son of Harry Potter is getting in the way of my love life. Usually it causes people to flock right to me.”

 

“Then they run because of your personality.”

 

James shot me a glare which I replied with a lazy smile.

 

“Be happy you’re smart.”

 

“Be happy you smell good.”

 

This was definitely the start of a very unique relationship.


	23. An Arrow Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How does it feel to be told that you can’t mix with others not your kind,” I read. “All purebloods will fall victim in due time.”
> 
>  
> 
> What the hell is with people and rhyming? The letter would have been a lot more threatening if they just literally said that they were going to kill all purebloods. Right now, they just sound like a bunch of wannabe children’s book authors.

It took some time, but I’ve finally done it. I have figured out how to make sure the whole Brett thing ends peacefully. I am not going to say a word about James.

 

Of course I’ll eventually tell James about the whole Brett thing. However, I’m definitely going to wait until we’ve built up a solid relationship. The last thing I need to do is create more awkwardness. Of course things seem to go rather well when we get angry or annoyed with each other, but I have a feeling this wouldn’t be a good kind of angry.

 

So back to the master plan. I’m going to lure Brett into the secret room which will have a silencing charm and just tell him I’m done. Best case scenario his ego tells him to suck it up. A likely scenario he yells, a lot, which is why the silencing charm was placed on the room. Worst case scenario he draws his wand and in that case I stupefy and run. 

 

I’m sure there’s a better plan out there, but this one will work and it requires minimal effort on my part. 

 

Now all I had to do was wait. I wonder how I’m going to use this room after Brett and I talk. I’m not sure if he would tell anyone about it or if he’ll continue to use it after this. I’m actually not sure how often he uses it. I know for sure he comes here sometimes when the library gets crowded during exam times.

 

I heard the sound of someone entering the room and turned to see Brett. He froze for a second when we made eye contact. He silently walked over before sitting on the opposite end of the sofa.

 

“What do you want to say?” he asked. I tilted my head a bit at that. “When you make eye contact you want one of two things and I can tell right now that it’s not the thing I would prefer you to want from me.”

 

“I…” My words stalled in my throat as I looked at him. Those ghostly grey eyes were looking at me like I was getting ready to raise war against him. I forgot how intense Brett could be when he truly wanted. I felt silly for hesitating though. I shouldn’t feel guilty for ending something when there were no feelings involved on my part. Yet I could feel my chest constricting painfully. “I don’t want to see each other anymore.”

 

“Is that so?” he asked. His voice was a lot calmer than I imagined. However, I felt chills through my entire body at how cold he sounded.

 

I nodded my head at him.

 

He leaned back against the sofa and his posture looked relaxed. I wanted to say he looked relieved, but that wasn’t it. His eyes held way too much malice in them for that. I imagine that this is what a king looks like when he gazes down on his subjects.

 

“Are you going to tell me why?” It wasn’t a question. It was a demand.

 

“I shouldn’t have to explain myself to you,” I answered. To my surprise my voice had a bit more bite to it than I expected.

 

“I think I deserve an answer after wasting almost three years on this.”

 

“Wasting? How eloquent of you to say that. You’re a real arse.”

 

“And you’re a scared bitch running away from her problems!”

 

I actually think I had forgotten how to feel shock until that moment. I think… No, I know I am beyond angry at the moment. What right does he have to say that? He has absolutely no right to judge me when I know for sure he has avoided countless other issues.

 

“Get the fuck out,” I stated. I couldn’t bring myself to yell, but I poured every ounce of anger I had into that phrase. 

 

His eyes narrowed as he looked at me and I felt chills rush through my body.

 

“You’re making a mistake, Greene,” he stated. “You don’t want to do this.”

 

“Oh, I so want to do this. I find myself absolutely disgusted at the fact that I’ve been with someone who feels the need to resort to petty insults and empty threats to get what they want. I don’t want to see you.”

 

“Well, too bad because I’m right in front of you.” He stood up to his full height and he now towered over me. I wasted no time in standing up, so that I wasn’t at as much of a disadvantage.

 

“I can change that easily by walking away,” I said. I watched as his jaw clenched in a way to try and contain his anger. “Did you ever consider that maybe I want this because you try to control me? The little off hand comments, the hints you drop, the way you touch me all tell me that. I may have gone along with those things, but I am not unaware of what you’re doing. I just chose not to do anything about it until now.”

 

That wasn’t the main reason. However, it has been something that has been happening more and more this year. I don’t want to feel completely trapped by something else in my life. I’m trapped enough by other aspects that adding one more could complete crush me.

 

“You think I’m the one being manipulative?” He pointed to himself with a look of clear disbelief across his face. “Bloody hell! You practically dragged me into this room to start this. You use me to placate your need for human affection because you have no one else. You know that no one else loves you. You have been using me as a fake source for love the entire time. You’re the one who is manipulative if anything.”

 

“Says the one who needs physical dominance over someone in order to function. You can’t handle other people doing something without you being at the center of attention. You like control and if I allowed you to feel like you were in control of me you were satisfied. You want everything to be handed to you on a silver platter, but the world doesn’t work like that. I’ve realized that. It’s about time that you do as well and grow up.”

 

I moved to walk passed him, but his arm shot out and grabbed mine. He wasn’t gripping me so tight that it was painful, but it was enough to keep me in place. I looked at his eyes once again. I tried to hide my shock. The dominance and anger in them was gone. Instead it was replaced by something that looked like pain.

 

“I’m sorry,” I said. 

 

The words seemed to echo through the silent room. I’m not sure why they escaped from my lips. It just seemed like the right thing to say at the moment. His eyes changed once again to hold annoyance before they filled with sadness.

 

“I don’t need your pity.”

 

Brett let go of my arm and walked out of the room. I was left with the oddest feeling.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“What’s wrong?” Dom asked.

 

I didn’t look up at her. My head was currently resting on the table as everyone else ate dinner. 

 

“Nothing is wrong,” I answered.

 

“Okay, now I know something is wrong,” she said. “You gave more than a one word answer. What happened?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

I let out a little groan and turned my head, so that I was facing away from her. I just feel like shite. That whole fight thing with Brett is really getting to me.

 

I do not regret breaking things off in the least bit. However, I don’t think I have ever seen someone so clearly affected by my words. I would say James came close, but Brett somehow displayed more emotion than I ever thought was possible from him. I’ve never really thought about how my actions actually affect others. I never really had to think about it.

 

I was always the extra or the forgotten child. The world would always keep moving around me even if I chose to remain entirely still. Now it seemed like people were hanging off my every word, even if that sounds self-centered. I had my friends relying on me to help them with quidditch. Little Harry Porter was reliant on me for training. Merlin, even James now pays attention to what I’m doing. It’s hard to forget now that some people look up to me for something that was just an instinctive reaction. I’m no hero, yet that’s what I’ve become to some.

 

Bloody James Potter. I think I’m going to blame him for this. Until I actually met him I had no interest in becoming so invested in anything. I was almost perfectly apathetic. I don’t know how he managed to do it, but now I actually care. Merlin, caring takes so much effort. 

 

“Greene,” a voice said. I looked up to see the object of my affection and current bane of my existence. “I need to speak to you for a moment.”

 

I let out a groan as I got up from the table, ignoring the curious eyes of my friends. I usually didn’t leave until I had three glasses of orange juice. I hadn’t even had one.

 

“I’ll see you when I see you,” I said, before trailing behind James. 

 

It took a few minutes, but James had led me to a deserted corridor. I’m not surprised that he knows which places would be vacant of people. He seems like someone that might try to sneak off and be on his own.

 

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong now or later?” he asked, stopping to lean against a wall. I gave him my best confused look. “I may not be as book smart as you, but I like to think I’m pretty good at reading people in a way you’re not.”

 

“I read people well,” I replied.

 

“You observe people well, but to be honest I think you could try to empathize with them more.” James scratched the back of his head and let out a little frustrated grunt. “What I’m trying to say is that if you want to talk I’m here.”

 

I let a lazy smile cross my face as I stepped closer to him.

 

“What if I’m not ready to talk?” I asked.

 

“Then I guess you can try to kiss me.” A half smile was on his face. “You’re not nearly as unreadable as you like to think. However, we will have to talk eventually. And go on dates.”

 

“Such a gentleman,” I said with a smile.

 

I moved closer to him and leaned in, but before my lips could connect to his a chilling scream resounded through the corridor.

 

It caused James to snap to attention and push off the wall.

 

“That was Lily,” he muttered. A look of pure terror came into his eyes. 

 

James broke out in a sprint toward the noise and before I knew it I was following him. Okay I was trying to follow him, but he’s bloody hard to keep up with. I maybe run once a year. It’s impossible for me to be in good enough physical condition to keep up with someone trying to become a professional quidditch player.

 

Why the hell am I even trying to keep up with him? This is bloody torture. This also isn’t my problem. Where the hell is my ability to avoid conflict when I need it?

 

James finally came into view again crouching over someone. Lily was kneeling beside him as I rushed up breathing hard. I put my hands on my knees to steady myself as I crouched down.

 

“It just came out of nowhere,” Lily was practically sobbing.

 

A groan of sheer agony escaped the person as I took a look at him. The face that was scrunched up in unbelievable pain was none other than Carter Snell, Edmund Snell’s younger brother. I have to give him credit though for not crying more than he is though. I mean he was shot with…

 

“Really who the hell shoots someone in the leg with a bloody arrow?” I asked.

 

“Carrie!” James snapped. “Fuck, what do we do?”

 

“Carrie, help him please,” Lily pleaded. Her big eyes were already red from crying. Gosh, why I have a weak spot for children I will never know.

 

“Lily, you’re going to run as fast as you can to find a professor. You’re also going to tell the paintings to see if they can get anyone faster than you can,” I instructed. “James, you’re going to help me get the arrow out of his leg.”

 

Lily wasted no time in getting up and running as fast as she could.

 

“He’s losing too much blood,” James stated. “The arrow is the only thing that’s preventing him from bleeding out.”

 

“I’m aware of what’s happening,” I stated. I looked to the boy who was on the ground watching us closely. “Hey Snell, do you give me permission to pull it out and heal it.”

 

“My brother was right you’re bloody insane,” he said.

 

“Your brother is an arse, but I’m pretty sure he has mentioned at some point how intelligent I am,” I stated. I saw recognition pass through his eyes and I knew I was right. “Look, I won’t do it without your permission. However, I assure you that I can do it safely with minimal pain. No matter what you’re looking at some form of operation is going to occur in this exact spot. We can do it now while Lily isn’t here to listen to you scream in pain or we can do it when she returns. It’s your choice.”

 

“If I die in this spot I’m going to haunt you and all your descendants,” Carter replied. That sounds like a reasonable deal to me. “Fine just be quick about it.”

 

“Carrie, you can’t be serious about this,” James hissed quietly, so that Carter couldn’t hear. “You’re no healer.”

 

“I’m not yet,” I agreed. “However, I can tell right now that by the entry wound that there’s no poison and the arrowhead is still attached. It should be easy to remove. If we don’t remove it though he is going to die. James, he’s close to Hypovolemic shock. If we don’t attempt to completely stop the blood flow he will die. At least this way he has a chance.”

 

“All right, what do you need me to do?” He rolled up the sleeves of his white uniform shirt. 

 

“Pull the arrow out all at once and move back, so that I can say the spell. I need to be able to place my wand over the wound.” I took out my wand and readied it. I nodded my head at James who had placed his hand around the arrow.

 

“I’m sorry about this kid,” James said.

 

With that he ripped out the arrow causing Carter to scream in pain arms going to cover the wound. James held his hands down as I placed my wand at the wound.

 

“Vulnera Sanentur,” I recited. The flow of blood seemed to almost completely stop. “Vulnera Sanentur.”

 

The wound now looked cleaner and I felt the tension in his body easing slightly.

 

“Vulnera Sanentur,” I repeated for the last time. I watched as the wound now knitted together, leaving a tiny little mark in its place. The spell hadn’t been perfect, but it worked.

 

“Bloody hell,” Carter said, looking at his leg. “You’re a genius.”

 

With that statement he promptly passed out on the ground.

 

“Carrie, what the hell is happening?” James asked.

 

“He just fainted from blood loss,” I answered. “He’s going to need to be taken to the hospital wing immediately.”

 

“No!” Lily said, running to us.

 

Before she could toss herself onto Carter’s body James had caught her around the waist pulling her to him in a hug. She began to sob into his chest as he shushed her and tried to calm her down.

 

“He’s all right he just needs some rest,” James comforted her. Lily moved out of the hug still sniffling, but no longer sobbing. “He’ll live.”

 

“Mr. Potter, Ms. Greene what is going on here?” Headmaster Flitwick asked. I had barely even noticed that a few of the professors and the school nurse had managed to make their way here. Most of them looked about as out of breath as I had been. Maybe the Potter’s are just in unusually good shape.

 

“It’s going to sound crazy, but Snell got shot with an arrow,” I said, pointing to the bloody object on the ground. “He lost a lot of blood, but the arrow is out and the wound is closed.”

 

“How exactly did you do that?” the school nurse questioned. She was an interesting woman. She couldn’t be older than her mid-thirties yet her orange hair was already grey and she had wrinkles on her forehead. I’m sure it’s from having to deal with the trouble Hogwarts student’s get into constantly.

 

“Vulnera Sanentur,” I stated. 

 

“That’s an awfully advanced spell you would have to be a—”

 

“A genius,” I finished. “Enough about me though. Can somebody please get this boy to the hospital wing, so he doesn’t die?”

 

“Professor Bourrin can you please help Nurse Blackwood with taking the boy to the hospital wing,” Headmaster Flitwick instructed.

 

“Of course,” Julien said, stepping forward. I hadn’t noticed he had been there until he stepped forward and lifted Carter’s body like it was nothing. Granted the kid is pretty small for his age, but that’s still impressive.

 

Julien started walking away with Nurse Blackwood trailing behind him. Wait the name Blackwood is familiar. Oh my word. She must somehow be related to Professor Blackwood which would also explain why she might be a bit slow.

 

“Professor Lupin, stay with me. The rest of you go try to calm down the other students in The Great Hall.” They all dispersed as Headmaster Flitwick and Professor Lupin walked up to us.

 

“Ms. Greene, what really happened here?” the headmaster asked. I gave him a challenging look.

 

“Why do you always assume it’s me?”

 

“You’ve been at the center of every major incident at Hogwarts this year, so I feel that it is logical that I question you first.” He makes a valid point. Not happy about the suspicion, but I’ll let it go this once.

 

“James and I heard a scream and came running. We found Lily with Snell. And Snell had an arrow stuck in his thigh. I asked Lily to run and get any professors she could. Thankfully when I took a look and the arrow had managed to miss his femoral artery, however, he was probably close to going into Hypovolemic shock.”

 

Everyone just blinked at me in confusion. It’s not like I’m speaking Parseltongue here.

 

“It missed the artery in his leg and he was close to going into shock from blood loss,” I clarified. The headmaster still seemed a bit shocked.

 

“What were you and James doing together?” Professor Lupin asked. I tossed James a look.

 

“You could say that Greene and I don’t necessarily get along,” James answered. “However, I needed to ask her a question.”

 

“What question did you ask her?” Flitwick was not going to take that vague of an answer.

 

“How she manages to always avoid whoever is on patrol,” James answered. He let out a sigh. “Everyone is aware that she’s been breaking curfew for years, but it bothers me that she hasn’t been caught by anyone yet.”

 

Well, that probably had something to do with Brett always being on rounds when I broke curfew. Not so sure I can do that now.

 

“What did she say?” the headmaster asked.

 

“When I asked her how she manages to break curfew and not get caught her only response was that she was too lazy to do either of those things.” 

 

I had to bite my lip to hold back a laugh at the look of seriousness that came across his face as he said that. I think I picked a good one.

 

“Ms. Potter, do you remember anything that happened?” Flitwick questioned.

 

Lily launched into the story of how she and Carter had just been walking and the arrow came out of nowhere. Once she started to be questioned about her relationship with Carter I stopped listening. I think now they’re just invading her privacy at this point.

 

I spotted the arrow on the ground. Despite the fact that it was covered in blood something else was odd about it. I mean it’s odd that someone would shoot anyone with an arrow when they have a wand, but it just looks weird.

 

I bent down to pick it up and felt that it seemed slightly heavy.

 

“Ms. Greene, what are you doing?” Flitwick demanded. “You’re messing with evidence.”

 

“That Ms. Greene stuff is getting awfully tiring to hear,” I said, ignoring his indirect request to put the arrow down. “You should just call me Carolyn or Carrie like everyone else.”

 

I promptly snapped the arrow in half. I swear I could hear the gasps echo around me. I remained calm as I noticed a small piece of paper was inside what was a hollow arrow. It was just a little too thick to be aerodynamic, so I thought something might be in here. How they managed to actually shoot Snell with this I’ll never know. The cheaters probably used magic. Wait does that even count as cheating?

 

I wiped my bloody hands on my cloak and heard a groan of disgust. I raised my eyebrow at a pale looking Professor Lupin. 

 

“Sorry, I’m just surprised that you can be that comfortable with blood,” he responded. The man actually looked like he was about to be sick.

 

I shrugged my shoulders before, unrolling the small piece of parchment.

 

“How does it feel to be told that you can’t mix with others not your kind,” I read. “All purebloods will fall victim in due time.”

 

What the hell is with people and rhyming? The letter would have been a lot more threatening if they just literally said that they were going to kill all purebloods. Right now, they just sound like a bunch of wannabe children’s book authors.

 

“Lily was Carter your boyfriend?” I asked. I watched as her cheeks turned pink and James looked down at her shocked.

 

“You are way too young to have a boyfriend,” James said, voice raising slightly. He was going into big brother mode.

 

“What’s more important is people who knew about this,” I stated, cutting him off. “Someone knew the two of you were together and decided to use Snell as a warning to other purebloods. I would tell Headmaster Flitwick and Professor Lupin everyone who might have known of your relationship. If you need me I’m sure you know where you can find me.”

 

“Thank you Ms. Greene for cooperating with us for this long. I know how hard that must be for you.” I frowned at the headmaster.

 

“If my cooperation can help someone who is hurt or prevent people from getting hurt I will always do so. I don’t appreciate you implying that I wouldn’t. I understand that my brother and sister are incredibly horrid people more than anyone else. Please stop grouping me with them in your mind. I think I have proven that we have completely different motivations.”

 

With that I continued to walk away not looking back again. 

 

I understand why Flitwick would group me with them after the Prank King incident, but it’s the look of complete distrust he gives me every time I see him. I have earned a bit of distrust, but the man looks at me like I’m a criminal. He always assumes I’m the root for all problems at Hogwarts this year. I know though that my brother was particularly cruel to him as a child. Derek found his origins and his height laughable and made it a point to publicly point it out, no matter how much trouble he got in. He was constantly trying to undermine the headmaster with cruel jokes and pranks.

 

However, that was him not me and I refuse to have the same image my brother does in his eyes. 

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“Oh thank goodness you’re all right,” Dom said, running up to me.

 

As I came into the Hufflepuff common room I noticed that Dom and a bunch of other students were sitting on the sofas and chairs throughout the room. Some looked scared out of their minds and others looked only slightly worried. However, I could tell that all of them were looking to me to know what happened. 

 

It isn’t every day that a lockdown is ordered at Hogwarts. The school has been relatively safe for years. Okay, so as safe as a school for witches and wizards can possibly be.

 

To lie or not to lie that is the question. They honestly look scared enough, but is it really all right to not let them know that there is a threat at Hogwarts?

 

“Carter Snell was shot in the leg with an arrow,” I stated bluntly. I heard gasps throughout the room at my words. I could have said that in a nicer way. “He’s fine though and in the hospital wing. Most of Hogwarts is probably safe though. There was a note and it seems whoever shot the arrow is only after purebloods.”

 

I noticed some tension leave the room as soon as I said that. I’m actually the only pureblood in Hufflepuff currently. I’m sure there were more before me and I’m positive there will be more after me, but right now I’m the only one.

 

“Hey, Dom let’s head up to our room for a minute,” I said.

 

I moved quickly, but I knew that she was right behind me. The second I entered the room I saw Jade on her bed.

 

“Where’s Gabby?” I asked.

 

“She left right after you did,” Jade answered. I could tell that she was really worried at the moment. “What happened?”

 

I told her and Dom the entire story, minus the romance between James and me. Neither of them needed to know that at this point in time. 

 

“Carrie, why are you so calm about this?” Dom asked. “For all you know you could be next. Scratch that, you probably are next considering you always seem to ruin their plans somehow.”

 

“Dom’s right. Hogwarts doesn’t seem like a safe place for purebloods at the moment,” Jade agreed. “Are you sure you should even be at Hogwarts right now?”

 

“I wouldn’t say I’m exactly calm about this whole thing or even that I should be at Hogwarts at the moment,” I answered. “I’m definitely more attentive to my surroundings than I usually am. No one could ever force me to leave until I graduate though. I’m finishing school whether or not some weird anti-pureblood group decides to attack me. I’ve come too far to stop now.”

 

“Fine, but could you try to cut down on wandering off by yourself for a while or at least until this person is caught,” Dom asked. “It would really give us all a little peace of mind.”

 

“I’ll start on that tomorrow.” She smiled at me.

 

It was at that moment that a disheveled looking Gabby walked into the room. She took one look at us and recognized the serious atmosphere in the room.

 

“Why are you all looking at me like that?” she asked.

 

“Are you even aware that Hogwarts went into lockdown?” Jade asked. A serious frown tugged on her lips. “Someone almost died!”

 

“I was in a totally safe environment,” Gabby stated. “Besides I had something over me as a shield if you catch my drift.”

 

And with that statement all serious conversation ended.


	24. My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s with the rush kid?” I said, taking large steps to catch up to him.
> 
>  
> 
> “Nothing, it’s just she’s too nice. It’s disgusting.”
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe I’m starting to influence Harry more than Cayden and Gabby. That or he’s after my heart

I meant it when I told Dom that I would stop sneaking off on my own tomorrow, but right now it is still today. It’s only eleven thirty at night. It’s still breaking curfew, but it isn’t tomorrow yet.

 

I just don’t think I’ll be able to sleep unless I know that someone else is there with him. The kid is probably terrified out of his mind, especially if he’s been left alone in the hospital wing. That place is creepy. I bet it’s even creepier after you’ve had an arrow shot through your leg and someone is potentially trying to kill you.

 

I’m like ninety percent certain that Hogwarts has put some sort of guard around him. As soon as I see that someone is present and watching him I can leave. I don’t even need to talk to the boy.

 

As I’m wandering through the hallways on my way to the hospital I began to wonder. How do I never get busted for breaking curfew? I should have at least had to duck in a corner or something to hide from a prefect by now. Maybe the prefects are just slacking on their duties.

 

I peeked into the hospital wing to see the curtains drawn around one bed, but other than that the place was desolate. I walked through the room, making sure to keep my steps quiet. When I reached the curtains I pulled them back abruptly.

 

“Shite!” Carter snapped. “You scared me. What the bloody hell are you doing here?”

 

“Just checking in on you,” I replied. I located a chair and pulled it to his bedside before sitting down on it. “I’m surprised you’re awake.”

 

“Well I’m surprised I’m alive.” He gave me a blank look. “Thank for saving my life. You’re not nearly as bad as my brother makes you out to be.”

 

I’ll just take that as a compliment.

 

“So dating the youngest Potter must be something you risk your life for every day with that family,” I stated.

 

“It’s worth it though.” A thoughtful look came across his face. “Lily’s just really nice. She doesn’t judge me for anything. You must think it’s crazy because we’re young and I’m going to have to marry a pureblood eventually.”

I tried not to let a frown cross my face at his words. It’s sad that a thirteen-year-old is having to think about his marriage prospects. How did we get to this point?

 

“If anything I’d say it’s brave of you to even think about dating her. If a pureblood family breathing down your neck wasn’t enough to worry about a bunch of over protective Wotters probably is. The two of you should do what you want.”

 

“Wow, my brother said you were a bitch, but you’re rather nice.”

 

“No offense, but you’re brothers a right arse. I also broke his nose. Does he know about you and Lily?”

 

“I’ve never said anything, but I think he figured it out around the time that you punched him in the face.”

 

That would explain the random slut shamming of a young child. It makes Edmund a disgusting human being. He had no right to say those things. The only thing he should have done if he had an issue was talk to his brother.

 

“Ah… Still not really that sorry about that.” Carter just shrugged his shoulders, telling me that he didn’t really mind my actions. “So they just left you here alone?”

 

“No. Professor Bourrin was here a bit ago to keep an eye on me,” he answered. “You should probably leave before he gets back, so that you don’t get in trouble. He’ll be back any second.”

 

“Sounds good,” I said, standing up. “Make sure to take it easy.”

 

“I will… and thank you again.”

 

I just gave him a small smile before nodding my head and walking away. 

 

I’m not going to lie; he may be the first pureblood to ever thank me directly.

OOOOOOOOO

“What do you mean one of our players has a warning about their marks?” I asked Aiden.

 

He stood in front of me as I was lying sprawled out on a sofa in the Hufflepuff common room. I had been perfectly relaxed until he had waltzed up to me and decide to tell me this little tidbit of information. 

 

One of the new rules that Hogwarts had started enforcing was that quidditch players now had to have passing marks in all their classes. I had been enlisted a few times before to help the Thornton triplets with their studies. However, I don’t see how any of them could possibly be failing any of their classes at the moment.

 

“Well out with it. Which prat is it?” I asked.

 

“It’s actually Harry…” Aiden said weakly. “Now don’t be too harsh on him.”

 

I swung my legs over the edge of the sofa before stretching my arms out.

 

“Where is he?”

 

Aiden pointed to a group of first years in the corner of the common room with a look of nervousness on his face. He was probably feeling guilty about telling me now. He had seen my ruthless teaching methods and lived to tell the tale, just barely though.

 

The bubbling laughter of the first years stopped as soon as one of them had realized that I was standing behind Harry. I made sure to make my face and voice void of all emotion.

 

“Porter, we need to talk,” I stated. I saw his body tense as he turned slowly toward me. A look of fear was etched into his features.

 

“Now?” he squeaked.

 

“Yes, now.” I motioned for him to follow me as we moved far enough away from his friends, so that they couldn’t hear this conversation. “What are you doing this Saturday?”

 

“Uhh… nothing in particular,” he answered. He nervously avoided my eyes. He must actually know what this is about.

 

“Good. Be at the library at ten in the morning. If you’re late you can say goodbye to any breaks you may have when the teams starts practicing outside again.”

 

“Are you sure you want to do this on Saturday?” he asked.

 

“Positive kid.” 

 

“Are you absolutely sure?”

 

“Yes. You better be there,” I said, walking away from him and back to Aiden.

 

“So you’re going to take care of it?” Aiden asked. I looked him over. Something about him has been off lately.

 

“Yes I am.”

 

I studied him a bit closer. It’s been about a week and a half since Carter was shot through the leg with an arrow. A lot of Hogwarts population has been on edge lately. Both students and professors were being a lot more cautious of each other. They were also being more paranoid of each other than before, especially the pureblood population.

 

There have been two incidents of purebloods breaking down or wrongfully accusing someone at Hogwarts. Both were unnecessary acts of dramatization in my opinion. The point is people are worried and starting to take things seriously.

 

However, Aiden isn’t really in any danger, considering he is nowhere near being a pureblood. Yet he seems to be the one to look seconds away from breaking down. He’s also the one who looks the most worried out of our friend group.

 

“Is something going on?” I asked him. He looked momentarily startled before a look of confusion came across his face.

 

“You’re asking me, if I’m alright?”

 

“Yes.” The two of us started at each other for a moment.

 

“Why?”

 

“You don’t look quite like yourself,” I answered. 

 

“I’m sorry, but did you just initiate a conversation that has to do with feelings? Are you sick?”

 

I frowned as he reached out his hand and placed the back of it on my forehead. I can’t believe that he is actually trying to take my temperature right now like I’m actually sick.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“You never ask people how they’re doing and expect an actual answer, but here you are just looking at me to talk. You never do that.”

 

“I’m doing it now and only because it is so obvious.” That caused him to close his mouth and a look of sadness came into his eyes. I just said the wrong thing and I didn’t even try to. I’m the worst. “What’s really going on Aiden?”

 

“I’m going to have to use your own words against you and say that I can’t handle feelings right now.” That sounds a lot like something I would say, but I don’t think I said it any time recently. “I just don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“That’s fine.” His chocolate eyes looked at me with what I’m guessing is relief. Whatever is happening it’s something that is really bothering him. “Just know that I’m always here to help you if you need it.”

 

“What makes you think I’ll need your help?”

 

“I don’t think you need it personally. I’m just saying that I’m here for you and all that other friendship shite.”

 

“That’s oddly kind of you Carrie.” 

 

I saw his hand reach out to touch my forehead again, but I grabbed him by the wrist to stop him. When I’m too quiet people worry when I actually talk people worry. Can I ever win?

 

“Don’t push your luck Thornton.”

 

OOOOOOOOOO

 

After my odd conversation with Aiden yesterday everything had become rather normal. He even seemed to be in a slightly better mood after that talk, despite the fact that we didn’t really talk about what was bothering him.

 

Talking seriously seems to be something that people appreciate, even if you talk about absolutely nothing. I have a feeling I could ponder what life would be like with a tail and as long as I did it seriously people would still appreciate the conversation.

 

“You have a really weird look on your face,” James said. He was currently adding the ingredients into our potion. Actually he was currently making our potion since I just didn’t feel like it. At first he had protested calling me lazy, but when I agreed with him he just gave up. Besides he needs more practice than I do honestly.

 

“Your face is just weird,” I replied, putting my head down to rest it on the table in front of me. I watched as his eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance before he turned back to the caldron his hazel eyes now focusing on the assignment.

 

“So what are you doing Saturday?” James suddenly asked. He was glancing at me from the corner of his eye. I’ll just pretend like he’s not acting incredibly suspicious right now.

 

“I’ve got something in the morning, but after around noon I’m free,” I answered.

 

“You can’t be serious?” All sense of happiness had suddenly floated out his body. Apparently me being busy on Saturday is not to his liking. “You’re busy this Saturday? Of all Saturdays?”

 

“No, I’m just busy until noon. We can do something after that.”

 

I saw his jaw clench a bit at that. Is he seriously mad right now? Merlin, he’s moody.

 

“You’re really clueless,” he stated, with a sigh. “Just what exactly would you be doing on this Saturday.”

 

“That my friend is confidential.” I watched as little wrinkles appeared on his forehead like the thought bothered him. It’s only confidential because we don’t need Gryffindor knowing that we could possibly be down a seeker, especially since I pissed off the only other person that may have been able to sub for us. Whoops… “Let’s just meet up somewhere for lunch.”

 

“You really don’t get it do you?” I just gave him a blank stare and he rolled his eyes at me. “You know—”

 

“Mr. Potter and Ms. Greene you should be more concerned about your potion than whatever you’re talking about at the moment,” Professor Bourrin cut in. 

 

Where the bloody hell did he come from?

 

“Yes professor,” James responded. He was instantly back to doing the assignment. He’s such an over achiever that it astounds me.

 

“Carrie, I suggest that you help James a bit more,” Professor Bourrin added.

 

I narrowed my eyes at him. He was acting awfully familiar for a professor. I believe James is thinking the exact same thing by the look he’s giving him. James is even attractive when he’s being angry. I shouldn’t be surprised at how attractive he is anymore though.

 

“It’s important for those like you to maintain your skills at the moment and be on your guard.” With those final words he slithered back to the front of the classroom. If he had been sorted into a house it definitely would have been Slytherin, no doubt about it. 

 

“I don’t like him,” James whispered.

 

“Looks like we’re agreeing on something for the first time today,” I commented. He scoffed at me and I couldn’t stop the small smile from forming on my face, but I was interrupted by the overwhelming need to yawn. I heard James choke back a laugh.

 

“You make the weirdest faces,” he commented.

 

“You just have a weird face,” I countered. I paused for minute before looking at him. “So, I’m thinking that I’ll be at your dorm by around noon as long as you promise to have lunch ready for me.”

 

“You’re demanding…” He froze for a minute. “How are you going to get into the Gryffindor dorms?”

 

“I have my ways. If I was you I wouldn’t think about it too much.”

 

James gave me another skeptical look before going back to his potion. At least he’s learning not to question my methods as much.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

I felt a constant bumping motion as I was dragged forcefully out of my peaceful slumber. I cracked open an eye to see Dom kicking at my bed frame to wake me up. Why the bloody hell is she so violent?

 

“What are you doing?” I groaned. I rolled around, so that my back was to her.

 

“Trying to get your lazy arse out of bed,” she answered. “It’s time to get ready for Hogsmeade.”

 

“I’m not going,” I grunted. “I have to do something.”

 

“What could possibly be more important today?”

 

“The Hufflepuff Seeker has marks that are below the standards needed for him to participate in quidditch activities. I was volunteered to tutor him.”

 

“Well, have a good day then and make sure he gets everything figured out.”

 

I heard her leave the room immediately after that. She would never protest anything done for the good of quidditch.

 

I listened and heard that no one else was in the dorm anymore. Knowing no one was there to hear me I let out a weird gargling growl. I don’t have any idea how that sound came out of my mouth, it just did.

 

If they had left that meant it was probably nearing the time I was supposed to meet Harry. I rolled out of bed before finding anything I could throw on. It ended up being a white quidditch t-shirt and a pair of leggings. I redid my ponytail before, using the bathroom and I was out the door in about five minutes.

 

Damn, that’s actually impressive. I didn’t know I could motivate myself that quickly.

 

When I got to the common room I saw Harry sitting on a sofa with a stack of books in front of him and his face scrunched up in worry. The kid seemed to be contemplating his entire existence at the moment. I’m just going to go ahead and interrupt him. He’s only eleven and has plenty of time to figure out what his place in the world is.

 

“Hey kid you ready to go,” I said. He jumped at my voice before turning to me. 

 

“You mean we’re not doing it here?”

 

“No since most people do it in the library,” I replied. I now realized that sounded completely wrong. He’s only eleven though, so I don’t think he understands the double meaning that could be behind those words. Then again, he has had to spend extended periods of time with Gabby and Cayden and those two are utter perverts. “Let’s go.”

 

“Okay…” He got up and gathered his books in his arms. 

 

That’s right, I said books. He must be having trouble in multiple subjects if he has that many with him. This does not make my job any easier.

 

The two of us began to leave the common room and make our way to the library. That is until we came across a very bumbling Professor Blackmore.

 

“Oh Harry dear,” she greeted stopping. “How has everything been going? Those upperclassman haven’t been picking on you anymore?”

 

I saw his cheeks flush as he nervously glanced at me. Clearly this was something that he was trying to keep a secret from the quidditch team.

 

“No they haven’t,” he responded.

 

I watched as his head seemed to bow by answering. Being bullied by anyone isn’t something that he should have to feel ashamed about. It happens to almost everyone at some point.

 

“That’s very good then.” Dorm Head Blackmore then turned her attention and brilliant smile toward me. Honestly her sheer niceness just makes me uncomfortable. It should probably make me guilty considering I take advantage of her half the time I talk to her, but she just makes it too easy. “Have you been studying hard Ms. Greene?”

 

“Yes, I’ve been trying my best to keep my scores up for the house,” I replied. That’s a total lie. I study when I can, but I do have a life to try and keep in order.

 

“Glad to hear it,” she replied. “I trust that you’re being safe with everything happening currently as well?” She had hushed her voice like anyone could be listening to this conversation, but I doubt they are. It’s not a very relevant conversation.

 

“Yes I have.”

 

“If you sense any danger you come straight to me. It’s my job to keep us Hufflepuffs safe.”

 

“I’ll be sure to do so.”

 

“I think we better be off, Professor Blackmore,” Harry cut in. I glanced down at him and he seemed to be pleading me with his round little eyes. Merlin, I need to build up a tolerance for cuteness.

 

“He’s right, we’ve got some studying to do. Have a nice day.”

 

“You two as well!” With a cheery wave she was off to tend to her plants most likely.

 

Harry then began to walk quickly away.

 

“What’s with the rush kid?” I said, taking large steps to catch up to him.

 

“Nothing, it’s just she’s too nice. It’s disgusting.”

 

Maybe I’m starting to influence Harry more than Cayden and Gabby. That or he’s after my heart.

 

OOOOOOOOO

 

Something is off with the kid. We’ve been here for almost an hour and a half and I’ve explained multiple concepts to him, but he just can’t seem to do anything right. His hand is practically shaking as he is trying to write out answers to his homework. At this rate, we’re getting absolutely nowhere.

 

“Spit it out,” I stated.

 

Harry looked up from the paper with round and slightly frightened eyes.

 

“Spit what out?” he asked. I shot him a look and I saw him visibly gulp. I think he might have started sweating from nerves. “Why did you ask me here today?”

 

I raised an eyebrow at him before leaning back in my chair.

 

“I thought that was made very obvious,” I replied.

 

“I think I need to know your intentions if we’re going to continue from here.” A look of determination had crossed his face despite how odd his words were. 

 

“We’re here to study kid. Aiden got a warning from a professor about your marks possibly getting to the point where you would no longer be able to participate in anything quidditch related. I used to do things like this for him when he fell behind in his studies, so that he could keep playing.”

 

“Oh thank Merlin,” he muttered. I gave him a curious look. 

 

“What exactly did you think I was doing?”

 

“Well… Umm… You know today is kind of that day.” I gave him a look of confusion. “It’s the Saturday before Valentines. You know the day when everyone is all let’s go on a date to Hogsmeade and be romantic. I was worried you might have been asking me on a date.”

 

I made a gagging noise out of reflex. Sorry, but he’s just too young and that’s… wait a second. Now James being annoyed an all weird about me having plans on Saturday makes sense.

 

“Shite,” I cursed. James must be completely baffled by me at this point. Who says they don’t want to spend time with their boyfriend on a day like today?

 

“Well, sorry to disgust you,” Harry scoffed. I glared at him.

 

“Try not to be offended kid, but you’re a kid and that’s completely illegal. If for some reason it’s not then it should be.”

 

“From your reaction someone would think that you actually have a boyfriend.” Damn, even my perceptiveness is rubbing off on him. I’ll have to keep an eye on him.

 

“You don’t understand that this is the one time where Honey Duke’s has a major sale and is fully stalked with everything and I missed it. I bloody missed it.”

 

“I was really hoping it wasn’t the boyfriend thing otherwise I would have lost respect for you.”

 

The little shite.

 

“Just go back to studying so we can both get out of here.”

 

Also be quiet so I can figure out what to do about James. Wow, I may need to stop calling myself a genius. 

 

OOOOOOOOOOOO

 

James opened the door to his room looking confused and absolutely stunned by my presence. It should no longer be surprising to him at this point that I can get anywhere in Hogwarts I want.

 

“How… No never mind,” he muttered. “Come in.”

 

I stepped into his room to see that he had probably made the rest of his roommates clean up, so that the curtains could be drawn back and reveal the full room.

 

The room also told me what I had been suspecting all along. James Potter was a closet romantic.

 

He had decorated the place tastefully with a few vases of roses and a couple of candles. He had spread out a blanket and placed a picnic basket on top of it. Overall, the place looked like a more tasteful version of what would happen in a romance novel. Although I still feel like at any point this could turn entirely cliché and the lights would dim down with mood music playing in the background.

 

I turned to him and he rubbed his neck awkwardly. He’s embarrassed and it’s so unbelievably cute I could die. It also makes me feel guilty about this whole thing. 

 

“You know I forgot,” I said.

 

“I kind of figured. You honestly don’t seem like the type to pay much attention to these sorts of things. It was sort of expected, just like I know for a fact that you probably won’t remember the day we made our relationship official.”

 

“I’m sorry,” I blurted. James just frowned at me before enveloping me in a hug. His scent and warmth hit me hard and I felt his hand move to stroke the back of my neck in an oddly comforting way.

 

“You don’t ever have to apologize for being yourself.”

 

“You’re only hugging me, so I can’t see you blush,” I stated.

 

“True, but let’s eat and worry about that later.” His hand was instantly guiding me to the blanket spread out in the center of the room.

 

While we were eating I realized that James knew a lot more about me than I realized. For example, he had orange juice. How did he even know that I like orange juice? We haven’t really eaten together since I was at his home for the holidays. It’s scary that I know very little about him in comparison. Well, I do know very deep intimate thoughts, but I don’t know what his favorite color is.

 

“James, when is your birthday?” I asked suddenly. He looked at me before chuckling a little.

 

“It’s September 12,” he answered. “Why do you ask?”

 

“I know nothing about you, yet you know enough about me to arrange things that I like,” I replied. “I find that quite troubling.”

 

“You seem to think that you’re guarded, but you’re a lot more obvious than you think. For one, I’d have to be an idiot not to notice that you like orange juice considering you have it for almost every meal.”

 

“When did you start liking me?” I asked.

 

He seemed to choke on air before his cheeks flushed. Why is he so adorable?

 

“You don’t just ask people that,” he said, clearing his throat. He avoided my eyes. “Can you even answer that question?”

 

“I think the first time I thought of you not as just an attractive person was when we were on you parents roof and I suddenly felt a serious pull towards you.” He looked at me before blinking. He was clearly surprised that I could answer that question so quickly. “Your turn.”

 

“Maybe well… When I made you pancakes is when I decided to pursue it,” he answered. “Even though you complained about how bad they were I liked our conversation. Usually when I meet new people I have to try and establish myself away from my family image, but it was always sort of clear that you saw me as me. I liked that about you. It was probably a lot earlier than that I just didn’t see a relationship as realistic until that point.”

 

“Not going to lie I didn’t know who you were at first.”

 

“You probably knew you just didn’t care enough to put one and one together,” he responded with a shrug of his shoulders. “You probably could have guessed, but you don’t pay attention to those who don’t directly affect you in some way. You’re smart, but also incredibly lazy.”

 

“You’re a jerk, but also incredibly kind,” I said, moving to place a kiss on his lips.

 

James smiled into the kiss before bringing his hand to rub at my neck. Merlin, why does that feel so good? I found myself deepening the kiss as he responded to me with a small grunt of satisfaction.

 

Everything James does makes my mind go blank and my body hum with warmth. Before I knew it I was suddenly in his lap and the kiss was taking on a whole new level of seriousness that I found myself ready for.

 

James pulled away with a gasp and I decided to trail kisses down his neck.

 

“Carrie,” he breathed. His voice sounds great all raspy and deep and stuff, I think I might lose the ability to think soon.

 

I felt his body jerk as I kissed a particularly sensitive spot on his neck and before I could continue I was flipped on my back with a very distressed looking James Potter hovering over me.

 

“Carrie, I think we should wait until I actually take you on a proper date,” he said, still panting hard like he was controlling himself.

 

“Are you sure because I really don’t mind?”

 

“I do mind because you deserve better than the floor of my Hogwarts dorm room,” he replied. I wanted to scoff and yet it was so sweet that I couldn’t.

 

For some reason I also felt guilt settle in my gut. What would James say if he knew I had been shagging someone on a sofa in an abandoned room for almost three years? Would he even be able to look at me the way he’s looking at me now?

 

James looks at me like I mean something and like I have a purpose. Sure he gives me looks of affection, but it’s those looks that tell me he believe in me that mean the most to me. He actually has expectations of me that are realistic and that I want to achieve. I don’t want to let him down.

 

“Holy shit I knew it!” a voice yelled.

 

The voice seemed to startle James enough that he lost his balance before promptly face planting into my chest and I let out an unattractive squeak at the sudden action.

 

Sometimes I have to actively remind myself that he is probably going to be a professional seeker despite his lack of coordination.

I turned to see Josh grinning from ear to ear at the two of us sprawled out on the floor.

 

“I told you!” he said pointing at James. 

 

James moved off me and I sat up. At this point in time we were both trying to look a little less guilty about the whole situation.

 

“I thought you weren’t coming back until later,” James said, scrubbing his neck in a way that tells me he is slightly annoyed.

 

“I got bored and decided to come back a bit early. Don’t worry your secret is totally safe with me as long as you tell me the story about how the two of you got together.”

 

“Don’t worry despite the fact that he acts like that he’s pretty trustworthy,” James whispered to me.

 

“So have you guys picked out any baby names yet?”

 

Sweet Merlin we’re screwed.


	25. When a Fire Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you want to start or should I?” Dom said, turning to Aiden.
> 
>  
> 
> “Let’s tag team this,” Aiden replied. “I’ll start. What the bloody hell were you thinking?”
> 
>  
> 
> I blinked at the sudden firm tone that Aiden had taken. He was in full out dad mode. His eyes were narrowed and there was a disapproving frown across his face.
> 
>  
> 
> “No, I tell you what you were thinking,” Dom cut in. “Nothing. You were thinking about nothing!”

The only thing I cared about at the moment was the lips that were so carefully kissing my own. It was an entirely hilarious situation if I thought about it. 

 

I was kissing the son of the greatest enemy to batty purebloods everywhere. I was kissing the captain to the quidditch team that was Hufflepuff’s biggest threat. I was kissing the most straight laced Wotter out there, yet I’m completely satisfied.

 

Don’t get me wrong. James and I have our differences, almost too many to count. We usually argue about them and then somehow we end up snogging. Not that I’m complaining about that last bit. It just doesn’t seem entirely healthy if I think about it.

 

Not that I’m the poster child for healthy relationships considering my relationships with my friends tend to be sort of distant and my relationship with my family is absolute shite. I’m going to give myself the benefit of the doubt and leave Brett out of it. Point is I’m horrible with relationships.

 

Now James is probably the poster boy for good relationships. Sure, his relationship with his father is strained, but they still clearly care for each other. He’s grown up in an environment where he was cherished and learned how to communicate effectively with others. I’m not quite sure if I can live up to his expectations for a relationship.

 

At the moment the only thing I seem to be able to communicate to him is how much I want to roll around in the sheets with him. I’m sure that he enjoys all the kissing, but he keeps asking about my feelings. I’m trying to share those more, but I just don’t want to. I hate talking about things, but that’s usually all he wants to do. It’s driving me insane, but not in a completely bad way.

 

“Carrie,” James said, pulling me away from my thoughts. “It’s time for dinner. We should go before any of our friends start to get suspicious. I’ll leave first?”

 

I just nodded at him. Before I knew it he was already out of sight and I was beginning to move toward the Great Hall myself. Honestly, we’re so awkward. Are relationships supposed to be like this? I feel like they shouldn’t for some reason. It’s not like I can go ask someone I know without being interrogated either. I suppose I could look it up somehow, but that’s way too much work.

 

I entered the Great Hall to see my friends and a spot next to Dom open. Without a word I slid in beside her. The only reaction I got was a glance from the corner of her eye.

 

Dom so knows that something is up. One could say that Dominique Weasley isn’t the smartest Weasley and that would be true. However, she may be the most perceptive one that I’ve ever interacted with. She won’t necessarily be able to figure out exactly what’s going on, but she knows that something is going on. I haven’t been able to tell if she’s too busy dealing with things going on in her life to ask about my life or if she just doesn’t want to know. It could go either way with her.

 

“Hey Greene.” I turned around to see an unexpected person standing behind me with their arms crossed looking down their nose at me.

 

“Yeah, Livingston?” I replied. I saw Natasha’s lips sneer for just a second before her face returned to her normal unamused expression. Honestly, what did I ever do to her?

 

“In about fifteen minutes you need to attend a mandatory meeting in the potions classroom,” she stated.

 

I am so not going to that.

 

“If you do not attend you will be dismissed from Hogwarts.”

 

“How do I know you’re not just making that up?” I asked. 

 

“Would I actually waste my breath talking to you if I hadn’t been ordered to?” That’s actually a valid point. “Besides I think we both know that you’re not willing to take that risk. I’ve heard you want to be a healer.”

 

There was a sarcastic smile tugging at her lips like the words had sounded so ridiculous. To a pureblood woman whose only job was to get married, the thought of one wanting to become a healer was probably a bit humorous. The question of how she knew that though was going to be plaguing my mind. I think only my family and closest friends should know that. The fact that I want to be a healer is circulating around the pureblood population at Hogwarts is concerning, especially because my parents will murder me if they find out that other people know about my silly little dream.

 

“I heard you were caught sucking face with three different guys this week.” It’s Gabby to the rescue. Thank Merlin.

 

Natasha Livingston just hummed in a condescending way before taking her leave. Although I appreciate Gabby stepping in to make her shut up, her defense of me probably only confirmed what Natasha had heard.

 

“That was weird…” Aiden commented. His eyes followed Natasha back to the Ravenclaw table. “I never took her to be that kind of person. She always seemed rather nice.”

 

What world is he living in and how can I get there? 

 

“You are completely oblivious to females my brother,” Cayden said, giving Aiden a smack on the back. Aiden let out a grunt before sending his brother a glare. “That is a class nine clinger and level five nagger on a pair of nice legs. You have much to learn.”

 

I saw Jade roll her eyes at her two brothers. I wonder how they manage not to kill each other over the holidays.

 

“So are you going to this meeting?” Dom asked. I shrugged my shoulders. 

 

I might as well. I’ve got nothing better to do, but sleep. If the meeting is pointless I’ll just sleep through it. 

 

I stood up to leave.

 

“Carrie, you should eat something before you go,” Aiden said, stopping me in my tracks. I turned to looks at him giving him a blank look. “At least take an orange or something. You should really be eating more.”

 

“Fine mum,” I replied, grabbing an orange from the table. “I’ll try to be back before curfew, so that you don’t get your knickers in a twist.”

 

“Also make sure not to talk to any strangers on the way,” he reminded me with a smile. 

 

Merlin, someone needs to do something about him and his niceness.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

I was sitting at the very back table alone as I looked around the room. It was a gathering of all the pureblood students. From first years to seventh years we were all in one room. There were only twenty three of us and the majority of us were in higher years. It was quite obvious at the moment that the pureblood population was slowly decreasing. Also possibly the intelligence of the community as well, but I’m only saying that because I just saw a third year pick his nose for the fourth time since I entered the room.

 

The room quieted down as Headmaster Flitwick and Julien Bourrin entered the room. I made eye contact with Julien for a brief second, but I wasn’t able to figure out what he was thinking. At the moment Julien seemed to be oddly serious about the entire situation. The headmaster also seemed to be completely focused on the task at hand. If it’s possible, his lips seemed to be downturned even more than usual.

 

“This meeting has been called, so that we can update all of you on the status of the recent threats to pureblood students that have been occurring,” the headmaster started. “Due to a recent assault of another pureblood student we have decided to issue a warning to the rest of the pureblood students as well as ask your opinion of what to do concerning the situation.”

 

Flitwick just dug his grave. Asking a bunch of purebloods for their opinions has historically never gone well. 

 

“How about you actually do your job and protect your students?” Natasha snapped. “We are the next generation of Hogwarts students and deserve to be treated just as well as everyone else.”

 

I couldn’t stop myself from rolling my eyes at her. Ever since Harry Potter’s time at Hogwarts and the defeat of Voldemort some purebloods believe that they are being discriminated against. They think that they’re treated horribly. In all honestly, they are not treated as well as they were. However, that’s only because they had been placed on a pedestal by society and lavished with privileges that they didn’t deserve previously. A lot of that privilege was taken away, but much of it still exists. For example, I’m pretty sure that almost everyone in this room could live comfortably without working a single day after they graduate Hogwarts. 

 

“Ms. Livingston,” Bourrin cut in. “I assure you that this institution will do its best to make sure that you feel valued as a student.”

 

I saw Headmaster Flitwick’s hands clench and unclench. He clearly didn’t agree with Natasha’s statement. I think he realizes that anything he says or does in this room will hold little value to many of the students, simply because he isn’t a pureblood. However, since he knew that he was smart enough to bring Bourrin who they would listen to because Bourrin is a pureblood.

 

“We came here today to discuss possible actions that we could take to make you feel safer,” Bourrin continued.

 

“Are you even trying to pinpoint the person who did this?” Edmund Snell asked. Wow, it’s such a surprise that he’s sitting next to Natasha. I hope they get married. They would make a lovely pureblood couple with their narcissistic and semi-psychotic tendencies. 

 

“Mr. Snell we are trying to find the culprit for every assault that has occurred thus far,” Flitwick stated. “Right now we only want to make sure that you all feel safe.”

 

“How about letting some of us patrol instead of the other students who couldn’t care less if we all died,” a sixth year boy said. He was currently sitting next to Scorpius who had a scowl etched into his features. Scorpius being a prefect probably felt like he was doing enough, considering the number of prefects on rounds had been increased after the incidents started. 

 

“That’s not a bad idea,” Bourrin said, a smile tugging at his lips. Fuck, every time that guy smiles I seem to suffer. “Headmaster, would you be adverse to letting the four highest scoring students doing rounds and helping us in our investigation.”

 

Flitwick seemed to think it over for a second. 

 

“That would be fine,” he answered. “Greene, Evergreen, Malfoy, and Livingston stay behind to undergo a briefing about your duties. The rest of you may leave.”

 

I almost feel like my entire life is turning into one of those cliché stories where everything becomes predictable. I keep having responsibilities thrown me when the only thing I want is to do is graduate from Hogwarts. I don’t need anything else at the moment because I am no hero nor do I ever plan to be one. 

 

“Ms. Greene, if you could join us up at the front that would be appreciated.” 

 

I nodded at Flitwick before making my way from the corner of the room to the front of the room. I had the choice to sit next to Scorpius or to sit next to Brett. Obviously I chose to sit next to Scorpius, but honestly it was mostly because of the heated glare Natasha was sending me to back off Brett. Although I would be lying if I said that my past decisions regarding him didn’t play a role in that choice.

 

“I am glad that the four of you are willing to help us,” Flitwick stated. I wasn’t really given a choice. “I want all four of you to start patrolling areas where purebloods tend to frequent starting tonight. I fully plan on backing you up if this starts to become too overwhelming with course work, but please don’t abuse that privilege.”

 

I hate that right now Flitwick is looking at me. You’d swear that I set the school on fire or something. Well, I never personally set the school on fire, James did. He didn’t set the whole thing on fire, just certain parts where no real damage would be done. All hail the prank king.

 

“We are going to ask though that the four of you work in pairs for your own safety,” Bourrin cut in. “It will make us professors feel better about putting this responsibility on the four of you.”

 

“So you believe that there is more than one person involved?” Brett cut in. Well, Brett may be an arse, but he’s at least decently intelligent when he doesn’t let his pride get in the way. 

 

“At the moment it’s a real possibility,” Bourrin confirmed. “Especially with the way that the various weapons for assault were created, we believe there are at least three people involved.”

 

“So you think it’s smart that we’re out numbered right away?” Natasha challenged.

 

“We believe that the four of you are more than capable of handling the culprits at their current level. While it seems the complexity of these attacks are increasing they are still juvenile at best,” Bourrin answered. 

 

“Have you looked at people in our year?” I asked. Suddenly everyone was looking at me.

 

“No at the moment we believe that the culprit would be younger considering they haven’t used anything too complex.” Flitwick’s eyes bore into mine. I couldn’t tell if it was a challenge or permission to speak freely.

 

“That’s a fair assumption because no one who is a sixth year or above has been attacked. That could be due to the fact that whoever is doing this is younger,” Scorpius input.

 

“Yes that’s true, but it could just as easily be an older student attacking someone they believe they could actually beat. They could also be trying to use less complex magic to throw people off. Besides I feel like a seventh year would be more willing to take the risk since they can easily leave the school after this year. If it was a younger student they would have to avoid detection for years possibly if they were to finally succeed,” I stated. “If this is part of the larger group that attacked Malfoy manor they appear to be smart enough not risk someone younger.”

 

“It would also be smart if they made use of a traitor…” Natasha added looking at me from the corner of her eye.

 

“I thought you already discovered earlier that my goal is to save lives not take them away.” I saw her scowl for a second before ignoring me completely.

 

“I agree that we may be looking for someone older,” Brett interjected, tactfully moving the line of conversation somewhere else. “I’ve only looked at two of the muggle artifacts used for the assaults. While it’s clear that simple magic was used to construct them they aren’t just simple weapons. The designs are complexed and well thought out to the point where I would say someone would have to be in their sixth year at least to even dream up a design like them. The compartments that have held the messages on the weapons would have needed to be carefully thought out to not affect the trajectory of the objects too much.”

 

“A firm grasp of how to navigate Hogwarts would be needed as well. Most students can’t fully figure their way around until their fourth year. The culprits have been able to move around without detection which means they had to have been attending Hogwarts for a while. It takes a long time to know how to navigate these hallways without being seen.”

 

“And you would know this how Ms. Greene?” Flitwick asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I’m pretty sure everyone here knows that I sometimes skip class to take naps. It helps greatly if no one sees me do it.” Although I haven’t been skipping class lately, not that it would matter to him.

 

Bourrin’s lips finally tilted up into a smirk at that comment. I feel like he is enjoying this a bit too much honestly. I think him and Derek could get along well if they tried.

 

“It’s true that’s not a secret Ms. Greene,” Flitwick agreed. I think it was pretty unnecessary for him to make that comment. I guess Flitwick and I will never get along. “Anyway, if you don’t mind I will be granting Ms. Greene prefect status, so that she can follow all of you on your rounds.”

 

What’s the point of this? If these three are already prefects doing more rounds it really won’t make a difference just adding one person. What the hell is Flitwick up to now? I can never tell what this guy is planning.

 

“However, I will be assigning the three of you new areas to patrol after deciding which areas are high-risk. Then you will only perform your duties in those designated areas. For the moment I will not be confining our pureblood students to those areas, but if I have to heavily watch our students for their safety I will.”

 

“You’re acting like we’re the ones who committed a crime,” Natasha said. Her voice held enough venom to kill a small animal, but Flitwick remained unaffected.

 

“You have not, but your pretentious attitude may be why some people believe that you are worthy of their attacks.”

 

I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stop myself from laughing at Natasha’s surprised face. Ten points for Flitwick. He may not like me and I may not like him, but I do admit that he has a certain style about him. 

 

“I do not intend to treat you all like criminals, but I will take away certain rights for your safety. It is something that has happened repeatedly in Hogwarts time as I’m sure you’re aware.”

 

“Just don’t lock us all in the dungeons.”

 

When can I leave? I really have no desire to listen to Natasha disrespect our headmaster repeatedly.

 

“We still have to pair you up,” Bourrin stated.

 

“I’ll work with Scorpius,” I instantly volunteered. There is no way I am going to work with either Natasha or Brett.

 

“May I ask why that is Ms. Greene?” Flitwick asked.

 

“Because I know him better than the other two and I would trust him to save my life if it came down to it,” I replied. That’s a lie. It’s just because the other two would get on my nerves too much. “Please.” It was sort of an afterthought, but it seemed to do the trick.

 

“All right,” he replied. 

 

For some reason when he agreed to that I felt utterly relieved.

OOOOOOOOO

I had never pegged Scorpius Malfoy for much of a talker. In fact, I would say most purebloods prefer to communicate with their eyes. For example, I close my eyes when I sleep to communicate that I should not be bothered. However, Scorpius seemed to want to talk it all out for some unknown reason. He wants to talk every time we go on rounds together and it’s already been a week. 

 

“So…” he trailed off. We had just got done with a riveting conversation about the food in the Great Hall in which I miraculously managed to respond to him with only one word answers. “How’s your love life?”

 

“Not that it’s any of your concern, but it’s absolutely non-existent,” I replied. This is not where I thought our conversation would go.

 

“So are you just not looking for anything?” he asked. I sent him a glare that spoke volumes about how much I didn’t want to talk about it. It seems that the prat can’t take a hint though. “So you aren’t dating Aiden Thornton?”

 

“No, he’s just a friend.”

 

“And you’re not dating the other brother?”

 

“I’m not dating Cayden. I’m not shagging him either.” Scorpius gave me a stunned look like I had just read his mind.

 

“What about Brett?”

 

“Just what in the wizarding world would make you think I would be dating Brett?”

 

“Are you bloody blind?” he asked. I just blinked at him in confusion. Scorpius ran a hand through his blonde hair in frustration. “I guess you’re just completely oblivious. Sometimes the guy looks at you like a man who has been trapped in Azkaban looks at Sunlight. He’s also actively stopped locker room talk about you.”

 

“Locker room talk?” I asked.

 

“Yes, the guys on the quidditch team talk about women, so shocking. My point is you cannot tell me that you haven’t noticed the longing looks. You’re incredibly perceptive.”

 

“I’ve only caught him looking at me like one would look at a common toad,” I replied. “I am absolutely not seeing him. He used to terrorize first years and I find nothing appealing about someone who is strong using their strength to torment others.”

 

“So you’re single?”

 

“Bloody hell, yes I am single!” I snap at him. I let out a sigh. I do not want to be having this conversation right now, especially since it involves me lying to someone who hasn’t ever done me any harm. I feel slightly guilty about it, but I also don’t owe Scorpius an explanation. “Why in Merlin’s pants are we having this conversation?”

 

“Honestly? It’s because Rose wants to know, so that she can set you up with her cousin.”

 

“Albus and I would make a horrible couple.”

 

“She wants to set you up with James,” Scorpius corrected. 

 

“That’s an even worse idea.” I wouldn’t consider myself a giddy school girl, but for some odd reason I am strangely satisfied that Rose thinks James and I would make a good couple.

 

“I think the two of you wouldn’t be so bad for each other,” Scorpius said, like he was still thinking about the idea. “At first when Rose suggested it I thought she was crazy. The two of you are really different from each other, but then I realized how different we were from each other and how it’s working out for us. So I thought, why the bloody hell not?” He gave me a lopsided grin before stopping.

 

At the moment we were in one of the main hallways at Hogwarts. Also Scorpius Malfoy was sniffing the air like a dog. It would have been an oddly comical sight if it wasn’t for the disgusted look on his face.

 

“Do you smell that?” he asked. 

 

I raised an eyebrow before inhaling deeply.

 

“I don’t smell anything,” I answered.

 

Scorpius shook his head at me before beginning to go off in what I’m guessing is the direction of the smell. It took a while, but then I think I smelled what he smelled. It was an odd scent. It sort of smelled like iron, but not completely. It was a smell I was rather well acquainted with. It was the smell of blood.

 

My hand reached and yanked Scorpius back by the collar of his robe before he could round the corner.

 

“What the bloody—” I placed my hand over his mouth telling him that he should be quiet.

 

“Draw your wand and get behind me,” I whispered to him. He seemed to want to protest the last part, but I had already tugged him behind me.

 

It’s not that I don’t trust that Scorpius is a capable wizard because he is. That’s why he was selected to be a prefect and to even be in this little pureblood patrol group thing. I just have a bit more faith in myself. I don’t know what we are going to find around that corner, but I think I would be better prepared for whatever is around the corner.

 

With my wand drawn I looked around the corner to see someone in a black hooded robe. Besides the fact that their choice of outfit was almost too cliché I tried to take in as much detail about the person as possible.

 

The person had smeared the entire wall in blood and was now using their wand to singe some sort of message. The person was white and I could tell by the way the sleeve of their robe was slipping down just enough to reveal the hand. It wasn’t too pale, so the person at least went out of their dorm on a regular basis. From how broad the shoulders of the person was I’m going to guess that they are male, probably anywhere from 175 centimeters to 185 centimeters. The guy probably blended in so well with the general Hogwarts population he would be impossible to pick out normally.

 

I was about to make a move, but Scorpius decided that he would be better suited to be a Gryffindor in that moment and pushed me aside.

 

“Drop your wand right now,” he commanded. I have got to hand it to Scorpius though. He sounds like he’s in charge.

 

The person in the robe turned slowly wand raised about his head. The hood was still covering most of his face. It only revealed a pair of thin lips.

 

“I said drop the wand,” Scorpius repeated.

 

It was then that I noticed the man’s lips were moving, even though he was whispering the words I could hear the spell echo through my mind.

 

_Confringo._

 

“Scorpius, get down now!” I shouted. 

 

I dropped my wand as quickly as I could before removing my robe and tossing it in front of the two of us as I tried to tackle Scorpius out of the way. The blast from the man’s wand hit my robe and it exploded.

 

I felt the burn on my left and the wind from the explosion propel me to the ground. I tried to maneuver my right hand right hand behind Scorpius’s head and I was successful. However, when my hand connected with the ground I heard a sickening crack. While Scorpius seemed to stop moving my body kept going forward.

 

I felt a bump on my head. It didn’t feel necessarily hard, but it hurt enough to cause my vision to go in and out. I tried to glance to where the man in a robe had been, wincing as I did so. The man was gone.

 

“Greene! Greene!” Scorpius was yelling my name repeatedly, but his voice seemed like it was getting further away. “Look at me.”

 

He put his hands on my cheeks and turned my head toward him. Fuck, that hurt. My vision was going in and out now.

 

“You’re going to be all right just hold on,” he said. That was when I noticed the fire behind him. It needed to be contained. “Someone has to be on the way.”

 

“Put out the fire you dipshit,” I said. My voice sounded far away and far weaker than normal.

 

He said something to me, but before he could finish I had already become unconscious.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

When I opened my eyes I had a pounding headache. I blinked and looked around. Light was streaming in all around me and I was most definitely in the hospital wing if the too stiff bed I was anything to go by. The curtains around me weren’t drawn.

 

I would have called for someone or tried to leave before anyone came by, but my entire body protested the mere thought of moving. So I made the only logical decision.

 

I was going to go back to sleep.

 

The second I closed my eyes I could hear the sound of footsteps approaching. I let out a groan of disapproval that was met by a sigh.

 

“So I take it you’re awake now,” the voice said. It wasn’t like the person was annoyed, they just seemed straight to the point.

 

“Yes,” I squeaked out.

 

The Assistant Healer was relatively new to Hogwarts. By relatively new I meant she had been here for about ten years now. She was a former Ravenclaw from what I remember someone saying. I opened my eyes to see that she looked like one would expect her to. She had brown hair pulled back and a pair of thin wired glasses. It seemed like she was starting to get wrinkles, more than likely from having to deal with the antics of students. She didn’t have a scowl on her face, but I wouldn’t call her expression one of indifference. It was probably just a mildly disapproving look. She was still better than the regular healer who had helped Carter though.

 

“I’d tell you to give yourself a pat on the back, but you’d probably irritate your injuries somehow,” she stated.

 

“What injuries?” I asked. Merlin, it hurts to talk.

 

“Well, you have a couple. One is your left arm got burned pretty badly by the explosion. The second is you broke your right hand cradling Scorpius Malfoy’s head. Good call on that, because it’s very likely that he could have suffered some major damage if you hadn’t sacrificed your hand.” So she doesn’t really consider my injuries that bad compared to what could have happened. Good to know. “You also have a mild concussion, but not too bad. I’ve been waking you up every couple of hours, but you’ve been pretty irritable about it.”

 

“I don’t remember any of that.”

 

“You were pretty out of it,” she responded. “I want to keep you in the wing for the rest of today and tomorrow to monitor the head injury. I’m sure someone would stop by with your work for you. You’ve an abundance of visitors.”

 

“Really?” I asked. I caught her eye for a moment. She recognized the sarcasm that had managed to find its way into my voice.

 

“Yes, really. You’ve had one visitor from every house. Believe it or not that’s surprisingly uncommon.”

 

“Who the hell came from Ravenclaw?” I asked.

 

“Mind your language, and I don’t know. He came with someone from Hufflepuff though, so ask them. They’ll probably be here soon anyway since it’s almost lunch.” She said glancing at her wrist watch. “They all came running despite the fact that it was past curfew and they all got detentions for it. They also stopped by before breakfast. One of them even asked if they could bring you some orange juice.”

 

I couldn’t help the huff of laughter that escaped me. Yep, those were definitely my friends.

 

“If you can try to stay awake, if not I just have to wake you up every few hours to make sure you don’t slip into a comma. Take it easy,” she said before leaving. 

 

I was just about to close my eyes, but it seems like the world doesn’t want to let me rest.

 

“Carrie!” Dom called out.

 

I turned my head to see the my usual friends making their over to my bedside.

 

“Do you want to start or should I?” Dom said, turning to Aiden.

 

“Let’s tag team this,” Aiden replied. “I’ll start. What the bloody hell were you thinking?”

 

I blinked at the sudden firm tone that Aiden had taken. He was in full out dad mode. His eyes were narrowed and there was a disapproving frown across his face.

 

“No, I tell you what you were thinking,” Dom cut in. “Nothing. You were thinking about nothing!”

 

“Do you ever stop to think about the risks involved when you jump into a situation?” Aiden asked. “You could have died. Please be more responsible in the future, so that you don’t make the rest of us worry.”

 

“If you do something like this again I’ll kill you myself,” Dom ended. I just blinked at the two of them and then looked to the other three of my friends.

 

“Don’t look at me,” Cayden said, holding up his hands. There was a charming grin on his face. “I thought you were pretty badass. It’s a shame that you’re injured and everything though.”

 

“Do not encourage her,” Aiden snapped. “She needs to understand that her actions have consequences and that it’s possible that one of those consequences could be death.”

 

“Considering she’s lying in a bed injured, I think she understands that,” Gabby stated. “Cut her some slack.”

 

“The girl saved someone’s life,” Jade added. “In doing that she may have risked her own, but at least her intentions were good.”

 

“A life for another life makes no difference,” Dom stated. “It just means that one person is dead.”

 

“When did you get so dark?” I asked.

 

“Merlin, you look horrible and you sound horrible.” Thanks for that Cayden it really makes me feel better.

 

“You know, it really doesn’t hurt as much as you think it does,” I lied. From the way they’re all looking at me, I can assume they all know that’s a lie.

 

“I hate to ruin your conversation, but I have instructions from the headmaster to speak with Greene,” a cold voice said, cutting through the room.

 

I turned my head to see Brett Evergreen standing with his arms crossed behind Cayden. He was standing looking as put together as ever despite last night’s events. It was somehow infuriating.

 

“I’m going to have to ask you all to leave,” Brett stated.

 

“Why?” Dom challenged. She was never too fond of him. She thought he was a controlling arse. She’s not exactly wrong, but Brett probably wouldn’t care about what she thought about him. 

 

“I need to take a statement from her about last night’s events while it’s still in her mind,” he answered. “The headmaster asked me to do it because he will be in meetings all day.”

 

“Let’s go,” Aiden said putting a hand on Dom’s shoulder. I caught a couple of eye rolls before everyone walked away, but Aiden who came over to me and bending down over me. “If he tries anything weird or makes you uncomfortable let me know,” he whispered. 

 

Aiden brushed the hair out of my eyes in an odd show of comfort before leaving. Aiden knows that despite my cold attitude I am not opposed to touching others. It’s probably because I didn’t get enough hugs as a child.

 

Aiden then quickly left and Brett’s eyes trailed after him a scowl etched into his face. Brett is a person who can never be satisfied, even when he gets what he wants.

 

“What do you want Evergreen?” I asked.

 

“Scorpius is a complete mess,” he stated. “He can’t seem to recall any details, but the fire happening and you lying in a puddle of blood.”

 

How morbid. 

 

“Head wounds bleed more than others,” I replied. “Despite the fact that they might not actually be so bad.”

 

“What can you tell me about the person who did this to you?” I finally decided to fully look at him. His grey eyes were stormy with emotions that I could never quite fully read. I could always guess his general emotions, but never any of the finer details.

 

“A white male, about 175 to 185 centimeters,” I supplied. “He seemed perfectly average. The guy had a bit of color to him, so he’s not a shut in or anything like that. He probably would blend perfectly into a crowd. He also has thin lips.”

 

Brett nodded at my words and seemed to be taking them all in. He was probably thinking deeply more than likely his pride had been wounded when something had happened while he was on patrol. The only one who has a larger ego than him is Cayden, but at least Cayden will admit to that.

 

“What did he write on the wall?” I asked after a moment.

 

“The purebloods will die one by one, until this new war has been won,” he recited.

 

How did I manage to get injured by someone who writes out horrible nursey rhymes? I’m losing my edge.

 

“And are you all right?” he asked. I quirked an eyebrow at him, but then winced at the action. My face must be bruised.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

He strolled closer, so that he was next to my bedside.

 

“If you had a mirror you wouldn’t say that.” How charming… “I’ll save you the obvious speech about how stupid you were because I’m sure you’re little friends already gave you that.”

 

He’s such a condescending prat.

 

“However, keep in mind that your life does have meaning, despite the fact that you seem so willing to throw it away. People would miss you if you were gone.”

 

I was going to respond, but he had already turned around and was leaving. The odd thing was that I don’t know what I was going to say to him.

 

OOOOOOOOOOO

 

“Carrie.” I’m so not opening my eyes. “Carrie get up… Carrie!”

 

Who the bloody hell wants my attention at one in the morning? I opened one eye to see a distressed looking James Potter by my side. He had pulled up a chair and was sitting next to me. I had no idea how long he had been there, but he looked pretty comfortable.

 

“I’m up no need to yell,” I groaned.

 

“Merlin’s pants, what were you thinking getting yourself into this?” he demanded. His hazel eyes were lit with fire as he spoke to me. He was angry, really angry. The last time I saw him this angry was probably over the holidays.

 

“I wasn’t thinking?” I offered. The frown on his face deepened. It’s not necessarily a lie. I sort of just reacted to the whole situation. Plus James seems to be able to tell when I’m lying, so it’s probably best if I don’t lie.

 

I watched him scrub a hand through his hair in absolute frustration. What’s his problem? I’m agreeing with him.

 

“Rose told me about the entire incident, if one thing was different you could have died.”

 

“Scorpius would have died if I hadn’t done anything,” I replied. 

 

This time he placed a hand over his eyes.

 

“I signed up to date a Hufflepuff, I thought everything would be all cuddles and shite like that. Instead I feel like I’m dating another Gryffindor,” his voice was weak and cracked at the end of his sentence. I think he’s about to cry.

 

“Oh come on Jimmy don’t be like that. Besides you just insulted yourself.”

 

“Don’t call me Jimmy! Do you even know how to feel fear?”

 

“I think I’m too lazy to feel that,” I answered. I heard him exhale his breath more unsteady than before. “Are you crying Jimmy?”

 

“Only because you are the most infuriating person I met!”

 

A moment of silence passed between us. He meant that statement. However, he didn’t necessarily mean it in a bad way. His voice was filled with worry and exhaustion. He was stressed beyond belief and more than likely tearing himself down inside his head. He cared enough about me to cry for me.

 

“I’ve wanted to see you all day, but because this whole thing between us is a secret and I couldn’t find Dom or Rose to take me, so I had to sneak in on my rounds,” he continued. “I can’t ask too many questions or people will get suspicious and I’m doing this all because you—”

 

“Hey James,” I interrupted. “Kiss me.”

 

Without another word his lips pressed to mine in a gentle kiss. He was being careful not to kiss me too hard, so that he wouldn’t cause me any pain. James Potter may care just a bit too much about others.

 

“I’m going to be fine,” I told him.

 

“I could tell by the amount of snarky comments,” he scoffed. “Don’t do this again.”

 

“I’ll try not to, but trouble seems to keep finding me.”

 

“That’s what everyone who causes trouble always says.”

 

“How about April?” I asked. He gave me a curious look. “By then the media won’t be paying attention to me and it will be the perfect time to announce our relationship. We can do it on my birthday, everyone important to me will be there and news will get to your family after that. Maybe we can sit down with Albus and Lily before then if you’d like?”

 

“Sounds good,” he replied. “Move over I’m going to stay a while.”

 

Just like that I motivated myself to make room for James on the very small bed. I turned over on my side, being careful to make sure my arm that had been burned wasn’t under my body. It was almost fully healed, but I didn’t want to take chances. His arm naturally went under my neck as the other one draped lightly over me. With my back pressed against his chest I could feel his heart beating. 

 

For the first time that day I felt relaxed.


	26. Never Stand and Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m dating Carrie.”
> 
>  
> 
> Shite. This is not how I wanted to start off my day.
> 
>  
> 
> “I doubt it. Greene’s as cold as ice. No offense."

I once again found myself in the Hufflepuff locker room ignoring Aiden Thornton’s pregame speech. At this point in the season only Jade and Harry were showing up on time. Gabby had just made her way into the locker room looking like someone had tossed her down a flight of stairs. She really looked that disheveled. It would be the team’s first game since November when we had crushed Ravenclaw. It also happened to be against Slytherin which I am not looking forward to. They are all in a particularly bad mood because of certain events and are looking for an outlet for all that angst. I’m afraid that the Hufflepuff team may become that outlet. 

 

I had fully recovered almost a week and half ago. However, my friends seemed to be taking turns watching me now. Someone always walked me everywhere. Which wouldn’t be bad, but it made it incredibly hard to see James. I’m so close to just walking up to him in The Great Hall and just kissing him senseless.

 

James has continued to try and see me as much as possible. Thankfully with potions class the two of us still got to see each other regularly. I have to say though ever since my incident we seem to be less awkward. Basically we have both come to terms that we communicate by insulting each other and snogging. We don’t always argue, but it’s kind of like a fun game. Our little spats are never serious, just purely for the sake of entertainment.

 

“Carrie, are you listening?” Aiden asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

 

“No,” I answered honestly. Aiden’s lips tightened in annoyance, but he just let out a sigh.

 

“I was asking what our strategy for this game is,” he repeated. I glared at him slightly before letting out a sigh.

 

“The chasers need to score as many points as possible,” I answered. “Dom, focus on distracting Brett. Cayden try to protect Harry as much as possible. More than likely they will be trying to aim for him partially because they don’t want him to catch the snitch and partially because they think it would be entertaining to watch him fall.”

 

I saw Harry gulp in nervousness. He was incredibly more relaxed compared to the last quidditch game that he played in though. He doesn’t look like he’s going to vomit this time. 

 

“Okay let’s head out,” Aiden said, motioning for everyone to follow him. 

 

“Harry, wait up a second.” Harry stopped following the others with a pout as he turned to me. I imagine it’s the same look my children will give me in the future if they think I’m embarrassing them.

 

“What?” he asked. 

 

“I want you to understand that this isn’t going to be anything like the game that you played against Ravenclaw,” I stated. “Their seeker was absolutely horrid. Brett Evergreen may be an arse, but he’s an absolutely brilliant seeker. More than likely he is going pro. There’s probably even a scout or two watching him out in the crowd today.”

 

“Your point?” Well, he’s gotten sassier since the beginning of the year.

 

“That you will under no circumstances feel like you will be responsible if we lose today. I don’t care if Helga Hufflepuff herself appears in front of you and tells you that losing the game is your fault, it’s not. We are a team above anything else and we lose together.”

 

I watched as a slightly triumphant grin started to appear on his face. I raised my eyebrow.

 

“You said we,” he said. “You admitted your part of the team!”

 

“If you fall off your broom don’t complain.”

 

“Thanks I’ll try my best!”

 

That cute little kid may just be the death of me.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

The stands were packed today which wasn’t that surprising. When I think about what has been happening at Hogwarts lately I’m not surprised about the Slytherin bleachers full of worrying pureblood parents. The only thing that I’m truly surprised about is the fact that my parents are not with them.

 

I’m not sure how, but news of me being injured had leaked out to the press and ridiculous headlines had begun to follow. My favorite would have to be the love triangle that is apparently happening between Scorpius, his father, and myself. Granted that one wasn’t in a major paper, but the ridiculousness of it had still made me laugh.

 

I sat with my legs crossed and watched as the game raced on. Cayden was doing a fantastic job of protecting Harry. I never would have guessed he would do so well protecting the little prat. I just knew that his brute strength would fare better than Dom’s more strategic playing. Together they make a great team though.

 

Harry was noticeably quite concerned with everything going on. Everyone seemed to be zipping around him as he dodged every direction not to be thrown off his broom. The kid really needs to learn to keep moving during the game. 

At the moment we were leading points wise with us at 120 and them at 70. This is probably because Albus has somehow developed a fear of Dom. I have no idea what happened between the two of them, but it seems that every time Potter gets the quaffle Dom is there to send the bludger after him.

 

Gabby was playing horribly, but on the plus side this seemed to be Pete’s best game. He had managed to score most of our points and he was playing well with Aiden. 

 

Brett was the only one on the pitch who remained untouchable. It was hard to keep your eyes on him for more than a few seconds with the way he was flying. He was incredibly fast. For a seeker he flew more like a chaser. I have no idea how he manages to search for the snitch at the speed he is going. I guess people have egos for a reason. It just so happens that he has three reasons for his ego. He’s handsome, rich, and good at quidditch. Bloody hell, he’s smart to. That makes four. Merlin that’s not fair to the rest of the blokes out there.

 

My eyes went straight to Harry as he suddenly took off. The little prat had found the snitch. A quick glance told me that Brett had seen it as well. I knew how this was going to go. I have faith that if this was five years from now Harry would catch the snitch, but this is his second game and he’s eleven. It’s not his flying or anything else is that inferior, but it’s his frame. Brett has a long reach that will be incredibly advantageous for him to catch the snitch. Plus he has years of experience playing, so he can guess what changes the snitch might make in its path from experience. 

 

I closed my eyes expecting to hear the sounds of cheering as Slytherin caught the snitch, but instead a blood curdling scream cut through the air. I snapped my eyes open and looked in the direction to Slytherin’s keeper falling. Edmund Snell was spiraling head first to the ground downwards without his broom to the ground. He wasn’t moving, so I can only guess that he’s unconscious with no one near him to help.

 

In what I could only describe as magic Brett Evergreen was speeding toward him. Shite.

 

With the speed Evergreen is flying at there is no way that he’s going to be able to stop without running into the ground or the wood of the pitch. 

 

Gasps and screams alike sounded throughout the stadium as Brett caught Snell only to crash into the side of the pitch breaking through it from the force. Granted he had probably taken some of the force from the fall, but he had to have broken something.

 

We have two healers, granted one is in training, but two. However, neither of them were rushing to help. That’s because neither of them were present, even though one is required to be at the match.

 

I ran up to the side of the stadium wall. Trying to see who on our team was closest to us. I spotted Aiden staring with his mouth wide open at the scene.

 

“Aiden!” I shouted. Aiden snapped his head to me before coming over on his broom close to the stands.

 

“Carrie, what—” I cut him off by jumping on the front of the broom and taking control of it. 

 

His arms quickly wrapped around me, so that he didn’t lose his balance as we flew quickly over to where they had crashed. I could tell that now everyone else was snapping into action.

 

“Evergreen, can you hear me!” I shouted.

 

“Over here,” a gruff voice replied. It was clear that he was in some type of pain from the way his voice was even more stiff than usual.

 

The rubble suddenly moved as Brett crawled out with a still unconscious Edmund Snell somehow tucked under his arm. His other arm was in a closed fist and hanging at a weird angle more than likely dislocated.

 

It was then that healer Blackwood finally started to make an appearance rushing to Brett. The other professors were right behind rushing over wands out and scanning the area. It seemed that they were only now prepared to react to something.

 

“Look at him not me,” he said, practically throwing Snell into Blackwood’s arms.

 

I walked over to him, wordlessly turning him around and feeling his shoulder. His body stiffened at the contact, but he made no move to stop me. It was definitely dislocated. I quickly popped it back into place and he let out a grunt of pain.

 

“Thanks,” Brett muttered.

 

Professor Lupin walked up to us looking as slightly on edge about the whole situation.

 

“Evergreen are you all right?” Professor Lupin asked.

 

“I’m fine,” he replied.

 

“I’m sorry, but we’ll have to schedule a rematch,” Professor Lupin continued.

 

“No need the match was already over.” Brett opened his hand to reveal the golden snitch.

 

Brett may be a selfish prat, but no one can say that he doesn’t have the skill to back up his ego when it comes to quidditch.

 

Brett had somehow managed to catch the snitch, ending the game with the score 220 to 140 in favor of Slytherin, and saved his team’s keeper. I can tell that the press is going to have a great time with this one.

 

“Mr. Thornton, are you all right with that?” Professor Lupin asked. I had forgotten that Aiden was there. “It’s fair to say that your seeker was probably distracted by the events occurring.”

 

“Honestly, I have no protests about this match ending this way,” Aiden responded, offering a small smile. “I think Slytherin deserves to win this one.”

 

“Okay.” Professor Lupin gave a nod of his head before turning to Brett once again. “If you’ll follow me we’ll get you fully checked out and ask you some questions.”

 

With that the two of them walked away leaving Aiden and I standing there. The stands were now clearing out after the score board had been changed to reflect the end of the game. An obvious tension was still in the air. Someone should have been able to stop this or prevented this from happening all together. There had to be at least a hundred witnesses and from the reactions of those in the stadium no one had been prepared for it.

 

“Did you see that one coming?” Aiden finally asked.

 

“I’m a genius not a seer,” I scoffed.

 

OOOOOOO

 

I have to admit that life has been great. The attention that seemed to be on me all year was finally elsewhere. Maybe it makes me a bad person because I’m happy that someone attacked Edmund, but I’m happier that Brett saved Edmund from serious injury. That’s got to count for something. I was no longer Carrie the conquering hero; I was just Carrie that girl who did something once or twice. Brett was now the one having to worry about constant attention and being contacted about interviews.

 

“You seem oddly happy,” Aiden said. His eyes were narrowed in a joking manor.

 

“Why shouldn’t I be happy?” I asked him.

 

“Well, the threat to your life is still very real.” He seemed to pause in thought. “Oh, and don’t you have to submit your application to Camelot by the end of next week.”

 

“I already finished it,” I answered. “I just have to send it in soon.”

 

Aiden seemed to halt abruptly in the hallway. His face had gone unusually pale as he stared ahead of him. I can say that I have seen Aiden look scared before, but that wasn’t all there was. There was somehow a hint of anger underneath everything like he was ready to attack.

 

“Aiden.” I snapped my head in the direction that Aiden was looking.

 

Trenton Myers was slouched in front of us and he looked to be in even worse shape than Aiden was with bags under his chocolate eyes and his shoulders slouching. His normally well done hair seemed flat and lifeless. It was an odd sight, considering that Trenton Myers was known to be relatively put together.

 

“Can we talk?” Trenton asked. He glanced at me and I gave him an indifferent look. Whatever he wants to say he definitely doesn’t want to say it around me.

 

“I have nothing to say to you,” Aiden said. I almost flinched from the malice in his voice. I have never heard him that angry. Sure I have heard him annoyed, but not angry.

 

“Please, we can’t just end things this way!” Trenton’s voice had risen and attracted the attention of a few other people. 

 

That was something that Aiden seemed to notice as well. Something in him seemed to shift. He was definitely going to go by his fight or flight instincts. I’m just not sure which one he is choosing to use at the moment.

 

“Trent, you need to stop with this I ended it for a reason,” Aiden said. His voice wasn’t particularly loud, but it wasn’t like he was trying to keep it down. People had already stopped to watch the mini drama playing out in front of them.

 

But when did the two of them get close enough that Aiden can call him Trent?

 

“Yeah, you ended it because you’re scared of what you feel for me.”

 

Holy fuck I should get out of here, but this is one of the most dramatic things I’ve seen in my life. That’s really saying something since my sister is incredibly over dramatic and the year I’ve had so far. I kind of just want to stand and watch, but I know I shouldn’t.

 

“No…” There was hesitation in Aiden’s voice and turned to look at him. That’s when we made eye contact and I saw the Thornton glint. The Thornton glint is usually a look I see when either Jade or Cayden get an idea about something. Those ideas don’t usually end well. Besides, it’s easy to tell that he’s lying right now. “I’ve actually moved on and am dating someone I am truly in love with.”

 

Oh Merlin no. This is not going where I think it’s going, right?

 

“Really and just who would that be?” Trenton seems to know that Aiden’s lying too.

 

“I’m dating Carrie.”

 

Shite. This is not how I wanted to start off my day.

 

“I doubt it. Greene’s as cold as ice. No offense,” he added, looking to me. Well at least he just finds me to be a slight annoyance and doesn’t hate me. I just gave my shoulders a shrug, it’s not like he’s exactly wrong. “Aiden if you could just be honest with yourself for once.”

 

“Fine. I’ll prove it!”

 

Aiden didn’t leave much time to wonder about what idiotic thing he was going to do to prove it. He yanked me to him with a strength I never knew he had and smashed his lips to mine. He tilted my body in an overly cheesy grip throwing me off balance and forcing me to grab onto his shirt, so that I didn’t fall down. He kept me like that for a good five seconds before he released me just as abruptly, letting me go leaving me to blink at confusion.

 

When I looked over to Trenton it felt as if my whole body frozen in place. I was used to seeing anger on people when something like this happened. I can remember Brett yelling at me and my family yelling at me whenever I would do something that was just to displease them. However, there was not a trace of anger in Trenton’s look. He just looked hurt. 

 

“I guess I’m sorry to bother you then.” I had barely caught his words before he was walking away.

 

When I turned to look at Aiden I saw two things. One, was that Aiden’s expression was one of someone who had just made the biggest mistake in his life. The second thing was the figure standing behind Aiden who looked completely shocked.

 

“James,” I found myself reaching out to him instantly, forgetting about all the secrets.

 

The he slapped my hand away. The sound seemed to echo throughout the hallway and now I knew how Aiden must have felt to have all eyes on him.

 

“I just can’t right now.”

 

When I looked into his hazel eyes I saw disappointment in them. It wasn’t something that I had ever seen from James. I had seen him worried, angry, annoyed, and hurt. I just had never seen such a look of disappointment. I felt a large lump settle in the pit of my stomach one that I hadn’t felt in a long time. I didn’t want James to be disappointed in me. 

 

Before I could say anything James was storming past me down the hallway, probably trying and get to class without being bothered or stopped by anyone. My hand still hanging in the air, the spot where he hit me stung with pain that didn’t seem to be only physical. Somehow that stinging was the most painful sensation I had felt in my life.

 

When I looked up I noticed an absolutely livid Josh. I definitely don’t ever remember seeing Josh with anything, but a mischievous smile. His eyes held a fiery rage that made me want to take a step back from him. 

 

“Hope you have a nice life.” His tone was clipped and he was soon following after James.

 

I looked around to see that there were at least ten people standing around some were whispering to each other and others were just staring. I felt myself turn back to go to the Hufflepuff dorm. I felt sick. I guess no would should ever stand and watch something just because it seems interesting.

 

OOOOOOOOO

 

When I got to my dorm it was clear to me that I wasn’t the only one feeling sick. Someone was heaving their guts out in our small bathroom. It sounded incredibly painful. 

 

I moved over to the door and knocked on it.

 

“What!” a voice snapped.

 

Without waiting anymore I just entered the bathroom. I feel like it’s okay since I intend to be a healer and could use the distraction from my own horrifying experiences.

 

The bathrooms connected to the rooms in Hogwarts aren’t really that large. They all have a toilet, sink, and an ample sized mirror, nothing to get all that excited about really. There were communal showers located in the girls’ and boys’ wings of every house that everyone used. Besides who would want to shower in this incredibly cramped space.

 

When I entered my eyes went straight to Gabby who was kneeling in front of the toilet tears streaming down her face. She looked to be in as much pain as I was feeling at the moment. She had obviously intended on going to class by the rumpled uniform she was wearing.

 

“Are you all right?” I asked. Gabby sent me a glare.

 

“Are you all right?” she challenged.

 

“Not sure, you should probably try asking me that in about ten minutes when all the shit that just happened to me really sinks in,” I answered. “But seriously. Do you need me to run to the healer to get you a potion for your stomach?”

 

“I doubt you want to ask Healer Blackwood for a potion to help with morning sickness,” Gabby said, pushing herself to her feet.

 

“Shit,” I said.

 

Gabby rolled her eyes at me before walking past me and out of the tiny bathroom. She sat on the edge of the bed before putting her hands on her face. She took a shaky breath. She wasn’t crying, but I could tell that she wanted to cry.

 

I moved out of the bathroom and sat on my own bed staring at her. She seemed to sense this, but made no move to look at me.

 

“You’re the one who always has a plan,” Gabby stated. “You plan everything out somehow and even if you fuck up you have a backup plan that was made by your parents. I admit it. I am completely jealous of you right now.”

 

“Don’t be.” There must have been something about the way I spoke that made her look at me. “I’ve made some pretty stupid decisions somehow.”

 

“Somehow? Name one bad decision you’ve ever made.”

 

“I was dating James Potter, but now I don’t think I am anymore.”

 

“Merlin, I knew it! I knew you had to be shagging someone behind our backs!”

 

“I was shagging Brett behind your backs, I was dating James there’s a difference.”

 

“You were with both of them at the same time?” Leave to Gabby not to care one bit about the fact that I was shagging Brett.

 

“No, I ended things with Brett the moment that I got serious about stuff with James. Please, I’m not that bad at relationships.”

 

“Why did you break up?” Gabby asked. She seemed genuinely curious. She also had no judgement in her eyes.

 

“Aiden, decided to snog me in front of him.”

 

“The father is Cayden,” she said suddenly.

 

“Shite, since when have the two of you been—”

 

“Since mid-September,” she answered. How had I not noticed that? I mean I guess I should have realized that the two of them were dating when neither of them were mentioning their conquests at the breakfast table. Both of them still argued, but not really as intensely as before. All the signs were there and yet I was so concerned about myself I didn’t even notice. I’m a shitty friend.

 

“Does he know?” I asked. 

 

“I don’t think I can tell him,” she said with a sigh. “You know despite the fact that his ego is practically the size of Hogwarts he’s a good guy. Once we decided to date he would joke sometimes about other girls, but I still felt like his eyes were only on me. Not only that, he’s going places. He’s going to sign a contract with a professional quidditch team over break. The only thing that could be worse than me getting pregnant would be him giving all that up.”

 

“Do you want my advice?” I asked.

 

“No,” she scoffed. “I should probably listen to it though just in case.”

 

“Number one, stop playing quidditch,” I started.

 

“Absolutely not,” Gabby snapped. “I will not give up my last game!”

 

“Then would you be willing to give up your future child’s and your own safety? It’s likely that if you get hit too hard you could miscarry. If you plan on keeping that child then you shouldn’t put them at risk like that.”

 

That made Gabby quiet. It’s not a question of whether she’s keeping it or not. Gabby is definitely keeping it. She’s always liked kids despite her attitude. She may have mercilessly teased Harry when he came onto the team, but I had often seen her pat him on the back or tell him good job. I wouldn’t judge her if she wanted to get rid of the child because it is her choice, but I just can’t see her doing it.

 

“Two, you’re going to want to tell Cayden before he figures it out himself,” I continued.

 

“He’s not going to figure it out. I may love him, but he’s not exactly the fastest broomstick in the game,” Gabby replied.

 

“You’re right about that, but if there’s one thing that Cayden knows it’s probably the female body.” At this I heard her sigh. She knew I was right. They had probably been spending enough time together that he probably knew her body just as well as quidditch. “Number three, you’re going to cry because you deserve the chance to cry.”

 

At those words she looked up at me and tears began to fill her eyes. Gabby was going to cry, no stopping it now.

 

I got up from my bed and moved to sit next to her. I awkwardly put my arm around her shoulder in a gesture that I hope is comforting. She then proceeded to cry and I found myself wanting to join her. The tears didn’t come though.

 

OOOOOOOOOOO

 

I loved being anonymous for a few days. After I had left Gabby to go to lunch, I found that I was once again a hot topic of conversation. I wasn’t paying attention completely, but I definitely heard James and Aiden mentioned along with my own name. I was just going to give up.

 

This whole trying to care about what others think is exhausting. I understand why I was doing it at home, but I can’t for the life of me wonder why I started to care about that stuff here.

 

“Carrie… Can we talk?”

 

I turned around to see Aiden standing behind me. He seemed unable to meet my eyes and was fidgeting as I looked at him. Aiden actually seemed incredibly uncomfortable talking to me at the moment. 

 

“Sure,” I replied. 

 

He silently began to lead me somewhere and opened a door to the broom closet. 

 

“Really?” I asked him.

 

“You’ve got a better idea?” he asked.

 

“The Hufflepuff dorm perhaps?”

 

I saw the way he gulped and avoided my eyes. I’ll take that as a no. I rolled my eyes, but stepped into the broom closet anyway.

 

He turned on one of the small lights and positioned himself across from me. He seemed to be looking at me, expecting me to say something first.

 

“Aren’t you curious as to why I kissed you?” he asked.

 

“I pretty much figured it out,” I replied. It was true. It only took me a minute to realize what had occurred. 

 

Aiden was gay or at least bisexual. He had also been seeing Trenton Myers and wasn’t ready to commit himself to said Ravenclaw for some reason. He had used me as a way to try and avoid talking to Trenton about whatever topic they were currently fighting over. Aiden’s plan was actually a success and Trenton ended up hurt over it. Aiden’s also feeling guilty and like he wants to be with Trenton, but I doubt he’s realized that part yet.

 

“You aren’t mad?” he asked.

 

“Not completely.” The only thing I’m mad about is the fact that my relationship is about to shatter. 

 

“You aren’t disgusted?”

 

“Why the bloody hell would I be disgusted?” For the first time his expression changed to one of complete shock. It seems like he had truly been expecting me to hate him. “Although I can’t really understand why you’re choosing to go about avoiding Trenton in this specific way, I wouldn’t be disgusted even if you were dating.”

 

The look of relief that crossed his face made my heart ache. He was truly terrified about what my reaction would be.

 

“Can you just pretend for a bit though?” his voice sounded weak. “I just need to wait until I figure something out. I don’t want to have to deal with everything and add dealing with Trent on top of that. Just for a little bit.”

 

Honestly there are probably only two people I would agree to do this for. Unfortunately, he was one of the two. 

 

Before I could respond to him the door opened to reveal Brett. I think that there is quite literally a higher power after my sanity at the moment. His expression darkened at the sight of the two of us. Despite the fact that Aiden and I were a respectable distance from each other Brett tends to think the worst of everyone.

 

“The rumors are true then,” Brett said calmly. “Looks like Greene is an absolute slag.”

 

I glared at him for a moment. Leave it to Brett to take things to a level where they don’t need to be taken.

 

“I wouldn’t say that considering I’m with my boyfriend, but whatever Evergreen.” I grabbed Aiden’s hand and led him out of the closet, pushing Brett aside.

 

That was when the real rumors began to spread and James Potter started doing everything in his power to avoid me.


	27. Just Keep Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Right then,” Trenton said giving me a nod of his head. “Greene, you’re not that bad. Just know that half the world probably wishes you weren’t breathing right now.”
> 
>  
> 
> “At this point in time I don’t have enough energy to care about that. I’m just going to keep breathing.”

I’m beginning to get annoyed with James. I know that I don’t really have a right to be annoyed with him since I’m the one who let another person kiss them, but James has been so elusive that I haven’t had a chance to utter one word to him. Not to mention that all of his friends seem to be aware of our relationship at the moment or at least that we weren’t getting along. They block me in some way whenever I get close. Josh is being particularly defensive. He still has this pissed look in his eyes anytime he sees me. My friends seemed happy, but I could tell that Dom wasn’t buying it and Gabby knew it was fake. Both of them just tried to change topics every time Aiden and I were mentioned as a couple.

 

Thankfully, the rest of Hogwarts seems to only be speculating that I was once in a relationship with James. They had no concrete evidence and seemed to be more concerned with my relationship with Aiden at the moment. People had been congratulating the two of us telling us how they always knew we would end up together. To be honest I was getting more and more annoyed with having to pretend like I was dating him. 

 

I’m sure dating Aiden isn’t normally a bad thing, but fake dating him is particularly demanding. I couldn’t find it in me to stop him though. I knew that every time he initiated something it was an effort to get Trenton to look at him. So far, it hadn’t been working. His over the top acting causes me to have to hold his hand every time we’re within arm’s length of each other and I have to feed him like a child. In my opinion, it’s nothing that would make Trenton jealous. It’s particularly disgusting and probably making things between James and I worse than before. 

 

Which is why I had finally come up with a plan to remove Josh from his side and force James to talk to me. 

 

“Carrie, why are we breaking into Gryffindor again?” Harry asked me.

 

Yeah, I know using the kid is underhanded, but I am not known for being nice anyway. I might as well use it to my advantage.

 

“Well, I want you to think of this as repayment for all the tutoring I have done for you,” I replied.

 

“That doesn’t answer my question.” The little shite is getting a bit too smart to be of use to me. He’s going to begin to understand my motives soon.

 

“I’m not breaking in to cheat at quidditch or anything like that,” I said. I saw him noticeably relax. He was such a good kid it made me want to laugh. What other eleven year-old is that concerned about cheating in a quidditch game? “I just need to talk to someone and they have been avoiding me, so they left me no choice.”

 

“You mean there’s really no other way than breaking into the Gryffindor dorm?” he said, gesturing to the vacant common room the two of us had got into.

 

“At the moment I couldn’t think of anything else,” I said, pulling some papers out of my robes. “So I need you to get Josh’s attention and get him out of his dorm room.”

 

Harry gasped at what I handed him. In his hands were very fake, but realistic looking Gryffindor quidditch plays. Josh wouldn’t know the difference or even pause to see if the real ones were still on James’s desk. James would know though and wouldn’t start running until after Josh left.

 

“I thought you said we weren’t cheating!” Harry snapped.

 

“They’re fake. You just need to run like hell back to the Hufflepuff dorm where Gabby is waiting for you.” Gabby was of course in on the plan since she felt the need to support me as a friend and had nothing better to do at the moment.

 

Gabby had notified the entire Hufflepuff team about her situation, including Cayden. I know for sure that they are looking for a replacement chaser. I don’t know what happened between her and Cayden. The two of them seem to be trying to keep it as quiet as possible, which is pretty understandable. I think they’re trying to figure out how to keep it quiet until graduation.

 

“What if I get caught?” he asked, worriedly. His concern is pretty real considering that Josh is known for being fast on the quidditch pitch. However, no one should ever underestimate how great of a motivator fear can be. Harry is probably going to be terrified of Josh and the adrenalin will push him to run faster than normal.

 

“Sorry, kid I didn’t really think that far ahead,” I said, making my way up the stairs with my wand out ready to take on whatever challenges await me. 

 

When we reached the door I gave Harry a nod. Without hesitation the kid threw the door open.

 

“I’ve got your stupid plays!” he yelled. I actually had to stop myself from laughing. It wasn’t the words that were particularly funny, but the horrible fake American accent Harry was doing that was hilarious.

 

I heard Josh curse and suddenly Harry was running right out the door with Josh right on his heels. Josh was so preoccupied that he didn’t even notice me slip into his room behind him.

 

“We need to talk,” I stated. 

 

James first looked shocked. Then he looked confused at how I had managed to get into the Gryffindor dorm once again without him. Then he painted a look of indifference across his face.

 

“I think you made your choice very clear to me,” he answered. His voice reminded me so much of the time we had first met where he just knew of me. It was like he was trying to erase all of our interactions.

 

“I don’t think so, since you haven’t spoken more than five words to me,” I answered.

 

“Okay. Well… Are you or are you not dating Aiden Thornton?”

 

Well, I wasn’t expecting James to be so direct. Normally he’s a bit more passive aggressive. I was hoping I could talk my way out of this without having to reveal Aiden’s secret.

 

“In a way I suppose,” I answered. I saw him clench his jaw at that answer. “Not the way you think I am and not the way I am dating you.”

 

“You have got to be the most infuriating women. What the bloody hell does that even mean?”

 

“It means that because of unforeseen reasons, I can’t tell you why I am dating him,” I replied.

 

“Carrie, why don’t you just say you can’t do this anymore if that’s how you feel?” James let out a sigh and raked a hand through his hair in frustration.

 

“Do you think I would go through the trouble of coming all the way over here if I didn’t want to do this? I practically sacrificed my seeker for you.”

 

“Yes, I do. I realized a long time ago that I wasn’t enough for you.” What the hell is he trying to say? “Look, we’re both a bit messed up. I have a need to be the best in everything and you have a need to be loved. It’s completely because of our families and how they raised us.”

 

“I have to say this for the first time in a long time, but I don’t understand,” I stated. A grim smile was on his face as he looked at me.

 

“Can you tell me why you’re dating Aiden Thornton?”

 

“It’s a secret that isn’t mine to tell.”

 

“Then how about all the other ones? I mean the applying to healer school, what you plan on doing about your family, and the fact that you were sleeping with Brett Evergreen?” Wait he knew about that and didn’t say anything until now? “Were those also not your secrets to tell?”

 

“You never said you wanted to know,” I replied. 

 

“That’s because in a way I didn’t. I could have been cut out of your life at any second and knowing more information about those three things would have given you a reason to do it, unless you told me on your own. You didn’t though. I mean Evergreen was one thing, but Aiden Thornton is another. I have no problem with your past choices regarding men I just didn’t want them to be happening at the same time I was.”

 

“Are you calling me a slag?”

 

For the first time his expression changed from one of odd ease to one of shock and surprise.

 

“No, I’m not,” he rushed out. His head moved side to side quickly as if to say that was absolutely not what he meant. “It just means that I’m a one-girl-at-a-time kind of guy and you are a more-than-one-guy at a time kind of a girl. There is nothing wrong with that. Don’t ever let anyone call you a slag. It just means we weren’t the best fit for each other.”

 

“Can you really not trust me this one time?”

 

“Carrie, it has been me trusting you the whole time and you never trusting me. That’s the real issue.”

 

“So you want me to just blurt out one of my best friend’s secrets to you like it’s no big deal? I’m not that kind of person.”

 

“And I’m not the kind of person who likes to watch their girlfriend dating another guy!” he snapped. I paused not really knowing what to say. “Look, it was fun, but we can’t do this anymore. It’s over.”

 

I don’t know why, but I started laughing. I know that I’m not the best when it comes to feelings, but I don’t think that right now is the time to be laughing. I just couldn’t stop myself. My head was swarming with emotions.

I guess James really thought that little of me. He really couldn’t tell that I was trying the best I could to make it work. That I wanted to be together. I was willing to risk everything from the acceptance of my family and possibly even my future for him. However, he doesn’t think I’m capable of loving him or even liking him. He thinks that I’m so broken that I’m not capable of loving him in the way I should.

 

The worst part is maybe he’s right.

 

I left without another word. I can’t remember the last time I truly ran, but here I was running through the hallways of Hogwarts like I ran every day, my arms and legs pumping me as fast as they could all the way to the Hufflepuff dorm.

 

I paid no attention to the people in the lounge or the people I almost ran into on the way to my room. I threw the door open to see Dominique Weasley my best friend lounging on her bed with a book in hand.

 

She looked startled at first. I mean it was the first time she had probably seen me out of breath and I can’t imagine what my hair must look like at the moment. It probably looks like a mess like the inside my head. However, Dom was the only person I needed to see or wanted to see.

 

“Dom,” my voice whined. 

 

And it was then that all the years I had forcefully held back my tears had gone to waste because I cried all night and told Dom everything there was to know about James Potter and me.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

It was clear to me now that all of Hogwarts knew about James and me. Also my relationship with Brett had somehow been exposed. I’m not sure how that one got out. I hadn’t thought far enough ahead to realize that distracting all of his friends so that I could talk to him would send a message. Me sprinting through the halls of Hogwarts almost in tears certainly didn’t help my case. The only person who didn’t seem to realize that James and I had been together was Aiden. He was a bit too concerned with himself at the moment.

 

Dom was currently being my protector and I found myself thankful for it. I never would have guessed that a bunch of teenagers could be as vicious as a group of dementors. They were though. Part of me found myself wondering if this had somehow made its way back to my family. My guess was yeah probably. I would be getting an earful when I went home.

 

I was currently sitting at the Hufflepuff lunch table, waiting until I could excuse myself to go to herbology. It wouldn’t have been so bad, but I currently had a clear view of James Potter and at the moment he looked happy and unbothered. I think it’s wrong of me to wish for him to look as awful as I feel, but I still want him to. He is practically radiating joy like he had just dumped a bunch of baggage and could now continue on with life happily. A bitter part of me thought that for someone who was saying I was so unaffected by his feelings, he seems to not be affected at all. He seems like I don’t even matter anymore. I never even existed in his world.

 

Not to mention, that the blonde girl hanging off him is not helping my mood. I won’t lie the girl is gorgeous and definitely not part of his family. He also isn’t pushing her away as she inches closer and closer to him. It’s a little too soon for him to be moving on. Then again he thinks I’m dating Aiden, so maybe he feels like he should move on. Why is this so complicated?

 

“That’s Lynette,” Dom whispered to me.

 

“Off her rocker Lynette?” I asked. She nodded. Strange when James had described her to me I was expecting someone different. I didn’t think that Lynette would have beautiful golden curls and hypnotizing green eyes. I certainly wasn’t expecting her chest to be that large. Maybe he goes for that? I guess we never really talked about that or got that far. I’m definitely losing on that front. She looks like she could be a model in the swimsuit edition of quidditch monthly.

 

“You okay?” Dom asked. When I looked at her I could see the worry in her eyes. Dom now knew about everything. She knew about Brett and my entire family history. The only thing she didn’t know about was Aiden’s sexuality because that is his secret, not mine. She did know that the relationship between Aiden and I was fake. Dom just doesn’t know the reason why. I knew I could trust her with that since she was Aiden’s friend and wouldn’t want to see him hurt. I could trust her with that information, but James who doesn’t know Aiden well enough or really care him might accidentally reveal something.

 

“Yeah, I will be.” I don’t think that’s a lie. I can’t predict the future, so for all I know it will be okay. I’ve applied to Camelot fully and am waiting to hear if I’m accepted or not. I’ll graduate in about in three months and only have to see James Potter when Dom decides to get married or when news sources cover him. I’m looking forward to it. “Hey, I’m going to herbology. I’ll see you later.”

 

“Okay, have fun.” I shot her a look and she just smiled as I left.

 

The hallways were still quiet because most people were still eating lunch. It was rather nice actually.

 

“Hey Greene,” a voice called.

 

I turned around and came face to face with Goldilocks herself. Lynette was actually about my height. I’m not super tall by any means, but I am above average in that department. Something about her presence makes her seem taller though. I can’t really put my finger on it, but if I would have to guess it would be smug confidence. No idea why she has it though.

 

“Can I help you?” I asked. I’m so not in the mood for this. Doesn’t anyone in this school have something better to do than to bother me?

 

“No, just like you couldn’t help James,” she stated.

 

Okay, not going to lie, I am so above this bullshit.

 

“Whatever you say,” I answered, rolling my eyes.

 

“Don’t you dare look down at me!” she growled. I blinked surprised at the sudden shift in her personality. “Girls like you think you can just waltz in and get anything you want, including men. How are you not disgusted with yourself?”

 

“Because I haven’t done anything that has given me or anyone else reason to feel disgusted,” I replied. I was annoyed at this point, but not enough to actually do anything about it.

 

“So whoring yourself out isn’t anything to be disgusted by?” she asked.

 

Wow, James sure knows how to pick them and I thought I was pretty bad. This girl is crazy.

 

“I don’t know where you got that information, but I’ll have to inform you that I have never whored myself out. I’m also on my way to class, so good day,” I said.

 

I turned around and began to walk away.

 

“Maybe you wouldn’t be such a bitch if your parents hadn’t raised you that way,” she called after me.

 

Well that’s not false. My parents did raise me to be pretty cold.

 

“Lynn, stop that!” another voice said.

 

“What someone has to tell this slag that she’s a slag?” she argued. “How could someone like her be so delusional to think that she can be with someone as great as James Potter?”

 

I’m going to ignore that.

 

“If she didn’t even care about him she never should have done this in the first place. She’s just a cold manipulative pureblood!”

 

Oh did you hear that? That was the sound of my self-control snapping.

 

I turned around quickly approaching her. Her and her friend quickly drew their wands ready to use magic if I did anything. I’m not even sure what I’m doing, but neither of them are purebloods, so my parents won’t give one magical fuck if I break her nose.

 

Before I could do anything though I felt strong arms pulling me back away from the two of them.

 

“It’s not smart to draw your wands on someone who hasn’t drawn theirs.” I had to awkwardly crane my neck up to see that the person who had restrained me was none other than Trenton Myers. I’m probably the last person he wants to talk with, so it is beyond me why he’s doing this.

 

“Sorry Myers,” the guy said. “She’s just got history of being violent and rude.”

 

“I think that those things only happen when she’s provoked, Martin,” he answered. Is he defending me? This is definitely not something I saw coming. “Normally she can’t be bothered to do much of anything since she’s so lazy.”

 

That’s usually true. I squirmed a bit in his grip, but he made no move to let me go. He’s a lot stronger than I thought he was that’s for sure.

 

“Oh Godric please tell me you’re not sleeping with her too?” Lynette said dramatically. I definitely dislike her.

 

“Not that it’s any of your concern, but I’m not sleeping with Greene,” Trenton replied calmly. “Now, if you’ll excuse us.”

 

I expected him to release me, but instead he sort of just dragged me away from Lynette and her friend. I think James is his roommate though. Pretty sure he was with Josh and James the first time I went to Gryffindor.

 

He finally stopped dragging me when we reached an empty hallway, one that also happened to be the exact opposite direction of herbology. I’m probably going to be late to class now because there is no way I’m running again. I’ve done that enough this year.

 

“Just what were you thinking starting a fight with Lynette?” Trenton asked, finally letting me go. 

 

“She started it,” I replied.

 

“Look, I know you’re not super good on the whole emotion thing, but she was jealous and looking for a reason to get you in trouble. You almost gave it to her.”

 

“Why did you step in?” I asked. He paused for a moment before letting out a sigh.

 

“Aiden has enough to deal with right now. The last thing he needs is for his girlfriend to get expelled. Let’s be honest here Greene, you’ve pushed your luck enough this year.”

 

“You care about him that much? You hate me,” I replied. His face scrunched up a bit in thought before relaxing.

 

“I certainly don’t like you, but I wouldn’t say I hate you. Yes, I do care about him that much. He doesn’t value himself enough, so I decided to do it for him. He’s an extraordinary person, but all he sees is his flaws compared to others. Quite frankly I’ve never been able to understand why he does that.”

 

“That makes two of us,” I mumbled. Trenton gave a small smile at that. “You know, I think he loves you.”

 

Trenton blinked in surprise at my words. He looked like he wanted to say something, but I continued before he could.

 

“I’m not too sure how this whole love thing works, but I imagine that when people are in love they look at each other the way the two of you do.”

 

“And the way you and James look at each other… Why are you with him then?” I looked at Trenton’s eyes and I realized that he knew that the relationship was fake. He’s an incredibly smart individual, so I’m not really surprised. However, now he is just confused.

 

“Because he’s scared and doesn’t know what he wants right now. He needs support and since he’s been there for me I’m going to be there for him. Aiden is not stupid despite what he thinks. He’ll make the right decision eventually. He just needs time to figure out how to go about doing it. I don’t think you’ll have to wait too much longer now. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to get to class.”

 

“Right then,” Trenton said giving me a nod of his head. “Greene, you’re not that bad. Just know that half the world probably wishes you weren’t breathing right now.”

 

“At this point in time I don’t have enough energy to care about that. I’m just going to keep breathing.”

 

I gave Trenton a small smile before turning away from him to go to herbology. He wasn’t that bad either. I just hope that Aiden realizes that soon.

 

OOOOOOOOO

 

I’m currently sitting in the corner of the potions classroom as Flitwick is leading another meeting regarding the issues with purebloods. There are less of us in the room than before. After the incident with Snell some parents had chosen to pull their children from school. 

 

Everyone should be paying attention to what Flitwick is saying, but they’re too busy whispering to each other and glancing back at me. No doubt, they’ve all heard about James and me, and well Aiden and I. However, scandalous those non-pureblood relationships are they’re more concerned about the rumors about Brett and me.

 

See, a good portion of the female pureblood population is probably hoping to marry Brett. He was popular even before his heroic stunt. He’s from a rich family and easy on the eyes. That’s really all someone can hope for when it comes to a pureblood match. Merlin knows they don’t look at personality.

 

However, Brett shouldn’t be their main concern now, staying alive should be. None of them are paying attention at all and that is just going to make my job harder in the end. 

 

I raised my hand.

 

“What is it Ms. Greene?” Flitwick asked, already clearly annoyed with me. He’s also about to hate me even more. Oh well.

 

“I slept with Brett.”

 

I have to admit the stunned look that headmaster Flitwick was enough to make me laugh on the inside. He did not see that one coming. I glanced to see an equally stunned looking Brett. His mouth was actually open. He hadn’t seen it coming either.

 

“Now that we’ve cleared that up, can all of you actually pay attention to what the headmaster is saying?” I continued. “Who slept with each other is not nearly as important as staying alive.”

 

“That last part was well said Ms. Greene,” a voice said. “The first part was unnecessary.”

 

I turned around and now it was my turn to be stunned. Standing in the doorway in all her glory was Minerva McGonagall. I hadn’t seen her since she had been promoted to a different job. She was currently the leader for all things wizarding schools and helped set up curriculums for students all around the wizarding world.

 

“Filius, I’m sorry I’m late,” she stated. She floated to the front of the room and took her place by Headmaster Flitwick’s side. She scanned the crowd and briefly met the eyes of everyone in the room. It was the first time that the room was truly silent.

 

Minerva McGonagall was a legend here at Hogwarts. She had kept the school going even though it was almost impossible to do when Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort. Not only that, but she had dealt with so much during her time as Headmistress that no one wanted to mess with her. Not even my brother had dared to bother her when he had the chance. 

 

“Due to recent events that have happened I will be staying in the school to help keep all of you safe,” McGonagall started out. “Hogwarts and the Ministry has nothing, but your safety in mind when setting up these stricter regulations. All of those not on the special committee are dismissed. Be sure to read and follow the guidelines that you have now been provided with.”

 

With a flick of her wand a piece of parchment appeared in front of all the students. The room filled with chatter once again.

 

“She said that you were dismissed!” Flitwick thundered over the room. Everyone then started dispersing besides the four of us.

 

There was Scorpius Malfoy who looked like he couldn’t care less about any of this. That’s probably not how he feels. He just has one of those faces that always looks uninterested. Then there was Brett who thought he was sneaking glances at me without being obvious. I can’t read his expression. Unlike Natasha’s expression which says that she wants me cursed into next week and would love to strangle me with her bare hands if given the chance. I imagine that I look more uninterested than Scorpius at this point and probably like I’m falling asleep.

 

“So the four of you have been doing extra patrolling and I wanted to take this chance to thank you,” McGonagall said. “Despite all the events over the past few months you have all done your duties without complaint. However, I ask that you now leave this in the hands of the faculty as we move forward with this.”

 

Yeah, because that’s worked out so well in the past for Hogwarts.

 

“I think that’s a bad idea,” I commented. 

 

“Care to elaborate Ms. Greene,” Flitwick asked. He actually sounded like he wasn’t annoyed which is new.

 

“No offense, but when has anything ever been solved by the faculty at Hogwarts?” They both remained silent.

 

“I agree with Greene,” Brett stated.

 

“Of course you would, you’re shagging her for Merlin’s sake!” Natasha snapped.

 

“Guessing by the tension between the two of them, they are no longer shagging,” Scorpius put in.

 

“That might be because he is currently shagging me, but at the moment I wouldn’t put it past Greene to try and slither her way into his knickers again!”

 

“Livingston!” Brett shouted, currently upset that she would even bring that up which seemed to make her even more upset, since he very noticeably did not get angry when I brought up that we slept together. Brett once again fails at understanding women.

 

Everyone seemed to look to me for a reaction, but I just shrugged my shoulders. Brett gets around. It’s not that surprising.

 

“Got nothing to say because it’s true Greene?” Natasha asked.

 

“I’ve got nothing to say because I’m not interested in who you’re sleeping with. We sort of have a larger problem on our hands right now. I’m sure the Headmaster also doesn’t want to hear this.” I gestured at Headmaster Flitwick to take over this discussion.

 

“Quite right,” he said, coughing a bit in discomfort. “Why are the two of you opposed to handing this over to the faculty?”

 

“I just think that students could be used as bait to have whoever is doing this come out of hiding,” I stated. “Because of that I think it would be a waste to not try the obvious route.”

 

“I think members of Hogwarts faculty are behind some of the attacks,” Brett cut in.

 

“That’s a bold accusation Mr. Evergreen,” McGonagall said. “Every member of the staff is highly screened before being allowed to teach courses. They also have to come with recommendation from current members of the Hogwarts faculty to even be considered.”

 

“Yeah, if they’re pureblood,” Brett stated. “I highly doubt that you screen non-purebloods as thoroughly as purebloods. Right Greene?”

 

I rolled my eyes at him. I do not want to help him prove his point, but he’s right.

 

“On average anyone hiring will screen a pureblood two more times than any other applicant,” I recited. 

 

“And where did you hear that?” Natasha asked.

 

“In a report filed by a study conducted by the ministry three years ago. That’s the way it’s been since the last war. People barely think about it now days though because they want to pretend like nothing happened. That is clearly not working.”

 

Natasha rolled her eyes at me, but decided not to say anything. 

 

“My point is that now might be a good time to start checking into everyone,” Brett stated. “There was no way a student could have pulled a stunt like the one that happened in the last quidditch game. They would have been caught by someone in the stands. Only Faculty member would be able to do that without getting caught. I also doubt it was a coincidence that neither of the healers were present at first during the match. Both were responding to anonymous calls to injury that turned out not to be false alarms. Only faculty can make those calls.”

 

“We will keep that in mind Mr. Evergreen,” McGonagall stated. “As for now continue your rounds as usual for the time being.”

 

I was the first one out the door and I had no interest in waiting for the others to catch up. The last thing I needed was another fight today.

 

OOOOOOOOO

 

I sat quietly at the breakfast table with Dom. She had dragged me out of bed early because today was the day she started her workout trainings. The weather was finally a bit warmer and I had been given the privilege to time her running around. That also meant I got up two hours earlier and no one was currently in the dining hall.

 

I let out a loud groan.

 

“Oh come on it’s not that early,” Dom said. I let out a grunt that I’m guessing she rolled her eyes at. “I need to be in good shape.”

 

“Why” I asked.

 

“Don’t tell anyone, but I’ve got tryouts over the break,” she said.

 

“Wait,” I said shooting straight up and looking at her. “You’re just now telling me this.”

 

She shot me a look to remind me that I had kept a lot from her recently.

 

“What team?” I asked.

 

“Fred’s,” she replied. “His current partner sustained an injury and the alternates so far aren’t meshing well with him. Every coach out there knows that it would be shame to bench Fred Weasley because his partner can’t keep up. There are a few other people trying out for it too, but I’m really hoping I get it.”

 

“You will,” I stated.

 

“Please enlighten me with your logic Wise One.”

 

“You’re good and there are a lot of positions open this upcoming year on all teams. Also you’re probably the best fit with Fred considering you know him and can put him in his place. Let’s be honest he’s a downright git when he’s playing.”

 

“True.” Dom laughed at the thought. “He does come across as intimidating when he is playing.”

 

Before I could continue an owl came soaring into the room holding a note. It wasn’t just any owl. It was a majestic Greene Family Owl. This is exactly what I needed to start out my day.

 

I looked at Dom and she just nodded at me to go ahead and read it. I know it won’t be a nice letter. I don’t know exactly what it wants from me, but I do know that I’m in trouble.

 

_Carolyn,_

_It has been brought to the family’s attention that you have begun romantic relations with a boy that has not been approved by us. Your presence will be requested over break in order to discuss this matter and formally come to a decision as to what must be done._

_You are under no circumstances to advertise this relationship outside of Hogwarts or it will result in serious consequences. Also the boy has not been granted permission to enter the Greene estate._

_Regards,_

_Clyde Greene_

 

Well… I’m not going to enjoy my break, but I guess that’s nothing new.

 

The second I put my letter down the doors to the Great Hall slammed open and Jade was suddenly running toward Dom and I. It’s amazing how her hair still looks good even now. Does she spell it? It’s just impossible that it remains in place like that. 

 

“Carrie!” Jade yelled. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide in panic. 

 

“Yes?” I asked rather calmly.

 

“Did you know?” she demanded.

 

“That Gabby was pregnant?”

 

“No, I already knew you knew that.” Jade shook her head. “Did you know?”

 

“That Cayden’s the father?” I raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“No you prat! Did you know that Aiden was in love with Trenton and somehow they are now dating and all over each other!”

 

“Can’t say I did,” I replied. That’s honestly news to me. When the hell did that happen?

 

More and more people were now filing into the Great Hall. The chatter was abundant and I caught Aiden’s name more than a few times.

 

“You were covering for him,” she stated.

 

“I was.” I replied. I stood up. “Look, I’m going to go take a nap before my classes start. I’ll see you two later.”

 

With that I walked out of the Great Hall, intending for the first time in a long time to go to my secret room. I had a feeling that I was going to want to try and wait this one out away from everyone, even my friends because the questions of why I did this were going to keep being asked.

 

When I exited the Great Hall and rounded the corner I came face to face with James Potter. He looked surprised, but it was hard to miss the regret that filled his eyes. He probably knew what had happened. He’s a smart guy too. James could probably piece together exactly why I pretended to be Aiden’s girlfriend. I wouldn’t have to explain to him that I did it because Aiden had always been there for me. He would also know that I did it because Aiden probably just needed someone to be there and my inability to communicate my emotions well led me to the conclusion that going along with his idea would be the best way to support him.

 

“Carrie...” he trailed off. I’m a bit surprised at just how sorry he sounds.

 

“James,” I stated. 

 

After that I nodded my head and walked right by him. He didn’t try to stop me. At this point I don’t know if I even wanted him to try to stop me.


	28. Even When the Whole World Wants You to Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, the world will never accept someone like you.”
> 
>  
> 
> No, their world will never accept me. However, the rest of the world will have to learn to deal with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! So just a quick note. This is the last chapter that I have completed, so from now on updates will be slower than me posting five to ten chapters a day. 
> 
> From this point on though the story is almost finished. It has about three or four more chapters plus maybe an epilogue. I will be releasing bonus content at some point that I have written which includes parts of the story from both James and Brett's point of views. As well as some content from the Hufflepuff crew including Gabby breaking the news to Cayden and how they all met one another.
> 
> So please be patient with me! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

The stands were packed with people cheering for their team in obnoxiously loud voices. It was Hufflepuff’s last quidditch game of the season, and thank Merlin for that. I don’t know if I can take any more of Captain Aiden.

 

After him and Trenton got together he’s been in a disgustingly good mood. The two of them are wonderful together and surprisingly not all over each other like Aiden had pretended to be with me. I’m guessing that might have something to do with Trenton being a relatively reserved person. He wanted to make sure that neither of them had to face ridicule from others. I offered to hex anyone that tried to mess with them, but sadly Trenton declined.

 

Another loud cheer sounded from the Hufflepuff stands as Pete scored again for us. So far the score was eighty to zero in our favor. I don’t know how Hufflepuff was managing to do this, considering that Gryffindor had some of the best flyers around. I do suspect that it might be because of Dom and Cayden. I would argue that the best chasers and seeker belong to Gryffindor, but we have by far got the best beaters. There is a reason why both of them have a great chance if being on professional teams and it is entirely to do with how skilled they are.

 

“You’ve got that weird look on your face,” Gabby commented beside me, over all the yelling. I just shrugged at her. I sometimes forget that when I focus I look kind of angry.

 

“I thought she was constipated,” Trenton commented from my other side.

 

I just rolled my eyes at them. Both of them were in particularly bad moods at the moment. Trenton was upset because by now he had figured out there was no bloody way in hell that Ravenclaw was going to get anything, but last place in this quidditch season. Gabby was upset that she had been sidelined for what would have been her last game because of her pregnancy, even though she wasn’t showing yet.

 

Gabby and Cayden were keeping the pregnancy a secret, but had become public over the last week. It was honestly shocking how well the two of them matched. Cayden was just annoying enough to make the layer of ice around Gabby’s heart melt. Gabby was honest enough to be able to take his ego down a notch whenever needed. The only thing that is surprising is how late it took the two of them to get together.

 

“Pete is on absolute fire today,” Gabby commented. 

 

I checked the score. It was now one hundred to zero.

 

“No kidding,” I muttered. “I wonder what gave him such motivation.”

 

“You think he made a bet or something?” Gabby asked.

 

“No doubt in my mind. Pete’s a pretty decent player, but he’s got next to no motivation when he doesn’t think something is fun,” I replied. “We should thank whoever made that bet with him.”

 

My eyes found Harry who had finally started to fly around more to look for the snitch instead of sitting in one spot. It had taken about forty five minute of Dom and Cayden continuously sending bludgers his way before he finally started to do it naturally. Fear isn’t necessarily the healthiest thing, but it sure is one great motivator.

 

My eyes couldn’t help drifting every now and then to James. He just looks so relaxed and at ease when he is playing quidditch. It’s almost like looking at an entirely different person when I compare him to the James that I sit next to in potions class.

 

I can’t help the cringe as I remember how awkward potions class is now. James and I can no longer communicate with words. We just strangely work together without even making eye contact. I’m pretty sure he feels guilty about everything that happened, but is far too awkward to figure out how to talk about it. Thankfully it will be spring holidays soon and I can take a break from all this awkwardness.

 

“Whoever made that bet with Pete needs to make it every single game because the kid is doing wickedly good,” Gabby said.

 

We were almost at 150 points. I for the life of me cannot believe Gryffindor hasn’t scored yet. Normally their chasers would fly circles around us, but everyone in Gryffindor seems to be off in their own little world. Dom and Cayden have also done a fantastic job of playing defense during this game.

 

A new round of shouting erupts through the crowd as James Potter dives for the snitch. I feel no need to react to it because he’ll catch it. 

 

James Potter catches the snitch at the same time that Pete manages to score on last time. The crowd becomes rather quiet as they look at the board and realized that both teams had tied at 150 points.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOO

“I’m thinking of crashing Gryffindor’s party, any of you in?” Cayden asked. “I mean technically we have just as much right to party as them, but everyone here was just too lazy to set one up.”

 

“Sure, I’ve got nothing better to do then to babysit your drunk ass,” Gabby said.

 

“You love me and you know,” Cayden replied. Gabby just scoffed rolling her eyes.

 

“Carrie, what about you?” Dom asked me.

 

It was currently just the four of us in the Hufflepuff lounge. Jade had disappeared after the game. Everyone knew Aiden was with Trenton. The four of us were just going to hang out. It was also not my night for the stupid pureblood patrol, so I didn’t really have anything to do. I was actually just reviewing herbology. It’s the only class I was sort of worried about for this week’s upcoming exams.

 

“Why don’t the three of you head down there? I’ll meet up with you all as soon as I finish this chapter.”

 

“Care bear, it’s a Saturday,” Cayden stated. “Saturdays are meant for partying and shite like that.”

 

“I’m going to party after I finish reading, so I don’t see the problem. Besides I’m not going to be drinking tonight. I think I’m doing us all a favor if I don’t.”

 

“Don’t bother her,” Gabby said. “We’ll catch you later.”

 

Before I knew it the three of them had left presumably for the Gryffindor tower. I let out a sigh and looked to my left. The proud portrait of Helga Hufflepuff was staring right at me. Surprisingly I don’t find it creepy. I believe there are three different portraits of her around Hogwarts none of which are enchanted, as far as anyone knows. There’s one where she is a lot younger, one with her and the other founders, and the one hanging before me now. It may sound odd, but I like this one the best. 

 

I guess maybe it’s because Helga Hufflepuff looks exactly what one would expect a mother to look like. It’s a sort of comfort for every Hufflepuff to have it around there first few years of school. It’s like there’s already a family member waiting for them to come home.

 

I shut my textbook and started heading up to my dorm. Now that Dom, Gabby, and Cayden are gone there’s really no point in staying in the lounge.

 

I trudged up the stairs to my dorm and opened the door.

 

“Bloody hell not again!” I exclaimed.

 

At the sound of my voice two people turned their heads toward me. It was safe to say that I had caught Jade and Pete in a less than appropriate position. Especially since Jade had already managed to get his shirt half way up his body, but it seems that I arrived right in time to stop them.

 

Pete opened his mouth, but I just held up my hand and it snapped shut.

 

“Listen, we’re not going to do this,” I stated. “I never saw this and I don’t want to talk about it. I have been caught up in way too many secret relationships this year for it to be normal and I’m not adding another one to the list. This is your problem, not mine, and I’m leaving.”

 

I tossed my textbooks on my bed and slammed the door shut.

 

It looks like I’ll be going to that party a little bit early.

 

I got a few looks from others in the Hufflepuff lounge as I practically stormed out of it, but at this point I don’t care. I’ve already gotten used to the looks and I think they’re more afraid of me than I am of them.

 

The corridors of Hogwarts were surprisingly quiet for a Saturday night, but then again it is the weekend before break. It’s also been incredibly advised to not be walking in the hallway alone.

 

I’ve always been a bit of a rebel though, so here I am. It’s beyond me why people need someone to escort them around. It’s incredibly easy to sense when someone is about to use magic. There’s almost a different smell in the air or something like that.

 

Before I had time to dwell on this something heavy hit me in the back of my head. The hit was hard enough to bring me to my knees and I found myself on the ground.

 

“Use it now!” a voice snapped from behind me.

 

There were two of them. One to hit me over the head and one to try and curse me. I have to say that was rather smart of them to team up against me. However, I still hate losing.

 

I swung my legs and managed to kick the person who had hit me over the head and they fell to the ground with an ungraceful squawk. I pounced on them then, rolling them over on top of me, so that the other person couldn’t cast a spell without putting their partner’s life in danger.

 

“Let go of me you fucking slag!” the voice called. The person grabbed me by my ponytail and slammed my head into the ground.

 

My already swimming vision became blurry at best and I could feel myself losing consciousness.

 

“What the bloody hell is going on over here!”

 

“Shit we’ve got to go now! Get off her she’s not worth our lives,” a new voice called. I’m assuming the person’s partner.

 

The person on top of me landed one more punch to my head for good measure before getting off me. I could just make out the person’s figure running away as I lifted my wand and tried to cast a curse. I’m not sure if it even worked, but it was worth a try.

 

“Dear Godric! Greene, stay awake!” a voice said. Surprisingly gentle hands cradled the back of my head. “Greene, look at me and keep your eyes open. Someone will be here soon.”

 

I was looking up at Josh who seemed to be panicking at the moment. Considering my vision was starting to go dark and there was a distinct taste of iron filling my mouth, I’m guessing there was a good reason for him to panic. 

 

“Stay… calm,” my voice choked out. He looked momentarily surprised that I was able to speak. “Head wounds bleed more than others. It doesn’t mean the damage is that bad.”

 

There was a look that was worry almost crossed with pity. I guess that really means that my injuries are that bad.

 

“I cast a spell. Look for blue.”

 

“What?” he asked.

 

I tried repeating it, but I don’t think I managed to get it out before my vision went black.

 

 

When I woke up my mouth was surprisingly dry and had a terrible taste in it. I can only guess that someone had managed to force some type of potion down my throat. I opened my eyes to see the high ceilings of the healing wing and let out a small groan. I’m beginning to visit this place far too often.

 

“So, you’re finally awake.”

 

I turned my head to meet the steely gaze of Brett Evergreen. He looked incredibly put together at the moment. His arms were crossed and his posture somewhat relaxed. The look in his eyes telling me that I should be honored that he bothered to see me.

 

The arse.

 

“What day is it?” I asked.

 

“Wednesday,” he stated. 

 

Shite. I have to find some way to make up all my exams.

 

“Shouldn’t you be asking what happened?” he asked. “I’ll fill you in. Some daft pureblood decided to try and walk the hallways late at night by herself and almost got herself killed. Said daft pureblood was lucky that a Gryffindor seer had vision about her getting killed and rushed to intervene. He got there just in time and managed to get her safely moved where every person at the school with healing experience was called on to try and save her life.”

 

“So, Josh really is a seer, huh? Never would have guessed he was telling the truth,” I replied. Brett’s scowl deepened at my words. “Why are you here?”

 

“The whole school knows we were shagging at some point. I don’t see reason as to why I should try to hide my concern anymore.”

 

“Fair enough…” I didn’t really know what I should say to him.

 

“You’re disappointed that I’m not Potter.”

 

“I never said that.”

 

“You were thinking it.”

 

“No actually I wasn’t. I was thinking that I have nothing to say to you,” I answered honestly.

 

“Do you truly have nothing to say to me?” he asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

Brett paused for a moment, eyebrows furrowing as he got lost in thought.

 

“Well, I have some things to say to you or rather ask you,” he stated. “Personally, I think you owe it to me to answer, but I’m sure you don’t feel the same way. For the sake of my sanity please just answer them.”

 

“Whatever,” I stated. I couldn’t help rolling my eyes at him. 

 

“Were you shagging me while you were going out with Potter?”

 

“Merlin no.”

 

“Why did you never want to tell people about what we were doing?”

 

“I made a promise to you.” That seemed to catch his attention, grey eyes telling me to continue on. “After the first time, we shagged you told me not to spread it around because you couldn’t have people knowing you had been with a blood traitor. I gave you my word I wouldn’t tell anyone until I was positive it would never happen again.”

 

“And you told everyone, so I take it we’re completely over.” I raised an eyebrow at him. “You never break your promises. I doubt that this would be the first one you break. Last question, why Potter?”

 

And not me. That was what he truly wanted to know. He wanted to know why I had chosen James Potter and not him.

 

“I wish I could give you a clear answer,” I stated. “Brett, you would be perfect for me. You’re everything I should want in a partner, everything my family would want. Rich, smart, handsome, and most importantly a pureblood. Honestly, I should have fallen for you. We would have been perfect for each other.”

 

“I’m still rich, smart, handsome, and a pureblood. You could still fall for me. I’m also a great shag,” he answered. The scary part about it was he definitely wasn’t joking. He had a completely blank expression. This was his way of seriously proposing a relationship to me.

 

“My problem is I don’t believe in perfection. I don’t think many people do because it’s impossible to achieve. I think I do in some way care about you, but for some reason I can never be fully open with you. Like I can’t reveal everything that I’m thinking or it will cost me something. Let’s say we got married right after Hogwarts. Let’s say I got accepted into Camelot and went away. Then you got mad at me for something. Can you say you wouldn’t be mad enough to go to my parents? If you went to them I would be removed from Camelot and forced to live with you.”

 

“Carrie I wouldn’t…” he trailed off. He knew it was possible that he would full well do that.

 

“You would. If you were in my position I would do the same. That’s just the type of people we are. That’s the type of relationship dynamic that would be expected of us and that we would fall into. It’s what we would be comfortable with. I don’t want to be like that though.”

 

“I see. Since James wasn’t raised as a pureblood I’m guessing you think you communicate better.”

 

“Not necessarily, but we seem to be able to understand each other’s faults and acknowledge them. As opposed to finding each other’s faults and picking at them until the other submits. When I’m with him I get to be just Carrie and when I’m with you I’m exactly what I was raised to be. Did that make any sense?”

 

“It makes sense.” Brett let out a sigh and raked his fingers through his hair. “That was a lot more detailed response than I was expecting.”

 

“I guess I needed someone to talk to and I didn’t realize it,” I replied. “I guess I consider you a friend.”

 

“I’d rather be your friend than your enemy any day Greene.” He stood up from his seat. “I was supposed to go notify someone when you were awake. I’m going to do that.”

 

He turned his back to me and began to walk away. He stopped for a moment.

 

“However, know that if you don’t end up with Potter I’m going to come after you.”

 

“Thanks, I’ll make sure to get started on that as soon as I can get out of this bed.”

 

The room was quiet for a few minutes. I was surprised that talk had gone that well. Maybe it was a sign that both Brett and I had finally grown up in some way.

 

“Ms. Greene, I’m glad to see that you are awake.” Minerva McGonagall floated into the room and sat in the seat that Brett had previously occupied. “You gave us all quite a scare.”

 

“I’m aware and believe me when I say that it wasn’t intentional,” I replied.

 

“I believe you. We contacted your parents about this and—”

 

“We’ll discuss it with her when she gets home,” I said, in my best low monotone voice to imitate my father. McGonagall’s lips slightly tipped up at that, but it wasn’t a full smile.

 

“Yes, that is what your father said.” She cleared her throat. “We have heard Josh’s side of the story and were wondering if we could get your side of the story as well.”

 

“I was attacked by one male and one female judging by the voices,” I answered. “However, the details of them are a bit hazy, probably because I had my head slammed against the floor. However, I did manage to cast a tracking spell. You should check students to see if their backs turned blue.”

 

“Ms. Greene if you have been in the forbidden—”

 

“My parents are purebloods and have an extensive collection of books about spells. That’s where I got this one. I have no clue if it happens to be in Hogwarts’s library or not.”

 

“This spell is extremely dangerous if performed wrong you could have frozen someone to death.”

 

It didn’t seem that appropriate of me to say I didn’t necessarily care after having my head slammed into the solid ground of the hallway multiple times. From the frown on her face, she probably figured out what I was thinking anyway.

 

“Look, we can’t just search every student’s back,” she stated. “It would cause widespread panic and exams are coming up. Students need to be able to perform their best.”

 

“So the reputation of Hogwarts is more important than the lives of some of its students?” I was met with silence. “After break we both know it will be too late to check people. A healer could easily remove it over the break.”

 

“What’s to say someone hasn’t already removed it?” McGonagall challenged. “You and a few other students may have the ability to remove them as well as most of the staff. It’s possible it has already been removed from the back of someone and then we would just be causing unnecessary panic over nothing.”

 

I kept silent and she just stared at me.

 

“I have already failed in being able to help students thrice in my lifetime. This time I would like to be able to help them. To do that though, I need to ask you to not involve yourself further in this.”

 

“I mean this in the nicest way possible, but I’m kind of a walking target for everyone.”

 

“Do try your best Ms. Greene.” She took a deep breath as if she was exasperated by me. “If you would so desire, we could push back the date of your exams until after this break given your circumstances.”

 

“That won’t be necessary. I plan on scoring full marks on everything to further instigate the idiots who tried to kill me. I think that would make them angry.”

 

OOOOOOOO

 

Everyone who is somewhat mentally stable has at least one fear in life. Some fear heights, spiders, and even birds. I’ve been aware of my greatest fear since a very young age. I know without a doubt that my biggest fear is being left alone. Although my family is a close second, but I would gladly take them over being alone.

 

I’ve tried again and again to imagine myself alone and each time it leaves a bad taste in my mouth and I quickly remind myself that it isn’t a possibility. Before going to Hogwarts, the reason was that my family will forever be obligated to me. Not necessarily because they love me, but because they believe that I am an object they possess and have control over.

 

There’s a muggle saying about witches that I find quite interesting. The phrase is blood is thicker than water. It’s been shortened over the years and many take it to mean that family will always mean more than friends. However, the original saying is blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb. The saying actually means that friends can become as close or closer than family.

 

In my experience, I find that true. I would take a bullet for Dom or Gabby. I’d help Cayden with his homework, even if he was a complete ass. I’d listen to Jade drone on about her family problems if it meant she would feel better. I’d give up the only person I’d ever loved if it meant that Aiden could find his love.

 

That’s just the type of person I am. I’m just a Hufflepuff and I don’t really care. They are my friends and they have helped me when I needed it. They even got me to smile sometimes when I felt like my world was collapsing. They were the ones who stood by me during all the times I was bullied in school. Whether it was me being called a blood traitor by Slytherins or Ravenclaws trying to destroy my homework. They stood by in the times when I was so anxious I couldn’t sleep and also made sure that now that I could sleep nothing disturbed me. They make it, so I will never have to be alone. 

 

I had to remind myself of them as I stood in the entrance of the Greene family manor. Each member of the family was present from my brother to my grandmother. They all had the same expression of disappointment and disgust as they looked at me. I have never been a completely confident person, but I had never felt so self-conscious about myself before. Their gazes just seemed to have that effect on me.

 

“Look at the little troll,” Raven sneered. Her pretty lips curled in a snarl. “She must of thought that none of us would hear about her little affair with the boy.”

 

“Carolyn, are you aware of what you have done?” my father asked.

 

“It could be any number of things, so I will allow you to enlighten me,” I replied.

 

My mother opened her mouth to snap at me, but my father raised a hand and she stopped.

 

“Where shall I start?” he stated. His voice was just as monotoned as it always was, but there was a cruelness in his eyes I had never seen. “Camelot.”

 

I felt my body stiffen at the mention of the name of the healing school I had applied for. How did they know?

 

“You not only applied, but got in,” he stated. Normally, any parent would be excited for their child to go to the best healing school, but he clearly wasn’t. I mean I didn’t know I got accepted yet, but that’s good to know. “We told you not to apply.”

 

“I did just in case other things didn’t work out…” I answered hesitantly.

 

“Was the other thing you shacking up with that filthy boy!” my grandmother shouted. I almost flinched at the sound of her shrill voice. When I looked at her there was something wild in her eyes that made me uncomfortable. It was like she could wring my neck and wouldn’t feel any regret. “One of his parents is muggle born! He is disgusting!”

 

“Don’t talk about Aiden like that,” I stated. I tried to make my eyes narrow in the same way that hers did as she scrutinized me. I wasn’t going to show her my fear. I also wasn’t about to let her use muggle born as an insult. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.

 

“Look at her defending the pathetic Thornton boy.” Unlike the rest of the family Derek’s voice came out as smooth as velvet. His posture was relaxed as he leaned against the wall with a sinister smirk across his face. “Tell me, do you love him?”

 

“I was never dating him,” I answered. 

 

Those words alone dropped the tension in the room. For some reason, that made them all less mad. Why? What would have been so wrong if I had been dating Aiden? I just don’t understand at this point how my family could be so cruel and judgmental. It makes me furious.

 

I could feel my mind spiraling into thoughts of how cruel they were and how it wasn’t fair. I also decided in that moment that I was done pretending. I couldn’t live this way in fear. There would be no turning back from this point. I could never redeem myself in their eyes. I would be the girl who was never good enough and would never be good enough, but still had to struggle to meet their expectations. That struggle would make me absolutely miserable for the rest of my life. Unless, I let go and wasn’t a part of this any longer.

 

“However, I was dating James Potter and I do love him.”

 

My voice was loud and clear. For the first time in my life I saw shock simultaneously pass through all their faces. Nobody had been expecting me to say that clearly. No one had been expecting me to admit to something I was feeling. After all, emotions were something we were supposed to hide unless the family approved of them.

 

“Out!” my grandmother shrieked. “Get her out of this manor! The Greene family isn’t a place for blood traitors! We don’t need anyone who associates themselves with those Potter scum!”

 

“In case you haven’t read a newspaper in over twenty years the war is over, and the purebloods lost you old hag,” I stated. 

 

I’m pretty sure my grandmother just hissed at me. She actually hissed at me. Is comparing her to a spineless snake to obvious?

 

“Also, mother, there is absolutely nothing wrong with wanting to go to Camelot. Just because Raven was too daft to ever accomplish anything on her own doesn’t mean you should treat me like her,” I stated. I saw the shock on my mother’s face before she glared at me. “Oh, and Derek, I seriously think you should see someone about your psychotic tendencies. They are quite concerning and—”

 

“That is enough!” my father bellowed. His voice was hot in anger as he glared at me. “I think you are aware of the disgrace you bring to this family.”

 

“Trust me all of you disgrace yourselves enough, I don’t really have to do anything.”

 

“You have fifteen minutes to collect your things and leave the house. After you leave, anything left behind will be disposed of. It goes without saying, but all your connections to the Greene family are gone.”

 

“Sounds good to me. Now if you’ll excuse me I shall go get my things. I’d tell you all to have a nice life, but I wouldn’t really mean it.”

 

I moved to go up the staircase when Raven called out to me.

 

“You know, the world will never accept someone like you.”

 

No, their world will never accept me. However, the rest of the world will have to learn to deal with me.

 

As soon as I got to my room I charmed a bag to make it bottomless. I packed all the clothes I could, considering I now wouldn’t have the money to buy new ones. I didn’t pack the atrocious lavender gowns that I had been wearing most of my life, but I did pack the red gown that the Potter’s had bought for me. I left the jewelry because despite the fact that I could sell it and get good money for it, my pride wouldn’t allow me to take something that belonged to the Greene family. It has nothing to do with me anymore. All the things with the Greene family crest would only be able to serve as a useless paperweight. 

 

I packed a few pairs of shoes and the supplies from the desk in my room. Other than that, there was really nothing else that I could take with me. Anything that was personal or that I valued was already at Hogwarts.

 

“Mistress Greene is leaving?” a small voice asked.

 

I turned around to see Tippers behind me looking at me nervously from the doorway. He seemed to be sad at the thought and I realized that I was also sad. He was the only one who had taken care of me in this house and the only one who probably would be sad when I left.

 

“Yes, I have to,” I replied. “And it is no longer Mistress Greene, it’s Carolyn now. Just Carolyn.

 

Tippers looked like he was about to cry at any moment. Honestly, I couldn’t stand to see it. It would break my heart.

 

“Would you like to come with me?” I asked.

 

Tippers blinked at me in surprise and his eyes lit up.

 

“Hurry up and grab all your things, I only have five minutes before we have to leave,” I instructed.

 

Tippers was gone instantly. I turned and waited for Tippers to return. When he did, in his hands were a bunch of photographs. That hadn’t surprised me. The house elf had always had a thing for taking photos and my parents had never objected since the family was the subject of the photos. The thing that surprised me though was a tattered bandage. The exact same one I had used when I was a kid to try and make him feel better when I was pretending to be a healer. He had kept it all these years.

 

“Here come put your stuff in the bag and let’s go.”

 

Tippers placed his things in my bag and I shut it before slinging it over my shoulder. I then picked up Tippers and carried him out of my house.

 

No one was even at the door to insult me as I left.

 

OOOOOOOOO

 

“Carrie, what are you doing at my front door?” Ginny Potter asked. “Come to break my son’s heart again?”

 

“With all due respect, he broke my heart and you weren’t my first option.”

 

“Oh, and who was your first option?”

 

“Dom, but as you know her entire family has decided to go on a trip to France. I’m about ninety percent sure Professor Lupin is going to propose to Victoire again there or maybe they’ll elope.”

 

“Your second option?”

 

“Is currently at my third options house meeting with them because she’s pregnant and one of the sons of third option is the father.”

 

“And your family?”

 

“Is currently in my arms and is slightly upset that you haven’t introduced yourself to him.”

 

“Hello, Mrs. Potter!” Tippers said brightly. “My name is Tippers and Mistress Gree—” I cleared my throat. “Mistress Carrie, is currently in need of a place to stay for the night. If need be I can sleep outside.”

 

It started out good, but went to the wrong place really quickly.

 

“Yeah no, the two of us for one night are sort of a packaged deal,” I stated. Ginny’s face had softened somewhat, but there was still a bit of hesitation in her eyes. “I promise it’s only for the night. It’s just that the bank is currently closed and I don’t have enough money to stay somewhere. I’ll be gone tomorrow and if need be I can be gone before any of you wake up.”

 

“You can come in, but you’d be an utter fool if you think that after you do we would ever let you escape this house. Ginny Potter and it’s a pleasure to meet you Tippers.”

 

I let out a sigh of relief as Ginny opened the door and motioned for me to come inside.


	29. Just Because I Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “For a Gryffindor, you sure are cowardly,” I stated. The words lacked force, but the they were dripping with venom. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Says the Hufflepuff who wasn’t loyal,” he snapped.

I found myself sitting across from Ginny Potter in the kitchen of the Potter house. A steaming hot cup of tea was in front of me and the house was silent.

 

Luckily, when I had knocked on her door about ten minutes ago, she had been the only one home. Everyone else wouldn’t be back home for another hour or so.

 

“So, tell me how you ended up in front of my door?”

 

“I got accepted to Camelot.” Her eyebrows rose in surprise and she looked like she wanted to congratulate me, but was fighting the urge to do so.

 

“That’s not a complete answer,” she stated.

 

“It’s not…” I found myself pausing for a moment. It was surprisingly hard to talk about. I guess I’m finally developing emotions. It’s not easy to say that the only people who are truly supposed to support you have abandoned you because you weren’t good enough for them. “My parents had told me that I wasn’t allowed to apply for it. I had told Camelot to not to send notification to my parents, but obviously, Camelot had other ideas.”

 

“You parents didn’t kick you out just because you got into Camelot, did they?”

 

“They said some things about Aiden and I may have defended him.” Ginny’s eyes were knowing as she looked at me. She knew that wasn’t all there was to the story. “Then I may or may not have told them that I was in love with someone they didn’t approve of.”

 

“So, you’re in love with my son…” I didn’t say that, but judging from her knowing expression she already knew. “Do you plan on telling him?”

 

“At the moment, I’m a bit of a mess, so I don’t think that’s really the best idea,” I answered. “I’m also still mad at him.”

 

“The Aiden thing, right?” Ginny asked. I raised my eyebrow at her as if to ask how she knew that. “Believe it or not Albus has been explaining this entire situation to me. I have no clue how he knows all of it.”

 

I really shouldn’t have messed with Albus Potter.

 

“You do understand why he was mad though, right?” I tilted my head at her. “Okay no, you don’t understand. How should I say this? You don’t leave someone you love completely in the dark like you did to him.”

 

“He didn’t have to know though.”

 

“That’s not how relationships work. It’s not that he didn’t have to know, it’s that he wanted to know. James has always been the more sensitive of my children. He’s incredibly passionate to the point that he can become blindsided about other things. It’s his best and worst quality. If he’s passionate about you he would stop at nothing to help you. By not telling him information you’re preventing him from helping you.”

 

“By preventing him from helping me I then make him incredibly uncomfortable and unable to function in a productive way.”

 

“I would have put that in a less scientific way, but yes that’s essentially it. Despite the fact that James is a logical person he is still ruled heavily by his emotions. You on the other hand, I have no clue what drives you. At times, you’re incredibly kind and open, but at other times it’s like I’m looking at a stone wall.”

 

“It would be nice if I could tell you what motivates me, but honestly not much does,” I replied.

 

“That’s fair enough.” She took a sip of her own tea before setting it down. “So, what are your plans?”

 

“For what exactly?”

 

“For James, for school, for life, anything really.”

 

“I anticipated getting kicked out of my family sometime within the next year to be honest.” Ginny blinked at me in surprise. Her lips were drawn in a firm line, but the sad look in her eyes told me that she felt for me. She would feel bad for anyone who was just waiting for their family to kick them out of their home. “If me getting kicked out over the holidays the first time wasn’t enough of a reason to expect it, my brother will probably be getting married sometime within the next year, so it was only logical that he would eliminate all things he perceived as a possible threat. I’m a little bit too ambitious for them.”

 

“Or you actually have a soul.”

 

I tried not to smile at those words. However, by the look on her face, she could tell I was amused by them.

 

“So, I have been doing those random interviews and other things in order to earn some money. My friend Gabby opened a bank account for me over the winter holiday in her name and all the money has been going into that account. I’ve already sent word to her and now I just have to change my name before I head back. The paperwork will take forever, but I’m pretty sure this is the one thing my family will still pay for.”

 

“I want to ask you a question and it’s okay if you don’t want to answer it, but I just have to know.” She paused for a minute before she looked me in my eyes. “What do you think of people in general?”

 

“If you would have asked me before this year I would have told you that they’re predictable and cruel. The worst part about people is that you can predict that they will be cruel, but it still hurts.”

 

“And after this year?”

 

“I have no fucking clue what I think of people anymore. Predictable certainly isn’t a word I would use anymore.”

 

Ginny laughed at that.

 

“Just so you know I’m still hoping you get together with my son. Before I wasn’t sure, but now I am.”

 

“I feel like this isn’t a normal conversation I should be having with you.”

 

“Normal isn’t a word I would use to describe you. I think I would use lethargic.”

 

You know what that’s a step up from lazy. I’ll take it.

 

OOOOOOOOO

 

I won’t lie I had a few expectations for when James realized I was staying with his family again. One was that he acknowledged me. I think that’s the simplest one. Others included apologies and various degrees of physical intimacy. None of them included him passive aggressively avoiding me. We’ve done this already and I’m a bit sick of this game.

 

I was sitting looking at the view of the pond James had shown me before. The lake had thawed and the grass was beginning to turn green. Unlike before I could clearly see the house on the other side. Also, James wasn’t beside me. I have no clue where he is. I had managed to draw out my money and turn in my paper work a few days ago. In a bit the break would be over, and I would no longer be Carolyn Annabelle Greene.

 

It was kind of amazing how fast time had managed to go by. Also, how had he seriously managed to avoid me for this long? Someone should give him a fucking award.

 

I heard the sound of the window opening behind me and glanced back. I made eye contact with James who looked completely shocked.

 

“For a Gryffindor, you sure are cowardly,” I stated. The words lacked force, but the they were dripping with venom. 

 

“Says the Hufflepuff who wasn’t loyal,” he snapped. 

 

We held each other’s gaze, glaring until one of us gave in. I let out a sigh and turned away from him.

 

“I think you’re smart enough to know that isn’t exactly true,” I stated.

 

I heard the window open and the sound of someone climbing out and sitting next to me. It seems like he’s finally ready to talk.

 

“From my point of view, it’s true,” he replied.

 

“James, what did you want me to do? I’ve known Aiden since my first year at Hogwarts and I had just met you this year. You didn’t seriously expect me to divulge what was his deepest, darkest secret to you did you? He thought that everyone around him was going to abandon him when they found out. I couldn’t just tell someone his secret, knowing how he would feel.”

 

“No, I actually didn’t,” James answered. I finally looked at him to see those hazel eyes piercing into me. It was like the flecks of gold had ignited in emotion that was a mix of anger and disappointment. “I did expect more than ‘It’s not my secret to tell’. Saying that the relationship was completely fake and you were doing it to protect him would have worked. I wanted more information than just trust me. Even a ‘there is truly no other way James’ would have sufficed. I know it was difficult because of our situation though.”

 

An awkward silence fell between the two of us.

 

“Why weren’t you there when I woke up?” I blurted. I saw all the anger drop out of his eyes and be replaced with surprise. 

 

“I wanted to be,” James stated. “I ran into a bit of a roadblock though. Well actually like six of them, roadblock meaning your friends. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Dom that angry at someone when I tried to see you. She yelled at me and said if I was worried I should go find the person who did it and then beg for your forgiveness.”

 

“People don’t give Dom enough credit for being smart.”

 

“Did you want me there?”

 

“I think I did. I have some weird attachment to you that I honestly can’t explain.” He scoffed at that.

 

“Why don’t you just say that you like me?” 

 

I turned to look at him and saw that his eyes were serious. This was the serious James Potter I had come to know and love. The one who would scold me for not backing out of a challenge and trying to sleep during potions class. The same idiot who somehow knows more about me than I do sometimes.

 

“It’s just not the right time,” I answered. “I’ll say this once again, I don’t expect you to wait for me. You’re going to take the world on as a great professional seeker with a winning personality. Right now, I neither have the confidence or capability to stand by your side. It’s not because you’re better than me or I’m better than you. It’s just that we both deserve to have the ability to pursue our dreams and currently that’s not possible if we’re together.”

 

“How do you know that they’re not possible if we’re together?” he asked. 

 

“I don’t know, but I do know life could be much harder and I am not prepared for that. I’m sorry Jimmy.”

 

With that said I found myself climbing back through the window to go back to the guest room.

 

“Carrie,” his voice called out. I paused in my movement. James had sounded utterly annoyed for the first time. “You have major trust issues.”

 

“Well, I thought that much was obvious.”

 

“You also seem to be lacking imagination and quite possibly motivation,” he continued. “Despite those things though, I still want to try.”

 

“James, I come from a messed-up family and you should know that I’m not broken. I can’t be broken because I was never whole to begin with. I am not someone that needs a strong and handsome Gryffindor to come and save them. I’m in the process of currently saving myself.”

 

“I’m aware of all that. I don’t want to date you because I think you are messed up and I don’t want to save you. I’m not my father who has a bit of a hero complex. I’m literally just an idiot who for some unknown reason is incredibly attracted to you. Believe me when I say I’ve tried to talk myself out of it, multiple times.”

 

“You’re such a romantic.” I couldn’t help but roll my eyes.

 

“You and I both know that the picnic we had in my dorm room makes me the most romantic person you have ever met.”

 

Well he’s not exactly wrong.

 

“You’re thinking that I’m not wrong right now.”

 

What a little…

 

“Don’t curse at me in your head.” I sent him a look and for the first time in a while I saw his hazel eyes light up with happiness for just a moment. “You know every time we talk I think to myself, this is the moment when I’m going to stop liking her. Unfortunately, that has yet to happen.”

 

“You’re not exactly doing a great job of convincing me to date you.”

 

“I’m no longer trying to do that. We both know you’ll only date me when you’re good and ready. You’re incredibly stubborn. Just know that I’ll be waiting. I’ll also try to properly woo you this time.”

 

“You say that I’m the stubborn one…” I glanced at him and he gave me a small smile. I scoffed and found myself walking away.

 

I went quickly enough, so that he couldn’t notice the smile I couldn’t keep off my own lips.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

“So, you’re now Carrie Lee,” Dom said. She seemed to be testing the name on her lips.

Dom, Gabby, Cayden and I were currently on the train. Everyone had returned from break looking better than when they had left. Dom seemed to have a glow about her and Gabby seemed well rested. Cayden was still Cayden, but he seemed more relaxed.

“Why did you pick the last name Lee?” Cayden asked.

“It’s the most common surname in the world and I figured why not choose something completely ordinary,” I answered. “It has origins on multiple continents as well.”

“Are you sure you didn’t pick it because it’s easy to write?” Gabby asked.

I let a small smile tug on my lips at that. I always forget that they know me better than I think they do. I also think without the pureblood family I’m now a lot less mysterious. Instead of coming across as a brooding pureblood, I now just come across as that one anti-social girl that’s always sleeping. It’s a pretty nice trade off. 

I have to admit I was surprised when the story of my family disowning me came out in the papers. I hadn’t realized that I was that big of a deal. It was certainly a surprise that most of them seemed to think that I had left them and not the other way around. In all honesty, I probably could have talked my way into staying in the family, but I sort of just escalated things to the point of no return. In a way it was more of a mutual parting.

The car door slid open and James Potter poked his head in. There was a dashing smile on his face as his eyes met mine.

“Lee do you have any plans for Hogsmeade?” James asked. 

Well he certainly isn’t wasting anytime. He’s already going to try and woo me? We seriously just left his house like an hour ago.

 

“None at the moment,” you replied. “Considering it’s a little under a month away.”

 

“Great. Want to get food?” He paused and waited for me before scoffing. “I’ll pay for the food.”

 

“Sure…”

 

“Great! I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

James disappeared quickly leaving me alone with my friends staring at me in confusion. 

 

“What was that?” Dom asked.

 

“I believe that was your cousin’s attempt at wooing me.”

 

“Why is the arse trying to woo you?” Gabby asked.

 

“According to him, for some reason he can’t stop liking me no matter how hard he tries.”

 

“I forget how much of a sap James is…” Dom trailed off. “Do you want him to try and woo you? If you don’t I know a guy who can get rid of him.”

 

“Really?” Jade asked, rolling her eyes.

 

“Yeah, obviously Albus could do it.” I really don’t want to know what Albus is capable of doing to someone.

 

“I figured I might as well let him try. It’s not like I don’t like him too.”

 

“Then why aren’t you dating him exactly?” Jade asked. She seemed genuinely confused.

 

“The timing is all wrong.”

 

“Dear Merlin you’re daft for a genius,” Gabby scoffed. She didn’t elaborate further.

 

“So, I kind of have big news,” Dom cut in. We all turned to her. “You’re looking at the new beater for the Chudley Cannons.”

 

“Congrats Dom you’ve earned it,” I told her. I offered her a small smile and she grinned back at me.

 

We all spent the rest of the time discussing where Dom should get a flat. After all, with her signing bonus she could sure as hell afford to live wherever she wanted.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

At the beginning of the year I had started out with three things that separated me from all the other Hufflepuffs in the world. I was now down to only one of those and I was quite satisfied with it. I don’t think there is anything wrong with intelligence being my main redeeming quality.

 

Even now as the whole Hufflepuff team was crowded in the stands for the last quidditch game of the season I couldn’t find myself unsatisfied with anything.

 

The faculty were handling the situation with the group targeting purebloods and there had yet to be another incident. I don’t think this means that anyone has been apprehended because news like that would have spread all over Hogwarts and the wizarding world in general, but it’s possible that those who are in the groups have been intimidated enough to lay low. All I can really hope for is that they’ll lay low until the end of the year.

 

“Not to be this person, but Brett and James definitely look like they want to kill each other,” Gabby commented. “I think we have you to blame for that Carrie.”

 

I looked up to see that Gabby was most definitely right on that front. The two were competing with fierce looks on their faces as they chased after the snitch. James would definitely need to catch the snitch in order to win. Snell had denied everything the Gryffindor chasers had thrown at him, so Slytherin was currently leading sixty to zero. James was probably feeling the pressure a bit more than usual.

 

“They hated each other before I came into the picture,” I stated. “To be honest I’m just one more thing to compete over. They already compete over quidditch and the head boy thing, why not throw a girl into the mix?”

 

“Nah, they don’t seem like they would give a shite about you at this moment Lee,” Cayden said. “Those are two men out there to get a position in a professional team if I ever saw it. They’re throwing out too many skills for it to only be about you.”

 

I just shrugged my shoulders. That’s always a possibility. There was always a need for more seekers in professional quidditch, seeing as they were often injured or just burnt out after a few years.

 

It was at that second that James caught the snitch ending the game. The Gryffindor stands erupted into cheers at their victory. To everyone’s surprise around me, I also started screaming and cheering. The Hufflepuffs around me looked like I had to be crazy, but I couldn’t stop cheering.

 

“Carrie, there’s no need to get so excited about your boy toy winning,” Dom said with a smile. 

 

“No, you don’t understand! We just won the cup!” I yelled at her. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Dom asked clearly confused.

 

“The thing that most people forget is that winning the cup isn’t based on who wins the most matches, it’s based on total points. Meaning that if we compile all the points for the teams from this season we beat Gryffindor by ten points. They have a total of 560 and we have a total of 570.”

 

Dom’s mouth dropped open in shock and those around us just stared at us for a moment. It was then that the entire Hufflepuff stand erupted in cheers so loud they put the other houses to shame. People began to embrace each other and laugh.

 

No one understood until the loud speaker came on and announced the final results of the season naming Hufflepuff as first. One thing was for sure it was going to be a night full of celebration.

 

OOOOOOOOOOO

 

Every Hufflepuff turned up to the party in the astronomy tower. It didn’t matter if they were a first year or seventh year. They all came to celebrate. It had been over fifteen years since Hufflepuff had managed to win a cup. Hufflepuffs are definitely known for being friendly which meant the party was open to every house. Which meant that even the Ravenclaws would show up for food and dancing. 

 

It also meant that I had the pleasure to see James Potter trying to flirt with me as well. I have to admit it doesn’t really get old to me. The thing that does get old to me is the nasty glares that Lynette keeps sending my way. James, however, is completely unaware of it. It’s almost like the only thing he can see is me and it gives me this weird fluttery feeling in my stomach.

 

“Dance with me?” James asked. 

 

I couldn’t help but laugh in his face. The surprised expression on his face from my outburst was also funny.

 

“James, I don’t dance.”

 

“Well lucky for you I happen to be a fantastic dancer. One dance wouldn’t hurt right?”

 

“Just one song. I’ll also be leaving after I dance. It’s sort of what I do.”

 

James rolled his eyes at me before tugging me out to the dance floor. I spotted Dom with her family and Trenton who was snogging Aiden off to the side of the room. Jade seemed to be making sure Pete didn’t give himself alcohol poisoning with all the shots he was taking. Harry was talking animatedly to a bunch of first years about the season and what next year would be like. Gabby and Cayden for the first time in history had called it an early night about twenty minutes ago. All was well with the Hufflepuff quidditch team.

 

James put his hands on my hips and tugged me closer to him once we reached the dance floor. He certainly does a good job of drawing my attention to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and listened to the music. I slowly began to wind my body to the beat and enjoyed the look of absolute shock that came across his face.

 

“You’re not a bad dancer! I never would have guessed,” he yelled over the music.

 

“I never said I was a bad dancer, did I?” I let a smirk come across my face as I leaned into him. “You should be looking forward to other things I can do with my hips, and my hands, and my mouth.”

 

I didn’t miss the way a shiver ran through his body at the thought of what those things could possibly be. His hazel eyes connected with mine. He looked one part frustrated and the other part curious.

 

“In the name of Godric we will go on one fucking date before anything happens between us!” he growled. 

 

I couldn’t help the laugh that escaped me at his declaration. It doesn’t surprise me that he’s still so insistent on that end of it. 

 

“Well now Jimmy, don’t you think you should congratulate me on coming up with a strategy good enough to win the quidditch cup. I certainly think I deserve a little something, seeing as I managed to figure out how to defeat the mighty Gryffindor team.”

 

“You think you deserve a reward for beating me at something?”

 

“Yep.”

 

A few different expressions passed over his face as he seemed to debate what he was going to do. I mean we aren’t technically back together. I had also made it clear that I couldn’t be with him until my life was fully together. It was mostly together now, and I was willing to take the risk. My constant flirting over the few weeks was my way of sending him a sign. However, it was up to him if he wanted to do anything.

 

Wordlessly James took my hand and led me back to his dorm.

 

OOOOOOOOOO

 

“When I said I wanted a reward I had something a bit different in mind,” I stated.

 

I was currently sitting between James’s legs on his dorm bed. Only a small lamp was on and it was just enough light for what the two of us were doing.

 

“I thought you would appreciate the joy of crayons and color by the number pictures,” he stated. There was a teasing lilt to his voice. “It takes all the work out of coloring.”

 

“You and I both know this wasn’t what I had in mind.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re still coloring the picture.”

 

He has a point. This is not how I expected the night to end. My expected ending involved a little more action and skin to skin contact. I guess this will have to do.

 

I tilted my head back and gave James a small peck on the lips which he returned. I tried to go in for more, but he easily avoided me at the angle I was trying to reach him at. I pouted at him, but he only smiled at me.

 

I was about to turn around and try again when the door to the dorm was suddenly thrown open and someone entered breathing hard and panting. It was enough to startle James from his position behind me.

 

“Are you okay?” James asked.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine I just had a lot to drink,” the voice said. It wasn’t American, so it must be one of the other roommates. “I wasn’t expecting you to be back this early. Who else is here?”

 

“Just me and a… friend,” James answered. The other guy chuckled.

 

“Silencing charms are a man’s best friend. Night James.”

 

“Goodnight Martin.”

 

I turned to see that a blush had bloomed across his cheeks. I couldn’t help smiling at him.

 

“Do you want me to go?”

 

“No, it’s pretty late and I don’t want you walking around by yourself at the moment. At least not until the people who hurt you last time are caught. Just stay here.”

 

“Are you going to sleep on the floor this time?”

 

“Do you want me to sleep on the floor?”

 

I just shot him a look and he smiled at me. I think this must be what happiness feels like.

 

OOOOOOOOOO

 

“James you need to get up!” a voice shouted.

 

The curtains that separated James’s area of the room were thrown open. When I opened my eyes, I felt like I was practically attacked by sunlight from the small window in the room.

 

“Shit man!” the voice said. After my eyes adjusted I realized that it was Josh who was looking at us like he had just walked in on his parents.

 

“What do you need?” James groaned from beside me. 

 

“There’s a mandatory meeting happening in the Great Hall,” Josh said. When I looked at him he looked scared and a little pale.

 

James seemed to notice this too and his posture shifted to being on alert.

 

“What did you see?” James asked.

 

“Something, I’m really hoping isn’t true.”

 

“Close the curtains and we’ll be out in a minute,” James stated. “Come on we better get ready quickly.”

 

I did as James said, but my mind kept wandering. Josh had seen me when I had been injured severely. He had looked worried, but not nearly to the point that he looked like he did now. What in Merlin’s name could he have possibly seen that made him that scared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know some of you were really anticipating this chapter, but it was delayed by me moving to another country to start a new job. On top of that I honestly just find it very difficult to keep writing and posting this story with the amount of negative responses I receive. The negative comments have been outweighing the positive ones so far and unfortunately the negative comments aren’t always about the story or even my writing, but rather me as person. 
> 
> I will be trying to power through all the negativity and hate I am receiving, but I sort of just deal with things by erasing it from my life. This unfortunately means that I usually just find myself not wanting to write for this story and instead focusing on my other works. Hopefully though this will not continue and I will find myself inspired enough to continue writing. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Buy me a Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/E1E05LSF)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://nextcassie.tumblr.com/)


	30. Doesn't Mean I'd Wish Death Upon You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why is it smirking at us?” Cayden asked.
> 
>  
> 
> “You would be crying if you knew the things we’ve done on that sofa,” Brett responded.

When we entered The Great Hall, James and I went to sit with our houses. It looked as if every single student and faculty member had been gathered together, including Neville Longbottom and Minerva McGonagall. Whatever they are going to tell us, it cannot be good. It was rare to see either of them at Hogwarts, but it was almost impossible to see them together at Hogwarts.

Despite the presence of the two important people who worked with the Ministry of Magic and the press, it was Headmaster Flitwick who took center stage when it was time to make the announcement. Flitwick has never been the happiest looking man, but right now he was solemn and had bags under his eyes that made it look like he hadn’t slept all night. He was stressed and pale. Although, compared to some of the other faculty members specifically the heads of Slytherin and Hufflepuff he looked great.

“Please be silent,” he stated. The tone of his voice had caused resounding silence through out the room, even the Slytherins had not dared to speak another word. “I regret that I have to inform you of this unimaginable, grave news. It seems that at some point last night, the terrorists who have been launching attacks toward the Pureblood community have launched another attack inside Hogwarts. At some point last night one of our students, Edmund Snell, was murdered.”

I felt my heart stop. I could hear the whispers of the students at Hogwarts some filled with fear and others filled with disbelief. However, I was too stunned to say anything. Suddenly everything involving the people who were out to get purebloods became very real. I myself had been attacked and witnessed other attacks, but it had never felt as real as in this moment. I had never thought of the consequences of them succeeding in any of their tasks. They had never succeeded before and now that they finally had, I felt shocked.

“Silence!” the headmaster yelled over everyone. The room was once again silent as he continued. “I am making the decision not to cover up this event. I have not made this decision to try and frighten all of you, but to speak to those of you who know information about this attack or were a part of this attack. I ask that you come forward and speak to me or confess to me right away. Although you will without a doubt face the consequences for your actions I will be more merciful to you than the ministry will be when they come to begin their investigations this afternoon. That is all I have to say, you are all dismissed.”

People began to file out of their seats and go back to wherever they had been previously. There were some students who seemed to be completely unaffected by the fact that Snell was just murdered. I probably dislike Snell more than most people, but I would never wish death upon him. Would I hope for his ego to get taken down? Yes. Would I want him to get liberated from his generally classist and sexist views? Absolutely. However, I would never kill him or anyone else.

“Carrie, are you okay?” Dom asked, stirring me from my thoughts. She looked at me worriedly from her spot next to me.

“Yeah… Just in shock,” I replied. “I’m going to go back to the dorm for a while.”

“I’ll come with you,” Dom stated. 

“Let’s all go together,” Aiden said, from across the table. 

I could tell from the urgency in their voices that they wanted to make sure I wasn’t alone.

I let out a sigh. I glanced at James to see he had become serious. He was more than likely going to be called into a meeting. Aiden would probably be called into one soon as well. However, it would probably give him peace of mind.

I stood up and began to make my way to go back to the Hufflepuff dorm. Most of the students were filing out, but some were lingering around to gossip about it. I wasn’t really that interested in it. I just needed to get away from it all for a while. 

OOOOOOOOOOO

I had been staring at the ceiling above my bed for hours by now. I was feeling so many emotions at the moment that it was hard to decipher which one I was feeling more of. 

One of the main ones was confusion. How did this happen? Hogwarts had begun to take so many precautions that it was almost unbelievable that something could have happened to Snell. From extra patrols and rules being placed on purebloods to the increased amount of faculty presence. There was no reason that Snell should have been attacked.

The other main one was anger. Why had this happen? Why had this group been able to successfully dance around rules and regulations? Why had they been able to kill someone? I could feel myself get angrier and angrier when I remember all the promises that were made about how we were safe and how no one was in danger and yet here we are. 

“Say something,” Dom said. 

I turned my head to look at her. She was sitting on her bed watching me, waiting for me to do something. Her eyebrows were furrowed almost as if she was angry about something.

“What do you want me to say?” I asked.

“That you’re scared or maybe angry. Anything at this point really. You’re normally a quiet person, but I can always tell that you’re thinking about something. Right now, it doesn’t even seem like you’re thinking.”

I just hummed in response. She wasn’t wrong, but she wasn’t right. I was doing everything in my power to avoid thinking about the one thing I should be.

“Hypothetically speaking, do you think they could find whoever killed Snell.”

“It depends...” I replied.

“On what?”

“A lot of things. One of the main things being how they killed him and where.”

“Could you find who killed him, speaking hypothetically...”

“I lack information on both the crime and potential killer, so no I couldn’t.”

“What if I got you information than could you figure it out?”

I paused and gave her look. What in Merlin’s beard is she thinking about? Dom seems to think I’m some sort of super wizard who can do everything, even though it’s far from the truth.

“Maybe, but why would I? Snell wasn’t exactly my favorite person.”

“Yeah, but he was a person. As much as you like to try and deny it, you like and want to help people. So you probably want to fix this.”

I opened my mouth to argue with her, but found myself closing it. She was right. This whole thing left a lump forming in my stomach at the feeling of being helpless. I wasn’t used to it.

“Carrie,” Jade called. I looked to see her in the door way with a weary expression on her face. I saw her cast a worried look to Dom before she looked back to me. “Some Aurors would like to speak with you.”

Great. Let’s hope these people are more capable of keeping the students of Hogwarts safe.

OO00OO

I had maybe been expecting to be confronted with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley asking me if I had heard anything about the attack or how the pureblood community was doing after this shocking news. I definitely wasn’t expecting two bumbling idiots who looked fresh out of training to be questioning me. They had informed me from the moment that I walked in that I was their main suspect. They had read me my rights and even asked if I wanted a representative to help me.

I had naturally refused because I’ve done nothing. Which would be clear to anyone who bothered to find evidence.

“So, tell me Ms. Greene why did you do it?” the female asked, for what had to be the fourth time. She was straight laced and looked professional, but she was far too tense to convince me that she was at ease in her profession yet. She was maybe in her late twenties and looked recently promoted if the label on her uniform was anything to go by.

Her partner was looming somewhere behind me. He hadn’t said a single word after I had been brought into an old classroom that they had managed to turn into a make-shift interrogation room. I have no idea if it’s because he has nothing to say or because he was trying to intimidate me. Either way this was annoying and a complete waste of time.

“My name is actually Carrie Lee,” I corrected calmly.

“Yes, why is that now?” she asked.

“Because I’ve been removed from my family and per their request changed my name legally, so that I’m in no way related to them,” I answered. “Not that me changing my name really matters in this situation.”

“After being kicked out of the pureblood community isn’t it fair to assume that you would harbor some ill feelings toward the pureblood community.”

“I mean not really. You know what they say about assuming things…”

I saw her brow twitch in irritation. She was well aware of what I was implying. 

“You had previously assaulted the deceased this year. The two of you seemed to have a very complicated relationship.”

“Yeah I punched him in the nose because he decided that it was appropriate to slut shame a second-year student in front of a group of students. Can’t say I would do anything different.”

“Even though he’s dead?” the man said from behind me.

“Yes. Although him being murdered is a tragedy, that does not mean that his past actions aren’t deplorable.”

“You are someone who has every reason to want to hurt the pureblood community. It seems like you’ve been bullied and excluded from the pureblood community since entering Hogwarts. You can imagine that gives you great motive for wanting to do something against those treating you poorly.” The woman had a satisfied smirk on her face after her partner finished speaking.

“I mean those are rather petty things to want to seek revenge for, but I see where you’re coming from,” I replied. I let out a sigh. “I have better things to do then to sit there and plot revenge over someone who will never be anything more than a puppet to his parents.”

“Oh, then who do you think did this?” the woman asked.

“I mean, I would look into those who have the ability to roam the halls late at night without looking suspicious. It is my personal opinion that it was probably a faculty member of Hogwarts that you should be looking into. That seems to be the most logical conclusion after thinking it over, at least to me anyway.”

“And why is that?” she asked.

“Snell was a lot of things, but he wasn’t a complete idiot. He was probably well aware of the rules and curfew placed on pureblood students about wandering the halls at night. He more than likely didn’t perceive who ever killed him as a threat and was lured into a false sense of security before he was killed. There are very few people he would actually feel comfortable enough around to do that.”

“And you wouldn’t be one of those people?” she pressed.

“I wasn’t ever one of those people, not even before I almost broke his nose.”

“Okay since you seem to know more than us,” the woman said. There was more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice. At this point though her statement is might actually be true, even if she was trying to make a joke. “Which faculty member did it?”

“Isn’t it your job to find out who killed him?” She shot me an unimpressed look at that. “You should probably be looking into people who lost family members around the time of the Battle of Hogwarts. Better yet look to see if any members have specific connections to students who would have had the same thing happen.”

“Why would we look into students?”

“I don’t know if you actually bothered to do your research, but before the spring holiday I was nearly beaten to death by people targeting purebloods and they were both definitely students and not adults.”

Her eyes went blank for a moment which told me she probably knew that but was willing to ignore that little fact in favor of interrogating me. 

“Watch the attitude kid.” There was a knock on the door. “Come in.”

The door opened and in walked Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. I hadn’t ever been really intimidated either of them before, but there was a different presence around the two of them in uniform. It made them much more imposing than before.

“William,” Weasley said. “Is there a reason why you’re questioning Ms. Lee?”

“She’s the most probably suspect given her relation to the victim. Not to mention her intelligence and bad attitude are consistent with the psychological profile we created for the murderer, Sir.”

“Carrie, is far too calm to match the profile that we created,” Potter answered. “Not to mention that we also said the killer had obsessive tendencies and the ability to distort reality with fantasy. Carrie’s high IQ causes a general disinterest and apathy that make it difficult for her to become obsessive and she is also way to logically minded to engage in the fantasies this particular murderer would have.”

I don’t know if I should be happy he’s defending me, but judging from his tone he’s just annoyed that these two aurors are wasting time on questioning me. He probably wasn’t saying any of that to actually help me.

“I’m almost positive she did it!” the woman called out. “She’s way to calm about the whole thought of murder and the way she talks about the victim is cruel.”

“Some people shut off emotions during stressful situations and I believe that Ms. Lee is one of them,” Weasley stated.

“Can I maybe just tell you my alibi, so that we can end this little questioning?” I asked.

I felt everyone’s gaze shift over to me. It was probably the most important question they could have asked, yet all of them had failed to ask it. It would have ended this whole situation a lot faster if they had just asked me.

“Oh, please like we’re going to let you tell us you fell asleep somewhere and count that as an alibi when we can’t confirm that with anyone.”

“Okay first of all, the paintings talk here, so you could probably find some witness of me going to sleep. Which also means you could probably find a witness to the murder committed, but instead you’ve been wasting your time talking to me.”

“Another team has been speaking to the paintings,” the William’s partner offered in their defense.

“Second of all I wasn’t alone. I spent the majority of my time at a party celebrating Hufflepuff winning the Quidditch Cup before leaving.”

“Did you leave with anyone?” Weasley asked.

Well, there’s no way this isn’t going to be awkward.

“Yes, I left with James Potter.”

I saw shock flit over everyone’s faces once again. I also saw a hint of a smirk on Weasley’s face, if I wasn’t mistaken.

“How long were you with him?” William asked.

Dear Merlin, may I never have to do anything this awkward again. 

“Until morning.”

“What is your relationship with Mr. Potter?” William asked, casting a glance to Harry Potter. She seemed to be trying to figure out if he was aware of our relationship. He seemed rather calm about the whole situation though.

“That is a great question and one of the only ones I might not be able to answer. I will tell you that it’s complicated though…” I offered a sort of nervous smile to them. 

It was the first crack in my stern expression since I entered the room.

“Is there anyone who could attest to the two of you being together?” she asked.

“Two of his roommates Josh and Martin also probably knew I was there, but Josh was the only one who actually saw me.”

“Okay we’ll look into your alibi and get back to you,” William said. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” I muttered.

“Do you have something to say to me Greene?”

“Yeah, thank god it wasn’t my dream to be an auror otherwise I’d be working with incompetent people like you,” I replied. “Seriously, if you can’t even remember my last name is Lee, how can you remember basic spells?”

The woman was about to snap, but Harry Potter stepped in before she could.

“That will be all Carrie. Thank you for your help.”

“No thanks necessary. Please just actually try and catch who did this.”

“We’ll do our best.”

Harry Pottered offered me a small smile before ushering me out the door.

“You owe me ten Potter,” I heard Weasley say.

“We don’t know when they got together, so it’s too soon to collect.”

I’m not even surprised that they had a bet on me and James getting together. I bet Ginny started it.

I began to walk down the hallways and noticed that I had once again become the subject of whispers of the other students. My name along with murderer seemed to be the most frequent words. It seems like they had just made me the main focus of new rumors. 

This is the last thing I needed when I honestly just want to graduate and continue on with life, but I highly doubt I can do that peacefully now. 

OO00OO

“Say that to her face you coward!” Dom snapped at a table of fourth year girls. Which caused others in the library to shush her. We had been here for about an hour and there were constant whispers about us. “You are way too calm about being labeled a murdered.”

“I mean acting defensive and snapping at people also isn’t going to help me,” I replied not looking up from the essay I was currently writing.

“This wouldn’t be happening if those damn aurors didn’t hold you for so long,” she muttered. 

“You’re certainly not wrong.” I looked up in thought. “I do have to wonder why the one female auror seemed to hate me so much the minute I walked into the room.”

“Well…” Dom started. “You sort of just have one of those faces.”

“One of those faces?”

“Yeah, for some reason your face just pisses people off. You just have this look in your eyes that seems like you’re trying to pick a fight. Unless you’re smiling. Then you look daft and harmless.”

“I don’t know if I should say thank you.”

I felt something hit the back of my head and realized that someone had literally thrown something at me. Dom and I both looked around, but couldn’t tell who did it. I let out a sigh.

“Yeah, but people are being too much seriously. It’s only been a day and everyone has decided you did it, despite the alibi and everything. I mean James Potter is your alibi and people have decided to say you did it. Literally, there is no other student at Hogwarts who could be a better alibi.”

“What do you want me to do then Dom?” I asked.

I looked into her eyes as she grinned at me.

“Clear your name. You can do it right?”

“I am trying to stay out of trouble, not get myself into more trouble. Not to mention the people I may have to potentially drag into this with me.”

“We would all go willingly.”

“Dom, for the first time I feel like I have something that I don’t want to risk. I don’t want to lose it.”

“You won’t lose any of us. You want to be a healer to help people right? This is your chance to preventively help people by catching the killer you would prevent them from needing to be healed.”

“Dom, it’s none of my business.”

“This time it wasn’t, but what if next time it is. What if next time it’s Carter Snell?” She paused and hesitated. “What if next time it’s Brett? Will you say it’s none of your business then? You have the capability to end all of this before it even starts. You have the possibility to prevent another war.”

“That sounds great and everything, but what if I fail? Then I might go down as the girl who expedited the process or I could be killed. I can handle that, but what if something happens to you or any of our friends?”

“Then it happens and it’s not your fault. Stop thinking the world revolves around you, it’s not very Hufflepuff like.”

I sent her a sharp look. 

“I’ve already talked to some people and they’re in. We’re going to do something about this with or without you. We just figured we had a chance at actually being successful if you were to get involved. So what do you say?”

Shite I need to consider getting new friends.

“Okay but—”

“Yes!” More people shushed Dom.

“You follow my rules and my plans. I’ll contact you when I’m ready.”

Dear Merlin, I hope I don’t regret this.

OO00OO

I’m taking this catch Edmund Snell’s murderer operation very seriously. In fact, it was so serious that I had decided to gather an elite team of students to help me carry out this plan. However, somehow this elite team had expanded to include other people that I did not want there.

Dom was the obvious first choice to the team. I’ll ignore the fact that she would kill me if she was somehow excluded from this team and point out what makes her good to have on the team. While only boasting average intelligence, she makes up for it with her strength and athletic ability. Add to that her veela heritage and she becomes a force to be reckoned with.

The next obvious choice for me was James. One, he would kill me if I tried to keep the fact I was doing this a secret. Two he probably had access to a ton of information as not only head boy of Hogwarts, but also as the son of one of the main aurors investigating the attack.

My third choice had yet to show up.

My fourth choice was Aiden who had somehow managed to bring Trenton with him. That was definitely not something I wanted him to do.

My fifth and final choice was Cayden. Who honestly was just there in case we needed to beat the shite out of someone. However, he brought Gabby with him. Something I am not okay with.

“You know very well that you shouldn’t be here,” I said, giving her a stern look. I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to be as intimidating as possible. “Cayden, why’d you tell her?”

“Uhh…” he trailed off.

“We don’t keep secrets from each other,” Gabby answered. “Plus he’s a shite liar and it wasn’t that hard to figure out. One of your ideas is probably infiltration and I’m the best you got because all the Thornton’s are shite at lying and there is no way a Potter or a Weasley would join a hate group.”

I hate that she’s probably right. Maybe I should have chosen to invite Jade, considering she’s managed to keep the whole her and Pete thing a secret. If that’s still happening right now.

“But Gabby—”

“If you think I want my child to be born during a preventable war I’m going to have to rethink our friendship.”

I heard James choke a little bit at her words. Everyone shot him a look and his cheeks heated up. That’s right… he was the only who didn’t know that Gabby was pregnant. Well now he knows.

“For the record, I wasn’t planning on using any of you as bait.”

“Okay then what exactly is your plan?”

Well, I’m going to have to think of a new one at the moment.

“What the fucking hell is all of this?”

Everyone turned to look at Brett standing in the doorway. To be honest, he looked horrid. His normally groomed blonde hair looked greasy and unkempt. There were obvious bags under his steely grey eyes. His uniform was wrinkled and looked like it needed to be spelled clean. There was a vicious scowl marring his normally expressionless face. He was pissed.

Everyone in the room was notably surprised at his sudden appearance. Well everyone except Dom. She was the only one I had informed that he would be coming.

“You mean you didn’t tell him why he was supposed to be here?” Dom asked.

“I mean I thought if I told him he wouldn’t show up and he’s kind of the key point of my plan,” I answered honestly. Brett was now openly glaring at me like he wanted to hex me into next week. 

“What the hell is this Greene?” Brett asked.

“It’s Lee now.” I paused for a moment. “I’ve decided that I’m going to try and put a stop to whatever is going on at Hogwarts. I figured you would want in on it.”

“If you hadn’t realized my best friend was just murdered a few days ago. What makes you think I would want to play auror with a bunch of misfits?”

“I mean you’re probably really pissed right now and that’s understandable. I probably should have told you why I asked you to come here.” He shot me another annoyed look. “It’s just you would be the best person to help me carry out the plan that I want to implement.”

“You want to use me as bait, don’t you?” I gave him a nervous smile and he just scoffed. “What makes you think I would want to work with all of you?”

“I don’t know a lot of things, but I do know that you’re not nearly as bad with people as I seem to be. I figured you would be at least able to work with everyone, even if you never become friends with them.”

He let out an audible groan before coming fully into the room. He took a place and leaned against the wall. He sent Dom, James, Gabby, and Cayden a smirk.

“Why is it smirking at us?” Cayden asked.

“You would be crying if you knew the things we’ve done on that sofa,” Brett responded.

Cayden let out a little squawk and Dom made a disgusted face. James just glared at Brett and Gabby remained calm.

“Well that’s one rumor I didn’t believe that was true…” Aiden commented.

“You know, for some reason I’m not nearly as surprised as I should be,” Trenton commented. “The James and Carrie thing was more surprising to me than this.”

“Okay can we all get back onto the topic on hand,” I said.

“Not until you tell me that this sofa was spelled clean,” Dom stated. 

“Of course, it was,” I said, rolling my eyes. 

“Why are you so cool with this?” Cayden asked, looking at James. “The guy who was shagging your girlfriend is literally right there.”

“That makes two of then,” James said. There was a hint of a grin tugging at his lips. 

Cayden’s eyes went wide and he looked at Gabby who just shrugged her shoulders. He then proceeded to pout.

“If you’re all done now,” I said, cutting in. “Can I say what needs to be said? I’d like to be able to go back to the dorm and sleep soon.”

“Okay, tell us what your genius plan is?” Dom said smirking.

“To see if we can provoke the students who belong to this organization out of hiding. From there I’m guessing that the aurors can handle finding the other members of the group through interrogation techniques.”

“You think that they’ll want to attack me?” Brett asked. “I’m sorry as far as purebloods go, I feel like I’m pretty well liked by the majority of the Hogwarts population.”

“He’s got a point,” James commented. “He’s a complete arse, but a respectable one. From prefect duties to the fact that he never discriminates when it comes to the women he shags.”

Brett just glared at him, but didn’t contradict him. He was after all right. Brett may make some weird comments every now and then, but it was usually only to members of the pureblood community. When he chose to terrorize first years in the past he terrorized first years from every house. He was an equal opportunist when it came to be an arse.

“Yeah… don’t get mad, but you would make much better bait than he would,” Dom commented. 

“Not to mention it seems like they have a personal vendetta against you from their past actions,” Gabby said. 

“It probably wouldn’t take much for you to provoke them,” James said. “I can see if can get Albus to maybe put something in the school newspaper that would be enough to provoke them. It’s just a matter of biding our time.”

“They’ve been really careless up until this point,” Brett stated. “Does anyone have any information about the killer?”

“Mr. Potter said that the murderer has obsessive tendencies and the ability to distort reality with fantasy.”

“My dad revealed information about a case to you?” James asked.

“No idea if it was intentional or not, but he did it while two of the aurors were interrogating me. Either way I suggest we all think of students and faculty who may match this description and see if we can narrow it down. In the mean time I’ll think of something Albus can publish to piss them off.”

“Oh, I have a good idea about that,” Dom said with a grin. 

Why am I only now concerned with where this is going? Hopefully it works, we’ve only got a little under a month to figure all this out.

OOO00OO

_Topping off our Fit List for most beautiful Hogwarts females this month is Carrie Lee. Not only known for her looks, this Hogwarts beauty is known for her intelligence and somewhat charming demeanor. She’s now over taken every Hogwarts student becoming the highest scoring student at the school where before she was sitting comfortably in the top five. Add to that her recent acceptance into a prestigious healing school and she’s a force to be reckoned with. For the first time ever, Carrie has given us a statement in regards to her place on the list. When asked how she does it she responded with “Some of us are just born with it.”_

_We’re looking forward to seeing what’s in store for this seventh year after she graduates from school soon!_


	31. Thank Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s also the most valuable player,” Brett stated. “Fresh out from the minors. Chase the chaser.”
> 
> “That’s slightly unfortunate,” I commented.
> 
> They both gave me an offended look. In a place outside of Hogwarts and its competitive atmosphere I have a feeling that the two of them would have been very good friends.
> 
> “The name not all the awards that he’s gotten.”

“I certainly understand why I have to spend more time with you Lee, but why does Potter have to join us?” Brett asked. 

Brett currently sat across from James and I in the Hogwarts library. The three of us created quite an odd group. We were definitely attracting some rather confused looks from other students in the library. After all why would the God of Gryffindor, King of Slytherin, and newly appointed Bitch of Hufflepuff be sitting at one table studying together? 

It had been about three weeks since our little plan had been launched into action. Either the people we were dealing with were too smart to fall into our trap or too dumb to realize we were even trying to provoke them. 

There were only about two weeks left of the school year. Yet no one had come any closer to figuring out who had murdered Edmund Snell. With finals quickly approach and no new leads, Hogwarts had decided to decrease the presence of aurors. They thought that having so many around was distracting to students. There were still some aurors left in the event another incident would occur. They were still looking into things, but they still had nothing. 

I myself had taken it upon me to run background checks on the staff at Hogwarts and had some people raise a few flags, but none of them fit the description of what we wanted. Trenton had volunteered to start looking into student’s backgrounds though because of his prefect connection. He had also commented offhandedly that Potter and Brett lacked the focus to do it. Personally, I think he wanted an excuse to snog with Aiden in an archive room. 

“Sorry, that I don’t want my girlfriend spending time with her ex fling,” James commented. 

“I’d hardly call two and a half years a fling,” Brett fired back. 

I let out a sigh. They were always at each other’s throats, even though right now they were working toward the same cause. 

“You two are acting like children,” I stated. “We are here to study as exams are next. It’s best that the two of you study for your future.” 

They both scoffed at me and I caught James rolling his eyes. Brett had a scowl on his face. 

“Carrie, I’ve been meaning to tell you this, but I already know what I’m going to be doing,” James said. 

“Merlin, you didn’t even tell her, Potter? Even I know.” 

James shot him a look across the table before turning to look at me. He seemed very serious and half of me thought he was going to tell me something bad. 

“I’m going to be a seeker for Puddlemere United,” James stated. 

“Why are you acting like that’s a bad thing?” I asked. “I already knew you wanted to go play quidditch professionally and it was extremely likely that you were going to get an offer from a team given your record. This doesn’t surprise me at all. It’s also a really good thing.” 

“You realize that I’m going to be training almost constantly and we’re going to have very little time to actually do anything together, right?” James asked. 

“In case you forgot I’m going to be in a two-year intensive healer program, so we were already going to have very little time to do anything together. We’ll cross that bridge when we get there though.” 

James hummed at that and I saw him smile for just a moment. 

“Speaking of quidditch, I heard you were offered a pretty good deal with a team Evergreen,” James stated. 

“Yes, I will be playing as a seeker for the Tutshill Tornadoes. I’ve got a good chance of being their main starting seeker in a year or maybe even as early as this season. Their main seeker is retiring and from what I heard their reserve seeker has an old injury that keeps bothering her, so it’s unlikely that she’ll be playing every match.” 

“Not surprising considering that most players stay on the team their entire career. You should mention that to Thornton next time you see him,” James commented. 

Brett arched an eyebrow at him as if to ask why. James also seemed to pick up on it. 

“He just signed on as a beater with them.” James grinned at him knowing that Brett and Cayden would probably never truly get along. “On the plus side though you’ve got a team with the rookie of the year.” 

“He’s also the most valuable player,” Brett stated. “Fresh out from the minors. Chase the chaser.” 

“That’s slightly unfortunate,” I commented. 

They both gave me an offended look. In a place outside of Hogwarts and its competitive atmosphere I have a feeling that the two of them would have been very good friends. 

“The name not all the awards that he’s gotten.” 

They both had a look of understanding pass over their faces. I turned my attention back to studying, knowing that I now had to do my best. 

Before when I had my parents’ income to rely on and the Greene family fortune in general paying for fancy healer school would have been easy. I now had enough money saved up to maybe pay for housing at some place cheap and small. Maybe a slightly nicer place if I had a roommate thanks to all the interviews I had done. I still wasn’t anywhere near being able to cover the cost of the school’s programs. 

My only two options were now an academic scholarship which I would hear about after my exam results next week are expedited to them. I feel like I have a good chance at it, but I was hardly the first or the last genius to ever grace the corridors of a school for wizards. The other scholarship was an award for best service and it’s too late to start on that one. 

“You can just see the gears in her head turning,” James commented out loud, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

“You talking isn’t helping her,” Brett commented. “I also think you should worry a little more about yourself than others at the moment. Your scores may be important someday.” 

James let out a little huff of air that told me he was annoyed, but agreed with Brett enough to listen to him. 

“Lee, got a minute?” 

I turned to see that Trenton had made his way over to the table. His eyes scanning the library, checking to see if anyone was paying attention to the two of us. 

“Sure, I should take a break anyway.” I got up from the table giving James and Brett a small goodbye before I led Trenton out of the library. 

I took the long way to my secret room just to make sure that no one was following us before going into the room. I threw my stuff on the ground before practically collapsing on the sofa. I caught Trenton rolling his eyes, but decided to be the better person and let it go. 

“So, I’m guessing you actually found something if you’re actually talking to me?” 

“I did, but I’m not sure how well some people are going to take it,” Trenton replied. 

“Do you think it’s best that we keep the information that you’re going to tell me between the two of us?” 

“Yes,” he replied without hesitation. “Especially when one considers the fact that it’s going to make you look like a jealous bint.” 

“How lovely of you to put it that way.” 

Trenton just shrugged his shoulders before pulling out scroll from his robe and handing it to me. 

“I have to take this back by some time tonight, but hopefully no one will notice it missing,” Trenton commented. “When you told me to search for faculty that were connected to students, I came up with absolutely nothing. However, when I reversed that statement, I was able to find that of all people Lynette Blackmore has a connection to Healer Blackwood. Honestly, we should have guessed that with the names so close.” 

“Interesting, but not surprising. I always felt like she hated me just a little bit too much for it to be just about James.” 

“She could just hate you for your personality and not just your pureblood status,” Trenton offered. I shot him an annoyed look. “It’s just incredibly suspicious that I couldn’t trace this connection from Healer Blackwood to her, but only her to Healer Blackwood.” 

“How are they related?” 

“Healer Blackwood was married to Lynette’s uncle. Both of Lynette’s parents and her uncle passed away in the Battle of Hogwarts. Although there is no record of adoption for her on Healer Blackwood’s part. I think it’s safe to assume that they are connected.” 

“Then thinking logically about Edmund Snell, who would expect the healer of Hogwarts to attack them?” 

“Don’t forget that Blackwood not being present at the game when Snell’s broom failed also put every pureblood player at risk if something were to happen. Healer Blackwood was noticeably absent when she was needed.” 

That was also a really valid point. She was gone away from a basic duty that no one would normally skip over. 

“Okay did you find anything else? We know there has to at least be one more student working with them.” 

“From what I could tell, no one else was connected as closely to a faculty member except for all the Potters and Weasleys that were connected to Teddy Lupin. I eliminated them for the obvious reasons.” 

“Thank you Trenton, seriously.” 

He let out a scoff. 

“I appreciate you thanking me, but I’m not really doing this for you. I’d never let Aiden poke around in this stuff on his own. I don’t think he would be able to handle it. I don’t think I would be able to handle it if something were to happen to him.” He paused for a moment. “I don’t think you would either. I was just starting to think you would get your bloody act together, but then you pull this shite out of your arse.” 

“For the record, this was all Dom’s idea,” I stated. 

“Yeah, but you still agreed. I’ll come back to pick up the scroll in about an hour. Good luck from here Lee.” 

I gave him a small nod before watching him leave. It was time to get reading. 

OO00OO 

So now that time was dwindling, I had very little to do besides study and somehow bring down an entire group trying to eradicate the world of purebloods. I needed to come up with a plan. Well, I needed to come up with a better plan than my current one. I had kept in mind what the aurors had said about her having a tendency to create fantasies and obsessions over things. That is, if it is her who is connected to the crimes. I assume that all members of this cult like organization share in these qualities otherwise it would probably be hard for them to function together. 

I hope that if I can get Lynette to snap then she can be properly interrogated by professionals and it would no longer be my problem. Therefore, my current plan to get her snap had to do with making her mad with the only thing I knew she was currently obsessed with besides killing purebloods. James Potter. 

James had certainly noticed that the two of us were spending more time together and that we were getting more physically affectionate. While he seemed skeptical at first, he usually ended up not minding all the attention. It’s kind of cute of him really. 

Today, however, was the first time I was truly crossing into something that was normally completely Gryffindor territory. 

“Carrie, what are you doing here?” James asked. 

He was currently sitting down at the table next to Josh. Martin, Lynette and Molly were sitting across from him. 

“I was wondering if you maybe wanted to eat lunch together for a change?” 

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, but I just offered him a small smile and he gave in. He moved over so that I could join all of them. 

“A Hufflepuff at the Gryffindor table,” Molly said with a smile. “Now I’ve seen it all.” 

“So Greene, why the sudden interest in eating with us lowly peasants?” Lynette asked. There was just a bit of bite to her tone, but nothing to really warrant any aggression. 

“It’s Lee now. Honestly, I just wanted to spend some more time with James. The year is almost over and I figured it would be nice way to end the year.” 

“By suffocating him with how clingy you’re being?” she pushed back. 

“Nah, by showing him I actually care.” 

“Oh, really because from where I’m sit—” 

“Dude they’re literally about to start the next battle of Hogwarts over you and you’re just eating some chicken,” Josh cut in. 

“Can’t say it isn’t entertaining to watch though,” Martin commented. He threw Lynette a look. One that caused her to scoff before rolling her eyes and going back to eating her lunch. 

“Both of them are more than capable of fighting their own battles.” 

From the look Lynette is sending me the war has just begun. Especially, now that she got a blessing from James to say whatever she wants to me. James probably has no idea what he has just condoned. 

OO00OO 

“How are you not freaking out about this?” Dom asked. She and Jade were reviewing dueling spells. 

Tomorrow was the first of the seventh-year finals. Unfortunately, it just happened to be one of the more important exams for Defense Against the Dark Arts. It had become sort of a tradition over the past decade for all the seventh years to be put in one room and asked to duel against each other. It was always at random. 

“I was excused from the exam because hello I’m pregnant?” Gabby responded. 

“What about you Carrie? Aren’t you trying to be the top student academically right now?” Jade asked. 

“Oh I am. However, if I stay up all night studying and don’t sleep my reflexes won’t be as good as if I got a full night’s sleep. If I know the spell, but I’m too slow to react I probably won’t do that well.” 

“She makes a valid point,” Jade said, letting out a sigh. “We’re just fucked at this point if we’re not ready.” 

“Ugh!” Dom grunted. “I just don’t want to get knocked on my ass by some petty Ravenclaw? Is that too much to ask for?” 

“Considering the fact that you haven’t studied at all, yes it’s too much to ask for,” Gabby said with a hint of a smile on her face. 

“Yeah this whole Hogwarts thing is almost over now. It’s been a wild ride when you think about it,” Jade said with a sigh. “It seems like just yesterday we were all afraid that Carrie was going to murder us in our sleep.” 

“Okay sometimes that’s still a very real fear of mine to be honest,” Dom said. “Carrie was really scary though. For the first month of school I think she only ever opened her mouth when she was called on in class or her brother was talking to her.” 

“Not to mention she’s always had a talent for glaring at people,” Gabby added. 

“I’m hardly the one who has changed the most though,” I stated. “At one point, Gabby was the picture of virtuous.” 

“Oh, I remember when she used to complain about how short the school uniform skirts were too short.” 

We all found ourselves laughing at the memory. It was true that we all had changed since we first started and thank Merlin for that. All of us were insufferable first years if I remember correctly. 

“What if we don’t catch them?” Jade asked when the laughter died down. There was a tinge of fear in her words that I could make out. 

We were aware that we were all on the edge of what could potentially be the biggest conflict since Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort. Honestly, none of us were even twenty yet. This was a topic that people so young shouldn’t have to worry about. However, it seems like the first people to feel the effects of anything potentially dangerous or disastrous are people who are too young. People who shouldn’t be involved. 

Edmund Snell was a lot of things. Arrogant and sexist were probably at the top of that list. He did value purebloods over everything else, but unlike the purebloods who came before him he hadn’t sought out to eliminate those different from him. He hadn’t wanted to eradicate a whole population. Snell wasn’t responsible for the Battle of Hogwarts that resulted in so many deaths. Yet, he had been the one chosen to act as a reminder of sins he himself had not committed. 

“We’ll catch them,” I stated. “They’re not smart enough to avoid being exposed for too much longer.” 

“Carrie, you know something you’re not telling us, don’t you?” Jade asked. 

“Yes, but for what I’m planning to work I can’t give you any details.” 

“You’re lucky I trust you not to get me killed,” Dom commented. 

“Okay this whole witch hunt was your idea. I wanted to stay out of it and let the aurors handle it.” 

“In Dom’s defense the aurors actually rarely accomplish anything quickly,” Jade added. I let out a sigh because she was right. They tended to be too slow to act and many often suffered before the finally managed to put a stop to anything. 

“Let’s just try to get some sleep we have the worst of our finals tomorrow,” I commented. “Goodnight.” 

I heard the three of them all say goodnight to me before the shuffling of them getting comfortable. I just hope tomorrow we could have the same almost meaningless conversations about what we were like in first year. I just didn’t want this to be the last time I heard goodnight from someone. 

OO00OO 

The entire seventh year class was gathered in the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom that had been rearranged to accommodate the final exam. It had become tradition for the final exam to be one on one matches between students who were randomly selected. Before Harry Potter’s time it had all been separated based on level. However, due to the unpredictable nature of what students could be facing, it was decided that all seventh-year students were to be put together and against each other. 

This was really the first time though that it was going to be such a big event. This year was the first year in which the year was significantly larger in number than the year before them. We are the so-called start of the new peaceful era in which no one was supposed to be in danger. 

Yet, one of the students in our year was murdered during this peaceful time. No one was even talking about it anymore and that was concerning. Not even the pureblood community was mentioning Snell. I don’t know if it’s because suddenly everyone is too focused on themselves. 

Which they should be considered that the people overseeing this whole little match are Healer Blackwood, her sister the head of Hufflepuff, Frenchie who was acting as the head of Slytherin, Teddy Lupin. The other two heads of houses were monitoring exams by the younger students. Also why was the professor of this subject missing for the exam? Why is Hogwarts such a mess. They should be more concerned though that Healer Blackwood is in charge of saving them. She probably won’t try to help some of the pureblood students. I was told that the second healer normally served a night shift. That makes me thankful I got attacked at night and not during the day because who knows what could have happened. I doubt Healer Blackwood was going to be jumping at the chance to save me. 

“All right children quiet down now,” Iris Blackwood called. As per usual, no one listened to her and continued to talk amongst themselves. I couldn’t decide if she was involved with her sister or not. I mean I wouldn’t be surprised if she was because she has got to have so much pent up anger inside that little body. The only other person I know that nice is Aiden and he isn’t that nice all the time. 

“Please settle down now!” Julian called, surprisingly enough all the students began to settle down. 

Professor Blackwood cleared her throat before giving Julian a small smile which he returned with a bright one of his own. It was hard not to notice the way that Professor Blackwood’s cheeks colored pink at the action. What is it with women falling for blonde men and nice smiles? 

“Now that I have your attention, I would like to go over how this will all work,” Professor Blackwood started. “As you all know students will be competing in one on one duels. I am sure you are all aware of the spells that are not to be used these matches. If a student attempts to use them, it results in immediate failure of the exam and possibility of expulsion from Hogwarts.” 

“To make sure that there are no interferences during the matches we will be collecting all wands from non-dueling students,” Julian continued. I heard a few students grumble out how annoying it was as Healer Blackwood and Teddy Lupin began to come forth to collect their wands. I felt myself hesitate to turn over the wand I had brought with me. Especially, when Healer Blackwood seemed to examine it. “When a student is disarmed or one of us call the duel to a finish is when the exam will be considered over. Now, if Professor Lupin would do us the honor of drawing our first two set of names.” 

“Would Molly Weasley and Trenton Myers please come collect your wands and ready yourself to start the exam,” Professor Lupin called, after reaching into what looked like a hat with slips of paper in it. 

Trenton Myers and Molly Weasley stepped up and began their duel as did a few students after them. It was pretty much what everyone expected to happen. Some duels managed to stretch for minutes while other lasted barely just a few seconds depending upon who was dueling. 

I was expecting something to happen each time students stepped up to duel, but in all honesty, it seems like they’re not interested in trying to carry out anything. Which is both a relief and problematic at the same time. It’s a relief that no one is probably going to die today, but problematic because they’ll probably be able to get away with whatever they are scheming for a later date. Which is my problem, but also not my problem. 

“Would Lynette Blackmore,” Professor Blackwood called after picking a slip of paper. This was the moment I had been waiting for I was already getting ready to stand up when she called another name. “Natasha Livingston come forward.” 

Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting that and leaned back into my seat as the two girls moved forward to collect their wands for the duel. I heard Dom scoff behind me. 

“You know if they both happen to injure themselves, I wouldn’t be mad about it,” she whispered. 

“Me too,” Aiden agreed, causing both me and Dom to turned toward in surprise. Aiden rarely ever spoke poorly of others. “What they’re both incredibly mean?” 

I could help, but let a grin cross my face. Well, he wasn’t trash talking yet, but this was certainly a start. 

The two took their places and that’s when something shifted in the atmosphere almost to quickly to react or catch. Where Livingston had been posed ready to duel, she was now trapped in place with a look of fear across her face, but wand still poised to defend herself. Add to that how suddenly Professor Blackwood and Healer Blackwood had drawn their wands and students were instantly stirring. The sound of the door of the dueling room clanging shut and the sound of a bolt latching was heard. 

Professor Lupin and Professor Bourin had also drawn their wands pointing at the Blackwood sisters. 

“Unless you want students to get hurt, I suggest you put your wand away Professor Lupin,” Healer Blackwood ordered. 

“From where, I’m standing it’s all still pretty even,” Professor Lupin stated. 

“I would disagree with that,” Professor Blackwood. 

From the end of where the students were waiting and standing, I could see Brett Evergreen being forced forward with a student’s wand directly at his back. He had a scowl across his face and his grey eyes were filled with suppressed rage. 

I heard a gasp from Gryffindors as they realized that he was being pressed forward by none other than Martin, James’s roommate. 

“Martin what are you doing man?” Josh asked, breaking the silence. 

Martin didn’t even spare him a look as Brett was forced forward. 

“If you don’t want him to die all pureblood students will come forward,” Healer Blackwood barked. “The rest of you will stay incredibly still unless you want to end up like they all will.” 

Students began to slowly move forward and not just students that were purebloods, but students with wands ready to stop anyone who would try to save Brett. 

“Greene that means you,” Lynette snarled. 

“It’s Lee, but whatever,” I said getting up and walking casually over to join the other students. There were five of us pureblood students after Livingston was forced over by Lynette. All being forced into a kneel before our captors. 

“The favorite pureblood of Hogwarts my arse. You were the first one they tried to attack,” I scoffed and felt a wand jab into my back in warning. 

“Now is not the time Carrie,” Brett muttered. 

“Stop this right now or we will be forced to use force against you,” Professor Lupin said, voice unwavering. 

“I’m sorry, but you’ll have to exclude me in that,” Professor Bourin said. He very causally pointed his wand toward Professor Lupin. “See I’m very much on their side.” 

“What the bloody hell do you mean on their side?” Natasha snapped. “Our parents trusted you! You’re a pureblood!” 

“That was their mistake now wasn’t it,” Professor Bourin said with a smile. 

“You’re a pureblood how does that make you any different from them?” James said, standing up. 

“Stand down Mr. Potter or your girlfriend will be the first to die,” Healer Blackwood stated. My back was to James, but I’m guessing he probably looks very angry and annoyed right now. 

“He asks a valid question,” I say with a shrug. “So why don’t you tell us all your sob story?” 

“Ah little Carolyn,” Professor Bourin said. There was something different about him. He still had the French lilt to his voice, but his eyes seemed to be trying to tell me something. “I had hoped that maybe you would be convertible, but alas like most purebloods your arrogance proved to be your downfall. Although I am legally a member of the Bourin family, I’m a bastard so I was never welcome in my own home.” 

“I mean I’m a legal child and was never welcome in my own home, but you don’t see me trying to contribute to genocide,” I supplied. 

Before I could continue a bold slap landed across my face that knocked the wind out of me. It was more surprising who it came from than the fact I had been slapped. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for ages,” Professor Blackwood said, breathing a sigh of relief. The biggest push over in Hogwarts literally just slapped the shite out of me. I was going to have a mark on my face unless I got that healed. 

“Doesn’t everyone? She does have one of those faces,” Healer Blackwood commented. 

Okay, what’s wrong with my face and why does everyone say that? If I make it out of this alive, I’m going to have to seriously look into that. 

“Why are you doing this to us?” Brett asked. He looked perfectly calm, but his jaw was tense. He was just containing his anger currently. 

“Why?” Healer Blackwood asked. “Do you have any idea what you purebloods did to our families? You destroyed them all. It’s only fair that you have to pay for your crimes.” 

I couldn’t help it. I doubled over in laughter at her words and I’m sure I looked crazy, but there was just something about this whole situation that was funny. This was just so messed up and backwards it was funny to me. 

“Stop laughing,” Lynette demanded from behind me, with her wand pressing into the back of my neck. 

There was something just so hilarious that I couldn’t stop. 

“Is there something funny Greene?” Healer Blackwood asked. 

“All of you are a joke,” I stated. Healer Blackwood walked up to me placing her wand under my chin and using it to force me to meet her eyes. Which I had no problem doing. I was scared of them, but at least if I was going to get myself killed I could let them know how ridiculous they’re all being. 

“How so?” Healer Blackwood asked. “The last I checked I’m not the one on my knees at someone’s mercy nor do I have to attend silly little parties to inbreed.” 

I let a silly grin cross my face at that. 

“If you can’t see, then you’re stupider than we thought,” I answered. 

“We?” she asked, lips stretching into a smile. “The we I see here is not going to last long.” 

“You’re going to eventually be in this position like I am right now. The only difference is you will deserve it. There’s no way you can win this war that you’re trying to start.” 

“Can’t we? Holding some of the most powerful and influential people hostage will further our cause. Purebloods will soon be coming to us to beg for mercy and to spare their children’s lives just like us muggle borns once had to. Then it will be so easy for us to seize control and start again without the prejudice that you filled our society with.” 

“Wow that sounds like something a Death Eater would say, doesn’t it?” I commented. “You’re just like them.” 

Her wand pressed painfully to my throat threatening to drive it through me. 

“We are nothing like those monsters,” she growled. “Stop talking!” 

“Prove it.” 

No sooner than the words had left my mouth had she kicked me down causing me to fall back and before I could try to get up, she pressed a foot to my chest. I heard a few calls of my name and gasps from the students. However, I kept my eyes on her as she held me in place. 

“If you can prove to me your different than Death Eaters, I’ll gladly kill myself, so you won’t even have to lift a finger to do it,” I said despite the pressure being placed on my just. “However, I think we’re both aware that we’ll discover I’m correct.” 

“Carrie would you shut up!” James yelled. 

Looks, like he’s worried. I tried my best to look at him, but Healer Blackwood pressed her foot harder into my chest forcing me to let out a grunt of pain and snap my head back toward her. 

“Can we just kill the bitch already?” Lynette asked. “She’s getting on my nerves.” 

“I have to admit I’m curious as to what she wants to say,” Professor Bourin admitted. I caught his eyes and they seemed to be asking for something, but I don’t know what. “After all it would be nice for her to suffer some humiliation before death, would it not?” 

“He makes a fair point,” Professor Blackwood said. You could just hear the adoration in her voice for him. “Besides not like she can actually do any harm.” 

“Fine,” Healer Blackwood said, foot still pressed firmly to my chest. 

“The way I can prove it is there is one thing about a Death Eater that was almost universal among them all,” I stated. “None of them are able to produce a corporeal Patronus. They were never able to do so because of their evil actions and intentions. I’d be willing to bet that not a single one of you can produce one, but I can.” 

“That charm is practically child’s play for people of our level,” Lynette scoffed. “Let’s end this.” 

“Aren’t you curious though? You’re doing all the same things Death Eaters did, but just to a new population of people. If you can produce a corporeal Patronus you’re not just proving me wrong, but proving the legitimacy of your entire cause to a room full of students. You only have to be afraid if you fear your intentions aren’t pure.” 

“Hah, easy enough,” Lynette stated. “Let me do it and put this slag in her place once and for all.” 

Honestly, I’m not surprised she wants to be the one to do it, but is she even at the right skill level to attempt this charm. 

Healer Blackwood regarded me with a neutral expression. I could only hope that like Harry Potter had said, these people live in their fantasies. If they do they really won’t understand why the Patronus charm won’t work. They’ll also very much want to have their shared fantasy encouraged by proving to an entire group of people that their claims are legitimate. 

“Very well then,” Healer Blackwood said. “Get up and grab your wand.” 

I stood drawing my wand from my robe surprising everyone around me. Now, they were painfully aware that I could have tried to retaliate the whole time. 

Healer Blackwood narrowed her eyes at me. She had probably checked to see if my wand was authentic before and it was an authentic wand. It was someone’s wand. It just wasn’t my wand. Gabby had been gracious enough to let me borrow hers as a decoy. 

“You think I was actually going to hand over my wand when people have been trying to kill purebloods?” I asked. “I’ll keep my word though, so don’t worry.” 

“It’s not too late to just kill her and cut our losses,” Professor Blackwood stated. “I’d hate to do it so soon, but if it’s for the best…” 

“No let’s let her prove our point,” Healer Blackwood said with a sigh. They’re so sure that nothing can go wrong it’s astounding. “Line up like you’re going to duel.” 

I caught Brett giving me a look of concern because I’m quite sure he’s aware that I’ve never tried to do a corporeal Patronus charm because I’ve never had a reason to until maybe five minutes ago when I decided that this would be a good distraction. 

I’m trying to keep cool on the outside, but I’m definitely panicking. Why am I panicking? I somehow have to think of a happy thought, like a really happy thought and I’m not exactly the happiest person around. Also, I’m not really thinking I can defeat everyone in this room by myself. I’m really just trying to stall for fifteen minutes after I lift my arm which will either work or I’ll be dead by then, but hopefully other people will still be alive. 

“Since this little charade was your idea why don’t you go ahead and start,” Lynette said. A cocky smile across her face as she looked at me. 

“I mean I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again,” I started. “James you have terrible taste in women.” 

I saw her brow twitch in annoyance and an unmistakable groan of annoyance from the group of students that was more than likely James. I chanced a glance at the rest of my classmates. They looked about as scared as I felt. Aiden looked about ready to burst into tears his hand gripping onto Trenton’s so hard both their knuckles were turning white. Dom was trying to look strong, but was biting her bottom lip in worry. Cayden and Jade were both looking terrified, but at some point Cayden had stepped in front of his sister as if to protect her. 

Then there was James Potter who looked mildly afraid, but mostly pissed off. I have a feeling that if I don’t die from this, I’ll die from the lecture that James is going to give me after this. I can tell he’s wondering why I’m doing something so incredibly reckless for someone who is supposed to be a genius. However, he’ll eventually come to the conclusion that if I wasn’t stalling for time I would have been dead by now. 

“We don’t have all day Greene,” Lynette remarked. “Get on with.” 

“It’s Lee. Sorry, you have to understand that this is my first time attempting to do this, so I needed some time to gather my thoughts. Also, can I say a few last words?” 

“So, you’re aware you’re going to die then? Fine make it quick or I’ll kill you.” 

“To all my fellow seventh years,” I said, raising my wand to gesture as casually as I could. I was trying to make this monologue look dramatic enough for this spell to look completely normal. This is why nonverbal spells come in handy and people should study more. “I know the majority of us don’t necessarily get along, but I hope you know that I have never once as a pureblood considered any of you below. I will admit that there are probably some purebloods who do, but please keep in mind that past Hogwarts most of that shite doesn’t matter as long as you grow the fuck up and move on with your lives. I’ve also certainly never wanted any of you dead either. If you could just make sure to communicate that,” I said very carefully wiggling my wand to finish the spell and send the signal. “I would appreciate it. Now to my dear friends, thank you for putting up with me and being a pillow when I needed you the most. To my fellow purebloods, if you somehow make it out of this and don’t please stop being whiney little stuck up bitches and giving purebloods a bad name, I shall haunt you. I know there are terrible people from everywhere, like the ones threatening to kill us, but seriously fix your attitudes.’ 

“And finally, to Jimmy, I’m not sorry that I never listen to you or follow your directions. This was something I had to do, and I hope you can forgive me because you’re the only person who I have ever—” 

“Shut the fuck up and say the charm or I’ll kill one of your pureblood friends,” Professor Blackwood said, pointing her wand at Natasha Livingston. She flinched back from the Professor and I would too. She had a cold detached look in her eyes which told me she was not joking. 

I took a deep breath and tried to focus. Happy… What makes me actually happy? The first superficial things to come to my mind were food and sleep, but that wouldn’t really be enough to get a corporeal Patronus going. I thought about my friends and James, but I just couldn’t pinpoint a moment that made me so happy I felt like it would be enough. I may have just fucked myself over, but I’ve only got like ten minutes left to stall. I can do this. 

Suddenly I wasn’t thinking about just one moment I was feeling. I was feeling the happiness I felt at my friends for accepting me and cheering me on. The happiness I felt when James touched my hand. The happiness I felt when I saw Gabby and Cayden smile at each other like nothing else in the world mattered. I just felt the happiness of belonging somewhere flow through and I knew this would be my only chance. 

“Expecto Patronum,” I called out. My voice barely above a whisper and to my shock and I’m pretty sure half of the room’s, a silver light appeared out of my wand. 

I had honestly never given much though as to what my Patronus would be, even though I was secretly hoping for a dragon. Also, I’m pretty sure there is no such thing as a bad Patronus. They’re just something that is supposed to be a part of you whether it’s big or small. Some are more common than others, but that doesn’t make them any less important. Dom had always joked that mine would be a sloth, but turns out she was wrong. 

Casually floating across the room was a rather good-sized badger. It seemed to be in no particular rush or hurry as I spun my hand to maintain the charms current strength. The silver light and natural movement of my Patronus was enough to distract the room for maybe a minute before I started to feel tired maintaining it. 

“Is this enough proof for you that despite being the spawn of purebloods I can maintain a Patronus? I feel like this proves I’m at least a decent human being. Besides I’ve never sought to destroy or hurt anyone. Okay maybe I’ve messed with a few people, but never—” 

“Oh my word why are you suddenly talking so much?” Lynette cut in. I had to stop myself from physically freezing up was she or someone of her group on to my current plan? Did they know I was stalling. “Go back to being the creepy silent kid in a corner.” 

Nope, none of them are that smart. I forgot about that little detail. 

Lynette readied her wand and was about to recite the charm and I was aware this could go a few different ways. I wouldn’t exactly call Lynette a Dark Wizard, but she’s not a very good person. Legend has it that is a Dark Wizard attempts the spell they’ll get eaten by maggots. I’m not sure if I would call that an ideal situation, but it would certainly pose as enough of a distraction for the remaining five or six minutes that seem to be creeping by. 

The other one is she’s just not able to produce a corporeal Patronus and we all watch her struggle trying to get one to actually appear for the next five minutes until help arrives. Which in my opinion is the ideal because no maggots will eat people. 

The other one is that she actually manages to do it in a timely fashion in which I have to try and stall for enough time, so I don’t have to kill myself. Which is not ideal, but in my opinion still better than having to watch maggots eat her. 

Then there’s the fourth where she produces a patronus, but doesn’t do it in enough time before help arrives which I’m also good with. 

“Expecto Patronum!” Lynette shouted. 

To both my shock and horror, it was the maggots. Huh, I wasn’t sure if her skill level would actually be high enough to produce them. They shot out of her wand and suddenly people were screaming and the room was thrown into chaos. Without hesitation I disarm two of the students pointing wands at the purebloods and Brett is quick to react by sucker punching Martin in the jaw and practically tackling the other boy. 

The Blackwoods had began to rush to help Lynette, but shockingly enough Julian Bourin launched a curse at both of them freezing them in their tracks and disarming both of them. Another student from their group was about to launch a hex, but before they could a shoe flew through the air knocking the wand out of her hand and she turned around gaping at her misfortune before Livingston smacked her in the back of the head sending her to the ground, leaving just one boy student left with his wand, which he quickly tossed to the ground and raised his hands up in defense as practically the whole seventh year class turned toward him ready to attack. 

A scream tore through the air and that’s when I remembered Lynette was still very much being eaten alive by maggots and from the look of it there was currently no way to help her. 

I couldn’t help the twisting of my stomach at the sight, but I somehow couldn’t look away. 

When it was over, I saw an enraged James Potter approaching me. 

“You fuc—” 

The doors burst open cutting him off. 

“No one move!” a voice shouted. 

“Thank Merlin,” I sighed.


End file.
